Mi pequeño gran error
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Después del terror de la guerra alguien aparece en la vida de Snape con claras intenciones de poner su mundo de cabeza, aunque ella sea demasiado inocente como para notar los problemas que le causa. El tiene que ser responsable ¿verdad? Para eso es adulto
1. Error de Cálculo

**¡Hola gente amante de los fan fics como yo!**

**Aquí les traigo una historia mía de mí con personajes de una vieja forrada en dinero que se hace llamar J. K. Rowling, vaya esa mujer si que gana euros... me pregunto si no querrá compartirnos un poco a la gente pobre como yo XD (Michel: si claro, antes se corta la lengua)**

**Ok, como ya les dije soy un persona pobre... (Michel: de vergüenza) y no gano nada con esto, excepto claro divertirme y poner a mi personaje favorito y mi adoración, Severus para futuras aclaraciones y referencias XD, en situaciones en las que me gustaría verlo.**

**Nicole si es mía y la peque, el taxista, el perro y demás personajes que no reconozcan de los libros de la billetuda... er, autora Rowling, son míos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Me valió poco el último libro y las declaraciones de Rowling sobre Dumbledor así que usen toda la imaginación del mundo, universo o similares...**

**Albus y Minerva son marido y mujer, respectivamente XD.**

**Ya, esta difícil pero se que podrán sobrellevarlo...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Error de cálculo**

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me gustan las zanahorias cabeza hueca!

El grito se escucho por casi todo el Hospital San Mungo, los residentes empezaban a acostumbrarse a escuchar gritos semejantes pero no por eso les parecían agradables… ni normales. La causa de los gritos de furia no podía ser otro que Severus Snape, que se recuperaba de las heridas dejadas por la última batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso.

Debía recuperarse rápidamente ya que en cuanto saliera de San Mungo enfrentaría un juicio en su contra por el asesinato de Albus Dumbledor. Harry Potter atestiguaría a su favor y eso era en parte lo que lo tenía de pésimo humor, iba a ser ayudado de nuevo por un Potter, "ayudado" por que dudaba mucho que aunque fuera "El-niño-que-vivió-y-venció" pudiera salvarlo de mínimo pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban… Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería la prisión, bueno ahora la vería con sus propios ojos.

En cuanto pudo levantarse se fue del Hospital, odiaba San Mungo y era seguro que San Mungo y el resto de los residentes lo odiaban de igual manera.

Su salida del Hospital fue todo menos agradable, iba escoltado por un grupo de 8 aurores, con esposas en las manos, sin varita porque algún estúpido de "alma caritativa" la había alejado de las manos del "asesino mortífago" para que no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie más. Lo único que levemente sabía es que su varita estaba en posesión de Minerva McGonagall y que el estúpido de "alma caritativa" había sido sin duda el chico Potter.

De verdad se preguntaba por qué iba a tener un juicio, después de todo lo iban a declarar culpable sin escuchar razones, pero claro el arrogante Potter debía haber pensado que si él estaba presente las cosas se arreglarían.

El viaje al Ministerio fue un verdadero asco. El carruaje se movía demasiado y el movimiento le lastimaba las costillas y aumentaba su dolor de cabeza y eso que se suponía había tomado una poción para el dolor… Estúpidos medimagos, él mismo hubiera podido preparar algo mejor y aún en esas condiciones…

Llegaron finalmente, seguían sin quitarle los ojos de encima y alcanzo a divisar una cabeza un tanto calva pero con el inconfundible cabello Weasley, Arthur estaba entre la multitud y lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y lástima… ¡Cómo odiaba la lástima! Él sabía que su apariencia nunca había sido atractiva, pero por cómo debía encontrarse en esos momentos era obvio que todos lo miraran así. Para empezar su cabello estaba más largo y por completo desarreglado, le caía por toda la cara y sin duda estaba más pálido de lo usual, sumándole el hecho de que sus ojos seguían siendo y pareciendo vacíos debía tener la apariencia de un muerto.

Entro a la sala, Arthur se acercó hasta él y pudo ver al chico Potter esperando a verlo.

-Confío en ti porque Harry lo hace, saldrás de aquí.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Terminemos con esto pronto, ya se cual es mi destino.-Ni siquiera lo había mirado pero podía ver la cara de sorpresa de Weasley en su mente. Se planto al centro de la sala y al momento de la "presentación" del juez echó su cabello atrás con un movimiento de cabeza. Debía parecer un demente lo sabía muy bien.

El juicio comenzó.

Demasiados argumentos en contra, sólo la palabra del chico a favor... No le sorprendió en absoluto, lo único que quería era terminar con eso rápido, al parecer el juez pensaba lo mismo.

-Culpable.

Vaya sorpresa, pensó sarcásticamente, como si no lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, ahora sólo tenía que recibir la sentencia y podía dejar de ver la cara de Potter Jr.

-Se le condena a recibir el beso del dementor...

Eso era nuevo, no había pensado en los dementores. Bien, si con eso dejaban de molestarlo no habría problema aunque la idea de morir de ese modo era un poco escalofriante, por decir poco.

Tanto Granger como Potter se levantaron a protestar, alegaban algo acerca de que los dementores iban en contra de la nueva ley o algo así pero no puso atención, estaba más ocupado viendo como la criatura era liberada a pesar de las protestas. Al verla sintió miedo, era la verdad aunque no lo aceptara públicamente aunque de cualquier modo ya no iba a poder hacer nada en público. A pesar de eso no cambio su expresión seria, o lo que él sentía que era una expresión seria, muchos de los que estaban en la sala se sorprendieron al verlo enfrentarse al dementor con la frente en alto, como si no lo temiera, como si supiera que era inocente. Escucho un sollozo y vio a Granger agrazada a Weasley. McGonagall estaba ahí también… raro, no la había visto y la animaga no era fácil de perder de vista con esos tontos sombreros escoceses que siempre usaba, si había algo de lo que se arrepentía enormemente era de no haberse deshecho de esos sombreros cuando fue director de Hogwarts.

Vio al dementor acercarse, eso iba a ser rápido ya que no tenía muchos recuerdos felices para ser tomados. La criatura se acerco y empezó a extraer sus recuerdos. La memoria de su madre, recuerdos de Lily, momentos con Dumbledor y un par de recuerdos de unos alumnos que como él podían entender la complejidad y el bello arte exacto que eran las pociones… De pronto una sonrisa apareció y abandono su mente, esa no era la sonrisa de Lily.

Cayó de rodillas mientras el dementor seguía con lo suyo. La imagen de unos ojos azules apareció y se esfumó, luego un rostro, una mujer con el cabello rubio y un poco rizado, con ojos de un azul perfecto y una hermosa sonrisa lo miraba… y luego fue tragada por el dementor.

Se sentía vació, aún más de lo que pensó que sería. Los recuerdos de esa mujer estaba escondidos en su mente pero le dolía perderlos. El dementor estaba a centímetros de su boca y pudo sentir como si tratara de sacarle el corazón, pero éste se resistía a dejar de latir a pesar de que golpeaba salvajemente en su pecho. Todo se oscurecía y enfriaba, los recuerdos de sus matanzas como mortífago iban y venían, sus más grandes errores estaban saltando a su mente.

Antes había pensado que sabía lo que era estar solo, estaba equivocado, nada se comparaba con esa sensación de soledad y esa mujer, esos recuerdos… no los quería perder. Sentía como le arrancaban algo desde adentro, pero su cerebro luchaba por mantenerlo consiente, respirando e incluso trataba de impedir que su memoria fuera vaciada por la oscura criatura.

El dementor estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando escucho un grito y luego otros más, pensó que eran recuerdos de sus ataques pero distinguió la voz de McGonagall, vio una luz que alejo al dementor, era un hermoso ave fénix que brillaba frente a él. Cayó al suelo inconsciente y en apariencia muerto.

En el momento en que el dementor se había acerado demasiado un patronus de fénix irrumpió en la sala alejando a la criatura y obligándola a regresar por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado, detrás del fénix iba caminando Albus Dumbledor. Todos gritaron al verlo, unos más se desmayaron y 3 salieron corriendo derechito a San Mungo.

El anciano fue directamente hasta donde estaba su joven amigo, antes que nada reviso su pulso y al asegurarse de que estaba vivo puso la cabeza del moreno en sus piernas.

-Severus… estoy aquí hijo, estarás bien.

-P-pero… u-usted…-trataba de decir el juez.

-No, no estoy muerto por lo tanto no hay cargos contra el acusado… pero los habrá en su contra por intento de homicidio y uso de criaturas oscuras.-le dijo el anciano con fuego en los ojos.

Esa vez no fue enviado a San Mungo. A pesar de que Dumbledor acababa de regresar estaba enterado de los desastres que había causado en el hospital por lo que decidió que lo mejor para Snape y para San Mungo era que el pocionista se recuperara en su casa, en casa de Dumbledor por supuesto. Poppy había aceptado hacerse cargo de la recuperación del ex-profesor y junto con Albus y Minerva cuido de él.

-Señor ¿Estará bien? ¿Se repondrá?

-Claro que lo hará Harry, Severus es un hombre fuerte y puede ser muy resistente. No es necesario que se queden muchachos-le dijo al trío dorado.

-¿Podremos venir a visitarlo?-pregunto Hermione. Nunca nadie había estado en casa de Dumbledor, que en realidad era más una Mansión, y no se sabía que nadie del profesorado a parte de McGonagall, que era su esposa, hubiera estado ahí jamás.

-Por supuesto, ahora vayan a descansar que a ustedes también les hace falta.-El trío dejo la sala, Albus ni siquiera los había dejado acercarse a la habitación de Snape.

Tuvieron que obedecer, regresaron por red flú a la antigua Mansión Black donde estaban los Weasley. El matrimonio pregunto de inmediato por la salud del ex-espía y se quedaron más tranquilos al saber que estaba al cuidado del ahora reestablecido director de Hogwarts.

-¿De verdad crees que se reponga?-le pregunto Minerva cuando el anciano regreso a la habitación. La animaga no se había separado de la cama de Severus desde que lo habían llevado a la casa. La verdad estaba muy preocupada por el pocionista que después de 3 días no había despertado, además las heridas no sanaban tan rápido como deberían haberlo hecho, según Poppy era por que tenía demasiadas pociones en el cuerpo y no era posible que la sangre pudiera aguantarlas a todas a la vez.

-Eso espero...-le respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de la animaga. Tomó la mano de su amigo y lo observó dormir.

Dos días después de la conversación Severus despertó. Se sentía horrible y los parpados le pesaban demasiado, se pregunto donde estaba, si era San Mungo juraba por Merlín que se arrastraría fuera del maldito Hospital, lo que fuera para estar lejos de los incompetentes medimagos de los que tanto presumía.

Mientras trataba de abrir los ojos vio como Dumbledor recibía una taza de té de Minerva y como ésta le frotaba la espalda. Quiso vomitar al verlo. Luego la animaga se acercó hasta él y le acaricio la frente.

-Con eso no me harás olvidar lo que vi, corrupción de menores Minerva ¿Por qué no te buscaste a alguien de tu edad?

-Severus…-dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo con un alivio evidente, de pronto se sintió mejor. McGonagall salió y entró de nuevo con Poppy, Severus se sorprendió de verla ahí.

-No veo por que la sorpresa eres mi paciente con el récord de más visitas, incluso más que Potter, no podía dejarte solo.

-Tardaste en regresar.-le dijo a Dumbledor.

-No era nada fácil moverse en el país, imagínate lo difícil que es para un muerto viajar.-le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Luego de recuperar la conciencia se puso al tanto de todos los acontecimientos. En general todos estaban bien, inclusive Moody que había sido dado por muerto y Lupin y su esposa. Se confundió con la noticia de que su hijo había heredado a Nymphadora y no a Lupin, supuso que la metamorfomaga era más "fuerte" que el hombre lobo.

- ¿Su nombre es… Teddy?-le pregunto a Albus que acababa e entrar con el bebé en brazos para que lo conociera, como si él tuviera la necesidad de conocer al hijo de Lupin.

-Así es ¿Por qué la pregunta?-Se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo que… parece nombre de oso de peluche…-Eso era, parecía un oso de peluche incluso el nombre le daba bien y a parte tenía a un peludo hombre lobo de padre… y a una transformer como madre.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-le dijo el anciano sonriendo después de que dejo de hacerle caras al pobre niño que de seguro crecería con el trauma de haber visto al anciano contorsionando su rostro.

-No lo creo.-le respondió con desagrado. Él no tenía la obligación de ver y/o conocer al mocoso.

-Al menos míralo.-Bueno, eso si podía hacerlo y lo haría si con eso se quitaba a Albus de encima. Asintió levemente y el anciano le acercó al bebe. Lo miro con indiferencia al principio pero el niño le había recordado a Draco cuando era bebe. Le acarició la barbilla con un dedo y el niño le sonrió.

-¿Le… sonrió?-pregunto la metamorfomaga.

-Si, creo que le agrado Teddy pero no lo digan o se va a hacer el duro.

-¿Cree que pueda verlo?

-No lo creo Remus, se veía muy cansado pero yo se lo diré. Ten por seguro que tendrás la poción matalobos, Severus ha pasado mucho tiempo alejado de calderos y pociones estoy seguro de que no tendrá inconvenientes en preparártela en cuanto le diga que puede levantarse de la cama.-El hombre sonrió agradecido.- ¿Ya pensante en mi propuesta?

-Si lo hice, y acepto… Ahora que tenemos a Teddy necesitaba conseguir un trabajo estable.

-Perfecto, ahora solo me queda proponerle el empleo a Severus. Pero creo que mejor esperaré un poco.

Los días pasaban lentos y aburridos. Albus tenía libros interesantes y Minerva lo cuidaba bien pero necesitaba salir y estirar las piernas, curiosear un poco para ver en que habían cambiado las habitaciones desde la última vez que había estado en la casa. Dos días después Albus le propuso el puesto de profesor de pociones. Acepto, después de todo Potty y compañía ya habían dejado el colegio ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de niño atrapado en travesura de Dumbledor lo obligo a cambiar su razonamiento. Al parecer hasta ese momento se le había ocurrido al Ministerio tratar a Potter y compinches como mortales e iban a obligarlos a terminar el colegio.

-Me engañaste otra vez…-le dijo con furia, curiosamente después de firmar el contrato Albus se recuperó de la laguna mental que lo había hecho olvidar que Potty y Cía. regresaban a Hogwarts.-No se como lo soportas Minerva.-le dijo a la animaga que también le echaba miradas asesinas.

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de hacer eso Albus? ¿No entiendes que no puedes ni debes tratar de controlar las vidas de los demás? –le reclamó furiosa.

-Lo hago por su bien Minerva.-dijo Dumbledor levantando un dedo en el aire mientras él los observaba pelearse.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte por él, le haces más daño metiéndote en su vida.

-No es cierto.

-Emh… estoy aquí.

-Severus no interrumpas que Albus y yo decidimos sobre tu vida.-le dijo Minerva ignorándolo mientras seguían peleando.

Por primera vez no se sintió con ánimos de discutir por lo que los dejo solos dando un portazo al salir, fue a su habitación y se recostó a leer un libro. Pero no pudo pasar de la primera línea, empezó a recordar su enfrentamiento con el dementor y los recuerdos de la mujer rubia… Tenía mucho tiempo sin pensar en ella, Nicole había sido lo más cercano a una relación seria y aunque habían quedado en términos, bien, ni tan buenos ni tan malos, no negaba que sentía curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido con ella.

Le había dado su dirección, también le había dicho que trabajaba en Hogwarts e incluso le había dado la dirección de Dumbledor pero ella no se había comunicado ¿O acaso era él el que debía comunicarse? No ¿O sí? Sacudió la cabeza y se arrepintió al instante, eso le provoco una jaqueca, no volvería a alejar sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya habían pasado 6 o 7 años de todo aquello además Nicole era una bruja, ella debería estar enterada de todo lo que había ocurrido era normal que no quisiera hablar con él, fue un asesino después de todo.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Un taxi acababa de estacionar frente a una vieja y casi destruida casa al final de la calle de las Hilanderas. Una niña bastante pequeña bajo del auto en compañía de un perro golden retriever y jaló una mochila de rueditas hasta la puerta. Se acercó, tomó aire y tocó… Nada, tocó de nuevo pero no respondieron.

-No creo que alguien haya vivido ahí desde, por lo menos, un par de años. Parece que tienes mala suerte.-le dijo el taxista a la niña.- ¿No tienes otra dirección para encontrarlo?

-Si, pero tendré que ir hasta el centro de Londres.-le respondió la niña un tanto decepcionada mientras subia al auto.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré. Le prometí al anciano que te cuidaría.

-Gracias.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

El taxi dio una vuelta en U y tomo camino a Londres. La niña miro atrás, a la destartalada casa y su perro la miro triste.

-Se que lo vamos a encontrar Suki, sólo fue un pequeño error de cálculo. Debimos buscarlo en la otra dirección primero.

El perro ladró y se acomodo en el asiento para dedicarse a dormir. Cuidar a su pequeña ama era un trabajo extenuante. ¬¬

-Y dime ¿Por qué estas viajando sola? ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

-…Mmm…-la niña no parecía querer contestar, pero lo hizo aunque con una voz muy bajita.-Esta en China… arreglando algunos asuntos que mi abuelo le dejo y como es peligroso, me quede.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, busquemos y encontremos a ese sujeto antes de que anochezca. Un hotel no es un lugar para una niña tan pequeña.

-¿Crees que me quiera Suki?-le pregunto a su perro mientras lo acariciaba.

_-Claro que si, hueles muy bien y sabes acariciar y rascar. Eso hace que yo te quiera y mucho._

_

* * *

_

**Otra de mis pequeñas invenciones locas. Espero que les agrade ya que a mi esta historia me encanto, pero claro soy la autora n/n.**

**Gracias por leer y por fa dejen review para saber si les gusto o no.**


	2. ¿Equivocación?

**Hola!!**

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review en el capi anterior:**

**-MoonyMarauderGirl**

**-Vanessa: Hola Vanessa, aquí el segundo capi, espero que te guste.**

**-Joane: Hola Joane, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, gracias por leer.**

**-Amelia Badguy**

**-Jean Slytherin**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, que ya fueron contestados a sus cuentas -los que tienen cuentas de fanfiction por supuesto-**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Equivocación?**

-Vamos Severus no seas caprichoso…

-¡¿Caprichoso?! ¿Caprichoso Albus? Me engañaste, otra vez, me mentiste para regresar a trabajar, de nuevo, y ahora quieres que simplemente te hable como si nada... ¿Estas loco o lo finges?

-Lo está.-Minerva apareció en la biblioteca visiblemente enfadada.-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor, discúlpate con Severus.-No sabía como era posible que la animaga pudiera pronunciar el nombre del director sin perder el aliento, muchos años de práctica quizá...

-P-pero Minerva...

-Que te disculpes he dicho y no repliques o te enviaré a dormir con los elfos domésticos...-Siempre había pensado que la Jefa de Griffindor hubiera sido capaz de hacer temblar a Voldemort con uno de sus gritos, si podía asustar a Dumbledor ¿Qué no le haría al resto del mundo?

Ante la amenaza, el anciano no tuvo otra opción más que disculparse.

Por fortuna para todos ese día varios miembros de la Orden, incluyendo a Severus, recibirían la Orden de Merlín, segunda clase, por lo que el enfado no le duro mucho... hasta que Dumbledor le provoco otro.

Estaba en la habitación que Albus tan "amablemente" le había acondicionado en laboratorio para que trabajara en la poción de Lupin, cuando el anciano entro a recordarle que faltaba poco para que partieran al Ministerio.

-Severus, creo que deberías arreglarte.

Levanto la mirada de la poción en la que trabajaba y lo observo justo como se observa a un bichito raro.

-Creo que con un shampoo adecuado para tu cabello y unas cuentas cepilladas diarias a tus dientes harían un gran cambio.-Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y yo creo que estoy bien así Albus.- ¿Por qué seguía molestándolo? Eso era algo que nunca entendería, ya sabía que no era atractivo pero no tenían por que restregárselo en la cara siempre, y mucho menos el anciano con barba de chivo que tenía enfrente.

Abandonó la habitación dejando sólo al viejo chivo y se dio una ducha, miro el recipiente del shampoo con recelo y se dijo a si mismo que no debía dejarse convencer por el anciano. Salió de la ducha y se observo en el espejo ¿Sus dientes estaban tan mal? Jamás lo había notado. O quizá no lo había hecho porque no se había puesto a pensar en eso...

-No, no te dejes convencer por el Severus, es un manipulador, recuérdalo.- se dijo a si mismo.

Observo su reflejo, durante las pasadas semanas había dormido bastante bien, en parte gracias a varios frascos de pociones para dormir sin soñar y también a que las defensas de la Mansión Dumbledor lo hacían sentirse más seguro. Se observo, fijamente, sin duda se veía más viejo de lo que era, las preocupaciones y la tensión de vivir al filo de la muerte todos los días habían hecho estragos en él.

Tenía más arrugas de las que debía tener, se suponía que era el miembro más joven del profesorado de Hogwarts después de todo, vaya ni siquiera Lucius -que era mayor que él- se veía tan viejo. Aunque claro Lucius usaba más cremas antiarrugas que Narcissa... Y parecía que funcionaban bastante bien, no haría daño probarlas una vez...

¡No! No iba a dejarse convencer por la vocecita molesta en su cabeza que extrañamente se parecía a la de Dumbledor y que le decía que se arreglara y mejorara su apariencia, pensó en voz alta tratando de hacer callar a su vocecita diciéndose que debía tener fuerza de voluntad.

Un PLOP lo saco de su guerra interna, un elfo apareció en su habitación cargando un paquete.

-El señor Malfoy envía un presente para el señorito Snape.-le dijo y le tendió el paquete.

-Gracias puedes retirarte.-Ya se había acostumbrado a esos tontos elfos que insistían en llamarlo "Señorito" algún día averiguaría el por que de eso... como si no hubiera pasado por suficiente vergüenza en su vida. Reviso el paquete y vio una pequeña nota.

_Severus:_

_Debido a la ocasión tan especial que se presenta no creo que sea correcto que uses tus clásicas túnicas negras, por lo que me tome la libertad de enviarte este pequeño obsequio... Te debo esto y más._

_Lucius_

Desenvolvió el paquete y se llevo una sorpresa al ver la fina tela de su conjunto. Era negro si, pero daba reflejos plateados al moverlo y aunque parecía que la túnica no iba a moverse tras de él con un ondeo elegante como hubiera querido, sin duda era lo suficientemente elegante, debía recordar agradecerle al rubio el regalo.

--OoOoOoOoO--

En el Ministerio esperaban la llegada de los miembros de la Orden, la prensa mágica estaba a la expectativa y los fotógrafos y reporteros se comportaban como buitres listos para caer sobre su presa en el momento justo... y destrozarlo, o alabarlo según fuera el caso.

Llegaron al Ministerio usando la red flú. Severus había puesto un hechizo repelente a las cenizas en su ropa antes de entrar, no iba a arriesgarse a ensuciarla. En el momento en que llegaron los buitres, er, periodistas se fueron sobre él, Dumbledor y McGonagall. Albus tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta una oficina cuando vio sus intenciones de lanzar unos cuantos sectunsempras sobre el enjambre de periodistas, en la oficina estaban también parapetados varios miembros de la orden, entre ellos Potter y su amigo Lucius, y ambos sonrieron al verlo.

-¿Que te hiciste en el cabello? ¿Y en el rostro? ¿A qué dentista fuiste?-le pregunto Malfoy. Su cabello tenía una apariencia limpia y brillante, su rostro había perdido algunas arrugas y sus dientes estaban en muy buen estado y blancos...

Si, había caído en el juego del anciano, y se odiaba mucho por eso.

-Nada.-le respondió secamente mientras todos lo miraban raro y algunos se frotaban los ojos para comprobar si lo que veían era cierto.- A propósito, gracias.

-Por nada ¿Listo?-Asintió con la cabeza, llevaba una vida esperando eso.

-¿Hace falta alguien más?-pregunto mientras revisaba a su alrededor.

-Sobre eso...-Alzó una ceja, no le gustaba el tono y todos lo miraban fijamente... eso era raro.- La ceremonia es toda tuya Seve, te lo mereces.

Si, sabía que la merecía, que los demás pensaran igual era lo extraño pero, si la vida le iba a dar un momento de justicia ¿Quien era él para ir en contra de los deseos de la señora vida?

No dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Observo a todos y luego poso su vista en Dumbledor que lo miraba feliz, regreso la vista a Malfoy alzo de nuevo la ceja y salió de la oficia.

-Le agrado la idea...-les dijo el rubio.

-No lo parece.-dijo Harry.

-No es muy expresivo Potter, no esperes que se ponga a saltar de felicidad en medio de la oficina... Un Slytherin siempre conserva la calma y la elegancia.-le dijo y salió detrás de su amigo.

--OoOoOoOoO--

De regreso en la Mansión Dumbledor gran parte de los miembros de la Orden convivían tranquilamente en la pequeña reunión que Dumbledor había organizado. Mientras el resto de los mortales charlaban tranquilamente entre ellos, Lucius y Severus examinaban la medalla que acababa de recibir el moreno. No es que fuera una preciosura ni nada por el estilo, estaba ahí, ocupando un lugar en el espacio... en el espacio correspondiente al pecho de Severus, sobre su corazón... Bien, si que era algo importante.

El problema:

¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí cuando lo que quería era largarse y encerrarse en su habitación para admirar esa cosita que le habían dado?

La respuesta, simple: Dumbledor.

El anciano quería que conviviera un poco más con sus "amigos", que él supiera sólo tenía un amigo, Lucius, y no era precisamente un muy buen amigo pero era el único que tenía así que lo tenía que cuidar. Por eso estaba ahí todavía ¿Qué tal que al resto de la Orden se le ocurriera atacar a Lucius? Tendría que conseguir otro y él no era bueno consiguiendo amigos.

Lo bueno fue que no duro mucho, luego de cuatro horas, cuarenta y siete minutos y trece segundos el último invitado salió de la Mansión escoltado por Albus y Minerva, aprovecho ese momento y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, un plan perfecto... bueno no tanto.

-Severus necesitamos hablar...-llamo el anciano desde abajo, estuvo a punto de hacerse el sordo e ignorarlo pero no podía hacerle eso a Albus, el anciano era como un padre para él, había obtenido su tutoría quitándosela a Tobías luego de que se enterara que el alcohólico muggle había intentado abusar de un Severus de apenas 12 años(T.T). Desde entonces había vivido con él y la cabeza de los leones, no le disgustaba pero convivir tanto con dos Griffindor podía causar estragos en su comportamiento Slytherin, por eso pasaba todo el tiempo que le era posible con Lucius Malfoy.

Resignado bajo al primer piso y se encamino al despacho privado de Albus, que era donde siempre tenían sus conversaciones, buenas o malas, pero siempre conversaban ahí por lo que el lugar le traía recuerdos ambiguos. Se sentó frente al anciano y mostró curiosidad en su rostro, no sabía que era lo que Albus quería pero a Dumbledor le gustaba creer que siempre podía mantenerlo curioso de sus cosas.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-¿Estas segura de que éste es el lugar?- le pregunto el taxista, dudaba seriamente que una librería la ayudara sin embargo la niña asintió.

-El encargado me puede ayudar, el lo conoce.- El hombre la miro no muy convencido pero aún así sacó la mochila rosa de la niña.

-Muy bien, supongo que aquí nos separamos... si necesitas algo más...-le dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta. -Sólo llámame.

-Gracias señor.

-Mi nombre es Robert, buena suerte...

-Mía.

-Bien, buena suerte Mía.

La niña lo despidió con la mano desde la acera hasta que el auto desapareció. Con cuidado y revisando ambos lados de la calle tomo la correa del perro y dejo que el animal cruzara la calle, el perro la miro como si lo desaprobara.

-Lo sé Suki pero el era un muggle, no podía ver a donde queríamos ir.- le dijo al perro. Frente a ellos se alzaba una gran puerta de madera y de la pared del edificio colgaba un letrero "El caldero chorreante", la niña tardó un poco en leerlo bien y Suki olfateo el lugar, definitivamente no le gusto lo que olio pero tenía que entrar, cuidar a su pequeña ama era su prioridad.

Mía reviso el lugar, estaba casi vació y se parecía mucho a una taberna, de esas que venían dibujadas en los libros que tenía su mamá. Un hombre muy extraño se le acerco y la saludo.

-Hola pequeña ¿Puedo ayudarte?- la niña se asustó, era la primera vez que estaba tan lejos de casa y sola... estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar pero se contuvo, ya tenía casi 5 años después de todo.

-Yo estoy buscando a alguien y, necesito ir a un lugar...- el hombre la miraba interesado.- Y... quiero una, mmm... ¿chimenea?

-¿Una chi...? Oh ya veo, quieres usar la red flú.- Mía asintió fuerte. -Claro que tengo una chimenea, vamos sígueme.- la niña fue detrás de él y Suki cerraba la fila. Ese lugar si que era extraño, y ni hablar del olor... jamás había olido tanta cantidad de gente mágica y no todos parecían asearse. Cuando llegaron frente a la chimenea Tom le tendió los polvos flú a la niña. -¿Sabes como usarla verdad?

-Sip.- Mía entro en la chimenea y Suki fue detrás de ella. -Mansión Dumbledor y mousse de limón.- dijo fuerte y arrojo los polvos, desapareciendo en llamas verdes.

-¿Soy sólo yo o dijo...?- se pregunto Tom.

--OoOoOoOoO--

En la Mansión Dumbledor los elfos domésticos se llevaron un susto de muerte al ver salir rodando a una niña de la chimenea y a un perro junto a ella. El único elfo que no se desmayo salió corriendo a avisarle a la señora sobre la aparición de la niña y es que, casi nadie podía entrar a menos que tuvieran la contraseña.

-Hola pequeña...- la saludo Minerva mientras se acercaba a la niña que se sacudía las cenizas.

-Hola.- le respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Esta es la Mansión Dumbledor?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Si, aquí es.

-Uff...- dijo la pequeña con aparente alivio.

-Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a alguien... ¿Y usted?

-Yo soy Minerva, la esposa de Albus Dumbledor.

-Oh.- dijo la niña haciendo una gran O con la boca.

-Oh...- la imitó la animaga. -¿Y a quien buscas?

-Pues a... No puedo decírselo, es un secreto.

-Entiendo.- le respondió la mujer divertida. -Pero se lo dirás a Albus ¿Cierto?

-Sip, él me va a ayudar, por eso quiero verlo.

-Claro, ven conmigo.- le dijo mientras le tendía una mano para que la sujetara. -Que bonito perro ¿Es tuyo?- la niña sonrió mientras acariciaba al perro en la cabeza.

-Se llama Suki.

En el despacho de Dumbledor el anciano se preparaba para empezar un discurso sobre porque Severus debería encontrar a una buena mujer -u hombre, es que en estos tiempos ya no se sabe con certeza nada- para formar una familia y ser feliz como él lo era (NdM: ¿? Con Minerva gritándole cada vez que puede y amenazándolo con cortarle su amada barba macrométrica, si, eso es mi idea de una vida feliz ¬¬U) Pero antes de poder lanzarle su discurso la puerta se abrió.

-¿Albus? Aquí hay alguien que tiene algo que hablar contigo...- le dijo la animaga. Dumbledor la miro extrañado pero asintió. –Adelante pequeña.

Una niña bastante pequeña entro despacio, tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo, con un tupe que le cubría la frente. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos eran de un perfecto color azul.

-Hola pequeña.- la saludo el anciano, no recordaba tener nada que ver con una niñita. –Severus ¿Te parece si continuamos desp...?

-¿Tú eres Severus Snape?- interrumpió la niña al anciano, él por otro lado la miro fríamente y alzó una ceja ¿Acaso ya era tan famoso como Potter?

Mía dio un paso atrás, ese hombre si que daba miedo... Pero, ni modo, tenía que hacerse responsable, para eso era adulto ¿O no?

-Si pequeña, el es el profesor Severus Snape.- le indicó la animaga.

-¿Tú eres...?- le pregunto con fastidio.

-Mi nombre es Jaime Madeline Snape...- (NdL: hacemos una pequeña pausa para aclarar, si soy como yo –mala para las pronunciaciones- Jaime en inglés se pronunciaría Yeimy y según lo que investigue –por que si, investigo- es un nombre que en Inglaterra se usa para las niñas. Termino la nota, sigamos) -le dijo y sacó una carpeta de su mochila. –Soy tu hija.

De acuerdo... ¡¿Qué?!

Se desplomo y por poco y se va hasta el suelo, lo bueno fue que el director de Hogwarts aún tenía buenos reflejos y alcanzo a reaccionar para poner una silla bajo el.

-No puede... Yo, no tengo hijas...- si, no había tenido tiempo para ponerse a tener hijas por ahí.- la niña se le acerco y le tendió la carpeta.

-Mi certificado de nacimiento, tu nombre esta ahí.

-¡Mi nombre no esta en ningún...!- empezó a gritarle, pero ahí estaba... Severus Alexander Snape, su nombre estaba escrito ahí ¡¿Por qué su nombre estaba escrito ahí?!

-Vaya Severus y yo que ya iba a decirte que te dedicaras a tener una familia...- le dijo el anciano, le hubiera respondido algo ingenioso, si no estuviera muy ocupado tratando de reponerse al choque. –Hola pequeña, yo soy Albus Dumbledor y soy algo así como un padre para Severus así que soy tu abuelo.- le dijo alegremente, como si fuera normal que nietos de casi 5 años aparecieran de la nada. -¿Por qué no me llamas "abuelo"? O mejor aún "abuelito" Y ya conoces a Minerva, como ella es mi esposa puedes llamarla "abuelita" ¿Te parece bien?- la niña asintió emocionada, el anciano de verdad le caía bien.

-Usted me puede decir Mía- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh Severus, que hija tan adorable tienes.- le dijo el anciano, si claro "adorable" ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba siempre a él? ¿Por qué?

-Dime Mía ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- pregunto la animaga, hasta ese momento recordó que la niña tuvo que haber tenido una madre... reviso el registro de nuevo...

-Ella...murió...- le respondió en un murmullo la niña.

Oh no... El nombre, su madre... Nicole DeKnights

-Nicole... ¿Murió?- no esperaba una respuesta, y no era una pregunta aunque lo pareciera, tenía que decirlo en voz alta, tenía que hacer algo.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña...- dijo Minerva y la abrazo. -¿Quieres algo de comer? Vamos, vamos a la cocina.- observo a la niña, sacando cuentas debía tener cuatro años... Era muy parecida a él, muy pequeña para su edad, tenía su color de cabello y, tenía los ojos de su madre. Mía lo miro triste, de seguro no esperaba algo ten frío de él pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo y menos, que era lo que iba a pasar.

Tenía una hija...

Y Nicole había muerto.

Nicole era una gran bruja, lo recordaba bien. Tenía un gran talento y una astucia digna de un Slytherin.

La había conocido unos cinco o seis años atrás, cuando en vacaciones el sub-director de la Universidad Mágica Americana había solicitado su presencia en los Estados Unidos. Le habían pedido que diera una clase especial, casi una cátedra. No lo había podido creer.

Cuando llego a San Francisco, sede de la Universidad, de inmediato empezó su trabajo. Encontró más gratificante enseñarles a esos jóvenes adultos que a los mocosos con los que tenía que lidiar... y entre los estudiantes de último curso estaba ella.

Le había parecido atractiva desde el primer momento, pensó en aprovechar el viaje para tomar unas pequeñas y merecidas vacaciones y se decidió para intentar hablarle. No hubo tiempo. Ella lo sedujo primero.

Desde la primera semana salieron juntos, la segunda la comenzó mudándose al apartamento de la chica y de ahí no salió hasta que tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra. Recordaba que ella había sido muy dulce, era una gran persona y aunque las cosas habían comenzado muy rápido ninguno se arrepintió de haber decidido estar juntos... Aunque hubo un momento en el que por poco y se echaba para atrás y es que, el no sabía nada del apellido DeKnights.

Ella había resultado ser hija de Maximilian DeKnights... El director de la misma universidad. Él no lo había conocido porque el hombre viajaba demasiado.

Pero de eso habían pasado muchos años... ¿Por qué había ido a buscarlo? Probablemente no tenía a nadie más ¿Y su abuelo? Maximilian era parecido a Albus pero ¿Y si él la había rechazado? En ese caso era el único pariente que le quedaba.

Pero el no podía con ella, era demasiado. Una cosa era pelear contra Lords oscuros y otra muy diferente era criar a una niña, casi habría preferido enfrentarse a otro Voldemort, lo hubiera decidido, si se lo hubieran preguntado.

-Severus tienes una hija preciosa, se parece mucho a ti y también a su madre ¿Quién dijiste que era...?- apretó el certificado contra su pecho, no podía dejar que Albus se enterara de eso, había traicionado su confianza y también la de Maximilian.

-Nicole y no se que más, no recuerdo... Albus ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?- de verdad estaba desesperado.

-Criarla por supuesto.- la mirada del anciano no aceptaba reproches. –Tranquilo mi muchacho, nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

* * *

**Tenganme paciencia, voy poco a poco pero segura segura.**

**Hasta el siguiente capi.**

**Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Aceptando el error

**Hola!!!**

**Aqui estoy de regreso con ustedes, me tarde un poco menos en actualizar ¿Verdad? Al menos eso espero...**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews a:**

**-Ameliz Badguy**

**-Theru**

**-MoonyMarauderGirl: Tenia pensado tardarla más pero quería que todavia fuera una niña cuando lo encontrara XD. Pues la verdad la historia si esta medio divertida y sobre lo del su abuelo... ya lo sabras, es parte de la trama.**

**-Vanessa desde Brasil: Vaya, desde Brasil... ¡como Theru! Eso esta lejos y a parte es otro idioma. Me alegra que te guste y si crees que su hija es medio... como él, ahora ya veras que sustos, desgracias y situaciones graciosas llegara a ponerle a nuestro lindo Severus.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Vayamos a lo de siempre**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Aceptando el "error"**

Observo desde las sombras como era su costumbre, no podía dejar de hacerlo, su instinto se lo decía y si algo había quedado de la guerra era esa buena lección: "Tú instinto de supervivencia y conservación siempre te dirá como debes actuar frente a una situación de peligro" sólo que ahora su situación de peligro extremo era una enana de 4 años. Mientras más lo pensaba más estúpido le parecía que él, Severus Snape el espía que sobrevivió durante años robando información del mismo Señor Tenebroso, estuviera aterrado de una niña pequeña.

Unos ojos sobre él.

Retrocedió.

Lo estaba mirando... ¡Lo estaba mirando! La pequeña chiquilla lo había descubierto, eso... eso no podía ser ¡Era el mejor espía de Dumbledor! No podía haber sido descubierto por una niña... Se paralizo ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Mía le sonrió con timidez y alejo sus ojos cuando la jauría de elfos se le fue encima para que probara una enorme cantidad de galletas y pastelillos...

Quizá no debía comer tanta azúcar, podría ser malo para sus dientes, ni hablar de la energía que le darían...

Un momento ¿Se estaba preocupando por la enana?

No.

¿O si...?

¿Por que todo eso le pasaba justamente a él? ¿Acaso no había pagado lo suficiente por sus errores? Ahí estaban otra vez, esos ojos azules... mirándolo... no juzgándolo, ni observándolo con odio, ni culpa, ni miedo, sólo... mirando ¿Qué estaría pensando la niña? Probablemente en lo malo de su suerte al ver que su padre era un ser frío y... ¿Qué...? Reacciono al verla parada frente a él ofreciéndole una galleta.

-¿Qué...?- repitió por instinto para darle más tiempo a su cerebro de reaccionar.

-Miner... Abuelita dice que te gustan las galletas de canela, es la última que queda.- le dijo tranquilamente, sin pesar la tomo y la niña regreso feliz con Minerva, observo la galleta... y sonrió.

-Es una niña muy dulce ¿No crees?- Albus cruzó la puerta hasta su lado. -Creo que todo saldrá bien Severus, sólo recuerda que es tu hija.

-¿Y si...?- el anciano lo interrumpió con un movimiento de mano.

-Verás que en poco tiempo te encariñaras con ella.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Bien eso se escuchaba esperanzador, necesitaba de mucha esperanza. -Por ahora creo que lo mejor será que ella viva contigo para que empiecen a adaptarse al otro.- Parecía lógico pero no podía llevarla a su casa en las Hilanderas, ese lugar era demasiado escalofriante incluso para él lo cual ya era decir mucho. -No te preocupes, te mudaras a una habitación más grande... como una pequeña casa.- suspiro aliviado, por ahora tenía un problema menos.

--OoOoOoOoO--

El perro gruño a sus espaldas, se giró para asustarlo pero el animal ni se inmutó, lo empujó y entro detrás de Mía a la sala del nuevo espacio que Dumbledor les había acondicionado.

-Estúpido perro.- mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Vives aquí?- le pregunto la niña ¿Cuándo le había dado el permiso de tratarlo de tú? Esta bien que habían pasado el día anterior estudiándose fijamente en la mesa del comedor ante la mirada extrañada de Albus y Minerva, la niña era terca y buena para sostener miradas pero nunca le había dicho "Mocosa trátame de tú"

-Temporalmente.- Mía asintió como entendiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué vives aquí?- contó hasta diez, se contuvo de gritarle.

-Porque mi casa no esta en buenas condiciones.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Ahí fuimos a buscarte primero...

-¿Fuimos?

-Suki y yo.- le dijo señalando a su perro, Suki asintió y Severus sintió que el animal entendía lo que hablaban.

-Ya veo...- continuó mirando receloso al perro, no le gustaban los animales. -Sígueme.- le indico y abrió una de las puertas. -Esta es mi habitación, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar.- Mía asintió. -Ahora ven.- casi enfrente de su puerta había otra, la abrió y detrás de el entro la niña.

-Wow- Si, wow... la habitación tenía una pequeña cama con sabanas rosas y todas las paredes tenían el mismo color, Albus se había esmerado. En la cama había varios peluches y un baúl estaba a los pies de ésta. -Aunque prefiero el verde...- escucho como murmuraba, sonrió, él también prefería el verde. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento cambio los colores de las paredes a un verde esmeralda. Mía se giró a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Prepárate a dormir, mañana pensaras que otras cosas cambiaran de color.

-Sip, buenas noches... señor.- era la primera vez que la miraba dudar, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo confundida que se veía. Se agacho a su altura y la miro a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Severus pero puedes llamarme como prefieras, buenas noches, Mía.- le costo pero logro pronunciarlo, la pequeña regreso a sonreír como lo había hecho desde que llegó cuando escucho que decía su nombre.

-Buenas noches Severus.- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se levanto y la puerta se cerró frente a él, toco su mejilla y sonrío de nuevo ¿Cuantas veces lo había hecho desde que ella había llegado? Sintió un golpe en la pierna y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor en toda su espalda, el perro lo había tirado para poder pasar a la puerta, la araño un poco y la puerta se abrió. -Lo siento Suki.- se disculpo la niña y lo dejo pasar.

-Estúpido perro.- siseo, se levanto y entró en su habitación.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Tenía despierto un par de horas... Desde la 4 am para ser exactos, no había podido dormir mucho y como resultado de eso se vistió y preparo para el resto del día. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien...

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer el resto del día?

Unos golpes en la puerta y unos pequeños pasos se escucharon en la habitación sacandolo de sus cabilaciones y planes diurnos.

-Buenos días.- saludo, no sabía que decir. Mía lo miro, después se frotó los ojos y bostezo.

-Días ¿Dónde esta el baño Severus?

-La siguiente puerta.- la niña se encerró y Suki salio de la habitación, se sentó al lado de la chimenea encendida y lo observó evaluándolo. Se sintió raro de pronto, un perro no podía esta evaluándolo ¿O si?

Bueno, ese hombre era de verdad diferente. No es que lo recordara muy bien pero si que se había guardado el olor en la memoria, Suki se pregunto si él la recordaría. No era probable, era apenas un cachorrito cuando llego a sus manos pero ella si se acordaba bien de él, le estaba agradecida pero no sólo a él también a Nicole ¿Dónde estaría ella a propósito de todo? La última vez que la había visto estaba por subir a esos pájaros de metal y les había prometido regresar pronto... Quizá algo la entretuvo. Lo miro de nuevo, recordaba que no era malo, si, estaba un poco diferente a como lo recordaba pero no era malo... Frío si, un tanto enojón también, nunca le había gustado que se subiera a los sillones ¡Y con lo que le encantaba a ella subir a los sillones!

-¿Que quieres?- se sentía estúpido hablándole hasta que de pronto recordó algo. Él conocía a ese perro, que no era ese al que...

-- Flash back --

Era el segundo fin de semana que compartía con Nicole y habían ido a parar a un pequeño pueblito muggle. Habían salido a pasear y toparon con un río no muy grande, a Nicole se la había ocurrido la brillante idea de bajar del puente y, bueno, no estaba de acuerdo en bajar del seguro puente pero ella lo estaba jalando de la mano. A regañadientes acepto y bajaron hasta la orilla del río, había muchos árboles y dudaba que alguien pudiera verlos desde el puente o de cualquier otro lugar ¿Para qué habían...? lo entendió de pronto, tomo a Nicole de la cintura y se tiro al suelo con ella. Eso iba a ser divertido.

Empezó a besarla y bajo por su cuello, se entretuvo un poco ahí y luego siguió con su hombro, los "mmm" que escuchaba de verdad lo estaban animando, de pronto el sonido del agua corriendo trajo otro ruido consigo, era como un chillido.

-¿Qué es eso?- le había preguntado ella.

-Qué voy yo a saber...- estaba más interesado en regresar a su cuello.

-Es un cachorro.- se levanto y lo tiro a un lado. –Oh... Severus haz algo, se va a ahogar...- le pidió.

-Pero...- iba a protestar pero no tenía una buena excusa, de pronto lo vio pasar. El cachorro era muy pequeño, apenas y podía mantenerse a flote y la corriente no ayudaba mucho ya que lo hundía constantemente. No le gustaban los animales era cierto pero no por eso iba a dejarlo morir así... Ellos también podían sentir dolor. Palpo su chaqueta en busca de su varita y no encontró ni chaqueta ni varita, lo malo de desvestirse tan rápido.

-Severus.- la urgencia en la voz de Nicole le gano. Se saco la camisa y los zapatos como pudo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al agua... Eso de seguro le ganaría una recompensa después. Alcanzo al animal y lo llevo consigo de vuelta a la orilla.

-Oh Severus eres tan lindo.- ¿Lindo? Ah si, era un halago. Como no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos... Ella se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y envolvió al perro. -¿Sabes? Te has ganado una buena recompensa.

-- Fin del Flash back --

Esa había sido una buena recompensa y la verdad no le había molestado tener al perro en la casa. Era una cosa pequeña y aunque odiaras a los animales te inspiraba algo a cuidarlo. Lo miro de nuevo.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Suki se acercó y cuando menos se lo esperaba salto sobre él y empezó a lamerlo. –Argh, con un ladrido era suficiente.- Mía salió del baño completamente despierta y sonrió al ver a su perro encima de su papá, su mamá le había contado como era que Suki había llegado con ellos. Al final el perro obedeció y se bajo de él para regresar al lado de la chimenea y recostarse.

-Creo que aún tiene sueño.- le dijo Mía.

-¿Tú ya no vas a dormir?- esperaba que durmiera un poco más, Merlín, que durmiera un poco más.

-No tengo sueño.- en definitiva, su poca suerte estaba agotada.

-De acuerdo ¿Sabes vestirte sola?

--OoOoOoOoO--

Unos golpes en la puerta y Minerva corrió a abrirla. No habían podido dormir mucho pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser para su muchacho relacionarse con la pequeña. En el pasillo Severus y Mía esperaban, la niña tenía un desastre en la cabeza.

-¿Puedes peinarla?- lo había intentado varias veces, vaya que lo había hecho pero, simplemente no podía peinarla. La mujer le sonrió y los hizo pasar, sentó a Mía en su tocador y empezó por preguntarle que quería, una cola de caballo. Minerva se giro a ver a su muchacho y lo encontró concentrado en los movimientos que hacía, la animaga se sintió bastante feliz al ver que él se estaba esforzando y eso contaba mucho.

-Mía ¿Haz escuchado hablar de Hogwarts?- le pregunto Dumbledor que había salido de Merlín sabe donde con su pijama de arcoiris, unicornios y nubes, se reviso, él también llevaba pijama.

-Nop.

-¡Ahh! Excelente. Hogwarts es un colegio donde se enseña magia, tu papá es nuestro profesor de pociones ¿Sabes que son la pociones?

-Si, mamá me enseño un poco.- le contesto orgullosa mirando a su papá.

-Muy bien. Abuelita es la profesora de Transformaciones y yo... ¿Sabes que soy yo?- Mía negó, de verdad no tenía idea de que era el anciano, sólo había escuchado su nombre un par de veces en las conversaciones de su mamá y su abuelo. -Yo soy el director.- Mía parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sonrió ampliamente.

-Abuelito eres importante.

-Claro que lo soy. Severus ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a vestirte? Nos iremos en un par de horas, mientras tanto Mía, Minnie y yo desayunaremos. Si quieres puedes pedir el desayuno en tu habitación.

Suspiro agradecido. Iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo y siguió así hasta que entro en la ducha ¿Cómo se suponía que estarían en Hogwarts con la niña ahí? Menos mal que aún no había juntas con la Orden. Cuando salió de la ducha se puso una de sus túnicas negras pero al final termino por deshacerse de ella, se dejo el pantalón negro, la camisa blanca que llevaba y se puso un chaleco, sobre eso un saco ¿Era normal que estuviera harto de todo lo que le recordara al colegio?

-Severus ¿Vas a hacer pociones?- escucho la vocecita desde la puerta, estaba cansado, no haría nada.

-No lo creo.

-Ohh...- la cara de desilusión lo desconcertó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, abuelito dijo que eras el mejor, mami también lo decía y a mi me gustan las pociones...

-¿Quieres verme preparar una?- ¿Estaba entendiendo bien?

-Sip.- en un principio lo le había gustado eso de "sip" o "nop" ahora le parecía curioso.

-Iremos a Howgarts en unos momentos ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Al... tu abuelo?- se corrigió de inmediato y no supo bien porque. -Como soy profesor debo reunirme con los otros profesores para preparar las clases.- la niña le sonrió.

-¿Y son muchos niños a los que les enseñas?- niños no eran muchos, adolescentes cabezotas y alborotados por sus hormonas eran bastantes.

-Alrededor de 500.- Mía lo miro sorprendida y luego orgullosa, como si creyera que su papá era lo mejor del mundo, y eso le gusto. -Estoy preparando una poción ahora... Pero es muy especial y delicada.- le advirtió. -Podría dejarte acompañarme si prometes quedarte quieta.- una sonrisa radiante se formo en el rostro de la niña. -Podría ser muy aburrido ¿Qué dices Mía? ¿Aún quieres ver una poción?

-Si quiero, por favor Severus, llévame. Me portare bien y no haré ruido como mami me enseño.- la mirada de súplica acabo de convencerlo, y es que ya estaba casi convencido.

-De acuerdo.- salió de la habitación con Mía detrás de él pero luego de unos pasos se detuvo, caminaba demasiado rápido para ella. Camino más despacio a su lado y de pronto sintió algo que le dio escalofríos, no malos escalofríos ¿Había escalofríos buenos y malos? No es que hubiera tenido escalofríos muchas veces antes... Mía había tomado su mano... Aunque no se sujetaba muy bien debido a que él siempre estaba pendiente de todo, era obvio que estaba acostumbrada a eso, era muy pequeña. Albus y Minerva lo habían hecho desde que llego como algo demasiado natural pero a él nunca se le ocurrió hacerlo. Abrió la palma y la sujeto, la niña tenía una mano tan pequeña y delicada... La observo detenidamente ¿Era posible qué el hubiera ayudado a crear algo tan pequeño y sonriente y, hermoso? No lo creía pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole, diciéndole y recordándole que por una vez en su vida había hecho algo bueno.

-Te gustan las pociones entonces.

-Mucho.- una sensación de orgullo lo lleno. Entraron en el laboratorio y un caldero reposaba sobre la mesa. -¿Qué es?

-Se llama poción matalobos, ayuda en las transformaciones de los hombres lobo.

-¿Conoces a un hombre lobo?- ¿Por qué no estaba asustada?

-Tengo un colega que lo es.

-Que bien...- le respondió con una carita llena de felicidad. -¿Ya vas a terminar?

-Casi, es una poción delicada y requiere de trabajo, aún me faltan unas pocas cosas ¿Segura de que quieres observar?- Mía asintió con efusividad, le acercó un banco -aunque no lo suficientemente cerca- y alzándola la sentó en él. Se concentro en trabajar en la poción y de vez en cuando miraba a Mía buscando aburrimiento en su cara pero no era así, estaba concentraba observándolo. Coloco los últimos ingredientes y limpio todo con un movimiento de varita.

-¿Puedo ver más de cerca?- le pregunto un poco tímida, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si, si puedes.- la abrazo y la acercó al caldero que reposaba sobre las suaves llamas.

-Es muy bonita ¿Cómo sabes cuando esta lisa?- la niña era lista, no iba a negarlo.

-Comenzara a hervir y a despedir humo, aún le falta un poco más

-¿Cómo cuanto más?

-Como un día más.

-¿Puedo verla cuando la termines?

-Claro que podrás, tendré que llevársela a Lupin.

-¿Lupin es el hombre lobo verdad?- en defitiniva era una niña muy lista, más que el resto de los alumnos a los que tuvo que lanzarles indirectas casi todo el año escolar para que lo descubrieran.

-Si, vamos abajo, tengo que desayunar y luego iremos a Hogwarts.

-¡Si!- grito emocionada y sin muchas ganas la dejo en el suelo ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

--OoOoOoOoO--

-Me alegra que ya estemos todos aquí.- saludo Dumbledor mientras aparecía en la puerta de su despacho, gruño en saludo e internamente agradecio el haber dejado a Mía en las coconas con los elfos domésticos mientras ellos tenían su junta. -Muy bien, vayamos al grano y organicémonos.- todos los profesores lo miraron sorprendidos. Se rió por dentro sabiendo que en realidad lo que Albus había querido decir era "Terminemos pronto que tengo una nietecita con quien jugar y no quiero perder más tiempo"

Casi dos horas después tenían los horarios más o menos organizados -porque el terminar de arreglarlos era tarea suya- los programas de las materias listos y ordenados y a los profesores preparados. El personal se retiro del despacho, excepto por Albus, Minerva, Lupin, Hagrid, Flitwick, Poppy, Spout y el mismo ya que ahora eran "Una familia"

Un chasquido familiar se escucho en el despacho y Fawkes apareció, se dejo acariciar por Dumbledor antes de volar directamente al brazo de Severus, donde se poso con cuidado.

-Hola bonito...- lo saludo con un susurro y le acaricio la cabeza, Fawkes y Suki eran los únicos animales que conocía que no querían arrancarle la cabeza en cuanto se acercaba.

De pronto en medio de un fuerte PLOP aparecieron Dobby y una niña en medio del despacho.

-Dobby lamenta la tardanza señor pero la señorita ayudo a Dobby en la cocina y la señorita se ensucio de harina, Dobby limpio a la señorita antes de traerla por eso Dobby tardo, Dobby lo lamenta señor.- el elfo había empezado a hablar mirando a Dumbledor pero había acabado en mirándolo a él.

-Mi nombre es Mía Dobby, llámame así.- casi se río cuando la vio tomar al elfo de la cara y casi deletrearle su nombre. -M-Í-A.- Dobby pasó sus enormes ojos a él otra vez y asintió en respuesta.

-Dobby volverá cuando la ama Mía se lo ordene, siempre que lo necesite llamar a Dobby.- y desapareció, los presentes miraron la escena extrañados hasta que Minerva tosió para recordare algo a su esposo.

-Ah si... Gracias por recordármelo Minni, quiero presentarles a Mía.- el anciano se acerco a la niña y empezó con las presentaciones. Se sintió demasiado incomodo y se hundió en el sillón. -Mía este es Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Mucho gusto señor Hagrid.- lo saludo educadamente y claramente sorprendida por lo grande que era el señor Hagrid, incluso más que su abuelo Maximilian y eso era mucho decir.

-Sólo llámame Hagrid.- le dijo el otro.

-Ella es Pomona Spout, profesora de Herbología, cuida plantitas.- le dijo Albus guiñándole un ojo. -Ella es madame Pomprey o Poppy como nosotros la llamamos de cariño, es la enfermera de la escuela. Este es el profesor Flitwick, profesor de Encantamientos y él es el profesor Remus Lupin, profesor de Defensa.- Mía sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

-¿Tú eres el hombre lobo?- le pregunto sin más, sintió la mirada de Albus sobre él y se esforzó en ignorarlo. -Quería conocer a otro hombre lobo.

-¿Otro?- le pregunto Remus confundido.

-Mi tío Malthus es un hombre lobo y mi tío Maxy es un vampiro. Son muy divertidos pero no puedo estar con tío Maxy cuando me caigo y me sale sangre y con tío Malthus... dos días antes y después de luna llena.- le respondió la niña recordando las indicaciones. -Es que está cansado.- Lupin sonrió feliz al sentirse aceptado por alguien por primera vez en su vida.

-Que niña tan linda.- dijo Sprout aunque todos seguían bastante confundidos ¿Qué pintaba la niña ahí?

-Lo es, lo es.

-Albus...- lo llamo Minerva.

-¿Eh? Oh cierto, lo olvidaba. Mía ya conociste a casi todos ahora es su turno de conocerte. Amigos ella es Jamie Madeline Snape, hija de Severus.- el aludido había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió encontró a los profesores mirándolo como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

-Ohhh ¿Qué es eso Severus?- Mía se acercó al ver a Fawkes en su brazo.

-¿Dumbledor?- pregunto Poppy sorprendida.

-Apareció hace apenas un par de días, su madre acaba de fallecer y ahora es responsabilidad de Severus. El pobre no tenía ni idea de que ella existiera y le sorprendió como a todos.

-Este es Fawkes, un ave fénix, es de Albus.

-Abuelito ¿Es tu mascota?- le pregunto la niña al director.

-Y un gran amigo.- le contesto el anciano sonriente.

-¿Puedo acariciarlo?- le pregunto con sus ojitos expectantes, asintió en respuesta y Fawkes se poso en el sofá. Con un poco de esfuerzo Mía intento subirse a sus piernas, se sorprendió bastante con eso pero termino ayudándole a sentarse y a que estuviera cómoda. -Hola Fawkes.- lo saludo entusiasmada.

-Tranquila, espera un momento.- le dijo con suavidad, miro al fénix directamente a los ojos buscando el contacto con el ave, Fawkes lo entendió de inmediato y de pronto estaba en una especie de conexión. -Fawkes, ella es Mía es... mi hija.- le había costado trabajo y un par de días aceptarlo pero esa enana era su hija. Suya y de nadie más, a excepción de Nicole claro, de quien dudaba mucho su muerte. El fénix la miro y asintió en respuesta. -Ahora si, acerca tu mano despacio...- le indico mientras todos los miraban casi con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Fawkes sólo atendía órdenes de su dueño por lo que era extraño verlo obedecer a Severus, además el hombre nunca había sido bueno con los animales y como si eso fuera poco se estaba comportando de modo civilizado con otro ser humano, más concretamente con una niña pequeña... Si esas no eran las señales inequívocas del comienzo del Apocalipsis, nada más extraño podría anunciarlo.

-Mira abuelito, Fawkes si me quiere.- dijo con un gritito cuando el ave se le acerco un poco más.

-Es que es un ave muy lista y sabe bien quienes son sus amigos.- escucho que le contestaba el anciano, sonrió por dentro, por supuesto que Fawkes sabía quienes eran sus amigos... y también sus enemigos. -Pero no nos entretengamos más ¿Quieres conocer el castillo?

* * *

**Hola!! **

**¿Qué les parece? Mía resulto ser bastante inteligente, ya veremos que tal le va con el personal de Hogwarts.**

**Hasta el proximo capi y**

**No se olviden de dejar review...**


	4. Acercándonos

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Yo de regreso, sorry por la tardanza y también por mis otros fics. **

**No tengo inspiración potterica ultimamente, mi atención esta en un Clex que de pronto se me vino a la mente, y cuyas imaginaciones pervertidas y romanticas me asaltas por las noches... vaya, que raro es escucho eso...**

**Prometo regresar a ver todas las peliculas de HP y leerme los fics y todo para recuperar la inspiracion potterica pero si les gusta el Clex y no temen al AU, pues pronto sabran de mi.**

**Muchissimas gracias por sus rr a... :::::**

**Agueda**

**MoonyMarauderGirl**

**Vanessa**

**Y Jean-Slytherin**

**Gracias¡¡¡!!!!!**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4

**Acercándonos**

Ese era el segundo día que llevaban en el castillo y aún no tenía idea de que iba a hacer con Mía. No podía tenerla todo el día en clase aunque a ella le encantara la idea, debía hacer otras cosas. Albus se había ofrecido a cuidarla un par de horas pero, un par de horas no eran suficientes ¿Qué harían con ella el resto del día? Era peligroso que estuviera con él en el aula, más aún si estaba Longbottom presente así que no, la alejaría lo más posible de él aunque eso resultara benéfico para el Griffindor, quien sabe, quizá Mía podría enseñarle un par de cosas... Pero en ese momento tenía algo más que atender.

-Así que ¿Es ella?- Mía dormía placidamente en su cama e ignoraba por completo que él y su amigo Lucius la observaban. –No te negare que se parecen mucho Severus ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contármelo?- lo reprendió con reproche y eso le recordó a un Draco de 11 años enojado y tratando de averiguar por qué no podía entrar el equipo de quidditch y Potter si podía.

-Supéralo, hasta hace poco no lo asimilaba yo...

-Bueno es una niña muy hermosa después de todo.- lo corto y algo dentro de si le dijo que Lucius estaba tratando de ofenderlo de un modo muy sútil, como si hubiera pensado en una versión mini de él. -¿Es...? Ya sabes... ¿Mestiza?- la cara de seriedad mezclada con confusión era digna para inmortalizar, lastima que ya había liberado la cámara fotográfica del chico Creevey.

-Como yo, su madre es bruja si es lo que querías saber.- no se molestaba con eso, ya lo había superado y además estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su amigo. -Te encargo que pongas a Draco al corriente de esto, si puede venir a visitarnos se lo agradeceré. Creo que a Mía le hace falta más compañía que la del puñado de Griffindor que hay por aquí.

-Se lo diré, conociéndolo lo más probable es que estemos aquí de nuevo por la tarde o mañana temprano. Buena suerte.- Al menos alguien entendía que necesitaba de mucha suerte y paciencia para superar el problema.

-¿Quién era?- reconoció la voz de Mía, se giro como lo hacía para que su capa ondeara y hasta ese momento recordó que no llevaba capa, eso arruinaba el momento.

-Era un amigo mío, Lucius Malfoy.- le respondió calmadamente y con tranquilidad, algo que por cierto no tenía idea que podía hacer. -Él tiene un hijo, Draco, que es mi ahijado y vendrá a visitarnos para que lo conozcas.

-¿Ahijado? Es como familia ¿verdad? Algo así ¿Será como mi primo? Yo siempre quise tener primos pero ni mi tío Malthus ni tío Maxy están casados, ni tienen hijos por eso no tengo primos.- Y ese fue el primer momento en el que se entero de lo rápido que podía hablar una persona sin que se le trabara la lengua y sin respirar... Esa niña llegaría a decir el nombre completo de Albus sin agitarse y eso le pareció... interesante de ver.

-De acuerdo, te preparare un baño, iremos al Gran Comedor y daremos otro recorrido por Hogwarts, esta vez sólo tu y yo...- un grr lo sorprendió. -Y Suki por supuesto.

-¡Si!- Mía salto emocionada ¿Era normal que alguien tuviera esa cantidad de energía al levantarse? El conseguía la mitad después de la segunda taza de café.

La tina estaba lista y Mía ya estaba dentro, chapoteando con el agua, de pronto algo que jamás creyó posible le atravesó la cabeza y salió del baño (Había puesto poca agua en la tina para no dar lugar a accidentes, del tipo de ahogamiento) En unos minutos regreso con un frasco repleto de la poción que terminaba de preparar. Mía lo miro curiosa cuando empezó a verter el líquido en la tina pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle para que servía una espuma de colores empezó a formarse en el agua, la chiquilla río al ver como la espuma cambiaba de color y aumentaba al seguir chapoteando, pronto todo el baño se lleno de burbujas de colores y del sonido de la risa de la niña.

Cuando salieron, Mía estaba envuelta en sus toallas negras y él, con la camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo al igual que sus pantalones ya que a la niña le había parecido divertido lanzarle agua de la tina. La dejo vestirse mientras se duchaba. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba de regreso, no quería dejarla sola, llevaba sólo un pantalón y una toalla en la cabeza.

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunto luego de secar su propio cabello con la toalla. La risa de Mía lo sorprendió bastante ¿Acaso era gracioso observarlo secarse el cabello? -¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pero la enana no le respondió, se limitó a seguir riéndose en su cara y apuntándole el rostro. Molesto se acerco al espejo y entonces vio la causa de la risa de su hija, tenía el cabello "A la Potter" completamente desordenado y alborotado. -Si, si, ja ja, muy divertido.- le dijo con sarcasmo pero no pudo suprimir completamente la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, ver reír a su niña era algo muy especial. -Tranquilízate o no tendrás energía para correr por ahí como chiva loca, imitando a tu abuelo.

-Oh verás que si podré Severus.- le respondió feliz, el día anterior habían dado un paseo por el Gran Comedor y la Casa de Slytherin. También habían ido por algunos pisos porque su papá había insistido en que debía saber como moverse por las escaleras de Hogwarts que eran muy raras y se movían solas, habían ido también a la Casa de Griffindor donde su abuelita era Jefa de Casa... Oh y claro, su papá era Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, no estaba my segura de que significaba eso pero de seguro era importante por que "Jefe de Casa" se escuchaba muy, pero muy importante. -Ya estoy lista.

No pudo evitar ver la pequeña maleta que estaba sobre la cama, en verdad había traído pocas cosas con ella... No importaba, la llevaría al callejón Diagon para comprarle algunas túnicas y también a una tienda muggle para buscarle ropa más común, como la que llevaba en esos momentos: unos tenis deportivos blancos con rosa, un pantalón rosa y una blusa blanca de manga larga.

-No te olvides de traer un suéter.- Mía le sonrió y tomo la prenda que estaba ya sobre la cama y se la mostró. -Qué lista.

-Severus...- iban en camino al Gran Comedor y la había notado un poco extraña, no sabía a que se debía eso pero iba a averiguarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- si se sentía mal la llevaría de inmediato con Poppy, conseguiría a otro medimago e incluso usaría la influencia Malfoy para traer a alguien más... Mía le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, se agacho a su altura y la niña lo tomo del rostro, justo como lo había hecho con Dobby.

-Mami siempre me toma la mano, me da un beso antes de dormir y me despierta con un besito, y también me abraza mucho.- empezó a decirle y un nudo se formo en su estomago y garganta al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hija pero sobre todo, en sus ojos. -¿Tú también puedes abrazarme? Porque yo te quiero mucho y quiero que tu también me quieras, aunque sea un poquito, te prometo que haré todo lo que me digas y me portaré muy bien... ¿Me puedes querer? Un poquito aunque sea.

¿Qué la quisiera? Casi se le rompió el corazón al verla, con sus ojitos llorosos esperando que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo tan bello como eso?

-Yo te quiero Mía, de verdad, eres mi hija y no sólo por eso, eres una niña muy especial. Quiero que sepas que soy nuevo en esto y tendrás que ayudarme mucho para ser un buen papá, como lo que hiciste ahora, decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer. Necesitaré mucha ayuda ¿Podré confiarte esta tarea de gran responsabilidad?- ¿Una responsabilidad? Su papá debía quererla mucho para darle algo tan importante como una responsabilidad.

Mía lo miro con sus ojitos brillantes y por un segundo pensó que en realidad, había algo Dumbledor en ellos.

-Sip, te prometo que lo haré bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos.- y tomándola de la mano llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Se sentía extraño entre sus colegas con su hija pero decidió ignorar todo y concentrarse en Mía, que la gente pensara lo que quisiera él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que su hija tuviera todo lo necesario, e incluso más. Miro su plato y gruño al ver las zanahorias, empezó a apartarlas pero luego vio como Mía lo imitaba, en realidad hacía casi todo lo que el hacía... Estaba en problemas, lo sabía muy bien. Dumbledor lo miraba divertido y con sus ojos centelleantes ¿Acaso ese viejo no tenía cosas importantes que hacer? Usando todo su autocontrol de espía tomo una zanahoria y se la llevo a la boca, ante la mirada atónita del resto del profesorado que ya había sido testigo de su furia por las verduras naranjas. Mía lo observó e hizo lo mismo que su papá, justo como él lo esperaba. Sí quería que Mía comiera sus verduras tendría que hacer lo mismo y aunque eso no le gusto mucho creyó que era lo más justo.

Luego del desayuno y de asegurarse de que no regresaría el alimento y a cualquier otro órgano que se le pusiera en medio salieron del castillo. Llevo a Mía a recorrer los terrenos y llegaron al Lago Negro donde arrojaron bolas de pan al Calamar Gigante. Al molusco parecieron gustarle bastante porque les dio una demostración de salto olímpico que los hubiera empapado de no ser porque aún tenía buenos reflejos y un hechizo escudo los protegió. Acabando de librarse del salto del calamar y después de que Mía gritara y saltara de alegría al ver "la cosa gigante" que habitaba el lago Suki apareció en la distancia, acercándose a buena velocidad. Cuando llego hasta donde estaban saludo a Mía moviendo la cola y a él lo miro con reproche.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio crees que dejare que algo le pase? Te salve a ti y no eras nada mío.- le contesto aunque aún se sentía raro hablándole, Suki le gruño. -Grr para ti también.

El calamar hizo otra aparición y Suki se escondió tras él antes de ponerse a ladrar como loca de nuevo. Por petición de Mía tuvo que explicarle al perro que el calamar no era peligroso, a pesar de todo Suki no pareció conforme de tener a un molusco gigante cerca de su ama. Dejaron el lago y regresaron al castillo pasando cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Suki olfateo algo y se detuvo, Fang empezó a ladrarles y no eran ladridos de bienvenida porque Suki gruño enojada y de un solo ladrido envío a Fang de regreso con Hagrid temblando de miedo.

-¡Buenos días profesor!- lo saludo el semigigante. -Buenos días pequeña.

-Buenos días.- le contesto en tono neutro, que era lo más parecido a algo civilizado que jamás le había dicho.

-Hola señ... Hola Hagrid.- lo saludo Mía. -¿Ese perro es suyo?

-Si, se llama Fang, anda saluda perro tonto.- pero Fang estaba ocupado temiendo de Suki.

-Hola Fang.- lo saludo Mía agitanto su manita derecha, él sujetaba la otra. -Ella es mi perrita, se llama Suki. Mi papá la salvo de ahogarse cuando era pequeñita.- le dijo haciendo con la mano un gesto demasiado pequeño aún para un cachorro. -¿Verdad Severus? Suki siempre me cuida y a veces creo que me regaña ¿A usted lo cuida Fang? Yo creo que si, mami dice que los perros son buenos porque siempre cuidan a sus dueños, yo creo que Suki debería cuidar más a mami pero ella le dijo a Suki que me cuidara mucho a mí porque soy pequeña. Pero yo no soy pequeña, ya voy a cumplir 5 años y seré grande ¿Usted cuantos años tiene? Yo creo que muchos porque es muy grande pero creo que mi abuelito Albus tiene más años, yo creo que tiene tooodos los años porque ya esta viejito ¿Severus cuantos años tienes?- el aludido la miraba hablar embobado, esa niña tenía una capacidad increíble para hablar, formar y unir frases. Hagrid por su parte parecía bastante concentrado en decodificar la información.

-Muchos menos que tu abuelo.- le contesto al fin. -Ahora respira y recuerda dejar tiempo para que Hagrid te conteste.- le indico con un tono suave que hubiera dejado al semigigante congelado si lo hubiera escuchado, pero seguía concentrado.

-Si Severus.

-Hagrid, nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Mía despidete, Suki deja en paz a Fang.- Suki dejo de gruñirle amenazadoramente a Fang y se coloco a su lado, orgullosa.

-Adiós Hagrid, adiós Fang ¿A dónde vamos Severus?

-Iremos al Callejon Diagon, retirare dinero del banco y te conseguiremos un poco de ropa ¿Te gusta ir de compras?- Mía asintió muy fuerte y empezó a dar saltitos claramente emocionada. -A tu madre le encantaba ir de compras y cargarme de bolsas.- estudio bien la reacción de la niña, Mía le sonrió como si lo supiera, pareció ponerse triste pero no demasiado... como si la extrañara sólo un poco.

Del despacho de Dumbledor aparecieron en una chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Mía reconoció de inmediato el lugar, se veía un poco diferente pero pensó que era porque ahora estaba abrazada al cuello de su papá... ¿Severus se molestaría si lo llamaba papá? Esperaba que no porque eso era, su papá. Quizá debería decirle así ya, a su abuelito le había dicho abuelito desde que lo conoció y eso había sido desde que nació, a su mami igual, también a su abuelito Albus y a su abuelita Minerva...

-Buenos días Severus ¿En qué puedo ayu...? Oh vaya, pero si eres tú.- Tom se sorprendió bastante al ver a la niña pegada al cuello de Severus Snape.

-Hola señor Tom.- lo saludo Mía feliz.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto a Mía, era extraño que lo hiciera aunque claro, tampoco era que tuviera idea de como había llegado a la casa Dumbledor, quizás debería preguntárselo.

-Sip, el señor Tom me presto una chimenea para llegar a casa del abuelo.

-Entonces creo que te debo un servicio flú.- le dijo al tabernero.

-No es nada en realidad ¿Quiere... Quisieran tomar algo?

-¿Tienes sed?- Mía asintió fuerte.

-De acuerdo.- se sentaron en la barra y pidió un jugo de naranja para Mía, estaba por pedir un whisky de fuego cuando la niña lo miro raro. -¿Qué?

-Mami dice que no es bueno tomar esas cosas...-le dijo apuntando las botellas de licor. -Sólo un poquito de vez en cuando, como cuando mi abuelito brinda por cosas importantes.- de acuerdo, la niña sabía bastante pero eso no le daba el derecho de decidir por él.

-Entonces ¿Que me sugieres?

-¿Qué es "sugieres"?

-Significa qué... que es lo que tú crees que yo debería pedir.- Mía dio un salto de su silla y levanto la mano.

-Dos jugos de naranja por favor.

Cuando terminaron sus "bebidas", no sabía si a un jugo de naranja le podía llamar bebida, salieron. Mía pareció extrañarse al ver sólo un callejón con un bote de basura bastante lleno por cierto.

-Severus ¿No te perdiste?- le sonrió y luego la miro con suficiencia. Haciendo un movimiento con la varita, totalmente innecesario pero que llamo la atención de Mía, toco los ladrillos en el orden correspondiente. La pared se abrió ante la mirada asombrada de Mía.

-Wow... ¡Qué lindo Severus! Hazlo otra vez.- Mía empezó a saltar a su lado con alegría mientras observaba el bullicio del callejón.

-Será en otra ocasión, sujétate y recuerda no soltarte, habrá mucha gente hoy.- Mía asintió y se sujeto firmemente a su mano, Suki ladro y hasta ese momento recordó que estaba ahí, con la varita apareció una correa y se la amarro al collar del perro.

-Ahora Suki escucha, no dejes que Mía se separe de mí, si lo hace no dejes que le pase nada y búscame de inmediato ¿Entiendes?- Suki ladro en respuesta. -Ahora si, vamos.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-- Mía PDV --

De regreso en su habitación Mía ordenaba toooda su nueva ropa, con la ayuda de su papá, que habían comprado en el callejón Diagon. Su papá le había comprado túnicas muy bonitas para ponerse en "ocasiones especiales", eso tenía que ser como cuando su abuelito brindaba porque su mami también le ponía túnicas muy bonitas... también en navidad se ponía túnicas muy bonitas.

Se había divertido mucho en el callejón Diagon, su papá la había llevado primero al banco donde no pudo entrar a donde guardaban el dinero porque era pequeña y se había quedado con el señor duende, era un señor muy raro porque casi no le dijo nada, su papá no había querido que se quedara solita pero ella le dijo que ya era una niña grande y se quedó con el señor duende. Luego su papá la llevo a comprarle sus túnicas bonitas y otras para diario, luego habían pasado a una librería que se llamaba Flourish y Blotts donde habían comprado libros muy bonitos para dibujar y unos colores también muy bonitos. Después fueron a una heladería que se llamaba "Heladería de Florean Fortescue" y su papá le había comprado un helado muy grande y muy rico que no se pudo terminar pero que Suki si, por eso se lo comió ella.

Luego su papá dijo que tenía que ir a una tienda de calderos, iban para alla pero había visto una tienda más bonita que decía "Sortilegios Weasley" y había entrado, Suki se había soltado de su mano y se había ido detrás de su papá por eso no se preocupo, Suki cuidaría a su papá. Los señores que la atendían eran muy divertidos pero era extraño verlos porque eran igualitos, así que no sabía quien era quien, uno se llamaba Fred y el otro George y eran hermanos gemelos. Eso le hizo recordar que ella quería tener un hermanito como ellos, para poder jugar mucho con él o con ella. Estuvo un ratito con ellos hasta que escucho los ladridos de Suki afuera y su papá entro abriendo la puerta de una patada, eso le pareció gracioso y su papá la había abrazado de inmediato y no la soltó, se despidió de los gemelos y se fue con su papá y Suki de regreso al colegio.

Su papá le había dicho que nunca, nunca jamás hiciera eso otra vez porque él había estado muy preocupado al no verla, se sintió triste un ratito pero su papá no la había regañado así que le pidió perdón.

Su viaje había sido muy divertido y quería regresar muy pronto al callejón Diagon.

-- Lo qué pasó realmente... --

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente pero no del modo rebosante en el que había creído que estaría lo cual fue bueno, aprovecharía eso para moverse lo más rápido posibile con Mía. Siguieron por la calle hasta llegar al banco de Gringotts, Mía parecía sorprendida, dudaba que antes hubiera visto algo parecido al majestuoso edificio blanco que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-Ahora pon atención. Ahí dentro hay duendes, recuerda que son seres celosos, no toques nada y sobre todo mantente alejada lo más posible de su oro.- le indicó antes de entrar. El hombrecito lo miro casi escaneándolo antes de dirigirle una reverencia.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito un hacer retiro.- simple y rápido lo único que esperaba era que...

-No pueden entrar niños pequeños.

-No pienso dejarla sola afuera.- le dijo seriamente.

-Son las reglas, no se puede dejar entrar a niños tan pequeños, podría ser peligroso. O se queda aquí o regresa otro día.- no le lanzo un maleficio solo por que creyó que no era un buen ejemplo para Mía.

-Severus...- Mía sabía que no podía entrar pero no estaba asustada, ya antes había estado solita y estaría bien. -Me quedaré aquí quietecita y te esperare lo prometo.- lo extraño de eso era que la niña parecía una persona adulta explicándole a un niño pequeño que no se quería separar de su lado.

-No, lo mejor será qué...

-El señor duende mi cuidará.- le dijo de pronto, el otro dio un brinco sorprendido pero no dijo nada. -Ve, yo soy grande porque tú me diste una responsabilidad y me puedo quedar con el señor duende un ratito.- Apenas le había dado una responsabilidad y ahora resultaba que la enana se cuidaba sola, resignado asintió y se dejo guiar por un duende mientras el otro se quedaba con Mía. -Hola señor duende.

-Grr.- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Mami me había dicho que ustedes son muy celosos de su deber y que por eso son buenos en todo lo que hacen, yo no se que es "celosos de su deber" pero se que papi me lo va a explicar luego ¿A usted le gusta cuidar el banco? Yo creo que es divertido aunque no me gustaría estar contando siempre, yo no se contar mucho pero ya casi se leer bien y escribo aunque no muy bonito. Usted escribe muy bonito, un día yo voy a escribir igual de bonito.- el otro parecía anonadado por la velocidad del discurso de la niña y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si él la necesitara más que Mía. En ese momento la moneda que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo, el sonido resonó por el banco que se quedo en silencio, Mía siguió el camino del metal con la mirada hasta que se detuvo. -Creo que se le cayó su moneda señor duende, yo se la doy.- le dijo la niña pero en lugar de acercarse miro la moneda fijamente. -Anda ven.- y el metal salió volando a su mano, Mía se lo regreso sonriente. -Tome, pero ya no la deje caer. Mami dice que da mala suerte aunque ella dice que no cree en la mala suerte ¿Usted cree en la mala suerte? Yo no por que mi mami me dijo que no lo hiciera pero me dio una cadena para que me cuide.- le dijo mostrándosela -¿Usted tiene algo que lo cuide? ¿Y el dinero tiene algo que lo cuide? Yo creo que debería tenerlo por que es peligroso que este solo, mami dice que cuando alguien se siente solo es peligroso.- el duende y otros más la miraban absortos, como si Mía fuera un hoyo negro chupando toda su atención. Su oro... Había tocado su oro y la alarma no había sonado, nada había pasado, ninguno había hecho nada, nadie había hecho nada, la niña no parecía creer que hubiera hecho algo y ellos... no podían hacer nada.

-Mía.- Apareció por la puerta y un gran peso se fue de sus hombros al ver a la pequeña en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. -Ya estoy aquí ¿Te portaste bien?

-Si lo hice Severus, no me moví de aquí, te lo prometo que si.

-Muy bien.- la abrazo y salieron de nuevo a la calle, todos los siguieron con la mirada pero supuso que era por verlo a él, precisamente a él, cargando a una niña pequeña.

Pasaron entonces a comprar alguna túnicas, mientras Mía se dejaba medir fue a buscar otras para el uso común. De ahí se fueron a la librería donde le compro unos libros para iluminar, unos colores y un libro "Hogwarts para niños" Si Mía quería saber sobre el castillo mejor que se lo contara como estaba ahí, no le agradaba la idea de que Albus le contara la historia del colegio, o sobre las casas.

Después le compro un helado... Y él tuvo que comprarse otro porque hacía calor y Mía lo miraba como preguntándose por qué no comía nada. Al final la enana no se lo termino pero Suki entro en acción y se termino el helado, no sabía si eso era sano para los perros pero mientras Suki no muriera o se pusiera mal no haría nada al respecto.

-Ahora iremos a otro lugar, una tienda de calderos.

-¿Vas a comprar muchos calderos Severus?

-No en realidad, necesito hacer el encargo para los que necesitaremos en las clases, en caso de que algún alumno pierda o estropee el suyo. No te separes de mí.- se confió en que había sujetado la correa de Suki a la mano de Mía. Cuando llego a la tienda se giro para sujetarla pero casi se infarto al no verla en ningún lado.

Su paranoia de espía se acelero al límite, de no ser porque Suki ya se había dado cuenta y le estaba mordiendo la pierna del pantalón para que lo siguiera hubiera desmayado a todos para encontrarla mas rápido. Se fue detrás del perro arrollando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, cuando vio como Suki ladraba frente a la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" su mente quedó en blanco y hasta olvido que era mago... y que tenía una varita que podía usar. Pateó la puerta y la vio sentada en medio de los gemelos, no parecía asustada, más bien estaba como divertida. Sólo por eso considero perdonarles la vida. La abrazó, la tomo en brazos y salió de la tienda pero antes de irse algo lo obligo a girarse.

-Reparo...- y la puerta regreso a su lugar.

La idea de que le pareciera aterrador el hecho de perder a Mía le resulto aún más aterrador, jamás había dependido de nadie. Ni de Albus, ni de Lucius, menos del Señor Oscuro pero ahora, estaba apegado a la enana que acababa de llegar a su vida y eso era algo que le daba miedo. Si algo pasaba o si lo separaban de Mía... No podía pensar en estar sin ver la sonrisa ni escuchar la risa de su hija.

-¿Severus?- Mía lo miraba tímida, termino de arroparla y la miro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te molesta que te diga papá?- sintió como si un balde de agua fría le recorriera el cuerpo y se quedara en su estomago ¿Le molestaba eso? No estaba seguro pero no podía decirle eso a Mía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tu no me dijiste que te podía decir papá...

-Eso es porque quería que lo hicieras cuando estuvieras lista, no cuando yo lo quisiera.- ¿Y en serio lo quería? ¿Por qué eso de tener conciencia era algo tan irritante?

-Ohh... Buenas noches Severus.

-Buenas noches Mía.

* * *

**De nuevo, sorry por no actualizar, en serio me estare el fin de week viendo todas las pelis de HP para regresar a esto**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo. **

**Cuidense y kisses para todos.**


	5. Familia

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a...**

**-Jean-Slytherin**

**-Tehru**

**-Hiromy Saturobi**

**Que siguen esta historia y me lo hacen saber XD.**

**Como pueden ver ya regrese de vacaciones y estoy aquí para ustedes y para continuar con las historias, creo que empezaremos de nuevo con lo de un capi por semana... **

**Me alegra volver!!!!!**

**Y si vamos a lo obligado para poder empezar de una vez??**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

**Familia**

A la hora de dormir Mía descubrió que no podía hacerlo. Su papá le había dicho que lo que había hecho en el callejón era peligroso y que se pudo haber perdido, ella no había pensado en eso y ahora que lo hacía estaba asustada ¿Y si se hubiera perdido y su papá y Suki no la hubieran encontrado? Se hubiera quedado solita en el callejón Diagon con todas esas personas empujándola, se hubiera sentido muy mal y triste. Empezó a hacer un puchero y a sollozar, no quería llorar porque ya era una niña grande. Un rayo ilumino la habitación y un trueno retumbo la tierra, dio un brinco en la cama y ya no pudo más, empezó a llorar ¿Por qué ella no había podido ir con su mami? Un sonido extraño se escucho dentro de su maleta, Mía se levanto de inmediato, la sacó de debajo de la cama y la abrió. Saco un espejo de mano que estaba brillando y de pronto la imagen de una mujer rubia con ojos de un perfecto azul apareció.

-Hola mi amor ¿Estas llorando?- le pregunto preocupada, Mía se seco las lagrimas.

-Es que esta lloviendo y me asuste y te extraño, un poquito.

-Yo también te extraño ¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Amh, es muy bonito.

-¿Hablaste con la directora? ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Amh... el abuelo habló con ella y yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

-De acuerdo... Si estas asustada ¿Por qué no buscas a una profesora? Estoy segura de que no se molestara.

-Sip.- le contesto y bostezo.

-Intente comunicarme antes pero no respondiste, supongo que estabas en clase, mañana te llamaré temprano. Te quiero linda, sueña bonito ¿Si?

-Si, adiós.- y en cuanto la comunicación se corto se puso a llorar otra vez.

Extrañaba a su mami.

Severus tampoco podía dormir, Mía apenas había llegado a su vida y ya no soportaba la idea de no verla, quizás se estuviera haciendo dependiente pero no le importaba, no quería perder a su niña. La puerta se abrió despacio y de inmediato apunto su varita, iluminándose con un lumus. Mía lo miraba, su rostro estaba empapado y sollozando, un nuevo trueno se escucho y la pequeña se estremeció por completo, corrió a su cama y se abrazó a las sabanas

-Hey tranquila, estoy aquí.- le dijo y la alzo. Mía se abrazó a su cuello y se estremeció de nuevo al escuchar el siguiente trueno. –Tranquila, estarás bien, sólo es una tormenta.- intentó tranquilizarla pero ella seguía sollozando. –Ya sé ¿Quieres dormir aquí?- Mía asintió aún abrazada a él. –De acuerdo, acuéstate.

-Suki...-le susurró.

-No te preocupes, Suki.- llamó, el perro cruzó la puerta poco después. –Duerme aquí; en la habitación, no en la cama.

Se acostó y Mía se abrazó a su brazo. Se sintió un poco mal y le paso el brazo por encima, luego de unos minutos su respiración se tornó tranquila, se había quedado dormida. Se quedó observándola dormir, no recordaba haber visto tanta quietud antes, se acomodo para seguirla viendo y después de un buen rato se quedó dormido también.

Cuando despertó era un poco más tarde de lo usual, el sol estaba empezando a salir. Observo a Mía dormir un momento y luego se levanto, faltaba poco para el inició de clases y aún quedaban cosas por hacer. Se vistió y comenzó a organizar los horarios de las clases, antes los hubiera tenido listos mucho antes pero ahora Mía absorbía por completo su atención.

Había pasado casi una hora y decidió que era bueno ir a desayunar, el problema era que la enana seguía dormida... escucho los pasitos de Mía mientras corría detrás de Suki, de acuerdo, oficialmente no estaba dormida.

-¿Estas lista?

-Nop...

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en vestirte?

-Amh... Ya voy.- en cuanto salió de su habitación la sala se ilumino con llamas verdes que salían de la chimenea. Lucius Malfoy apareció y detrás de él, Draco.

-Buenos días Severus.- lo saludó Lucius.

-Buenos días padrino.

-Adelante. Mía el es Lucius Malfoy, un amigo mío.

-Un placer conocerla señorita.- le dijo Lucius y se inclino a besarle la mano. Mía se sorprendió un poco con eso, sólo saludaban así a su mami, a ella nunca.

-Hola señor Lucius.

-Y este es mi ahijado Draco.- el chico imitó a su padre. Cuando Lucius había llegado el día anterior con la noticia de que su padrino tenía una hija había intentado salir de inmediato por la primera chimenea que encontrara. La idea de que Severus tuviera un hijo era asombrosa pero lo que le ganaba era el hecho de que, según su papá, Severus parecía tener todo bajo control.

No es que no lo hubiera creído, Severus había sido como su segundo padre y sabía que debajo de todas esas defensas de sarcasmo había una buena persona.

-Hola Draco, Severus me dijo que podía llamarte primo ¿Puedo decirte primo?

-Claro que puedes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jamie Madeline Snape.- le contesto sonriente. –Pero me puedes decir Mía ¿A ti te gusta que te digan Draco? Creo que Draco es un nombre muy bonito.

-¿Verdad que si? Significa Dragón.

-Yo no sé que significa mi nombre... Pero los dragones son muy bonitos. Yo no he visto uno nunca pero mi mami tiene muchos libros donde había dragones dibujados...- y así empezó una conversación que se alargó hasta entrada la tarde. Habían ido al Gran Comedor y ni siquiera Albus pudo evitar que la niña quitara su atención de su primo.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-Ta rá rá rán… -un rasgueo de hojas y el sonido de cuando pasas una pluma sobre el pergamino. –Ta rarán ta tan.- vuelta a la página y de nuevo la pluma rozando el pergamino. –Mmm…

¿Qué tenía de raro que estuviera evaluando y corrigiendo su programa para las clases del próximo año escolar? El hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo al lado de su hija y que su constante cancioncita no lo desconcentraran, ni lo molestaran. Al contrario, lo mantenía conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y lo obligaba a apurarse para terminar con el tedioso programa y así poder ver lo que Mía llevaba una hora dibujando.

Escucho como se levantaba y entraba a su habitación, como removía algunas cosas y luego regresaba otra vez apretando algo a su pecho. Lo miro como pensando "No mires lo que tengo" y lo apretó más para luego regresar a su dibujo y ponerse de espaldas a él. Sonrió divertido ¿Qué estaría haciendo la enana? Bien, si se apresuraba pronto lo averiguaría.

-Mmm…- se inclino sobre el escritorio y comenzó con la lectura más rápida que jamás había hecho en su vida. Suki se acercó y se pegó en su pierna, probablemente tuviera hambre… no, acababa de darle de comer. Bajó la mano y le acarició levemente la cabeza, con eso Suki se alejó feliz con su pequeña ama.

Era curioso que sus dos amos estuvieran tan concentrados en esos papeles raros ¿Qué tan interesante puede llegar a ser un papel? A ella personalmente le gustaba morderlos, no eran buena comida pero era divertido morderlos y romperlos pero a parte de eso no les encontraba otra diversión.

Se tallo contra el bracito de su ama y obtuvo también una leve caricia. Vaya en serio que los papeles debían ser interesantes, se levanto y se tiró al lado de la chimenea. Al menos su amo tenía la chimenea encendida siempre, ya estaba haciendo frío.

Quizás por la tarde su amo los llevara a pasear a fuera, la última vez había visto a otro perro, bastante grande pero también bastante tonto. Ladrarle a ella, a ella, si claro como si fuera a permitir que eso pasara… tenía que regresar para recordarle a ese perro tonto que aunque acabara de llegar, ese era su territorio ahora. Además también había visto a una gata por ahí; había visto muy pocos gatos en su vida así que tenía que ir a ver si ese felino iba a ser amigo o enemigo. Iba a empezar a tantear que tan grande era su territorio ahora y contra quienes tendría que pelear y quienes serían sus ayudantes.

Satisfecho con su trabajo y por haber descubierto que tenía la habilidad de leer bastante rápido acomodo los pergaminos en orden; primero los de primer año y así hasta séptimo, trabajos extra escolares, tareas especiales en caso de que tuviera que faltar por alguna razón y otro profesor lo supliera… todo listo, ahora iría a ver que tanto estaba haciendo la enana.

-¿Terminaste Mía?- la niña salto asustada pero de inmediato volteo su pergamino y el otro papel que había traído. Le sonrió inocente, justo del modo en que lo hacía Albus cuando lo atrapaba en medio de una de sus extrañas "travesuras"

-Sip.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a ella.

-Am, un dibujo.

-¿Un dibujo? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Umm… Si pero no es muy bonito.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú sabes dibujar muy bien.- era cierto, antes ya había hecho dibujos de sus abuelos, de algunos profesores y de los terrenos de Hogwarts a donde la había llevado. No eran una obra de arte renacentista pero, vamos, tenía casi 5 años y dibujada bastante bien. -¿Qué es?- le pregunto al ver el otro papel sobre la mesa.

-Mami me la dio, es una foto. Mi mami me dijo que se las habían tomado un día en la escuela. Ella me dijo que tú trabajaste en su escuela ¿Es cierto Severus?

-Si, trabajé ahí.- no recordaba que les hubieran tomado una fotografía. -¿Puedo verla?- Mía dudo un momento pero luego se la dio.

La giró y se encontró con una fotografía sin movimiento. Nicole y él estaban sentados sobre el paso, se veía un gran tronco a su lado y la sombra del árbol los cubría. Nicole estaba sentada apoyándose en sus brazos y el estaba recostado con la cabeza en las piernas de ella. Ambos veían a la cámara... y entonces lo recordó. Llevaba ya dos semanas en la universidad y ese día habían estado trabajando en la recolección y reconocimiento de ingredientes.

--Flash back--

La universidad tenía muchos jardines y algunos bastante grandes. En la mayoría estaban plantados algunas plantas necesarias en pociones comunes y otros ingredientes un tanto difíciles de encontrar así que había decidido llevar a su grupo –de 15 estudiantes- a fuera.

Los llevo a un jardín que estaba cerca del aula y empezó a recorrerlo con ellos, uno por uno, y escuchando cuantos ingredientes habían podido reconocer. Eso había sido más sencillo de lo que habían pensado y los más atrasados habían reconocido 18 de 20 así que no estaban tan mal.

Nicole había quedado al final, les había dicho a todos que podían irse en cuanto terminaran y como ahora vivía con Nicole pues no le convenía que se fuera sin él. Después de un paseo por el jardín la chica ya tenía los 20 ingredientes. Así que se sentaron en el pasto a descansar un momento y a gastar el tiempo libre que tenían pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que uno de sus estudiantes, Leo Dubois que era un obsesionado con las cámaras fotográficas, pasara y les "sugiriera" que era bueno tener una fotografía que les recordara todos sus buenos momentos por lo que Nicole había accedido y había tenido que aceptar porque Nicole había dicho sí.

-- Fin del Flash back --

Quitó los ojos del papel y observo a Mía, no había notado lo mucho que se parecía a los dos aunque todos le decían que la niña era muy parecida a él. Agradecía mucho que Mía hubiera heredado el carácter de Nicole y su nariz, sobre todo su nariz la pobre niña no debía cargar con su cruz.

-¿Ahora puedo ver tu dibujo?- Mía le dio una gran sonrisa y le mostró el dibujo. Era casi igual a la fotografía, la única diferencia era que ahora el estaba al lado de Nicole, sentado en el pasto, y Mía en medio de ellos. Ahora lo entendía bien, le había hecho falta a la niña por eso se había esforzado tanto en hacer ese dibujo; lo que Mía quería era tener una familia. Una familia verdadera, con padres y abuelos... más concretamente con un padre. -Creo que... Este es el dibujo más bello que he visto en mi vida.- Mía le sonrió feliz y luego orgullosa, quizás si había heredado algo de su carácter.

-Severus ¿Vamos a ir a la cena hoy?- casi se arrepintió de haberle contado sobre la cena de bienvenida pero ahora ya lo sabía y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirle ir, excepto tal vez drogarla y dejarla dormida en su habitación pero dudaba que eso estuviera recomendado en los libros de padres que acababa de conseguir. Según Lucius eso de ser padre era algo que se hacía con la práctica, no se leía en libros, pero viendo que el rubio había arrastrado a Draco con los mortífagos junto con él, decidió leer algunos consejos de esos libros.

-Así es. Ve a tu habitación, cuando termine de vestirme te ayudaré.

Revisando su armario se topo con un regalo de Minerva y Albus, era una túnica que le habían enviado hacía mucho tiempo pero estaba nueva, jamás la había usado. Era de color verde oscuro con bordados en negro, bastante formal y elegante, no iba a negarlo. La cena de bienvenida era una ocasión especial ¿cierto? Tenía que ir bien vestido ¿cierto? Entonces no tenía otra opción, llevaría la túnica.

Cuando termino de vestirse ayudo a Mía, la niña había elegido una túnica azul cielo y debajo llevaba su ropa normal. Mía le había dicho que Nicole la dejaba llevar sus ropas debajo, no era que le importara mucho ya que él jamás se ponía las túnicas sin nada debajo. Ya que estuvieron listos fue turno de Minerva entrar en escena, la mujer se encargo muy bien del peinado de Mía; al salir de las habitaciones de la pareja de ancianos Mía llevaba el cabello sujetado hacía atrás como minerva, con la diferencia de que había podido conservar su fleco gracias a un par de miraditas suplicantes y además tenía un par de mechones sueltos. Pensó en lo bonita que se veía así, como una verdadera bruja.

Los tres llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor donde Albus y Flitwick se encargaban de los últimos detalles.

-¡Abuelito!-la niña corrió feliz hasta donde estaba su abuelo. -Mira abuelito, Severus me puso la túnica que me regalaste ¿Verdad que me queda muy bien? Yo creo que me veo muy guapa... Hola señor Fifick.-saludo al profesor de encantamientos, el medio duende sonrió con tranquilidad, Mía no podía pronunciar bien su apellido y el había sido testigo de que se esforzaba en hacerlo.- ¿Le gusta mi túnica? Mi abuelito me la regalo, yo creo que es muy bonita.

-¡Mía! Creo que te ves muy linda.-le dijo el anciano aprovechando la oportunidad, la niña parecía no necesitar tomar oxígeno para decir un discurso.

-Si creo que es una túnica muy bonita.- le respondió Flitwick.

-Si es bonita, pero Severus también me compró ropa bonita ¿Verdad Severus?

-Yo se que sí pero Minerva y yo tenemos muy buenos gustos ¿Verdad Severus?-le pregunto Albus sugerente, en ningún momento se le escapo que llevaba la túnica que le había regalado tiempo atrás.

-No puedo negarlo.- admitió. Albus sonrió y le dio unas últimas indicaciones a Flitwick. Por su parte tomó a Mía de la mano y se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores, él al menos porque Mía había ido corriendo con Hagrid de inmediato para presumirle la túnica que su abuelo le había regalado.

Filch apareció en la puerta junto con su gata y el pobre animal se convirtió entonces en el centro de atención de la niña. Los alumnos estaban a punto de llegar y debía sentarla de una vez. Estaba por levantarse cuando Albus lo detuvo para hablarle sobre su más grande descubrimiento: El cambio de sabor en los dulces de limón cuando los dejas en un vaso con agua durante un buen rato. Pero al anciano no llevaba contada ni la mitad cuando algo ocurrió.

-¡PAPI!-se escucho el grito de Mía, se levanto de inmediato.

Albus también lo había escuchado y fue el primero en correr a las puertas del Gran Comedor, bueno no el primero porque cuando iba dejando la mesa Severus ya estaba por salir del Salón.

Mía había salido del Gran Comedor detrás de la señora Norris, de pronto la gata había bufado a algo detrás de ella. Eso le pareció extraño, cuando iba a girarse para ver que era sintió como un bastón se colocaba en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y un hombre lleno de cicatrices y con un ojo que daba vueltas como loco la miraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?- Mía jamás había visto algo como eso ¿Acaso era ese el viejito roba niños desobedientes que su mamá le había dicho que iría por ella si se portaba mal? -Contesta... No, sé lo que eres, un mortífago disfrazado.- Alastor Moody saco su varita y la apunto. Mía era pequeña pero sabía que el que la apuntaran directo a la cara no era ni remotamente bueno.

-¡PAPI!- en un par de segundos, antes de pensar en el hechizo siquiera la figura de Severus Snape cargaba a la niña y le apuntaba directamente al rostro.

-No te atrevas Moody.

-Snape... ¿Un compañero de bando?- le pregunto apuntando a Mía con la varita, instintivamente giro medio cuerpo para quitar a la niña del área de alcance del ex-auror.

-Alastor baja la varita.- dijo Dumbledor que acababa de aparecer. Mía por su parte estaba abrazada fuertemente al cuello de su papá, ese señor la había asustado mucho y además la había apuntado con su varita ¿Y si la quería alejar de Severus?

-Papi...- sollozo la niña en su cuello. La abrazo más fuerte y trato de arrullarla.

-Esta bien, tranquila Mía estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada te pase ¿De acuerdo? Estarás bien.

-Pero Dumbledor, podría ser un mortí...

-¡Alastor!- se escucho el grito furioso de Minerva. -Te aseguro que Mía es una niña perfectamente normal, hija de Severus y MI NIETA, no uno de ellos. Ahora baja la varita o te enfrentaras a la mía.- enojado la guardo de nuevo.

-Abuelita...

-Lo sé, esta bien. Mía mira este es Alastor Moody, es un auror ¿Sabes lo que es un auror?- le pregunto Albus, Mía asintió despacio pero no dejo de abrazarlo con fuerza y de mirar al otro como si esperara que se le fuera a lanzar encima. -Verás Mía, lo que ocurre es que Alastor se preocupa mucho por mí, por eso te asusto pero él lo lamenta ¿Verdad Alastor? Discúlpate con mi nieta.- Moody gruño en respuesta pero ni Albus, ni Severus, ni el resto del profesorado -que acababa de llegar- se veían satisfechos.

-Alastor...- esta vez fue Minerva y a decir verdad, se veía mucho más amenazante que Albus.

-Lo siento.- escupió y se adelanto al Gran Comedor.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Minerva a la niña, Mía asintió pero él pudo sentir como aún estaba temblando, además estaba limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de la túnica.

-Albus ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Ayudar con la seguridad.- suspiro el anciano, ya había entendido que no había sido de mucha ayuda llevarlo al colegio.

-¿Segur...? Que se vaya a Azkaban, encajaría perfectamente con todos allá, aunque ¿Alguna vez pensaron en San Mungo?

-No discutamos más esto. Los alumnos están por llegar y no debemos retrasar la bienvenida, ni la selección.

-Olvídalo.- No iba a quedarse a cenar así como si nada, Mía se acababa de llevar un gran susto.

-Pero... yo quiero ver el sombrero.- Estúpido Albus y su estúpido pensamiento de meterle en la cabeza a Mía que era muy divertido ver cantar al sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Segura? Alastor estará cerca y...

-Y te cuidará mucho como disculpa por su error.- lo interrumpió Albus. -Creo que Mía tiene derecho de ver la ceremonia. Vamos adentro que ya puedo escuchar los pasos de los alumnos.- él sólo escuchaba a los grillos pero ¿Quien era él para discutir con Albus? Obviamente, no su psiquiatra.

A regañadientes entró de nuevo al Gran Comedor y sentó a Mía a su lado. Moody no dejaba de observarlo pero cuando Minerva le dio una rápida mirada dejo de hacerlo. Remus Lupin apareció en el Comedor, se sentó al lado de Mía y se dedicó a observarla y a sonreírle a él.

Era extraño pero no había reparado en que no había visto al licántropo en el castillo ni una sola vez... Bueno, no importaba, andaría haciendo otras cosas... Como cuidar a su hijo, si, eso debía ser.

-Severus.- lo saludo el recién llegado.

-Lupin.

-Mía, que gusto verte de nuevo- la niña lo miro un poco asustada pero luego le sonrió.

-Hola señor Lupin ¿Por qué no esta en Hogwarts siempre? Mi papá y yo siempre estamos aquí...- Remus sonrió, la niña se había dado cuenta de su ausencia a pesar de que apenas lo conocía.

-Pues estuve fuera unos días porque decidí pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi esposa y mi pequeño hijo.- Mía lo miro fijamente. –Se llama Remus Ted Lupin, y tiene 6 meses.

-Tiene un bebe... Yo siempre quise tener un hermanito, o una hermanita...

-Quizás lo traiga un día ¿Quisieras conocerlo?

-¡Sip!- Mía dio un gritito de alegría.

En unos pocos instantes empezaron a escucharse los pasos de los estudiantes. Se preparo mentalmente para todas las miradas que dentro de poco, estarían sobre él y Mía.

Al menos había logrado que Draco la conociera antes de que comenzaran las clases, había pensado que si mía reconocía a Draco en las mesas no estaría tan atenta al resto de los alumnos que sin duda, la estudiarían fijamente.

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar y llenar las mesas de las casas. Mía miraba todo encantada, eran muchos y su papá les daba clases a todos ellos. Pero tenía que buscar al primero Draco, empezó a recorrer las mesas por sus colores. La primera era ¿amarilla? Bueno, del color del sol, la segunda era azul así que esa tampoco era. La siguiente era roja... la casa de sus abuelos, y la última era verde ¡Verde! Su papá y Draco eran serpientes verdes; curiosa empezó a mirar a todos los que estaban sentados, el problema era que, eran muchos. De pronto se encontró con el cabello rubio de su primo, estaba hablando con un chico y no la veía pero ese era Draco.

-Papi...-lo llamo la niña. Sintió como si un algo parecido a una descarga tibia lo recorriera entero, era la primera vez que Mía lo llamaba así. Hubiera sonreído o celebrarlo pero era inmune a las emociones, y estaba rodeado de gente. –Mira, es el primo Draco.- le apuntó a la mesa de Slytherin, el chico lo saludó con una sonrisa, asintió como respuesta y Mía lo saludo agitando su manita. Pensó que Draco la ignoraría la mayor parte del tiempo, no que la saludara a pesar de que todos los alumnos los estaban mirando, eso destruiría su imagen ¿O no?

Escuchaba como todos cuchicheaban entre ellos y los miraban, pero sentía aún más las miradas de los leones... No estaba cómodo ¿Y si intentaban hacerle algo a la niña para vengarse de él? Mejor que ni lo intentaran...

-Papi ¿Puedo ir con el primo Draco?

-Será en otra ocasión.- Mía empezó a hacer pucheros, eso no le gustaba, cada vez que la niña los hacía se salía con la suya. -¿No quieres ver de cerca el sombrero?- se alabó a si mismo por su capacidad de razonamiento rápido.

-Sip.- para su fortuna Minerva llegó con los chicos de primer año y en cuanto se ordenaron el sombrero empezó con su canción sobe las casa y eso, no le prestó atención, estaba ocupado observando a Mía. Se veía bastante feliz, en un momento creyó que intentaría levantarse para verlo de cerca pero no lo hizo, quizás temiera de Moody.

Cuando la animaga empezó a llamar a los alumnos y ponerles el sombrero la niña se divirtió, al menos hasta los primeros 15. Luego se aburrió un poco y se dedico a observar el Gran Salón.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó cuando la vio observándolo.

-Papi ¿Yo voy a estudiar aquí cuando sea grande?

-Eso espero.

-¿Y quieres que sea serpiente como tú y el primo Draco?- pues si, le gustaría mucho que fuera Slytherin.

-Me gustaría aún más el hecho de que estudiaras aquí. Sin importar a que casa vayas.- Mía le sonrió feliz y para su alegría la ceremonia terminó. Y ahora era turno de su abuelito de hablar. Dumbledor se levanto y aclaro la garganta.

-Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Es mi deber recodarles que esta prohibido usar la magia en los pasillos, como bien me lo recordó a mi nuestro celador Filch. Quizás hayan notado algo diferente... Esta con nosotros de nueva cuenta el profesor Remus Lupin que impartirá la asignatura de DCAO.- todos los alumnos aplaudieron, en especial los de la casa de sus abuelos, Mía pensó que el señor Lupin debió haber sido muy buen maestro para que todos lo quisieran tanto. -Y de seguro también notaron a nuestra pequeña invitada.- Mía sonrió orgullosa, su abuelito hablaba de ella. – Su nombre es Jaime Madeline Snape, hija del profesor Snape y mi linda nietecita. Espero que podamos pasar un buen año juntos, porque Mía se quedará aquí un tiempo y la verán muy seguido. Y como último solo quiero agregar... ¡A comer!- y la comida apareció en las mesas.

Eso fue muy inteligente de parte de Albus, al presentar a Mía como su nieta se aseguro de que los alumnos no intentaran hacerle daño.

-Abuelito...- lo llamó Mía. –Eres muy chistoso.

-¿Tu crees? Me alegro mucho de poder hacer reír.

-Sabes que se ríen de ti y no contigo ¿Verdad?- le pregunto.

-No estaría tan seguro.

-Hey Draco.- el rubio se giro a ver a Zabini. -¿Tú sabías algo sobre la niña?- Su padrino había sido muy listo al presentarle de inmediato a su hija, el ya sabía que siendo su ahijado los otros miembros de Slytherin lo cuestionarían sobre ella.

-Si... Acaba de aparecer recientemente, su madre murió hace poco y quedo al cuidado de Severus. Fue un tanto desconcertante para él porque no tenía ni idea de la existencia de la niña. Aunque parece que se las están arreglando bastante bien.

-Eso parece… Aunque no me imagino al profesor Snape de padre.- Draco sonrió.

-Siempre ha sido como un segundo padre para mi, te aseguro que es mucho mejor de lo que parece.

En las otras mesas los alumnos murmuraban mientras cenaban, aunque ahora el cuchicheo era menos debido a que la comida los distraía bastante. Pero en Griffindor algunos no se dejaban ganar por el banquete.

-Tiene una hija...

-Si... pobre niña, me da pena.

-¡Ron! Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape se esta esforzando.

-¿Por qué lo dices Herms?- le pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Sólo hay que ver a la niña, si Snape no la tratara bien no se comportaría de ese modo, y no estaría tan contenta.

-Pues parece que Dumbledor la considera una nieta de verdad.- dijo Harry al ver como el director le daba montones y montones de dulces. Pero Severus no iba a permitir eso, tomo unos pocos y el resto se lo regreso al anciano, que se lo dio de nuevo, empezaron a discutir y luego Albus saco una pequeña bolsa y metió dentro todos los dulces.

-Cuando quieras uno pídeselo a papá.- le dijo Albus a la niña.

-Sip... Papi ¿Me los guardas?- le pregunto apuntando el otro montón de dulces. –Señor Lupin ¿Quiere uno?

-Mmm... Creo que un chocolatito no me caería nada mal.- le paso la bolsa y sacó una barra. Mía sacó otra y se la dio.

-Para tu bebe.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Mía, eres una buena niña.

-Parece que Remus la conoce bien.- dijo Harry. -¿Y si vamos a visitarlo después?- sus amigos asintieron despacio.

-Pobre niña ¿Verdad?- les pregunto Neville. –Debe estar asustada de vivir con Snape.

-Neville, sólo mira su cara ¿Acaso parece asustada?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno, hay hechizos para eso ¿No?

-Dudo mucho que el profesor Snape le hubiera hecho eso. No te lo hace a ti y eso que terminas con su paciencia en cada clase.

-Supongo... Sólo espero que mi primera clase no sea con él.

-Creo que deberías agradecer el hecho de que Snape te aprobara el año pasado.- le dijo Harry.

-Lo hago, es sólo que no me gustaría que las clases me las diera él...

-Claro Neville ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Dumbledor? Con lo fácil que es encontrar a un Master en Pociones...- le dijo Hermione.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-Señor Roberts, saque la mano del caldero antes de que la pierda. Señor Jonhson, saque la cabeza de su caldero, Señorita García (NdM: que no me resisti a ponerle un apellido en español), no meta la cabeza del señor Jonhson en los calderos, o al menos asegurense de que están vacíos antes de hacerlo.- el peor grupo que había ingresado a Hogwarts era ese, tercer año. Ninguna casa se salvaba, ni siquiera Hufflepuff, todos los mocosos eran unos bandalos en potencia aunque, tenían sus rachas. Eran listos, y la verdad, se reía bastante por dentro al ver las cosas que se les ocurría hacerse unos a otros.

Pero sin duda lo mejor era que en ese año, la rivalidad Griffindor-Slytherin estaba al mínimo, así que podía armar parejas sin preocuparse de que intentaran ahogar a sus compañeros en sus calderos con pociones... Excepto por García y Jonhson de Griffindor, esos eran de armas tomar, pero eran problema de Minerva, no suyo.

-Señor Jonhson vaya a la enfermería para que le reduzcan la cabeza, o mejor aún, dígale a la enfermera que le deje la cabeza del tamaño que le correspondería si hubiera tenido suerte con las proporciones en su cuerpo.- y es que no era cabezon, si no todo lo contrario. Sus compañeros se rieron e incluso el chico lo hizo. -Señor Wayne, acompañelo.

-¿Profesor...?

-¿Señor Gentry?- le respondió en el mismo tono, Gentry de Hufflepuff era el V. O. o mejor dicho, el Vocero Oficial de la clase.

-¿Podemos saber algo de su hija?

-20 puntos menos Hufflepuff.

-¿Eso es un no?- y para su suerte la campana sonó.

-Todos fuera ahora.- ya era hora del almuerzo y tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, se dejo caer en la silla y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. Ese iba a ser un largo y muy cansado día.

-Hola papi...- escucho a Mía en la puerta, Dobby estaba a su lado.

-Dobby trajo a la ama Mía a su despacho como el señor profesor lo pidió señor.

-Gracias Dobby.- el elfo dio una gran reverencia y desapareció. -¿Lista para el almuerzo?

-Sipi.

-Perfecto.

-¿Estabas dando clases papi?

-Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Te divertiste con Pomprey?

-Mucho, primero me enseño toda la enfermería y luego me contó muchas cosas de la escuela... Y luego dibujamos un ratito, y luego me contó que tu le ayudabas a hacer pociones para curar toodos los que se enfermaban ¿Es cierto papi?

-Pues si, es cierto. Yo me encargó de llenar sus reservas. Los alumnos se encargan de vaciarlas, sobre todo en tiempos de gripes.

-Si yo me enfermo ¿Ella me va a curar con tus pociones?

-Supongo que si, pero no vayas a querer enfermarte por eso. Si sobrevivo a este día haré algo especial para ti esta noche, o tal vez mañana por la noche.

-Mmm... ¿Lo prometes?- Mía lo miro fijamente.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes, lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, hasta el infinito si quieres.

-Esta bien ¿Y qué es?

-Una sorpresa.

-Puedo saber, un poquito nada mas ¿Siii?

-Nooo, es una sorpresa.

* * *

**Parece que Sevy ya esta acostumbrandose un poco a la idea, por su bien espero que le siga yendo bien...**

**Nos vemos**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Se cuidan**

**Dejan reviews**

**Y se cuidan de la influenza**

**Y sobre todo, dejen reviews**


	6. Un regalo de mamá

**Hola!!!!**

**Me tarde algo en subirles este capi.**

**Me disculpo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer :S**

**Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, quiero agradecer por sus lindos reviews a:**

**-Amelia Badguy**

**-Hiromi Saturobi:  
Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario y gracias por las felicitaciones. Me alegra que el fic te guste. Ah y a mi también me encanta el Draco consentidor, se parece un poco a un primo mío :-). Espero que este capi te guste también.**

**-Andy Malfoy:  
Hola! Gracias por leer la historia y por decir que te encanto, aquí esta el siguiente capi.**

**-Kimiko-sama**

**-Jean-Slytherin**

**Y si vamos a lo obligado para poder empezar de una vez??**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático- co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

**Un regalo de mamá**

-Entiendo perfectamente Maximillian pero por el momento me temo que estoy un poco ocupado.

-¿Acaso hay algo más importante que llame tu atención ahora? ¿Otra guerra quizás?

-No, afortunadamente no. Es algo más ¿Recuerdas a Severus Snape?

-Cómo olvidarlo, es uno de los jóvenes más talentosos con los que he tenido el gusto de tratar.

-Pues hace poco apareció una niña en su vida, su hija Mía.- un anciano de con el cabello corto y blanco, con ojos azules le sonrió desde la chimenea.

-Imagino que será una pequeña encantadora.

-Lo es.

-Sin embargo, mucho me temo que tendrás que posponer tu tiempo de calidad con ella. Te esperamos mañana en el Londres muggle, en el Hotel Moon Palace a las 10:00 a.m. en punto.- y con eso corto la comunicación. Albus suspiro, ahora debía encontrar a alguien más para cuidar a Mía.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-¡Papi!

-Hola enana...- el día finalmente había terminado, por lo que ahora podía pasar a recoger a Mía.

Había ido a la enfermería pero Poppy le dijo que Lupin la había llevado con Albus porque tenía un par de chicos con mucha gripe y no había querido exponerla a contagiarse. Cuando llego al despacho Mía lo recibió contenta, se abrazó a su pierna y luego la alzó para abrazarla. La niña le dio un beso en cada mejilla y uno en la nariz.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Estaba bien, Poppy me dejo dibujar y luego un niño de Sly llego con su mano lastimada, y Poppy le puso una venda y él me dejo dibujarla. Y luego llegaron otros que tenían estornudos, los llevo el señor Lupin porque estaban enfermos y luego me trajo con mi abuelo porque me podían contagiar. El señor Lupin dijo que si me enfermaba no iba a poder salir a pasear, por eso vine con mi abuelo.

-Creo que fue una buena idea que vinieras con Remus.- el licántropo lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que Severus lo llamaba por su nombre. –Gracias.

-Por nada.

-Severus, creo que tendremos un pequeño inconveniente mañana. Remus ¿Por qué no le muestras de cerca el Sombrero a Mía?- el hombre asintió, le paso a Mía para que la abrazara y se acercó al anciano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo una junta con el Comité de asuntos internacionales mañana así que no podré cuidar a Mía. Poppy no es una opción porque tiene un par de estudiantes más, resfriados. Minerva tiene clases todo el día, Sprout y Remus terminan a las 2:00 y 3:00 p.m. respectivamente y se ofrecieron a cuidarla. Y Madame Pince estará libre a las 12:00 y acepto cuidarla cuando le dije que Mía ya sabía leer, un poco.

-Entonces ya tienes todo listo.

-Podrías tenerla en tu clase de 10 a 12, luego la llevas a la biblioteca, a las 2 Sprout pasará por ella y la cuidará hasta las 3:00. Remus se hará cargo y puedes pasar a recogerla con él ¿Te parece bien?

-Supongo que si, al menos me toca primero... Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, clase doble, pero primer año afortunadamente ¿Ya están todos enterados?

-Por supuesto. Todo listo. Pero si tienes más cosas que hacer, Minerva estará libre a las 6:00...

-No importa, termino a las 4:00 mañana. Gracias Albus.

-Sabes que de no ser importante me quedaría aquí.

-Albus, se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, está bien si no tienes tiempo. Tienes un mundo del cual ocuparte.- el anciano le sonrió.

-Parece que finalmente has madurado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "finalmente"?

-Ohh... nada ¿Un caramelo de limón?- simplemente le lanzó una mirada y con Mía regresó a sus habitaciones.

La niña se tomo muy bien la noticia de que lo acompañaría en las clases el día siguiente, en realidad había quedado encantada con la idea, tanto que inmediatamente buscó a Suki para contárselo.

Antes de dormir la llevó con Albus para que se despidiera de él, la acostó alrededor de las 11 porque el anciano no quería soltarla y Mía no quería dejar sólo a su abuelo. Terminó acostándose cerca de la media noche, no tan tarde como usualmente lo hacía antes, antes de Mía.

A la mañana siguiente la niña no parecía muy feliz de desayunar sin su abuelo pero Minerva y Remus fueron un gran apoyo; mientras la animaga la convencía de comer varias frutas y vegetales el profesor de DCAO le decía que así había sido como su abuelito Albus había logrado ser tan buen mago.

Aún los miraban inquisitivamente pero no le importaba demasiado, su prioridad ahora era Mía, y no iba a dejar que nada la alejara de él. Aprovechando el tiempo libre pronto se enfrasco en una conversación con la sub-directora, conversación que no era nada interesante para la niña y después de un par de caritas de cachorrito Mía consiguió el permiso paterno para ir con su primo Draco.

El rubio le sonrió desde que vio como su "prima" lo apuntaba y le hacía pucheros a su papá, sabía que la niña iba a conseguir que Severus la dejara ir con él.

-Hola Mía ¿Qué te ha parecido el colegio?- la saludo el chico en cuanto se acerco y alzándola la sentó a su lado.

-Es bonito pero no lo he visto todo...-le respondió, de pronto recordó lo que había querido contarle desde el día anterior. –Primo...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hoy mi papi me va a llevar a su clase.- le dijo feliz. Draco se sorprendió doblemente; era la primera vez que escuchaba a la niña llamar "papi" a Severus, y además ¿El hombre realmente estaba dispuesto a llevarla a sus clases? –Mi abuelito Albus se fue de viaje hoy y por eso no podía jugar conmigo, pero mi papi me va a dejar estar con él y luego iré con la señora Pince... Poppy dijo que ella tenía libros muy bonitos.- Mía bajo la voz y se acercó a Draco. -¿Ella tiene libros bonitos verdad?- el chico sonrió.

-Si y son muchos, aunque algunos no podrás verlos. Es más, algunos no podemos verlos ni nosotros, así que no te sientas mal si no te deja leer cualquier libro.

-¿Por qué no pueden verlos?- le pregunto interesada.

-Porque son peligrosos, podrían lastimarte.- le respondió el chico pacientemente y mientras eran observados por todo el Comedor y los miembros de la casa de Slytherin. Severus por su parte estaba bastante satisfecho por el hecho de que Draco se llevara bien con su hija.

-Ah...- Mía pareció pensarlo un momento y luego asintió despacio. –Está bien.

-Hola.- la saludo un chico que estaba sentado al lado de Draco, Mía miro a su primo.

-Mía, este es mi amigo Blaise Zabine. Blaise, ella es Mía, mi prima.- la niña sonrió, si era amigo de su primo entonces estaba bien.

-Hola Blaise.

-Oye ¿Qué piensas sobre Slytherin?- le pregunto Blaise.

-Yo quiero estudiar en Slytherin, como mi primo Draco y mi papá. Y mi papi me dijo que estaba bien si cuando viniera al colegio no estaba en Sly, que estaba bien si estudiaba en Hogwarts.- Blaise miro a Draco y el rubio lo miro sonriendo, Severus habría dicho eso por no hacer sentir mal a Mía y por no ponerla en contra de alguna casa en particular pero dudaban mucho que estuviera contento de que ella terminara en Griffindor, o Hufflepuff.

-Mía, nos vamos.- la llamó acercándose a la mesa. Mía saltó feliz y corrió a su lado.

-Adiós primo, adiós Blaise.

-Te veré después.- le dijo el rubio mientras que el otro chico se limito a agitar su mano en despedida.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-Muy bien, quédate aquí.- la sentó en un banco a su lado tras el escritorio. -Ahora quiero que te quedes quieta, podrías caerte.

-Sip, me quedaré quietecita y no haré ruido, te lo prometo papi.

La campana sonó y los alumnos entraron casi de inmediato, sin duda su fama trascendía. Trato de ignorar el hecho de que Mía estaba tras él, observándolo expectante y empezó con su discurso. Todo iba bien, el problema era que desde siempre ponía a primer año a hacer pociones pero ahora estaba Mía en el aula, no debía arriesgarse.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

Con un movimiento de varita empezó a escribir unas instrucciones en la pizarra, era algo muy sencillo pero nada común. La candidata a Hermione Granger de esa generación se extraño al verla, nadie tenía idea de qué tipo de poción era esa.

-¿Recuerdas que tenía algo para ti?- Mía asintió. -¿Quieres ayudarme?- le preguntó mientras ponía un caldero al fuego, Mía casi grito de emoción.

Cuando terminaron los mando a limpiar sus mesas de trabajo y asearse las manos, durante los 10 minutos que debía reposar la poción todos tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo, y él uso ese tiempo para decirse lo loco que debía estar para hacer eso en público.

-Ahora quiero que tomen uno de estos con cuidado.- les dijo mientras los pequeños viales salían flotando hasta las mesas. -Y lo viertan en su caldero cuando yo se los indique.- se giró a ver a Mía y le entrego el vial. -Con cuidado, viértelo todo.

La tomo en brazos y la acerco, Mía lo hizo despacio y en cuanto quedó vació retrocedió hasta el fondo del aula, muy cerca de la puerta. Los alumnos lo miraron espantados y luego voltearon sus horrorizadas miradas al caldero que había dejado sobre su mesa, el cual estaba empezando a moverse y a saltar por el escritorio. Unos cuantos chicos de Ravenclw se parapetaron bajo las mesas.

Era oficial, estaba demente.

La poción explotó de pronto, todos gritaron de terror al escucharla pero casi de inmediato de recuperaron... Esferas y ráfagas de colores atravesaban el aula en todas direcciones, dando la impresión de que pequeñas hadas de colores trataban de escapar. Mía comenzó a gritar contenta cuando las esferas empezaron a usarlos como blancos de tiro.

El resto de los chicos estaban gritando y algunos intentaban ser el blanco de las esferas mientras él... él estaba siendo agredido por una esfera amarilla y una azul cielo.

En menos de un minuto todo se detuvo, dejando a algunos alumnos con manchas de colores.

-Bien...- dijo tratando de reponerse. -Ahora háganlo ustedes.

-¿Todos a la vez?- le pregunto un Hufflepuff esperanzado y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, será la primera gran explosión del año. Cubran sus oídos.- Se aseguró de cubrir bien los de Mía y entonces un arcoíris estalló en su despacho, se odiaría por eso más tarde, estaba seguro.

En esa ocasión tardó poco más de un minuto en disolverse.

-Y ahora verán la gran importancia de la higiene...-les dijo mientras metía un dedo a su caldero y sacaba una sustancia pegajosa con franjas de colores.

Minerva y Flitwick salieron de inmediato de sus aulas al escuchar la explosión. Tenían el corazón en la garganta cuando sonó la campana y los alumnos de primer año salieron del aula de pociones cubiertos por manchas de colores y comiendo unas extrañas esferas con franjas de colores.

-¡¿Severus?!- pregunto Minerva. El hombre salió del aula con Mía en brazos y con manchas amarillas, verdes, rosas, púrpuras, azules, naranjas... Y sonriendo.

-Minerva.

-¡Abuelita mira! Mi papi hizo que el caldero explotará y entonces salieron lucecitas de colores que nos pintaron a todos. -pero la niña sólo tenía una pequeña mancha amarilla en el rostro. -Y luego se hizo un caramelo ¿Quieres uno? Están ricos... ¡Hola señor Fifick! ¿Quiere un caramelo?

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?- le pregunto la mujer aún espantada mientas Flitwick devoraba un dulce que Mía le había dado.

-Sí, lamento haberte asustado, y a ti Filius.- el profesor asintió, incapaz de decir algo por el dulce que tenía en la boca.

-Me alegro que estén bien.- les dijo Minerva mientras limpiaba la cara de Mía, y luego la de él. -Pero ya no quiero más explosiones hoy Severus ¿Entendiste?

-Por supuesto, sub-directora.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-Pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo? la profesora Sprout vendrá por ti después, y luego irás con Remus ¿Está bien? No vayas con nadie más que con ellos. No le causes problemas a la señora Pince.

-Sipi, me voy a portar bien papi.- no quería dejarla sola, bueno no estaba sola, Pince iba a cuidarla pero aún así no estaba muy cómodo... Pero no tenía otra opción, resignado la dejo en el suelo.

-Bien, ten cuidado y has todo lo que la señora te diga ¿De acuerdo?- la aludida observaba la escena aturdida, Severus Snape podría ser imaginado como muchas cosas, pero no como padre.

-Sipi.- la beso en la frente y salió de la biblioteca. Ese sería el día más largo de su vida.

-Hola.- No había visto a esa señora mucho, su abuelo le había dicho que era porque ella se encargaba de cuidar la biblioteca y no salía de ahí muy seguido.

-Hola pequeña, escuche por ahí que sabes leer y que además te gusta mucho hacerlo ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sip, mi papi me compró unos libros cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon y los leo en la noche antes de dormirme, y también le leo cuentos a Suki. Suki es mi perrita, mi papi la salvó de ahogarse cuando era un bebe pequeñita. Mi primo Draco que dijo que usted tenía libros muy bonitos ¿Usted tiene libros bonitos?

-Sí, creo que tengo algunos que podrían gustarte.

Draco caminaba a la biblioteca, tenía que regresar un par de libros que había necesitado para su ensayo de pociones. Odiaba caminar a la biblioteca, aunque el lugar le gustaba odiaba tener que caminar hasta allá ¿Por qué Severus no le había presado uno de sus libros? Ah claro, no se lo había pedido. Desde que la niña había llegado su padrino parecía más relajado, aunque sabía bien que debía estar mucho más ocupado que antes cuidándola... ¿Dónde había dicho Mía que iba a estar? ¿En la biblioteca? Apuro el paso, quizás podría gastar un poco de tiempo con ella.

-Veo que dibujas muy bien.

-Gracias.- la señora Pince definitivamente le agradaba mucho a Mía, siempre le decía que dibujaba muy bonito, y a ella le gustaba que le dijeran lo bonito que dibujaba.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy.- saludó la mujer, Mía dejo de dibujar ¿Malfoy era el nombre del amigo de su papi?

-Buenas tardes, hola Mía.- sip, ese era el nombre del amigo de su papi, y también de Draco.

-¡Primo!

-¿Estás dibujando?

-Sipi ¿Quieres dibujar conmigo?

-Tengo un poco de tiempo libre... claro.- Mía le dio un pergamino y los colores sin movimiento que su papá acababa de comprarle, tenía también con movimiento pero no sabía usarlos bien y los dibujos le salían chuecos así que pensó que a su primo no le importaría. -¿Ya terminaste?

-Sip.

-Yo también ya termine ¿Qué fue lo que dibujaste?

-Amh... Nop.

-¿No vas a mostrármelo?- Mía negó sonriendo.

-Quiero ver tu dibujo primo.

-Así que quieres ver mi arte ¿Eh? Bien.- el rubio levanto el pergamino y le mostró su dibujo, un gran bulto color café y verde parecía estar bajo un punto amarillo. Mía lo miro raro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "¿Qué es eso?"? Es un dragón bajo el sol ¿No lo ves?

-No... No parece un dragón.

-Es que es un dibujo abstracto. Mira, si entrecierras los ojos y lo miras moviendo la cabeza... puedes verlo ¿Verdad?- Mía se esforzó, pero no vio nada y negó con la cabeza. No era justo, el no sabía usar colores sin movimiento. -Ahora todos se creen críticos ¿Qué tienes tú Da Vinci?- Draco tomo el dibujo de la niña y de inmediato distinguió los terrenos de Hogwarts y la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahí estaba el semigigante y su perro, también había otro perro y Mía también aparecía.

-¿Te gusta primo?

-Sí, es muy bonito.

-Si... Y no es abtracto.- Draco se río.

-No, no es para nada abstracto.

-Y ahí está mi perrita Suki ¿Tú conoces a Suki primo?

-Creo que no me la has presentado.

-Ohh... Le diré a mi papi que me deje ir contigo para que conozcas a Suki. Y mira, ahí está Hagrid y fang. Y le puse la barba a Hagrid ¿Ves? No lo olvide.

-Si ya la vi, una linda barba verde.

-Disculpa...- la señora Pince llegó hasta la mesa a donde se había ido a dibujar con Mía. -La profesora Sprout me pidió que le llevara a la niña pero no puedo dejar la biblioteca ¿Te importaría...?

-No, no hay problema ¿Estas lista para ir con la profesora Sprout?

-Sip.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-¿Por qué el trío dorado estaba en su clase? Ah sí, Sluhgorn... ¿Por qué seguían ahí? ¿Por qué no los echaba a patadas?... Claro, Albus le había "aconsejado" -ordenado- que los admitiera en clase. Ahí estaba también Longbottom... ¿Qué podía decir de él? Ya había dicho casi todo. Aunque después de la guerra parecía cambiado.

Sólo faltaba... ¿Quién? No lograba recordarlo, quizás si su dolor de cabeza lo dejara pensar ¿Cómo estaría su niña? A esa hora ya debería estar con Sprout... ¿Quien le faltaba? ... ¡Draco! Por supuesto.

Necesitaba saber de Mía.

Salió al pasillo dispuesto a dar un vistazo y vio a su ahijado acercarse corriendo.

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde.- asintió, en realidad no era tarde, aún faltaba para que comenzara la clase.

-Entra.- No tenía mucho tiempo, echaría un vistazo y luego regresaría...

-¿Vas a ver a Mía?- le pregunto el rubio al ver como se alejaba. -No te preocupes, acabo de dejarla donde la profesora Sprout.

-¿Estuviste con ella?

-Sí, tuve libre una hora y fui a la biblioteca. Estuve dibujando con ella y Pince me pidió que la llevara con la profesora.- bien, eso estaba... No, no era bueno ¿Y si no era la verdadera?

-¿La dejaste con Sprout? ¿Directamente con ella?

-Si lo hice, hasta busque hechizos sospechosos pero todo estaba bajo control. Descuida, me asegure de que estuviera seguro. Y Mía me hizo un dibujo, y yo hice uno, mira.- le dijo sonriendo mientras entraba al aula y se lo mostró.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un dragón al sol ¿Tú tampoco lo ves?

-Draco, esto parece una montaña mal hecha. No es ni remotamente parecido a un dragón.

-Claro, tú también eres crítico ahora. No es mi culpa ¿Sabes? Yo no se usar colores sin movimiento.

-Sigue intentándolo y siéntate, comenzaremos con la clase.

La idea de tener a Potter en el aula de nuevo era una pesadilla, el hecho de que el trío más Longbottom estuviera ahí era algo horrible.

No había pensado en que tendría que darles clases de nuevo, quizás por eso se sentía tan incomodo. O tal vez era que al pensar en Mía y en lo que los Griffindors podrían hacerle para vengarse de él se ponía demasiado nervioso.

De cualquier modo no era nada agradable.

Granger lo miraba atentamente, lo bueno de esa chica era que le importaba más estudiar qué pensar sobre su vida privada. Weasley parecía concentrado en tomar nota de los apuntes de su novia y Potter intentaba ser lo más cortés posible con Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado. El rubio por su parte había empezado a mostrarse molesto pero por alguna razón se tranquilizo bastante luego de ver un pergamino que llevaba en su bolso. Longbottom estaba muy nervioso mirándolo ¿Acaso no podía sacar algo de ese valor que había mostrado cuando estallo la Batalla de Hogwarts? Bueno, al menos ya no temblaba e intentaba controlarse. Algo menos de que preocuparse.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Para cuando termino su última clase y llegó con Remus ya era hora de comer y la verdad temía que al otro le diera hambre y viera a su hija como aperitivo. Sin embargo cuando llego Remus le estaba mostrando fotografías de su hijo.

-Adelante Severus, entra.- en cuanto Mía lo vio corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papi mira, el señor Lupin me enseño fotos de su bebe.- le dijo feliz.

-Parece que te la pasaste bien entonces, sólo espero que no hayas comido muchos dulces.

-No te preocupes, no le di nada de azúcar. Pensé que estando tan cerca la hora de comer no querrías que la probara...

-Gracias Remus, por todo.

-No fue nada, adiós Mía, te veré en la cena.

-¿No va a comer señor Lupin?

-Si lo haré, pero será aquí. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Ahh... Adiós.

Afortunadamente el despacho de Remus no estaba lejos del Gran Comedor, había tenido un día largo y tenía mucha hambre, igual que Mía.

-Papi ¿Mi abuelito ya regreso?

-No lo sé, pero si su reunión se alarga no lo veremos hasta mañana, o el día después de ese.

-Ohh...- Mía se sintió muy triste, ya quería ver a su abuelito. Él por su parte se arrepintió casi al instante de decirle eso.

-Draco dijo que estuvo contigo en la mañana y que le hiciste un dibujo...- Ahí estaba la sonrisa que quería ver.

-Sip, le regale un dibujo porque el que él hizo era astracto y no sabía que era.

-Se dice "abstracto" Mía. Me alegra de que ayudes así a Draco.

-Creo que no le gusto que no supiera que era su dibujo.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco supe lo que era. ¿Sabes Mía? Lo que hice esta mañana, tu sorpresa ¿Recuerdas?- Mía asintió.

-Me gusto mucho papi.

-Bien, pero debes saber que no es mía. Tu mami la descubrió por accidente un día.- el rostro de la niña se ilumino de inmediato.

-¿De mi mami?

-Así es ¿Te gusto entonces?

-Muchísimo.

-Me alegra, se que ella quería que tú la conocieras.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el siguiente capi.**


	7. ¿Harry Potter?

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Regrese, junto con la escuela...**

**Ya tengo clases otra ves, ya vi a mis amigos y mi inspiración finalmente regreso de sus vacaciones todo pagado por el mundo (pagadas por mi desgraciadamente, y secretamente porque yo nunca me entere del pago hasta que me llego la cuenta :s)**

**Weno, aquí esta otro capi...**

**Quiero agradecer sus lindos reviews a:**

**Jean-Slytherin**

**J. J. Moores**

**Jean ya esta un poco cerca de descubrir la verdad pero no demasiado... y ya no les digo que se les arruina la sorpresa.**

**Vamos con lo obligado y luego a leer.**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de -mi muy molesto y al mismo tiempo simpático co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto, es más, hasta pierdo por que a veces tengo que ir a un ciber a subir los capis**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7

**¿Harry Potter?**

-Agreguen los pétalos con cuidado y dejen la poción reposar 7 minutos... Minutos que aprovecharan para limpiar su lugar de trabajo.- ¿Había mencionado ya que odiaba trabajar con los de último curso? Si lo había hecho, ahora lo repetía.

-Severus...- Remus Lupin apareció en la puerta, al parecer el hombre no había creído que estuviera en clase.

-Adelante Remus.- Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron de piedra al escuchar a Snape llamando por su nombre al licántropo. Se acercó hasta el hombre lobo ya que el otro apenas y entro al aula.

-Dumbledor me dio permiso de ausentarme desde temprano porque no he estado sintiéndome muy bien ¿Crees que podrías darme la poción ahora para poder retirarme?

-Claro, espera un momento.- entro a su despacho para sacar la matalobos, le pareció extraño que Remus se sintiera mal tan temprano pero no le dio mucha importancia, después lo averiguaría si era importante. -Ni lo pienses Draco.- dijo justo cuando el rubio estaba levantándose para arrojar un hígado de rana a la poción de Ron. Todos se espantaron al ver que se había dado cuenta, sonrió ampliamente al verlos... En su despacho tenía un espejo que reflejaba toda el aula. -Aquí tienes Remus.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

-Longbottom, da tres pasos hacia atrás...- dijo cuando todavía estaba dándoles la espalda a los alumnos. El chico se tensó de inmediato y obedeció justo a tiempo, porque su caldero exploto. -Diez puntos menos Griffindor y se quedará después de clase para terminar su poción.

El resto de los alumnos se retiraron y justo cuando Draco iba a salir tendió la mano para que le regresara el ingrediente que iba a usar con Weasley.

Neville agradeció no tener más clases por la tarde porque habría faltado a todas. Aún no entendía como había podido enfrentarse a Voldemort si Snape todavía lo atemorizaba un poco. Sacudiendo la cabeza vació su poción, limpio su caldero y lo dejo en el fuego. Snape salió del aula y fue a su despacho o eso creyó escuchar así que aprovecho ese momento para ir por los materiales y empezar a cortar raíces. Había notado durante las vacaciones que no era tan malo en pociones, pero la sola presencia intimidante del profesor era suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso y hacer que terminara arruinándolo todo.

-Hola.- escucho el chico y cuando se giro vio a una niña pequeña mirándolo interesada, junto a ella Dobby lo observaba igual.

-Hola.- la saludo sonriendo, le gustaban mucho los niños y sin duda esa pequeña era la hija de Snape; se parecía a él.

-¿El profesor Snape no está presente?- pregunto Dobby.

-Está en su despacho.

-¿Dobby puede pedirle que cuide a la ama Mía mientras Dobby busca al señor profesor?

-En realidad yo...- pero el elfo desapareció antes de que pudiera decir algo. –No hay problema.- le dijo a la nada.

-¿Haces una poción?

-¿Eh? Si...

-Ahh... Mi mami dice que debo presentarme antes de charlar con alguien...- dijo la niña en voz baja, Neville sonrió.

-Mi abuela dice lo mismo y como no queremos desobedecerlas... Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom.

-Hola Neville, mi nombre es Jamie Madeline Snape, pero me puedes decir Mía si quieres.

-Qué bonito nombre tienes.- Mía sonrió feliz.

-¿Te gustan las pociones? A mí me gustan mucho, mi papi me deja verlo cuando las hace y el otro día hizo una que inventó mi mami, era muy bonita y de muchos colores y con lucecitas que volaban ¿Y qué hace tu poción?

-Bueno, si no la arruino será un contraveneno pero me temo que no tendrá colores ni luces, lo siento.

Dobby apareció en su despacho diciéndole que Mía estaba en su aula con el chico Longbottom. No le lanzó una maldición al elfo sólo porque eso le quitaría tiempo pero cuando llego al aula la niña se estaba presentando.

Curioso... Ahora que lo veía Longbottom estaba haciendo bien su poción y eso que estaba charlando con Mía, se quedó parado en la puerta a observar, quería ver que tan lejos llegaría el chico si lo dejaba solo.

-Mi papi es muy bueno en pociones y yo creo que te va a ayudar para que te salga bien.

Neville estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. A pesar de que no paraba de hablar con Mía cortaba sus ingredientes a la perfección y los agregaba con exactitud... Bien, quizás no era tan malo en pociones... Quizás había sido también culpa suya que el chico fallara. Ahora que no lo estaba acribillando con sus miradas de odio parecía concentrarse de verdad.

-¡Papi!- lo saludo Mía. -¿Tú le das clases a Neville?

-Si

-¿Verdad que lo vas a ayudar con su poción para que salga bien?- se acercó a la mesa y vio como el chico se encogía un poco... si era en gran parte culpa suya.

-Te he observado... Es cierto que no tienes el don para las pociones pero tampoco eres tan malo y ahora sé que eso es, en parte, mi culpa por el modo en el que te he venido tratando.- Neville lo miro con los ojos como platos.- Pero debes saber que en cualquier lugar a dónde vayas habrá alguien como yo, e incluso peores que te presionaran hasta límites desgastantes. Mi consejo para ti es que, así como hiciste ahora con Mía, busques un estado tranquilizante y te concentres en tu poción como si fuera tú todo. De eso modo evitaras ponerte tan nervioso cuando te observan... Sé que puedes hacerlo, tienes un futuro por delante y promete ser bueno porque eres perseverante. A menos claro que te guste la humillación... En ese caso tu futuro no se ve nada prometedor...

-Gracias profesor.- alcanzó a susurrar el chico antes de enfrascarse de lleno en su poción.

-¿Lista para ir a comer?- le pregunto a su hija, Mía sonrió feliz.

-Sip, ya tengo mucha hambre papi.

-Entonces hay que alimentarte, antes de que quieras morderme.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca para regresar el libro que McGonagall había pedido para sus ensayos pero cuando llegó se llevó una sorpresa; la señora Pince estaba sonriendo mientras la hija del profesor Snape le contaba algo... le dio algo de pena interrumpir pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Hola pequeña.- la saludo con una sonrisa luego de regresar su libro.

-Hola.- le respondió la niña sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tú eres la hija del profesor Snape ¿Verdad?- la niña asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Me llamo Jamie Madeline Snape, pero me puedes decir Mía.

-Mucho gusto Mía, tu puedes llamarme Hermione o Herms o Mione, cómo tú quieras.

-¿A ti te da clases mi papi?

-Sí y yo creo que tu papá es un gran profesor.

-El sabe mucho.- Hermione asintió, Mía parecía orgullosa de su papá.

-¿Estas dibujando? ¿Qué es?

-Es un dragón para mi primo Draco ¿Tú conoces a mi primo Draco? Le estoy haciendo este dibujo porque el que él hizo esta muy feo y me dijo que yo le hiciera uno.

-Creo que ese es un dragón muy bonito y si, conozco a Draco.

-¿Quieres dibujar conmigo Hermione?- la niña le había caído muy bien así que pensó que no perdería mucho si se quedaba un rato con ella.

-Mu gustaría mucho.

-Quédate cerca.- le dijo Pince. -Severus me dijo que no la dejara ir con nadie.

-Está bien, vamos a la mesa de enfrente.

Draco llego poco después, Severus le había dicho que ayudara a Pince con Mía mientras él tenía una reunión con Dumbledor. Cuando llegó la vio con Granger y se espantó, si su padrino veía a su hija con un Griffindor de seguro se desmayaba... Pero no quería estar con ella... ¿Y si huía?

-¡Primo!- adiós plan de huída.

-Hola Mía.- la saludo. -Granger.- dijo lo más cortésmente que pudo, no quería que la niña le preguntara porque estaba enojado.

-Ya termine tu dibujo...- le dijo Mía mientras se lo presumía pero sin dejar que lo viera.

-En serio, déjame ver.- pero la niña no se lo dio. -Anda muéstramelo...

-Mmm...

-Anda...

-Es un dibujo muy bonito ¿No quieres que tú primo lo vea? Dijiste que era para él.- le dijo Hermione.

-Si... Bueno, te lo doy si me cuentas un cuento.

-Te contaré la más grande y maravillosa historia si quieres, ahora ¿Me lo muestras?

-Está bien.

Cuando la reunión termino Severus fue directo a la biblioteca y se sorprendió al ver a su ahijado charlando con Granger como si nada... Aunque quizás el hecho de que su hija estuviera en medio de ellos tuviera algo que ver con el extraño escenario.

-¿Sorprendente verdad?- le dijo Pince cuando entro.

-Bastante, Granger siempre fue la última persona con la que pensé que Draco se relacionaría.

-Creo que tu pequeña es buena para reconciliar y amistar personas...

-Eso creo... Por desgracia ahora tengo que llevármela, así que, supongo, todo regresara a la normalidad.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Para el siguiente fin de semana tenía a Mía lista y bien abrigada para ir al Londres muggle. Ya había notado que la niña tenía algunas cosas muggles y no quería que Mía perdiera eso, por alguna razón Nicole había permitido eso además el era mitad muggle después de todo.

Salieron del Caldero Chorreante y tomaron un taxi, que curiosamente resulto ser el mismo que había llevado antes a Mía.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Sí, hola señor Robert.

-¿Se... conocen?- aún no había podido averiguar cómo Mía había llegado a Londres, debía ponerse a investigar eso de inmediato.

-Si desde hace un tiempo. Mi nombre es Robert Bates, señor...

-El es mi papi.- le dijo Mía sonriendo. -Se llama Severus.

-Severus Snape.

-Me alegro de que lo haya encontrado. Quise quedarme hasta que lo encontrara pero ella me aseguró que el empleado de la biblioteca lo conocía bien.- ¿Biblioteca? ¿Qué empleado? ¿De cuál biblioteca? Dudaba mucho que hablara de Pince.

-Sí, es que suelo ir mucho... por mi trabajo.

-Mi papi es profesor en una escuela muy bonita.

-¿Un profesor?

-En un internado que está un poco alegado de aquí.

-Debe ser excelente... Yo siempre quise ir a un internado ¿Y qué materia imparte?- vio que Mía iba a abrir la boca y apenas pudo detenerla.

-Química.- era lo más cercano a las pociones que los muggles tenían.

-Suena bien ¿Y a dónde los llevo?

Sintió un terrible escalofrío al entrar al centro comercial, había tenido una mala experiencia con Mía y los espacios abiertos y no quería que eso se repitiera así que la tomo firmemente de la mano y se decidió a comenzar el suplicio.

Llegaron a una zapatería donde le compro zapatillas deportivas y un par de botas, muy necesarias con el frío que hacía. De ahí pasaron a la peor pesadilla de un padre: una tienda de ropa. La empleada, una mujer mayor, al verlo entrar solo con la niña fue directamente con él.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Si... mi hija...

-¿Esta solo?- pregunto la mujer, asintió. Sabía que le preguntaba si tenía a alguien que supiera de colores y tallas de ropas para Mía y él no sabía nada de eso y tampoco tenía a alguien con él que lo supiera. -No se preocupe, déjeme encargarme.- Parecía que no era el único padre soltero que llegaba a las tiendas así que se tranquilizo un poco y se dedico a esperar agradeciéndole internamente que hiciera todo eso en su lugar. Se sentó a observar como Mía y la mujer probaban prenda tras prenda, tras prenda... Ese iba a ser un muy largo y cansado día.

Casi una hora después salieron de la tienda de ropa, había estado a punto de lanzarse un desmaius a sí mismo cuando un grupo de tres madres se acercaron a hablarle... Malditas urracas...

-Papi tengo hambre.- reviso uno de los relojes de la tienda, ya era un poco tarde. Fueron a un puesto de comida rápida para comer algo pero noto que Mía lo miraba raro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto apuntando su plato.

-Pizza ¿No la has probado?

-Nop.- sonrió, al parecer Nicole no la tenía muy apegada al mundo muggle.

-Es una comida muggle pero es muy buena, te gustará.- Mía no lo miraba con mucha confianza, aún así tomo un pequeño trozo y lo probo aunque tenía cara de "No quiero". -¿Te gusta entonces?- Mía saboreo el trozo en la boca y no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo, parecía un catador analizando los alimentos.

-Sí, es muy rico papi.

-Te lo dije, y eso de tu vaso es soda. Supongo que tampoco la conoces.- Mía negó pero tomo el vaso de inmediato, su papi había tenido razón con la pizza, era muy rica, así que no dudo que la soda también lo fuera. Sintió unas burbujas extrañas en la lengua y cuando se la tomo eructo casi de inmediato pero su papi le sonrió así que pensó que estaba bien.

-¿Qué tal esta?

-Muy bueno.

Regresaron al castillo cerca de la hora de la comida pero ya habían comido antes en el centro comercial así que fueron directamente a la habitación. Al llegar Suki los esperaba sentada frente a la puerta y con mala cara. Cuando fue al cuarto de Mía a dejar las cosas la perra se dedico a aullar y arañar la puerta.

-Suki quiere salir a caminar.- le dijo Mía mientras la veía desde la puerta.

-¿De nuevo? Ya salió... hace tres días...

-Pero a Suki le gusta mucho salir papi. Y mi mami dice que debemos pasear a Suki todos los días para que no se sienta triste y llore.

-Mía los perros no llo...- y como si lo hubiera estado esperando Suki empezó a aullar lastimeramente. -¡Esta bien! Ya basta.- gritó sobre los aullidos. -¿Dónde está la correa?- sintió un golpe en la pierna y Suki ya la tenía en el hocico.

El animal parecía feliz de abandonar las mazmorras porque llevaba a Mía a rastras por lo que tuvo que tomar la correa él mismo, Suki era fuerte pero no podía con él. Cuando salieron a los terreros le quito la correa y la dejo correr y saltar todo lo que quizo.

-Mira papi, es Hagrid.- le dijo la niña jalándolo de la túnica, el semigigante estaba saliendo de su cabaña. -¿Podemos ir?- Pero no le dio tempo para responder porque Mía ya había corrido con el otro.

-Hola Hagrid, hola Fang.- saludo la niña.

-¡Mía!- grito Hagrid y la abrazo pero la niña era bastante pequeña, lo suficiente como para desaparecer entre los brazos del semigigante un momento. -Qué gusto verte, creo que has crecido un poco ¿Viniste hasta acá tu sola?

-Nop, mi papi y yo vinimos a pasear a Suki porque ya quería salir.

-Si, a los animales les gusta salir a marcar su territorio y gastar energías.

-Hagrid.- saludo al acercarse.

-Profesor...

-Oye Hagrid ¿Qué estás...?- un chico pelirrojo asomo la cabeza por la puerta y al verlo se quedo congelado. -Pro-profesor...

-Weasley.

-¿Q-qué hace aquí?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia pero aún así se lo diré: Salí a caminar. El que sea profesor de pociones no me impide salir de las mazmorras. Usted por otro lado está aquí porque, supongo, quería visitar a Hagrid... Al igual que el señor Potter y la señorita Granger.

-¿Va a castigarnos?

-No, no tengo porque hacerlo. Puede regresar a hacer lo que estaba haciendo con sus amigos...

-Yo... Nosotros no hacíamos nada.- replicó el chico mientras tomaba el mismo color de su cabello.

-Ron ¿Qué tanto ha...?- Hermione salió también y se sorprendió al verlo.

-Señorita Granger

-Profesor

-¡Hermione!- grito Mía sonriendo.

-¡Mía! Hola

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Ron.

-Si, nos conocimos ayer en la biblioteca. Mira Mía, este es Ron Weasley, mi novio.

-Hola Ron.- lo saludo.

-O-hola.- respondió el pelirrojo un tanto nervioso.

-Y este...- Hermione se giro y jaló a un chico de pelo negro para que pudiera verlo. -Este es Harry Potter.

-Hola Harry.- Todos se sorprendieron bastante al ver que la niña no parecía tener idea de quién era Harry Potter.

-Mía ¿No has escuchado hablar de Harry? Él es muy famoso...- le dijo Hagrid. El ojiverde miro a la niña intensamente.

-Nop... No lo conozco ¿Qué están haciendo Hermione?- le pregunto Mía.

-Sólo vinimos a saludar a nuestro amigo Hagrid pero podríamos dar un paseo si tu papá nos permite jugar un rato.- ambos lo miraron, Hermione con un poco de pena y Mía con una cara de "Por favor, déjame ir".

-Por mi está bien pero creo que el señor Weasley está un poco desubicado.- Ron los miraba como si fueran acromantulas, la chica se enfado por eso y lo golpeo en el brazo. Mía río bajito y tomo la mano que le ofrecía Hermione. Harry salió justo detrás de ella y se fue casi corriendo con dirección al castillo sin decir palabra.

-Vamos Mía ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-No sé...- en ese momento Suki apareció corriendo de detrás de la cabaña y saludo a su ama con un ladrido. -Mira Hermione ella es mi perrita, se llama Suki.

Regresaron al castillo a eso de la hora de la cena y fueron directo al Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Griffindor Granger y Weasley parecían estar peleados y Potter parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo... así que él hizo lo mismo y fue a sentarse al lado de Albus.

-Dime Mía ¿Te gusta el quidditch?- Tanto Minerva como él le lanzaron una mirada asesina al anciano.

-Sí, me gusta mucho abuelito.

-Me alegro porque, no sé si lo sepas, tu padre era un buen jugador cuando estudiante.

-¿Tú jugabas quidditch papi?- le pregunto entusiasmada y le entraron unas ganas terribles de sacarle los ojos a Albus con el tenedor.

-Hace mucho tiempo.

-Vamos Severus no seas modesto, eras muy bueno. Casi tanto como yo cuando era joven...

-Abuelito ¿Ya había quidditch cuanto tú eras joven? Porque ya eres muy viejito...- La mesa de profesores y algunos alumnos que estaban en los primero lugares de las mesas soltaron una carcajada mientras Mía los miraba confundida y Albus esperaba pacientemente a que todos dejaran de reír.

-No Mía...- dijo cuando se recupero del ataque de risa. -Cuando Albus era joven el quidditch ya se había inventado... Tu abuela por otro lado...- Minerva lo miro mientras trataba de recuperarse de la risa. -Creo que ella alcanzó a ver el nacimiento del quidditch.

-Eso explicaría porque no le apasiona tanto el juego.- dijo Albus pensativo. -A menos que sea por apuesta no le interesa en absoluto.- la animaga lo miro furiosa y el director tosió nervioso. -Pero eso no era lo que quería decir, me parece que la semana entrante tendremos las primeras pruebas para los partidos y me preguntaba si querrías verlas...

-¿Puedo ir papi? ¿Por favor?

-Ambos iremos, debo revisar cómo va el equipo de Slytherin.

-Sobre eso...- Albus lo miro sobre sus anteojos y supo que algo andaba muy mal, y que él tendría que lidiar con eso. -Lo hablaremos más tarde.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación Mía jugó un rato con sus nuevos juguetes. Después le dio un baño y la acostó. Había tenido un día pesado y Mía debía estar muy cansada aunque no lo dijera. Veinte minutos después Albus llegó, y con el anciano llegaron los problemas.

-Sé que no lo has notado Severus, pero no tienes equipo de quidditch. Draco es el único jugador con experiencia que te queda.

No había pensado en eso... En realidad no había hecho gran cosa con sus alumnos desde que tenía a su hija ¿Cómo no lo había notado? No tenía equipo de quidditch. Bien, eso se solucionaba haciendo pruebas y enlistando alumnos.

-Severus... Hooch estará ocupada entrenando a los de primer año y Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw ya la solicitaron de entrenadora. Griffindor y Slytherin estarán solos.

Pero... Griffindor tenía a Potter y a los Weasley, y a otros jugadores ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Entrenarlos el mis...?

-Me temo que sí, es lo que estas pensando. Debes entrenarlos tú. No puedes dejarle a Draco todo el trabajo.

Demonios, ahora también debía ser entrenador de quidditch ¿Cómo iba a hacer todo a la vez?

Por desgracia, no tenía opción. Mañana mismo daría la noticia en la sala común, el miércoles vería a los chicos interesados (porque era el día que menos clases tenía) y para el siguiente fin de semana tendría, con suerte, un nuevo equipo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, con Mía o con cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí...

-Lo sé, gracias Albus.

-Descansa muchacho... Y Severus...

-¿Qué?

-Haces un excelente trabajo con Mía, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Orgullo... Sí, se sentía bien ser el orgullo de alguien.

Mía por otro lado no estaba dormida, mucho menos acostada.

-De acuerdo mi amor, tienes que descansar y dormirte ahora mismo o mañana estarás muy cansada para ir a tus clases.

-Ok

-Regresare pronto cariño así que no te preocupes, ya nos veremos, muy, muy pronto.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo cielo.

-Te quiero mucho mami.

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Ahora duérmete y a soñar bonito. Buenas noches Mía.

-Buenas noches mami.

* * *

**Uyyy!!!!!! ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Alguna idea...? Ya estamos cerca de saber que paso...**

**Hasta el siguiente capi, cuidense muxxo!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. El secreto

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi por un motivo muy especial...**

**Es mi cumpleaños!!!!!!**

**Y este es mi regalo, de mi para mi ^^ Y para ustedes también, aunque deberían ser ustedes los que me regalaran a mi ¿No?**

**¿O.O?**

**Bueno, que no tengo mucho tiempo así que aqui esta el capitulo.**

**¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades a mi!!!!!**

**Ya son 19 añitos ^^**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 8**

**El secreto**

Slytherin tenía ahora, oficialmente, equipo de quidditch. Y ahora le quedaban unas semanas para entrenarlos, a él y a Draco más específicamente pero el rubio estaba muy ocupado paseando a Mía en escoba –a un metro del suelo- y no hacía mucho por ayudar.

Suspiro resignado y apretó el mango de la escoba, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se subía en una y no quería que le ocurriera un accidente... Mía se fue con Blaise a las gradas y no le quedo otra opción, empezó el entrenamiento.

-Empezaremos con ejercicios de coordinación. Marsh, vas al frente, necesito que empieces a dirigir al equipo.

El día anterior se había reunido con un grupo de chicos de los últimos cursos y el nuevo equipo de quidditch, y habían decidido dejar a Nolan Marsh, de 6º curso, como capitán para el siguiente año pero en los entrenamientos sería co-capitán junto a Draco, que estaba a nada de renunciar al equipo.

Observo todo el campo desde su escoba; Blaise, Millicent, Pansy y otros chicos estaban ubicados en diferentes lugares alrededor del campo, tomando apuntes. Draco estaba al lado de Nolan dándole consejos y los otros chicos se estaban esforzando para acoplarse entre ellos.

Lo mejor era que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin se habían ofrecido a ayudar a los nuevos jugadores, eso significaba que tendría menos problemas relacionados con tareas... Debía recordar no dejar mucho trabajo para que su equipo practicara, aunque eso también fuera a beneficiar a los alumnos de las demás casas.

Casi cuatro horas después pudo tener de nuevo los pies en el suelo. Estaba realmente cansado y no dudaba que los chicos estuvieran agotados, incluso Mía se había quedado dormida en el ragazo de Blaise... Tomo a la niña en brazos y se fue directo a su habitación mientras el equipo iba a las duchas.

Dejó a Mía en su cama y se dio un baño caliente. Estaba muy cansado y ya se había decidido; dormiría el resto de la tarde. Se puso el pantalón de su pijama y se acostó al lado de su hija, lo último que escucho fue la respiración calmada de Mía antes de quedarse dormido.

-Papi... papi.- hacía un par de minutos que Mía lo llamaba pero seguía haciéndose el dormido, luego de un rato la niña se cansó de llamarlo y empezó a picarle el hombro y la espalda con el dedo. –Papi.- aún seguía con sueño por lo que sólo abrió un ojo.

-¿Mmm?

-Tengo hambre.- no podía ignorar eso ¿cierto? Se incorporó un poco y vio el reloj; ya pasaba la hora de la cena.

-Ahora iremos a cenar, sólo déjame ponerme algo.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor Mía se fue corriendo con Albus y Minerva. Granger se giro a sonreírle y Potter lo miro inexpresivamente... Eso le dio mala espina pero se obligó a no pensar en eso, su cuerpo ya le estaba reclamando comida. Se sentó al lado de su hija y comió en silencio mientras la escuchaba hablar con sus abuelos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni Albus ni Minerva le habían hecho preguntas sobre la madre de Mía... Eso era muy extraño, sobre todo porque Minerva era de las que creía que el matrimonio era "Una Institución". La mujer debió haberle reclamado el hecho de que tuviera una hija sin estar casado... Se giro a verlos, no le prestaban atención y eso era lo que necesitaba. Seguramente solo le estaban dando tiempo, lo más seguro es que muy pronto fuera interrogado por los dos ancianos.

-¿Severus?

-¿Eh?- Albus lo miraba extrañado.

-Te pregunte qué tal te había ido con el equipo.- no había escuchado nada, debía dejar de ensimismarse tanto cuando pensaba. -¿Te sientes bien Severus? Te ves algo pálido.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. El equipo va bien, están acoplándose bastante rápido.

-Me alegro mucho... Quizás deberías descansar mañana.

-Estaré bien, no es nada que una buena noche de sueño no cure.

-Si tu lo dices. Pero en caso de que quieras descansar un poco más ¿Podemos llevar a Mía al Callejon Diagon mañana? Minerva y yo saldremos de compras.

-¿Puedo ir papi? Por fa...- en verdad se sentía muy cansado, y unas horas de sueño extra no le irían nada mal.

-Bien, pero debes tener mucho cuidado.

La mañana siguiente Albus llegó temprano a recoger a Mía porque quería que desayunara con ellos antes de salir, así que la ayudo a vestirse y los despidió.

-Ten cuidado y no te separes de tu abuelo, haz lo que ellos te digan... Y diviértete.- le dijo y le beso la frente.

-Te lo prometo papi.- la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

-Te avisaré cuando regresemos.- le dijo Albus antes de desaparecer por el pasillo con Mía.

Cerca del medio día se levanto y ya no tenía esa sensación de cansancio. Estaba por salir para ver al equipo cuando vio a Suki tirada en la alfombra.

-¿Quieres salir a correr?- le dijo, el animal se incorporó de inmediato y movió la cola. -Tomaré eso como un sí.

Era la primera vez que sacaba al perro él sólo. Se sentía un poco extraño, sobre todo porque era bien sabido que a él no le agradaban los perros, y menos los grandes pero aún así salió a los terrenos y fue directo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Buenos días profesor.- lo saludo el semi-gigante al verlo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Dónde está su pequeña?

-Con Albus y Minerva, salieron al Callejon Diagon.

-Ah claro... ¿Quiere una taza de té?

-Gracias pero no puedo quedarme. La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿A mí?- Hagrid lo miro confundido, realmente dudaba que alguien (aparte de Albus) le hubiera pedido un favor.

-Si... Tú conoces a Suki, Mía la quiere mucho y por desgracia, le estoy tomando afecto.- le dijo mientras le quitaba la correa al animal. -Me preguntaba si podría quedarse aquí un par de horas. Parece que las mazmorras la están sofocando y creo que la pasaría mejor si estuviera afuera un rato, con otro perro para que pueda jugar.- Hagrid lo miro confundido, no esperaba que se preocupara por un animal, si no se preocupaba ni por las personas...

-Esa es una gran idea, hace mucho que Fang no tiene compañía.

De ahí fue directo al campo de quidditch donde el equipo estaba practicando, Draco parecía desesperado porque los más jóvenes no entendían lo que les trataba de explicar así que tuvo que entrar de nuevo al campo para ayudarlos.

Ya entrada la tarde regreso por Suki y la llevó de regreso a sus habitaciones. El perro parecía estar feliz de regresar porque de inmediato se tendió en su lugar favorito; la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Mía llegó un rato después, junto con Albus y Minerva y un par de cientos de cosas nuevas que le habían comprado a la niña. No le gustaba que la consintieran de ese modo pero ya no podía hacer nada. Cenaron en la habitación mientras su pequeña le contaba todas las cosas que había hecho con sus abuelos.

-Parece que te divertiste enana.

-Sip, mucho papi.- Mía empezó a bostezar y se decidió a acostarla de una vez. La arropo y la niña empezó a quedarse dormida en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada. -Papi...

-Dime

-Mañana...-bostezó. -Me cuentas una historia... para dormir...

-Mañana entonces, descansa hija.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-Mía era una niña grande, pero sabía que era la más chiquita del colegio. Y había algo que Mía sabía y estaba descubriendo: Su papi estaba enojado.

Muy enojado

Y aunque ella no sabía porque estaba enojado, iba a hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor... Porque su mami decía que su papi se veía guapo cuando se reía, y a ella le gustaba ver a su papi feliz.

Por eso también ya le había prometido que no iba a decirle a sus abuelos ni a nadie como se llamaba su mami, su papá le dijo que era un secreto y que era solo de ellos dos, así que no iba a decir nada para que su papi no se enojara más.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Frustrado

Frustrado y enfadado, así era como se sentía. Las cosas habían estado yéndose en picada desde el inicio de semana: Tenía una explosión por clase, los ensayos más espantosos jamás imaginados, el peor equipo de quidditch y a Albus Dumbledor pisándole los talones para que le hablara de Nicole.

Ya ansiaba la tarde del viernes.

Pero apenas estaban a la mitad de la semana...

Inspiro y exhalo profundamente un par de veces, tratando de relajarse. Imagino un tranquilo claro en el bosque y se quedo en ese lugar hasta que la campana sonó. Ahora que estaba tranquilo podía enfrentarse al grupo de último grado.

Al final, la clase resulto bastante tranquila. Incluso Longbottom había hecho un excelente trabajo con su poción... Por desgracia eso fue lo único bueno de su día.

En su siguiente clase tuvo dos explosiones, después peleó un rato con Minerva. Moody apareció en el castillo y vio como su equipo de quidditch fallaba en muchos sentidos.

Además de las visitas de los alumnos y muchas quejas, y a Albus de nuevo atosigándolo durante las comidas, el desayuno y su tiempo libre.

Para cuando llego a su habitación estaba realmente harto y a punto de estallar contra lo primero que levemente lo molestara.

-Papi ¿Quieres ver lo que hice? Suki y yo estuvimos pintando y dibujando todo el día. Abuelito dijo que lo hacíamos muy bonito y nos dejo dibujar una pintura, y a Suki le gusto mucho pintar y dejo a mi abuelito lleno de pintura y muy sucio...

-Que bien Mía, regresa a dibujar o ve a jugar un rato, ahora no me siento muy bien. Necesito descansar.- la cabeza le estallaba y necesitaba mucha paz. Odiaba a sus estúpidos estudiantes, a su equipo de quidditch y sobre todo a Albus por ser tan terco ¿Qué no tenía otras cosas que hacer? ¿Algo útil?

Mía estaba jugando con Suki y estaba haciendo mucho ruido, algo que en serio torturaba a su cabeza. Una llamada en la chimenea lo obligo a levantarse, aunque ya sabía bien quien era...

-¿Qué quieres Albus?

-Severus, necesitamos hablar... En serio creo que es necesario. Además hay un par de chicos de tu casa en mi despacho, no sabía que les enseñaras defensa personal al estilo muggle... Tu equipo de quidditch estuvo practicando por la tarde y el señor Malfoy renunció a seguir entrenándolos luego de gritarles varios insultos...

Tal vez fuera el dolor de cabeza, la tensión, el estrés, el saberse el único entrenador de su equipo, la terquedad de Albus, los gritos de Mía o tener que limpiar siempre los errores de los demás lo que hizo que realmente explotara... Tal vez fue la combinación de todo, ahora si estaba muy enfadado.

-Y aún no me has dicho nada sobre...

-¡YA BASTA! No te diré nada Albus ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! Y en lo que respecta a lo demás ¡Me importa un bledo lo que hagas mientras no me molestes! ¿Entendiste? ¡Déjame en paz!

Albus miro a su muchacho realmente impactado, jamás lo había visto así de furioso, ni siquiera con la tensión de ser espía había explotado de esa manera. Mía por otro lado estaba realmente asustada, nunca había visto a su papi gritarle a alguien, y menos a su abuelito. Camino hacia atrás y choco contra algo... algo que se cayó y se rompió, haciendo mucho ruido. Vio a su papá girarse y sintió más miedo que el que había sentido con el señor Moody...

-Y tú maldita mocosa ¡DEJA DE HACER RUIDO!

Mía lo miro aterrorizada y se dejo caer en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma sin dejar de verlo. Parecía que tenía miedo de que fuera a golpearla...

Y entonces sucedió

Severus Snape se vio a sí mismo en su hija, un niño pequeño aterrorizado por la rabia de su padre. Rabia que no había provocado él pero tenía que pagarla.

Se sintió sin fuerzas de pronto, algo dentro de él se rompió al ver a su pequeña con el rostro empapado y mirándolo con miedo. Alzó la mano para acercarla pero Mía se alejó hasta la esquina del salón, llorando y abrazándose todavía.

-Merlín...- susurró despacio. -Mía...- no podía creer que se hubiera convertido en su padre.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y en ese momento Albus entendió que su hijo no saldría del shock por sí mismo y salió de inmediato a las mazmorras. -Mía... yo...- se acerco despacio y se arrodillo de nuevo junto a ella. -Yo... lo siento mucho no quise, no quise gritarte...- acercó su mano pero la niña no quería que se acercara. -Mía por favor... lo lamento mucho, yo nunca te lastimaría... Te amo demasiado, no... Por favor...- pero Mía no lo dejaba acercarse.

-Quiero a mi mami...- sollozó y se hizo una pequeña bolita en el suelo. -Quiero ir con mi mami, no quiero estar aquí... Quiero a mi mami.- le dolía demasiado que su hija le temiera.

-Mía...- Albus entro en la habitación pero se mantuvo en la puerta, debía dejar que Severus se hiciera cargo de eso. -Mía mírame por favor...- y le arregló el cabello tras la oreja. Mía lo miro llorosa y se sorprendió al ver a su papi, porque también estaba llorando. -Perdóname enana, no debí gritarte y mucho menos descárgame contigo... Te amo Mía, no debí... ¿Puedes perdonarme?- Mía lo miro sería.

-¿Ya no vas a gritarme? ¿Ni a mi abuelito?- le pregunto temerosa.

-No, no lo haré nunca...- la niña le sonrió temerosa y le limpio una lagrima.

-Ya no llores papi.- le sonrió y la abrazó estrechamente. -Te perdono...- se sentó en el suelo y sin soltarla empezó a llorar quedamente.

-Gracias...

Albus espero unos momentos y se decidió a entrar, Minerva llegó detrás de él para llevarse a Mía a las cocinas... El anciano sabía que su muchacho lo necesitaba.

-Lo lamento Albus yo...

-Tranquilo, estás muy presionado y fue culpa mía dejar que te saturaras hasta este punto.

-Eso no lo justifica... Maldición ¿Me escuchaste? Le grite y la espante tanto

-Severus...

-Por un momento... Por un momento me vi a mi mismo en ella... Llegué a parecerme a él...

-No Severus, tu nunca serás como Tobías. Jamás lo serás porque a ti te importa de verdad tu hija, de lo contrario no estarías llorando y mucho menos te hubieras disculpado con ella.

El día siguiente Albus convenció a Draco de seguir adelante del equipo y se dedicó a cuidar de su nieta, como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo ahora que no podía preguntarle nada a Severus podía intentarlo con Mía... Sólo se aseguraría de no presionarla demasiado. La niña estaba tan alegre como siempre y seguía igual de cariñosa con su padre, era increíble la facilidad que tenían los niños para dejar atrás los problemas.

-Mía ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Mía dejó de platicarle a Fawkes como su papi había salvado a Suki de ahogarse y se giro a verlo.

-Sip.

-Dime... ¿Puedes recordar cómo se llamaba tu mami?- Mía abrió la boca pero la cerró de nuevo antes de decírselo. -No puedo abuelito, mi papi me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, que era nuestro secreto.

-Su secreto... Bien, pero ¿Tu recuerdas su nombre? ¿Su nombre completo?

-Sip...

-Y si tu papi te lo permitiera ¿Me lo dirías verdad?

-Sip

Realmente no le gustaba manipular a las personas, aunque así lo pareciera, pero necesitaba saber quién era la madre de Mía... No porque le importara la sangre ni nada de eso pero tenía esa duda comiéndole la cabeza. Severus no se lo había dicho por un motivo, y no tenía un buen presentimiento de ese motivo.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	9. Un favor a Severus

**Hola!!!!**

**Les agradara saber que el siguiente capi esta casi listo así que no tendran que esperar mucho para leerlo ^^ **

**Quiero agradecer por sus lindos reviews a...**

**-Kimiki-sama: Muchas gracias, que bueno q te gusto el capi. Y si, pobre peque pero ni modo, además sevvy vaa pagar por eso (q mala soy muajaja)**

**-Cami: Hola cami, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Aquí esta el siguiente capi ^^**

**-Jean-Slytherin**

**Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones!!!!**

**Y aquí esta el nuevo capi, dedicado a Cami que ya se estaba desesperando. Aquí lo tienes, muchas gracias por esperarme ^^**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**Claves:**

**-**Bla, bla, bla.-diálogo normal.

_-Bla, bla, bla.-_pensamientos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Un favor a Severus**

Halloween estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina y eso le parecía preocupante. A Albus le encantaba hacer la cena para los chicos, dulces y más dulces a donde sea que voltearas, además de murciélagos y calabazas flotantes por todo el Gran Comedor.

Le molestaba el saber que tendría que estar toda la noche peleando con Mía y pendiente de que no comiera demasiados dulces y se enfermara, no creyó que pudiera soportar verla con cualquier clase de malestar. No después de haberla hecho llorar.

Las clases antes de Halloween se volvieron una tortura ya que los chicos ya estaban planeando que era lo que iban a hacer y no prestaban demasiada atención, por fortuna para él Draco consiguió (a base de gritos, insultos, amenazas y unos cuantos hechizos de dudosa procedencia legal) que el equipo de quidditch lo respetara como si fuera él mismo.

Con un problema menos se dirigió al Gran Comedor junto con Mía, faltaba sólo un día para Halloween y aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a esa noche. Nada más entrar se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy raro en el ambiente, revisó todas las mesas y de pronto topo con lo que nunca creyó ver... Granger y Weasley ya no estaban juntos, o a Granger no le importaba que Hanna Abott se le colgara del cuello a Weasley para luego... ¡Merlín! ¿Es que esa chica no tenía decencia? No era posible que intentara extirparle las amígdalas a Weasley en medio del Gran Comedor. Alzó a Mía para evitar que pudiera ver algo de eso ¿Qué había pasado con el pudor en el colegio?

-Buenas tardes Severus, hola Mía.- asintió con la cabeza mientras les mandaba un hechizo separador, ambos se giraron a verlo asustados y les mandó una mirada de "Mejor ve a hacer eso a otro lado o te mataré lentamente"

-Hola abuelito ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto Mía curiosa.

-¿Uh?- se giró para ver como el director se "escondía" algo mientras ponía una cara inocente.

-Albus ¿Qué estas haciendo?- ¿Para que querría el anciano un petardo escondido entre sus túnicas?

-Ohh nada...

-¿"Nada" incluye petardos y los otros "nadas" que traes escondidos?- ¿Acaso el anciano pensaba que se iba a creer eso?

-Umh, si...

-¿Minerva sabe de esto?

-Umh, no...- si Minerva no lo sabía entonces no era nada bueno.

-¿Debería saberlo?

-Probablemente...

-No quieres que lo sepa.

-Y no lo sabrá ¿Verdad?

-Deberías esconder mejor las cosas.- Se negaba a mentirle a la animaga, la mujer sabía muy bien cuando lo hacía.

La mañana siguiente supo para que quería el anciano tantas cosas; el cuarto salón del tercer piso a mano izquierda había explotado "misteriosamente" según el propio director. Minerva lo reprendió de inmediato sabiendo que él lo había provocado, y el director con la cara negra de pólvora lo negó rotundamente. Lo que le ganó un gran regaño y que casi le cortaran su amada barba macro métrica.

Las clases se habían cancelado por lo que pudo dejar que Mía durmiera todo lo que quisiera. Albus había insistido en una fiesta de disfraces y estaba obligado a llevar uno, al igual que la niña, pero aún no tenía nada ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía buscar algo para ella...

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y se extraño un poco; Minerva, Albus y Draco podían abrir la puerta sin problemas... Quizás se tratara de algún colega.

-Buenos días profesor.- lo saludo una muy nerviosa Hermione Granger.

-¿Granger? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?- Ningún alumno que no fuera de su casa conocía la ubicación de sus habitaciones.

-El profesor Dumbledor...- ¡Albus! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-¿Entonces? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- la interrumpió.

-Bien, yo... En realidad...- por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts a la muchacha se le agotaron las palabras. Curioso... -¿No está Mía?

-Está dormida ¿Qué quiere Granger?

-¡Oh! Pues... Verá, yo trabajé como niñera en el verano durante muchos años, con niños muggles claro...- No estaba entendiendo ¿Granger quería trabajo? -Es que me gustan mucho los niños y pensé que, quizás, bueno es algo tonto no importa...- la chica cargaba una bolsa y algo rosado sobresalía de ahí, sintió curiosidad ¿Por qué iría a verlo con una bolsa y cosas rosas? A menos que fuera por Mía...

-Granger más le vale decirlo porque si vino solo a hacerme perder el tiempo los puntos de su casa se verán drásticamente disminuidos.- la chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Yo le traje esto a Mía.- le dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa sin levantar la vista y empezó con un discurso a una gran velocidad. -No-quiero-ser-entrometida-pero-entiendo-que-debe-ser-difícil-para-usted-ciudar-solo-de-ella-así-que-le-hice-un-disfraz-para-la-fiesta-de-hoy. Cuando-trabajaba-tuve-que-cuidar-a-muchos-niños-que-vivían-sólo-con-su-padre-y-sé-lo-complicado-que-puede-ser-criar-a-un-niño-eso-es-todo.- tomo aire y siguió admirando sus zapatos. -Es algo tonto, en realidad no importa...

Era raro que la chica se interesara tanto en ayudarlo pero no le parecía tan extraño que llegara de improviso. Ya temía algo como eso. Cuando dejaba a Mía con Pince la mujer le decía que diariamente Granger iba a verla, Longbottom también lo hacía y en algunas ocaciones hasta Luna Lovegood y Cho Chang llegaban a saludar a su pequeña. Si Granger estaba encariñada con los niños y no había tenido hermanos entonces era normal que le tomara afecto a Mía, era la única niña pequeña que había en Hogwarts.

Eso también explicaba porque la mayoría de sus serpientes la consentían tanto. Cuando reparaba en ello Mía ya tenía unos cuantos cientos de chocolates en su bolsa o unos peluches de algún tipo cortesía de las chicas de su casa. También Draco, Blaise y otros chicos se concentraban en cuidarla o hablarle o atoborrarla de dulces cada vez que la veían, aunque la niña estuviera en compañía de Minerva o Albus, o de Remus Lupin. Parecía que nunca habían visto a un niño tan pequeño y en parte entendía eso, la mayor parte de los miembros de su casa eran hijos únicos y no se relacionaban con más personas que sus padres o gente adulta. Una niña pequeña debía ser algo increíblemente nuevo para ellos.

-Te lo agradezco.- Hermione lo miro con los ojos abiertos. -Aunque debe ser Mía quien decida si le gusta o no.

-Yo... si claro, ahora... me iré...

-Hola Hermione.- saludo Mía desde la puerta de su habitación. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-La señorita Granger trajo algo para ti.- Mía la miro entre sorprendida y feliz.

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? Déjame verlo...- corrió para abrazarse a su pierna. -Anda dame...

-Es un disfraz de hada, yo lo hice para ti, espero que te guste.- le dijo la chica mientras le ayudaba a sacar un vestido rosa de la bolsa que el hombre estaba cargando ahora.

-Es muy bonito Hermione ¿Tú lo hiciste?- Mía dio un gritito al ver las hermosas alas brillantes que también venían en la bolsa.

-¿Yo? Si, gracias.- parecía que Granger tenía talento para eso.

-Yo creo que es muy bonito.- le dijo la niña sonriente.

-Severus traje algo para Mía...- Draco entro a la habitación como Pedro por su casa y se sorprendió al encontrar a Granger ahí.

-Hola primo.

-Hola Mía.- respondió extrañado.

-¿Qué me trajiste primo?- le pregunto curiosa, estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su hija por preguntar así pero el rubio se le adelanto y le mostró una hermosa tiara.

-Es para tí, un disfraz de princesa.

-Wow.- la corona de su primo era muy bonita, pero también el de Hermione le gustaba mucho... ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

-Disculpa pero Mía irá como hada, Malfoy.

-Olvídalo Granger, será una princesa.

-Mmm...- Mía los miro y él se dedico a observar la escena, tenía curiosidad por ver lo que su niña decidía. -Mi primo se llama Draco.- le dijo a la chica. -Y ella se llama Hermione primo.- le dijo al chico. Los dos se miraron fijamente.

-Una princesa, Hermione.

-Uh hada, Draco.

-Princesa

-Hada

-Princesa

-Hada.- rodó los ojos, eso iba para largo.

-Quiero ser una princesa hada.- dijo la niña de pronto sorprendiéndolos a todos. -¿Puedo papi?

-Claro.- debía reconocer que esa había sido una gran idea, ya no tenía que dejar plantado a ninguno de los dos. Fue bueno que escogieran esos disfraces y no otros que no combinaran como... momias y arañas

¿De donde había salido esa idea?

Quizás lo de Albus si era contagioso después de todo. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió adelantar un poco el trabajo que tenía, después de todo esos dos iban a quedarse un buen rato poniéndose de acuerdo.

La fiesta comenzaría a las 9:00 en punto y el director los quería ahí, a esa hora, sin retrasos, ni disculpas ni pretextos. A las 8:00 exactamente tenía a un príncipe rubio, extrañamente parecido a un Elfo, y a una especie de princesa (parecía más un hada pero no llevaba alas así que no estaba seguro) arreglando a su hija que ahora parecía más una niña muy molesta porque la especie de princesa estaba jalándole el cabello mientras la peinaba. 8:30 y la cabeza de Albus apareció en la chimenea alegando que tenía que verlo de inmediato en su oficina y amenazando con que ya tenía que ir disfrazado porque no tendría tiempo de regresar a su habitación.

Resignado, fue a su habitación y empezó a cambiarse ¿Por qué no podían –por una vez- tener un Halloween normal y pasarlo asustando muggles como cualquier mago decente?

Salió de las mazmorras con la promesa de que iban a esperarlo en la entrada del Gran Comedor junto con Mía, escucho un "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" de Draco cuando salió de la habitación con su traje y un "¡Wow papi!... ¿Qué eres?" de Mía. No respondió. Odiaba los disfraces.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor ya estaban esperándolo ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Albus lo había enviado a una "misión secreta" (que, obviamente, toda la Orden sabía que iba a recoger los datos sobre los mortífagos capturados y fugitivos del Ministerio), supuestamente nadie debía saberlo porque Albus los tomaría "prestados" del Ministerio sin pedir permiso.

No podía dejar sola a Mía, la niña que tenía que dormirse a más tardar a las 10:30 y el salía a las 10:00. Tampoco podía sacarla antes de la fiesta porque ya le había prometido que la dejaría estar levantada hasta esa hora, y no quería enfrentarse a una cara de cachorrito lloroso de su hija.

-Hola Conde.- lo saludo Draco burlón. Lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que un ladrido lo distrajo. –Suki quería acompañarnos así que la disfrazamos.- y ahí estaba Suki la abeja-perro ¿Por qué se les había ocurrido eso?

-Mírame papi ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?- lo llamo Mía. Su niña parecía un hada realmente. Llevaba un vestido rosa con piedras brillantes por todas partes, alas que parecían resplandecer y las piedras de su tiara brillaban intensamente. Su cabello negro estaba suelto y caía en rizos por su cara, sus ojos azules resaltaban más que nunca con todo el brillo y, en sí, parecía que su hija realmente estaba resplandeciendo como lo hacía un hada.

-Te ves hermosa Mía.- la niña sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Y tú que eres papi?

-¿Tú que crees?- le pregunto. Se agacho a su altura y le sonrió, Mía dio un gritito emocionado.

-¡Eres un vampiro como el tío Maxy!- Maximilliam Jr. y Malthus eran los hermanos mayores de Nicole, si Mía los conocía entonces todo se complicaba de nuevo ¿Dónde estaba Nicole y porque sus hermanos no pudieron cuidar a su sobrina?

-Así es. Ahora, hay algo que debemos hablar ¿Esta bien?- Mía asintió y tomo su mano, la música estaba algo fuerte en el Gran Comedor y tenían que alejarse de ahí para poder hablar tranquilamente. -Ustedes dos vengan conmigo también.

Draco y Hermione se miraron confundidos pero aún así fueron con ellos.

-Tengo que ir a una misión esta noche y me temo que no tengo quien cuide a Mía.- les dijo mirándolos. Los dos sonrieron con un brillo en los ojos, sabían que a cualquiera que Severus le confiara su hija podía confiarle fácilmente la vida. –Y necesito un favor.

-Claro.- respondieron a la vez.

-Draco, Mía tiene que estar en la cama a las 10:30. Grang... ¿Hermione?- la castaña asintió efusivamente. –Necesitare que te quedes con ellos. Draco no sabe mucho, nada en realidad sobre alimentar a un niño ¿Podrían ser sus niñeros por esta noche?

Los dos asintieron fuertemente y no parecieron darse cuenta de que tenían que pasar más de tres horas juntos, en las mazmorras, en una habitación, cuidando a la hija de Severus Snape.

Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor se convirtió en un reto, los alumnos intentaban entrar todos a la vez y ni siquiera ser el temido profesor de pociones le sirvió de mucho. Abrazó a su hija y con su peor mirada se abrió camino entre los estudiante.

-Ahh Severus, ya están aquí.- lo saludo Albus. –Mía, que hermosa te ves ¿Eres una princesa hada?

-Sip. Draco y Hermione me pusieron mi disfraz abuelito ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta.- le dijo el anciano feliz mientras se la quitaba de los brazos.

-¿Y a ti abuelita?

-Yo también creo que te vez muy hermosa.- le dijo la mujer.

Y tal como lo había previsto, su trabajo en esa fiesta consistió en evitar que su hija se indigestara con todos los dulces que le llegaban a las manos. Debía hacer algo, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte para resistir las miradas de súplica que Mía le daba cada vez que quería más dulces, o dormir más tarde, o pasar más tiempo con su abuelo, o con su primo... En definitiva, esa niña lo manipulaba. Y no era algo agradable de aceptar.

Exactamente a las diez ya estaba por salir del Gran Comedor, Mía estaba con Hermione y Draco que ya habían prometido tenerla en la cama treinta minutos después de que se fuera.

-Severus ¿Necesitas una escoba?- le pregunto el director-calcetín de lana gigante. No, no quería una escoba, odiaba volar en escoba ¿Es que nadie lo recordaba?

-No, me iré volando.- hubiera sido gracioso como un decir pero ambos sabían que lo decía en serio. Realmente en serio... Le gustaba volar ¿Y? Si, Voldemort se lo había enseñado pero, vamos, ese hombre tenía también ideas buenas. No todo lo que pensaba era matar muggles y perseguir a Harry Potter, aunque eso hubiera ocupado un 85% del tiempo de su día durante sus últimos años.

Para los chicos tampoco fue fácil tener a Mía controlada, la niña era muy escurridiza y manipuladora. Al grado de que, para cuando se daban cuenta ya se había comido una barra de chocolate. Ambos sabían que Severus se enteraría tarde o temprano, pero lo mejor por el momento era convencer a la pequeña de ir a su habitación. Lo que tampoco fue fácil pero luego de que Draco le dijera que su papi se podría enojar si no estaba en su cama a la hora que le había dicho Mía acepto irse, claro que cuando salió del Gran Comedor llevaba una gran cantidad de dulces y chocolates en la nueva bolsa que le dio su abuelito.

-Vamos Mía, ya es hora de dormir.- era la quincuagésima vez que Draco se lo repetía pero la niña no parecía muy contenta por acostarse, a pesar de que se veía muy cansada. Hermione termino de llevarle todos los peluches que había en la habitación a la cama y se sentó en ella, animando a Mía a acostarse.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tu papá regrese. No tengas miedo.- Mía la miro con ojitos llorosos.

-Es cierto, no nos moveremos hasta que Severus este aquí.- añadió Draco.

-Pero...- la niña los miro triste.

-¿Qué tal si Draco te cuenta una historia? Creo que te debe una...- dijo Hermione, el rubio la miro sorprendido. -"La más grande y maravillosa historia" si no me equivoco.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento primo?- le pregunto Mía, con la sonrisa de regreso en su rostro.

-Amh... Bien, por supuesto.- Hermione agrando la cama lo suficiente como para que los tres pudieran recostarse lo que dio tiempo al rubio para pensar en que historia le contaría a la pequeña. Podía contarle algún cuento de Beddle el Bardo pero ya era tarde y sin Severus su pequeña prima podría asustarse así que descartó la idea ¿Qué podría contarle? Nada se le ocurría, no tenía otra opción: se la inventaría sobre la marcha.

Tanto Mía como Hermione se acomodaron en la cama para escuchar a Malfoy contar su historia, la gryffindor se dio cuenta de que el rubio iba inventando la historia y se sorprendió al ver la facilidad que tenía para ello.

Para cuando Severus regresó a Hogwarts ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana. Dejo los papeles en manos de Albus y corrió a su habitación, Draco debía estar cayéndose de sueño... Intentó abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que tenía varios hechizos, al menos el chico había recordado ponerlos.

Entró a la habitación y descubrió la chimenea encendida pero no había rastro de su ahijado. Extrañado fue a revisar el cuarto de su hija y casi tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta al ver a su pequeña acostada al lado de Hermione y Draco. Al parecer no habían podido con el sueño y se habían quedado dormidos.

Se quedo observando a los chicos, le alegraba que Draco fuera más amable con la gryffindor y sobre todo, que Hermione hiciera lo mismo con él ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? N podía enviarlos a sus habitaciones tan tarde, y menos quería despertarlos... Suspiro y saco la varita de su túnica. Levitó a Draco hasta su cama, no iba a dejar que durmiera con Granger y Mía, y se preparo para dormir también. El chico casi se le abrazo cuando lo sintió a su lado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Draco había pasado algunas vacaciones en su casa cuando era más pequeño y al igual que Mía también se asustaba con las tormentas por lo que, también había tenido que dejarlo dormir con él. Y parecía que Draco tenía esos recuerdos bien grabados en su mente.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Cuando Draco despertó esa mañana se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación... Si, estaba en las mazmorras pero no era su habitación.

-Buenos días.- lo saludo su padrino. -¿Desayunas?- el rubio asintió y se levantó de la cama. De seguro se había quedado dormido por la noche... Y si había sido así ¿Qué había pasado con Granger? Ella se había dormido alrededor de la una ¿Entonces? ¿Que había pasado?

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró a Severus, Mía y Hermione desayunando... ¿Había dormido con ella?

La chica lo saludo y se giro a su plato de inmediato. Draco se sentó a su lado porque ya no había otro lugar y pudo verla sonrojándose.

Cuando salieron de las mazmorras se miraron un momento, ninguno había dicho nada en el desayuno y no había hecho falta. Mía se la paso contándole a su papá todo lo que había pasado desde que él se había ido.

-Me gusto tu historia...- le dijo la chica.

-Gracias Hermione.- la chica lo miro asombrada.

-Mía no esta aquí Draco.

-Lo sé.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui los dejo ahora.**

**Prepárense para el siguiente capi que esta... Buenísimo, aunque algunos vayan a matarme :S por fin conoceremos a la mami de Mía.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!!!**


	10. El dolor de un padre

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Les dire que fue un milagro que acabara este capi, cuando me puse a escribirlo en mi libreta estuve llorando todo el tiempo. Cuando lo pase a la compu casi me pongo a llorar también. **

**Este es un capitulo triste, como ya les dije llore al hacerlo, ya me encariñe demasiado con mis personajes. Sobre todo con Mía.**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews y también a todos los que me leen, especialmente a:**

**-Cami  
Ojala te guste el capi linda, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por molestarme xD, q así me apuro y trabajo mejor**

**-Kimiko-sama  
Muchas gracias por leer, aquí esta el siguiente capi.**

**Y este va dedicado a** Jean-Slytherin **por su cumpleaños este 16 de diciembre, felicidades linda!!!**

**Ahora, necesitaba mortífagos y estos fueron los unicos que se me ocurrieron ¿Sugerencias? Las acepto todas, y si quedan mejor modifico este capi.**

**Espero que no me maten. Dicho esto, adelante...**

**Desclaimmer:**

**Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hiceran me llamarian Rowling y sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

**El dolor de un padre**

-Tú me prometiste, me juraste, que jamás le haríamos esto de nuevo. Yo me siento igual que tu Albus ¿Por qué tanto misterio con esa mujer? Pero eso no justifica que lo investigues como si fuera un criminal y mucho menos que manipules a Mía, eso no lo permito Albus Dumbledor.

-Minerva, tranquilízate. Te lo dije, yo confío en Severus pero no tengo un buen presentimiento y no puedo ignorarlo después de tanto misterio y esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Esto es por el bien de todos Minnie.

-¿Por el bien de todos? ¿No querrás decir "Por el bien de mi extremadamente crecida curiosidad y necesidad de saber hasta cuando alguien se corta las uñas"?

-Por todos, revisa la lista por favor.- la animaga bufó molesta y se dirigió a la habitación continua, donde una pluma anotaba nombres automáticamente. Todos los niños que nacieran con el don de la magia eran anotados en una lista para después, 11 años después, asegurarse de que recibieran una educación mágica en Hogwarts. Aunque no todos los niños del mundo podían estar anotados ahí, sólo los que pertenecieran a los países más cercanos al colegio estaban admitidos. También estaban dentro los que fueran hijos de ex estudiantes y claro esta, los hijos de los profesores entraban automáticamente.

Mía debía estar ahí, si era una bruja claro. Y eso era lo que preocupaba a Minerva, nunca había visto a su nieta hacer algo extraño así que no podían saber si era o no una bruja. No es que le importara tampoco, Mía sería su nieta siempre, bruja o no nunca dejaría de ser ella.

Suspirando se acercó a la lista del año que, creía, había nacido su nieta. Dudó un poco pero al final desenrollo el pergamino y empezó a buscar... Rosenbaum Lucas, Schneider Gaia, Shuster Annette, Snape Jamie Madeline...

Estaba ahí, eso le daba gusto pero también la molesto. Ahora Albus tendría un comienzo para indagar... lo único que le alegraba era que a su esposo no se le había dado por jugar con la mente de Mía.

-Está aquí Albus.

-Excelente Minerva, excelente. Y dime ¿Dónde comenzare mi investigación?

-Aquí dice que nació en... San Francisco, en los Estados Unidos.- San Francisco...

El nombre resonó en la mente de Abus. La ciudad, la fecha, la edad de Mía...

No, no podía ser cierto.

-Bueno, parece que ya estas sacando conclusiones así que te dejo antes de que me metas en problemas.- le dijo la mujer pero no la escucho, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Quién? ¿Y por qué no quería que él lo supiera? Sabía bien que Severus no era capaz de abandonar a nadie, mucho menos a un hijo, ni siquiera si había sido producto de una noche y ya ¿Tendría miedo de defraudarlo quizás? pero ¿Por qué? Nada que hubiera hecho podría haber sido peor que lo que había llevado haciendo como mortífago, entonces... Todo se estaba complicando demasiado ¿Quien podría ayudarle con eso? Debía ser alguien que hubiera estado al pendiente de... ¡Maximilliam! Él debía saber algo.

Aunque, si hubiera sabido algo se lo habría dicho de inmediato... Ahí se terminaba su esperanza de apoyo. A menos que... No, no podía haber sido alguien del colegio o Maximilliam se hubiera enterado. Si hubiera sido su hija por otro lado entonces no podría haberlo sabido, Maxi siempre se hacía el ciego y era muy consentidor con ella...

El cerebro del viejo director empezó a hilar cabos que creyó sueltos y sin conexión, era increíble lo que podías hacer cuando llevabas una vida enterándote de los chismes más extraños de un colegio. Y entonces, dio con el clavo

-No... No, no, no, no... No podía...

Si, si podía ¿A quien quería engañar?

-Severus... ¿Qué hiciste muchacho?- dijo en voz alta mientras se frotaba la nariz con cansancio. -¿Qué hiciste?

--OoOoOoOoO--

Los profesores y alumnos ya estaban listos para salir a Hogsmeade. La época navideña se acercaba y muchos ya tenían la crisis del regalo perfecto y algunos otros extrañaban la indigestión de dulces del Halloween pasado así que la salida les venía como anillo al dedo.

Minerva se acercó a él y le dijo lo que Albus estaba haciendo, al parecer la mujer no quería meterse en problemas por culpa del entrometido de su esposo. Al principio se preocupo bastante pero, siendo realistas, había cientos de mujeres en San Francisco, y otros cuantos en la Universidad, no podría encontrar a la mujer indicada pronto.

-Papi...- Mía lo jalo de la túnica un par de veces antes de que Draco la levantara. -Vamos a ir a los dulces ¿Verdad? Con...

-Honeydukes.- le susurro Draco.

-Sí, con Honeyduckes ¿Verdad que sí?

-Claro que sí. Ahora suban, tenemos que irnos.

El rubio se despidió y subió a otra carreta mientras ellos subieron a la de profesores. Mía parecía feliz por ir al pueblo, y porque estaba nevando. En realidad estaba mucho más feliz porque nevara. Nevar era lo que pasaba en Navidad...

La niña estuvo muy emocionada todo el camino. Minerva le contaba sobre algunas tiendas y lugares que había en el pueblo.

-¿Y el hermano del abuelo?- les pregunto la pequeña luego de un rato. -Abuelito dijo que vivía aquí.

-Bueno, si... Tiene un lugar, un tanto sucio y muy antihigiénico, no es lugar para ti linda.- le dijo la animaga.

-Pero, yo quiero conocer al hermano del abuelo...- dijo con un puchero y empezó a hacer cara de cachorrito.

-¿No crees que sería mejor si tu abuelito te trajera aquí él mismo? Así podría presentarte a su hermano...- le dijo antes de que pasara algún desastre, aún no podía controlar los berrinches de su hija. Minerva asintió sonriendo y se juró no dejar que el anciano la llevara a Cabeza de Puerco nunca.

-Ya estamos aquí.- le dijo la mujer y la animó a ver por la ventana. El pueblo estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve y todo se veía blanco y... navideño. Mía estaba feliz, corrió a abrazar a su papi y regreso a ver por la ventana. Ya pronto sería Navidad, y su mami y abuelito y tíos siempre estaban todos con ella en Navidad. Ahora también iba a estar su papi con ellos y también sus abuelitos, y el primo Draco y quizás hasta Hermione quisiera ir con ella.

Bajaron de la carreta y la mujer se encargo de los chicos mientras él se aseguraba de que Mía estuviera bien abrigada y le repitiera, por enésima vez, que cuando tuviera frío se lo dijera de inmediato.

-¿Severus?- escucho que lo llamaban mientras caminaban al pueblo, se giró de inmediato al reconocer la voz.

-Cissy, hola.- la saludo. Narcissa se acercó a abrazarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía...

Mía inflo las mejillas al ver eso ¿Quien era esa que le quería quitar a su papi? Su papi era suyo, y de su mami también, pero era SU papá.

-Papi, papi, papi.- lo llamo halándolo de la túnica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto mientras la alzaba, la niña se abrazo de su cuello muy fuerte.

-Te quiero papi.- le dijo con ojos de cachorro.

-Y yo a ti enana.- le respondió.

-Así que esta es tu hija.- le dijo la mujer sonriendo, Severus asintió orgulloso.

-Su nombre en Jamie Madeline Snape, pero la llamamos Mía. Enana, ella es Narcissa Malfoy, esposa de Lucius y la madre de Draco.

Ahh... ella era la mami de su primo, entonces estaba bien que ella abrazara a su papi. El papi de Draco también abrazaba a su papá cuando lo saludaba así que decidió que ella también podía hacerlo. Pero no mucho claro, su papi era suyo.

-En un placer conocerte Mía.

-Hola señora Narcissa.- la saludo la niña.

-Draco me dijo que es tu primo ahora ¿Es cierto?- le dijo la mujer, Mía asintió sonriendo. -Me alegra mucho, pero tendré que pedirte un favor ¿Puedes cuidarlo por mí pequeña?

-Sip, yo lo voy a cuidar mucho señora Narcissa.- le dijo Mía feliz. Narcissa le sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Cissy?

-Reuniones de sociedad, desayunos con las amigas...

-Recuperando influencias.- la mujer asintió.

-Estamos trabajando en ello, por eso no pude ir a Hogwarts a verte.

-Lo entiendo, se que lograran recuperar sus conexiones pronto, los dos son muy buenos con las relaciones públicas.

-Eso espero, debo irme ahora, me dio gusto verte Severus. Y me encanto conocerte Mía.

-A mí también Cissy.

-Adiós señora.- se despidió la niña.

Entraron a las Tres Escobas donde Minerva ya los esperaba. Al parecer la mujer ya había hablado sobre Mía porque desde el momento en el que entró Rosmerta había corrido a ver a la pequeña que iba sujetando su mano. Había varios clientes en el lugar y todos lo miraron de inmediato, barrio la habitación con la vista y eso basto para que dejaran de verlos por un tiempo. Un momento después Draco entró con Blaise y le pidió a Mía, el rubio ya le había prometido a su pequeña prima que iba a llevarla a Honeydukes y comprarle todos los dulces que quisiera si ella no hablaba sobre "el incidente de Halloween"

-No la dejes comer demasiado Draco.- le advirtió pero el rubio salió de inmediato con la niña abrazada. Minerva lo miro sonriente, igual que Rosmerta.

-No imagine a un Malfoy siendo cariñoso en público.- le dijo. Se encongió de hombros, Lucius era un padre y un esposo cariñoso, siempre lo había sido. Aunque Minerva tenía razón, no era así en público.

Cuando salieron de la tienda el rubio la dejo en el suelo y comenzó a charlar con Blaise. Una tienda tenía unas escobas en exposición y se quedaron observándolas un largo rato. A Mía le gustaban las escobas, eran bonitas y podías volar muy alto y también bajito. Lo que no le gustaba era que su primo le pusiera más atención a las escobas que a ella... De pronto alcanzo a ver el reflejo en el vidrio del aparador, una tienda con muchas luces.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la tienda, le gustaban mucho las luces bonitas como esas.

-¡Hey!- de pronto Draco la levanto. -No deberías correr así, podrías perderte y Severus me mataría.- Mía comenzó a hacer su cara de cachorro triste por lo que el rubio dudo. -¿Y si vamos a Honeydukes ahora?

-Sip.- su primo le iba a comprar muchos dulces, las luces podían esperar.

Los profesores escucharon unos gritos de los chicos, Severus se levanto y salió del lugar para revisar. Un grupo iba a medio camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

-Yo iré por ellos.- le dijo a la profesora y salió del local.

Entraron a la tienda y de inmediato los dueños comenzaron a llenarla de dulces, chocolates y demás chucherías que había por ahí. Draco y Blaise sabían muy bien que a la niña le iba a dar indigestión pero no podían hacer mucho, Mía se veía tan linda comiendo.

-Umh...- para cuando salieron de ahí la niña ya tenía dolor de estómago. Los chicos se miraron, Severus los mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

A pesar de que le dolía su estómago Mía quería ver esas luces bonitas, a lo mejor le dejaba de doler si las veía de cerquita. Así que cruzó la calle para ver el aparador.

Draco vio como su pequeña prima tenía la intención de cruzar la calle, iba a detenerla cuado el dueño lo llamo.

-Disculpa jovencito, tu cambio...- en el instante en el que se giraron un grito se escucho por todo el pueblo, luego otros más.

-¡Mortífagos!- un rayo rojo casi les dio por la espalda. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y salieron a la calle donde la gente empezaba a huir.

-¡Mía!- la llamó Blaise, la gente corría empujándose y si se encontraban a la niña podían hacerle mucho daño.

Mïa estaba observando la tienda de las luces bonitas cuando escucho que alguien grito, se asusto mucho porque toda la gente comenzó a correr y casi la aplastaron. Pero se asusto más cuando vio a dos cosas negras con mascaras blancas acercarse a ella con las varitas en alto.

-¡Desmaius!- atacó Draco al ver a los mortífagos acercarse pero su hechizo fue desviado fácilmente, igual que el de Blaise.

Neville, Ron y Harry estaban en Cabeza de Puerco, visitando al hermano del director cuando escucharon el alboroto. Al grito de "Mortífagos" los tres saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia donde los rayos salían despedidos.

Una de las cosas negras se acerco a ella mientras la otra peleaba con Blaise y su primo. Intento correr pero no podía con tanta nieve, tenía mucho miedo y su papi no estaba ahí. La cosa la tomo del cuello de su suéter y empezó a jalarla, iban a llevársela y su primo no podía ayudarla. Grito cuando casi la levantaba del suelo, no quería ir con ellos. Quería a su papi, a su mami, no quería que se la llevaran lejos.

El trío de chicos llegaron cuando el mortífago logro deshacerse de las serpientes. El otro estaba tomando a la hija de Snape cuando, de pronto, la niña grito y su atacante salió disparado hacia atrás.

-¡Desmaius!- atacaron a la vez pero parecía que el otro podía repelerlos fácilmente.

-¡Mía!- la llamo Neville. Desde que vio la escena se dio cuenta de que los mortífagos la estaban buscando a ella. La niña intentó llegar a él pero el otro ya se había recuperado y la alzo.

Mientras, su compañero lanzó un bombarda a la tienda que estaba detrás de los chicos, los escombros les dieron de lleno en la espalda y quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Los dos mortífagos corrieron a la salida, no podían desaparecerse si no estaban fuera del pueblo.

Severus regresaba con el grupo que había huido a la Casa de los Gritos cuando escucho la explosión, ordeno a los chicos quedarse ahí y salió corriendo, si algo le pasaba a Mía...

Estaba a unos metros de la entrada cuando vio a dos mortífagos saliendo, uno de ellos llevaba... ¡Esa era su hija! Los otros también alcanzaron a verlo porque, en cuanto alzo la varita dos hechizos lo golpearon.

-¡Crucio!

-¡Sectunsempra!

Pudo sentir el doble impacto del cruciatus y las esquirlas sobre su cuerpo pero no iba a dejar que se llevaran a su hija, Mía era su todo ahora. Más por voluntad que por fuerza se incorporo y lanzo un hechizo que derribo a uno de ellos antes de desmayarse. Por desgracia, el que llevaba a su hija logro desaparecerse, aunque el ya no lo vio.

La gente comenzó salir de sus escondites cuando dejaron de oírse los gritos y hechizos. Minerva salió de la tienda donde había reunido a todos los estudiantes y empezó a buscar con la vista a su muchacho y nieta. Vio como Harry, Neville y Ron salían enteros de debajo de unos escombros y como los dueños de Honeydukes reanimaban a Zabini y Draco.

-Profesora, el profesor Snape.- le grito una niña desde las afueras del pueblo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo vio tirado boca abajo, con la nieve debajo de él teñida de rojo. Alejo al grupo de chicos que estaban alrededor de él y lo giro, intento reanimarlo pero no podía. Severus tenía cortes en la cara y estaba sangrando por todas partes. En un segundo Narcissa Malfoy estaba junto a ella, pasando la varita sobre el cuerpo del hombre y recitando el contrahechizo.

Las heridas dejaron de sangrar poco a poco, Severus recupero la conciencia unos segundos solo para ver la cara de dolor en la animaga antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Se sentía extraño, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero sentía como si estuviera sobre una cama ¿Estaría en Hogwarts? ¿Qué había pasado? Sus parpados pesaban mucho pero aún así intento abrirlos, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando y aún así intuía que era algo malo. Cuando logro abrirlos había demasiada claridad, señal de que estaba en la enfermería en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la niña?- escucho como susurraba la enfermera cerca de su cama ¿Niña? ¿Qué niña?

-No lo sé Poppy, pero ya estamos buscándola...- ¿Se había perdido una niña? No recordaba eso. En realidad no recordaba que le había ocurrido.

-Pobre Mía.- Mía... Ese nombre le sonaba familiar... De golpe, una ola de recuerdos lo golpeó. Mía, su hija ¿Desaparecida? ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Severus...- escucho a Albus a su lado, intento levantarse pero solo logro sentarse sobre la cama, el anciano no le permitió más.

-¿Mía? ¿Dónde esta Albus?- el hombre lo miro y en sus ojos pudo ver que su hija no estaba ahí. -No... Albus, necesito... Debo encontrarla...

-Ahora no estas en condiciones.- le dijo el anciano pero no lo escucho. Su hija estaba en peligro, no sabía que era lo que esos bastardos podrían hacerle. Intentaban vengarse de él y sabían que haciéndole daño a Mía lograrían causarle más dolor que atacándolo a él mismo. Se levanto de la cama a pesar de las protestas de Poppy, unas de las camas también estaban ocupadas pero no se preocupo por ver quienes eran, tenía algo que hacer.

-Ya tengo a toda la Orden lista e investigando, Kingsley también envió varios aurores y te juro que vamos a encontrarla antes de...

-No van a matarla ahora...- dijo hablando más para sí mismo. No, eso sería muy fácil. -Le harán daño, Albus, le causarán tanto dolor que la muerte le parecerá un alivio. Lo sé bien.- casi se le quebró la voz, por más que quería salir de ahí su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba muy lastimado y aunque podía con el dolor la falta de sangre era lo que lo estaba acabando. -Debo encontrarla... Albus, por favor...- su voz se quebró. Si algo le pasaba a Mía sería su culpa, él era la razón por la que querían dañarla.

-Recuéstate Severus que así no podrás hacer nada aunque lo desees.- el director intento arrastrarlo de regreso pero no se lo permitió. Camino a la salida ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Ron y Neville que no creían que pudiera caminar después de recibir esos hechizos. -¡Severus!- el grito Albus y lo sujeto de los hombros antes de que saliera. El hombre ya no pudo más.

Dumbledor sintió como los hombros de su muchacho se sacudían y supo que estaba llorando.

-Es mi culpa, quieren vengarse de mi por eso se la llevaron. Quieren hacerme pagar Albus, es mi culpa...- No tenía fuerza para nada. Necesitaba a su hija, si algo le pasaba a ella moriría, no iba a poder soportarlo.

-Desahógate e intenta recordar, piensa donde la llevarían los Carrow.

-¿Son ellos?

-Solo uno, Alecto. A Amycus lo detuviste tú.

--OoOoOoOoO--

La cosa negra que la había levantado corrió cuando le lanzo un rayo a su papi, la otra cosa se quedo atrás y luego había visto a su papi lanzarle un rayo. La cosa negra que la tenía abrazada hizo algo con magia y habían aparecido en una casa muy fea. Mía estaba llorando, cuando vio a su papi caer se había asustado pero no tanto como cuando lo vio levantarse, estaba lleno de sangre y luego se había dormido otra vez, como su abuelita cuando se fue al cielo...

-Deja de llorar mocosa.- le dijo la cosa negra.

Alecto se quito la mascara, ahora su hermano estaba en manos del Ministerio, eso era seguro. Afortunadamente no podía dar indicaciones sobre donde se encontraba esa casa. Si solo la mocosa esa la dejara pensar...

-¡Que te calles!- le grito, la niña retrocedió asustada pero no dejo de llorar. -Maldita...- le dijo y la pateo, no supo en que lugar ni le importo. La mocosa siguió llorando pero al menos ya se lo había provocado ella ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Seguiría con el plan?

Sí, debía hacerlo. Aunque la atraparan después nada se compararía con la satisfacción de entregarle a Snape el cuerpo destrozado de su querida hija.

-Ven aquí asquerosa mestiza.- la sujeto del cabello y la levanto del suelo. -Eres una cosa asquerosa, hija del traidor Snape. Los dos son igual de miserables.- dijo y le escupió en la cara. -Tú y yo vamos a jugar.- la lanzó al suelo y la pateo de nuevo. No podía darse el lijo de matarla, no todavía. La mocosa seguía llorando y llamando a su papi. -¿Sabes que haremos? Te voy a golpear un rato, para divertirme. Y luego te daré un veneno que te matara lenta y dolorosamente, tu padre lo inventó por cierto, y cuando estés agonizando te llevare con tu papi para que te vea morir en medio de un gran sufrimiento ¿No es divertido?- la alzo en el aire con la varita y la dejo caer al suelo varias veces.

A Mía le dolía todo su cuerpo; su estómago le dolía mucho más y también sus manos y piernitas, además de su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba su papi? ¿Por qué no venía a ayudarla? Sintió como la alzaban en el aire y cayo de nuevo al suelo, escucho como su manita crujía y también algo en su pecho. De pronto ya casi no podía respirar.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho, todo su cuerpo ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? Ya no quería que le doliera... Quería a su mami. Quería que su abuelita viniera del cielo y se la llevara: "En el cielo no sientes dolor" decía ella. Quería ir con su abuelita, ya no quería que le doliera más.

Alecto se acerco a la niña cuando dejo de moverse. Estaba boca abajo, la giro con el pie y comprobó que seguía con vida. Saco un vial de su túnica y la obligo a tragarlo todo.

Ahora Snape si iba a pagar.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Había pasado una hora y aún no tenía noticias de nada. Severus estaba al borde de un ataque, sabía que entre más tiempo pasaba más daño le harían a su hija.

Y podía sentirlo...

Su corazón estaba oprimido y le faltaba el aire, la maldita de Alecto estaba lastimando a su pequeña...

De pronto, sintió como si una espada le atravesara el pecho y la sensación lo recorrió entero. Sintió un pánico que jamás había experimentado y casi logro derribarlo el dolor que sintió después del miedo. Corrió hacia la puerta y cuando iba a alcanzarla ésta se abrió, Suki entró con un espejo de mano en el hocico, se levantó y se apoyo en él, ofreciéndoselo.

-¿Qué es...? ¡Un mapa!- grito al verlo. Una pequeña luz parpadeaba en medio de un bosque no muy lejos de Hogsmeade.

Sin soltar el espejo corrió fuera de la enfermería hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Remus y Moody acababan de aparecer en el colegio cuando Severus se apresuro hacia donde estaban ellos. El ex auror se sorprendió al verlo; Snape no debía poder moverse, mucho menos correr en esas condiciones.

-Se donde esta.- escucharon que dijo, el licántropo se abrazo a el antes de que desapareciera. -Suéltame Remus, debo ir con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Severus?

-Es un mapa.- le dijo mostrándole el espejo. -Era un rastreador...- le dijo recordando el collar blanco que la niña nunca se quitaba. Remus asintió, saco una moneda de su bolsa y casi al instante aparecieron cuatro aurores que nunca había visto. Kingsley y Tonks, Arthur y Fred Weasley aparecieron también, junto a ellos.

-Vamos.- le ordeno el licántropo. El ojinegro asintió y desapareció, los demás lo siguieron.

No podía creer que Kingsley hubiera ido personalmente a ayudarlo a buscar a su hija. Los Weasley también estaban ahí, y Tonks. En ese momento no pensó si era por orden de Albus o no, lo más importante para él en ese momento era saber que tenía a esa gente respaldándolo, que estuvieran con él.

Aparecieron en una vieja y polvorienta casa unos segundos después, escucho el chillido de Alecto cuando llegaron pero no se preocupo por desviar ningún hechizo. Jamás se había sentido tan confiado, sabía que los otros iban a protegerlo.

-Llegas tarde Snape, tu hija ya probó el veneno que creó su papi.

-Asquerosa perra.- escupió Remus para sorpresa de todos y la dejo fuera de combate con un solo hechizo. Ahora debían buscar a la niña...

-¿Mía?- Severus sintió que su alma se quebró en pedazos. Ahí, tendida sobre el suelo estaba su pequeña. Tenía su pequeño bracito roto y estaba toda golpeada, pálida y temblando. Se dejo de caer de rodillas a su lado, boqueando. Eso no podía ser cierto. –Mía...- alcanzó a decir, casi en un susurro.

La niña giro sus ojitos para verlo, estaba casi muerta, y en ellos pudo ver todo el dolor que sentía, y también lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo ahí con ella.

-Dios ayúdame...- la levito usando la varita, coloco delicadamente una mano sobre ella y se desapareció.

Los de la Orden dejaron que los aurores se hicieran cargo de la mujer, todos habían visto a la pobre niña en el suelo. Se desaparecieron detrás de Severus y gracias a eso lograron aparecer todos juntos en la enfermería.

-¡Poppy!- grito Severus. –Ayúdame por favor, haz algo.- Alastor Moody jamás había escuchado tanta desesperación antes, y menos en Snape. El hombre siempre se mantenía sereno a pesar de las circunstancias...

La enfermera corrió de inmediato y a pesar del shock de ver a su pequeña en esas condiciones se apresuro a revisarla y atenderla lo más rápido que podía. Albus se adelanto y abrazo a su muchacho para que no estorbara a la enfermera.

-Mande traer más medimagos, todo estará bien.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco y Blaise aún estaban en la enfermería y los cuatro compartieron al mismo tiempo la sensación de una puñalada al ver a la pequeña tan maltratada.

-Poppy por favor haz algo. Por favor, evita que le duela, esta sufriendo mucho, le esta doliendo demasiado, por favor.- Arthur, Remus y Nymphadora pensaron en sus hijos al ver la desesperación del hombre ¿Si ellos hubieran estado en su lugar?

-Severus.- trataba de llamarlo Albus pero no funcionaba, el hombre no le hacía el menor caso. El anciano director se sentía inútil e impotente, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Abrazo a su muchacho estrechamente, necesitaba que se calmara.

-No por favor, no, no, no, no. Ella no...- Y entonces se derrumbo, en el abrazo del que el consideraba su padre comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes. Verla así, dolía más que cien cruciatus.

Y cayó al suelo, aún con Albus sujetándolo, y rugió y grito de dolor. Mía era lo más sagrado que tenía, ella no merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Draco se levantó de la cama con el rostro empapado y salió corriendo, Severus iba a necesitar mucho apoyo y el amor de un hermano. Un hermano de lazo que siempre estuvo ahí para él, como Blaise lo era para sí. Su padrino iba a necesitar a su padre.

Remus también empezó a derramar unas lágrimas. Su pequeña amiga, la niña sonriente y feliz que siempre le preguntaba por su bebe y le regalaba sus dulces para que se los diera estaba ahora luchando por su vida, después de una paliza y un potente veneno en el cuerpo. Su esposa se abrazo a él y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, el nombre pudo sentir como su camisa se humedecía.

Arthur arrastró a Fred hasta la cama donde estaba su hermano y los abrazó a ambos. Una niña tan pequeña no debía sufrir nada así. Incluso Ron comenzo a lagrimear. Nunca imagino ver a la hija de Snape así, y menos al profesor sufrir tanto.

Harry, estaba aún peor que su amigo. Desde que la niña había llegado se había propuesto alejarse lo más de ella. Odiarla tal vez, como Snape lo había hecho con él cuando había llegado a Hogwarts pero no lo había logrado y en ese momento se odio a sí mismo, por querer vengarse de algo a lo que se había convencido ya había perdonado al mismo tiempo que había perdonado a Severus y éste lo perdonara a él.

Y Moody, jamás se sintió tan miserable como en ese momento. Con Snape en el suelo y Albus junto a él, ambos muriéndose de dolor por la niña a la que meses antes casi le había lanzado una maldición.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba un poco alejado de donde estaba pero era normal que lo protegieran contra apariciones, era un colegio después de todo. Corrió hacia el castillo donde unas estatuas de cerdo con alas le dieron la bienvenida. No era difícil encontrar la entrada, la puerta principal era enorme.

En lo que le pareció una eternidad, que no fue más de un minuto, llegó hasta la puerta. Un hombre viejo y de aspecto extraño estaba refregando los pisos con aire ausente. Cuando entró una gata le bufo y el hombre se giro a verla.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Estoy buscando a mi niña, Mía Snape ¿Donde está?- Filch se quedó congelado ¿Esa mujer era la madre de la niña de Severus?

-Su...

-Por favor, sé que esta aquí. Mi rastreador la localiza aquí pero no ve más allá del castillo. Ayúdeme ¿Usted la ha visto?

-¿Mía?- la mujer cerró los ojos, tratando de no golpearlo.

-Si, mi niña.- casi le grito. -Pelo negro, bonitos ojos y esta aquí.- parecía tan desesperada que el squib temió por su seguridad.

-En, la enfermería.- la mujer sintió que se le fue el alma al suelo, entonces su niña si estaba en peligro. Asintió, esperando que le dijera donde estaba ese lugar. Filch dudo un momento, si le daba las indicaciones ¿Podría llegar por si misma? Lo dudaba mucho.

-Yo puedo llevarla si quiere...- escucharon de pronto y una chica rubia y extraña apareció en el pasillo.

-Llévame por favor.- la chica camino hacía donde estaba, la tomo de la mano y la llevo por el pasillo de la derecha, donde había unas escaleras.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.

-Nicole DeKnights.

* * *

**Well, aquí los dejo. Tengo problemas para continuar, ya tenía la inspiración y luego ¡Puff! se fue. Me voy a obligar a escribir, quizá no me sirva de mucho para la historia pero seguramente me llegara la inspiración pronto.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capi!!!**


	11. Adiós I

**Hola!!!!**

**Primero, aunque atrasada: **

**Feliz Navidad!!!**

**Y segundo:**

**Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!**

**Que todo lo que desean y les convenga se haga realidad, mis mejores deseos a todos y muchas felicidades... Alcanzamos a pasar el año!!**

**Ahora si, a lo nuestro...**

**Agradecer por sus reviews a:**

**Kimiko-sama**

**camiii-snape: felicidades linda por tu cuenta nueva!!!**

**Weno, pobre Mía, creo q todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Sigamos con lo de siempre y a la historia, oki??**

**Disclamer:**

**Estos personales no me pertenecen -no todos al menos- si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto...**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Adiós I**

Los chicos dejaron la enfermería cuando ésta empezó a llenarse de gente. Dos medimagos de San Mungo, tres enfermeras, una pediatra muy reconocida traída con la influencia Malfoy desde Asia y Poppy se movían por toda la habitación.

Lucius Malfoy acababa de llegar; los Lupin, Weasley, Moody y Kingsley acababan de salir. Y con la ayuda del rubio y la paciencia de Albus el ojinegro comenzó a tranquilizarse. Los medimagos le pidieron la composición del veneno, no había muchas esperanzas pero no se lo dijeron... No con el mago más poderoso de la época actual a su lado esperando que salvaran a la niña.

Draco se recargó en la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería, ahora cerrada a piedra y cal. Se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo y recargo la cabeza en la fría roca. Escucho pasos apresurados y pensó que era otro medimago.

-¡Draco!- le grito una Griffindor castaña. -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

-¿No te lo contaron tus amigos?- la chica negó.

-No los he visto pero un chico de cuarto estaba contando algo sobre el ataque...

-Fue mi culpa Hermione.- la interrumpió el rubio. -Nos atacaron en el pueblo, querían a Mía y no pude evitar que se la llevaran. Debí, debí protegerla con mi vida pero no lo hice...

-Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no te culpes ¿Cómo esta?

-No lo saben, esta tan maltratada... Severus debe odiarme ahora...

-Sé que él lo entenderá. Vamos, tienes que comer algo...- pero Draco negó.

-No me moveré hasta saber cómo esta.- la chica se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-Y yo me quedaré contigo, todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.- le sonrió. Draco la miro un momento y luego bajo la mirada.

-Lamento lo que hice antes Hermione; insultarte y eso. Lo siento de verdad porque eres una gran bruja y, sobre todo, una gran chica. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la sangre sino con la persona... Y ahora estas aquí conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que hice...

-Bueno, tú tampoco eres el patán hipócrita que siempre creí que eras. Eres muy amable y también dulce... Además, Mía también me importa mucho y no me moveré de tu lado hasta que ambos sepamos en cuanto tiempo se recuperara.

Apenas había terminado de hablar se escucharon pasos apresurados, por el pasillo apareció Luna Lovegood junto a una mujer rubia.

-La enfermería.- le dijo la chica, la mujer tocó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que Dumbledor la abrió. La cara de sorpresa del anciano merecía ser fotografiada.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- le pregunto, el anciano abrió más la puerta y la dejó entrar.

-¿Ella es... su madre? Pero, Mía dijo...- hablo Draco más para sí.

-Claro que es su madre, se parecen mucho.- le dijo Lovegood. -Nicole DeKnights es su nombre, y de ella heredó Mía sus lindos ojos. A propósito ¿Cómo está?

-No lo saben todavía.- le respondió Hermione.

-¿Van a quedarse aquí?- la chica asintió. -Es una gran idea, yo también me quedaré. Solo iré a traer mi varita...- y se fue por el pasillo con un paso extraño, como si creyera que estaba flotando. Draco y Hermione se miraron ¿Había alguien que después de vivir la guerra se relajara al grado de no llevar la varita encima siempre?

Casi diez minutos después Luna regreso y con ella un par de chicas de Ravenclaw. Si se extrañaron al ver a Granger y Malfoy, sentados en el suelo y tomados de la mano no dijeron nada e hicieron lo mismo que Luna, se sentaron a su lado. Otros quince minutos después se escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillo y Pansy, Millicent, Marsh y todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin llegaron corriendo.

-¿Es cierto?- le pregunto el capitán del equipo. Draco asintió despacio.

-Demonios...- susurro el chico y se paso la mano por el pelo, bufando.

-¿Y como esta?- le pregunto Millicent Bulstrod.

-No lo saben todavía...- les dijo Hermione. Pansy la miro y asintió en silencio.

-¿Qué paso?- le cuestiono la chica.

-Alecto.- fue la respuesta del rubio. -La golpeo bastante y luego le dio un veneno que Severus...- a Draco se le fue la voz un momento. -Cuando llegaron, creí que estaba...- ya no continúo.

-¡No!- cortó una chica de Slytherin. -Estará bien, nada de energía negativa. Estará bien...- les advirtió a todos. Nolan se sentó al lado del rubio y luego los demás chicos lo siguieron. Blaise llego un rato después, había ido a cambiarse porque su túnica había quedado manchada de sangre y logro que Marsh se hiciera a un lado.

-Hola.- escucharon una voz y Neville apareció en el pasillo, cargando unos cuantos pastelillos. -Creo que si vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato, necesitaremos un poco de comida.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Nicole entró en la habitación luego de la invitación del anciano y se llevó el shock de su vida; tres medimagos y cuatro enfermeras rodeaban una cama que estaba rodeada de todo tipo de hechizos, con todos los colores más extraños que había visto. Sabía que Mía estaba en esa cama, lo sentía dentro. Giro la vista y vio a un hombre rubio al lado de un bulto negro. No necesitaba preguntar, ella sabía quién era ese bulto.

Lucius vio como Dumbledor dejaba entrar a una mujer rubia. Se apostaba la Mansión Malfoy a que ella era la madre de Mía, tenían los mismos ojos. Le dio un codazo a su amigo y se levanto, dejándoles un poco de privacidad.

Severus se asustó de muerte al verla frente a él, Nicole por su parte sintió lo mismo. El hombre estaba llorando... Se acercó a ella con la respiración irregular todavía, abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Además ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-Lo siento... Fue mi culpa...- trató de explicarle. Si, era su culpa. Suya y de nadie más. Y si Nicole lo odiaba, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Él había matado a su hija. La mujer entrecerró los ojos, como preguntándole que había pasado. -Mortífagos... Me querían a mí y la atacaron... Es mi culpa, todo esto, es por mi...

Nicole se acercó y lo abrazo estrechamente. Era bastante alta, no tanto como él pero bien podía besarlo alzando un poco la cabeza... Eso lo recordaba bien, y al parecer no había crecido ya.

Creía que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, pero sentirla abrazándolo lo descolocó ¿Por qué no estaba gritándole? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Correspondió al abrazo y empezó a llorar quedamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...

-Está bien... Severus, está bien.- le susurro. Rompió el abrazo y lo miro, ella ya estaba llorando también ¿Qué pasaría cuando la viera? -Ahora, por favor, con todo detalle. Con todo siniestro detalle ¿Qué ocurrió? Desde el principio ¿Cómo es qué Mía está aquí?-Se dejo caer en la primera cama que se le puso cerca y la mujer se sentó a su lado.

-Mía llego una semana y media antes de que comenzaran las clases. Dijo que acababa de llegar a Inglaterra y que tú habías muerto. Si Nicole, ella me dijo que estabas muerta.- la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer fue algo extraño, aún así asintió y dejo que continuara. -No sé cómo llegó aquí y la verdad, aunque quise averiguarlo, nunca tuve tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo. Debía haberlo hecho pero no pude...

-Tranquilo, continúa Severus, por favor...

-Llegó a la Mansión Dumbledor, yo estaba ahí. Sé que llego por vía flu y que un taxista la trajo del aeropuerto. Lo sé porque Tom, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante la reconoció cuando íbamos al callejón Diagon. Y después, cuando fuimos a un centro comercial, el mismo taxista nos llevo hacia allá.

-Me huele a Maximillian DeKnights aquí...- susurro la mujer.

-Empezamos a convivir, Albus me dio una habitación más grande y comencé a conocerla. Luego nos mudamos a Hogwarts, el año escolar estaba por comenzar y tenía que estar en el colegio...- Así, Severus le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Mía. Los problemas, los regaños, quienes la cuidaban cuando él no podía hacerlo, el susto que le había dado Alastor Moody. Absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido, Nicole solamente asentía en silencio mientras observaban como los medimagos seguían moviéndose y girando varitas aquí y allá, llevando pociones y mascullando cosas por lo bajo. Finalmente llego a la parte del ataque, no sabía mucho de eso pero Lucius le ayudo contándoles algunas cosas que Draco les había dicho, complementando con lo que Severus recordaba lograron armar lo que había ocurrido. La mujer no pudo contener un sollozo al imaginar lo que esa tal Alecto le había hecho a su niña.

-¿Ya te curaron?- le pregunto Nicole ya con el rostro empapado al escuchar que lo habían atacado con una Imperdonable y su propio hechizo. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. -¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- cuestiono a Dumbledor que se acerco al escuchar como terminaba el relato.

-Ahora, esperamos lo que Poppy vaya a decirnos.- le dijo Albus Dumbledor mientras se sentaba en la cama de al lado.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Luna y la chica de la energía positiva de Slytherin -Deyna Pearson- estaban charlando acerca de eso precisamente, de las energías positivas y negativas, cuando se escucho un chasquido y Draco dio un respingo espantado al ver dos enormes ojos justo enfrente de él.

-Dobby escucho que la ama Mía estaba en la enfermería ¿El señor Malfoy sabe porque la ama Mía está en la enfermería?- le pregunto el elfo. Le pareció muy extraño que su ex elfo domestico le preguntara justamente a él pero luego recapacito, si Mía lo llamaba primo entonces era obvio que el supiera lo que estaba pasando. Ese elfo no era tan cabezota después de todo.

-Unos mortífagos nos atacaron en Hogsmeade. Se la llevaron y ahora... Esperamos noticias.- los enormes ojos del elfo se pusieron vidriosos y el rubio se pregunto el por qué de eso.

-Ohh... Pobre, pobre ama Mía. Dobby debió acompañarla ¡Dobby malo! ¡Malo, malo, malo!- comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de piedra mientras lloraba a moco tendido. -Dobby debió salvar a su ama, Dobby mal elfo domestico. Dobby morir por su ama...- Hermione se levanto y lo sujeto para evitar que siguiera golpeándose contra la dura roca. Draco lo miro sorprendido, nunca había comprendido porque los elfos domésticos siempre hacían lo que les decían que hicieran. Supuso que por miedo u obediencia pero eso, eso que hacía Dobby era cariño puro.

-Tranquilo.- le dijo una vez que la chica logro hacer que dejara de golpearse. -Si quieres, quédate a esperar con nosotros.- le dijo, el elfo lo miro con sus ojos de pelotas de tenis y asintió emocionado.

-Señor Malfoy ser un buen señor ahora, Dobby apreciarlo por dejarlo quedarse cerca de la ama Mía. Señor Malfoy buen señor, muy bueno, buen señor.- chillo feliz mientras se acomodaba al lado de Hermione. La chica lo miro con una dulce sonrisa y algo le dijo que si Hermione lo hacía de nuevo iba a besarla.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-El veneno es demasiado. Su cuerpo no podrá resistirlo mucho tiempo más. Evitamos que sintiera dolor pero no podemos hacer nada más...- el medimago que se había acercado parecía preparado para recibir una lluvia de maldiciones en cualquier segundo. Nicole se abrazo a Severus y el hombre la sujeto con fuerza. No había nada que pudieran hacer... Entonces...

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto Nicole.

-Le lavamos el estomago, gracias a Merlín que casi tenía una indigestión.- Poppy se acerco luego que el medimago se alejara huyendo de su furia. Severus la miro extrañado. -Al parecer el señor Malfoy dejo que se llenara de dulces y chocolates por lo que su estómago estaba demasiado lleno y no pudo absorber tanto veneno como creíamos. El azúcar de los dulces y los demás ingredientes del chocolate impidieron que se propagara y lo obligo a que se mantuviera en un solo lugar.- Nicole y el hombre la miraban como si no entendieran nada, y en serio no lo hacían ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Esto es lo que ocurre...- la pediatra llego al percatarse de que ninguno de los padres entendía que trataban de decirles. -El azúcar obligo al veneno a mantenerse junto y lo convirtió en una especie de pasta, lavamos su estómago y lo sacamos de ahí. Sin embargo, algo del veneno traspaso las paredes estomacales y dada la edad de la niña, no es probable que lo resista.

-¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer...?- le pregunto Severus. La mujer lo miro largamente.

-Estamos ayudándola a respirar ya que no puede hacerlo sola. Su sistema respiratorio comenzó a fallar, su corazón no tardara en hacerlo.- les dijo fríamente. No es que no se sintiera mal por la niña pero no podía permitirse verse débil frente a ellos. -Hay una última esperanza y esa es que alcance a pasar la noche. Si lo hace, podemos contrarrestar el veneno. Sé que están muy dolidos, y sé que tienen esta esperanza pero creo que por ahora, ella podría escucharlos todavía...- suspiro vencida, una muerte siempre era difícil de afrontar pero en sus años de experiencia sabía que la muerte de un pequeño era mucho más dolorosa aún. -Y lo mejor sería que se despidieran, díganle que la aman y que la dejan ir en paz... Si pasa la noche estará bien, no muy pronto pero lo estará. Y si no lo hace, al menos sabrán que pudieron decirle adiós.

¿Decirle adiós? ¿Dejarla ir así nada más? ¿No había nada más que pudieran hacer? Eso no era cierto, su niña no estaba a punto de...

-¿Podemos estar con ella entonces?- le pregunto Nicole. La pediatra asintió y se hizo a un lado. Severus no podía moverse, no quería despedirse de su niña y no entendía como Nicole podría hacer eso. La mujer se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y tomo la mano de su niña.

Era la primera vez que la veía, estaba toda golpeada como Severus le había dicho. La enfermera del colegio se acercó y le explico que ya habían soldado su brazo y habían curado casi todos sus moretones y los golpes. Con cuidado, quito un mechón de cabello de su carita y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Se giro y vio a Severus sentado sin ánimos de moverse, entendía que no quisiera despedirse porque era casi como si dejaran la esperanza pero la pediatra tenía razón, Mía debía saber que la amaban y que si tenía que irse, no iban a obligarla a quedarse por ellos. El hombre se negó a mirarla y le evito la vista. Albus y Lucius se acercaron a la cama uno a la vez.

-Hola mi pequeña nietecita...- le dijo el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos. -Sé que eres muy fuerte pero sólo quiero que sepas que... Tu abuelita y yo te amamos mucho Mía. Eres una niña muy hermosa y valiente, y sin duda, podrás recuperarte. Y ahora, iré por tu abuelita ¿Sabes por qué no está aquí? Es que muchos niños se asustaron por todo el ajetreo y ella está con ellos, evitando un ataque de pánico colectivo. Te prometo que si te despiertas... si me dejas ver tus lindos ojos otra vez, te dejare jugar con el sombrero seleccionador todo lo que quieras. Es un trato ¿De acuerdo? Ahora iré por tu abuelita.- el anciano se alejó y al abrir la puerta de la enfermería se llevó una gran sorpresa: Todo Slytherin, medio Ravenclaw, tres cuartos de Huffelpuff y al menos un tercio de Griffindor estaba acomodado en el pasillo.

-Profesor ¿Cómo está?- le pregunto Draco Malfoy en cuanto asomó la cabeza. Todos lo miraron al mismo tiempo... Estaba también todo el regimiento de elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

-Yo... Severus.- llamó a su muchacho. El hombre salió de inmediato, no iba a despedirse de su hija. El anciano salió huyendo cuando el maestro se asomo por la puerta. Casi se desmayo al ver tanta gente afuera de la enfermería, todos mirándolo expectantes. Incluso los enormes ojos de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts estaban sobre él.

-¿Severus?- lo llamo Draco. El rubio se levanto del suelo aún con la mano de Hermione sujetando la suya. -¿Cómo está?- apenas alcanzó a recuperar un poco de voz.

-El veneno es demasiado para ella... Pero si logra pasar la noche, tendrá más oportunidad de... superar, esto.- ¿Cómo había podido decir eso? No lo supo, no tenía voz para nada.

Los alumnos se quedaron de piedra al ver al estoico profesor de pociones con claras señales de haber estado llorando y hablando apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Voy a quedarme aquí Severus, por favor ¿Podríamos saber cómo sigue el resto de la noche?

-Debes ir a dormir Draco, lo necesitas...

-No me moveré de aquí Severus.- le respondió firme el chico.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hará...- le dijo Neville Longbottom, a su lado Luna Lovegood asintió con fuerza. Levanto la vista y recorrió el pasillo, todos sus alumnos serpientes estaban ahí. Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, incluso Griffindor asintieron con la cabeza y escucho varios murmullos de aceptación. Casi la totalidad de los elfos y -ahora que lo notaba- algunos fantasmas estaban ahí, esperando noticias de su hija...

-La pediatra dijo...- que Merlín le diera fuerzas. -Qué lo mejor era, despedirse...- tomo aire antes de continuar. -Gracias...- les dijo, quiso recorrer el pasillo con la vista de nuevo pero no podía ¿De verdad todos estaban ahí para saber de Mía? ¿Incluso los Griffindor? ¿Harry Potter y compinches? -Vayan a dormir.- pudo decir al fin y entro.

-No me voy a ir Severus.- alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Mi hijo te dijo que no se moverá?- le pregunto Lucius. Asintió con la cabeza. -Que chico tan valiente, muy Griffindor si me preguntas...

-Dile que descanse... Tú deberías hacerlo también.

-Iré por un café, pero no me moveré Severus ¿Entendiste?- Antes de salir, el rubio se acercó a la cama y miro a la niña un momento. -Hola, soy el tío Lucius.- le susurro. -Creo que tú y yo somos los que mejor conocemos a tu padre, y ambos sabemos que él te ama lo suficiente como para dar su vida por ti... Tú debes luchar lo más que puedas por tú vida ¿De acuerdo? Tu primo Draco está afuera, esperando a que te repongas para llevarte a pasear en escoba. Una cosa más... No temas dejar a tu papá sólo, yo estoy y estaré siempre para él.- Malfoy Sr. le agradeció a Nicole con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la enfermería.

Por la luz que lo recibió se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de caer la noche. Llevaba poco más de 5 horas ahí dentro, y pasaría otras tantas también. Vio a toda la gente en el pasillo y por una extraña razón, no le importaba mucho ver a su heredero sentado en el suelo al lado de la chica Granger.

-Necesito un buen café.- un chasquido frente a él casi lo obligo a saltar. Su antiguo elfo domestico estaba ofreciéndole una taza de café humeante y la verdad, olía delicioso. -Te patearía si Mía no te apreciara tanto.- le siseo pero aún así tomo la taza que le ofreció. -¿Y ustedes qué? ¿No son magos acaso?- todos lo miraron extrañados. -¿A nadie se le ocurrió transformar algo en bancos?

Dumbledor, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Filch llegaron por el pasillo apenas había terminado de hablar. La animaga parecía contrariada, Sprout venía escuchando a Filch, el squib le contaba como la madre de Mía había aparecido en el hall un par de horas antes y como se había sorprendido al verla.

-¿Severus?- le pregunto el anciano.

-Apenas se estaba acercando a la cama así que decidí darles un poco de privacidad...

-Buena idea, nosotros tendremos que esperar también entonces.

-Profesora...- llamo a la animaga. -¿Podría indicarles a sus alumnos como transformar algo en bancos para poder sentarnos más cómodamente? Gracias.- la mujer miro a todos con los ojos casi encendidos.

-Ya decía yo que me faltaban alumnos... ¿Acaso no les sirvieron de nada 7 años de escuela? Muevan sus varitas en este momento, todos ustedes.- le ordeno enojada y en un par de minutos todos estaban sentados. Lucius se sentó al lado de su hijo y tomo gustoso el pastelillo que le ofrecía otro elfo doméstico. La verdad sea dicha, tenía hambre y para colmo, era muy goloso.

-Padre...- lo llamo Draco. -¿En serio te despediste?

-Le dije algunas cosas... entre ellas que no temiera dejar a su padre sólo. Que yo iba a estar para él, como siempre. Ahora, si alguien me trajera algo de comida un poco más pesada se los agradecería porque tengo que regresar a encerrarme en ese lugar tan blanco e higiénico y ahí dentro no te dejan comer nada.

-¿Vas a quedarte adentro?- el mayor lo miro tranquilamente.

-Tú no lo recuerdas Draco, porque eras muy pequeño pero cuando cumpliste tres años te enfermaste de fiebre de dragón. Pasaste una tarde y noche terribles y Cissy y yo estábamos ya agotados. Los medimagos nos ordenaron esperar, justo como lo hicieron con Mía y Severus se quedo con nosotros todo el tiempo que estuviste enfermo. Nos envió a dormir a ratos y a comer también... De no haber sido por él te juro que me hubiera vuelto loco ahí dentro, encerrado y contigo delirando y gritando por la fiebre. Es hora de que le devuelva y favor y lo envié a dormir y comer a ratos aunque no quiera hacerlo.

-¿Y su madre?- le pregunto la chica Granger.

-La pobre mujer se está manteniendo fuerte por Severus, no se ha arrojado a llorar sólo porque sabe que Sev se derrumbaría de nuevo también.

-¿Sev?- le preguntó Draco, Lucius lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Se levanto y los apunto a todos con la varita. -Si alguien dice que dije eso, vivirán en carne propia una lección de magia oscura.- amenazo antes de sentarse de nuevo. -Me matará si sabe que lo dije...- negó con la cabeza. -Sev odia que le digan Sev.- Aunque sólo Hermione y Draco habían escuchado el apodo cariñoso de Snape el resto de los estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza de cualquier modo. Si un ex mortífago te dice que te enseñara una lección de magia oscura entonces debes obedecer... No importa que no sepas que es lo que no tienes que hacer.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Severus se acercó despacio a la cama luego de que Lucius saliera.

-Estará bien, ya lo verás.- le dijo la mujer cuando se acercó lo suficiente. -Si hubo algo que heredó de ti es su tenacidad y no se dará por vencida ahora. No sin haber pasado una Navidad con su padre.- Nicole le hablaba sin verlo, acerco una asilla y se sentó a su lado. Tomo la manita de Mía en la suya y la acarició con el dedo pulgar.

-Ella está orgullosa de mí.

-Sí, siempre me pedía que le contara sobre ti. Un día la descubrí observando a escondidas una foto nuestra y tuve que regalársela... Debiste ver la alegría en su carita cuando le dije que ese hombre era su padre...

-¿Que le dijiste sobre mí?

-La verdad. Que eres un hombre valiente. El más valiente que haya conocido, un héroe, Potion´s Master, buen amigo y excelente amante... Bueno, me refiero a un gran novio.- agregó rápidamente al ver la cara del hombre. Por supuesto que no había dicho "amante" a la niña. Hubiera tenido que explicarle que era un amante y la verdad no quería discutir "eso" con su hija.

-¿Me contarás sobre ella?- le pregunto. -Sus primeros pasos, su primer palabra... Me perdí muchas cosas Nicole.

-Lo siento Severus, pero no iba a arriesgarla a una guerra.

-No sirvió de mucho, ahora...

-Ya no es un bebe y no fue mi culpa que viniera Severus, yo no quise esto...

-Sé que no, me refería a...

-No digas nada, ya sé lo que quieres decir. No quiero discutir contigo ahora Severus.- Nicole suspiro, estaba cansada. Muy cansada y sabía que era por la situación en la que estaba Mía. -Yo creí... siempre creí que estaba en el colegio. La había enviado ahí para que le dieran clases básicas sobre magia, además de lectura y escritura, pero no fue así. Ella estaba aquí... Me sentía tan culpable cuando me decía que me extrañaba pero yo confiaba en que estando en el colegio iba a distraerse con sus amiguitas, que solo me extrañaría en las noches. Por eso la llamaba siempre y ella me decía que estaba bien, que se había divertido mucho...

-Lo hacía, sólo que no donde tu creías. Cuéntamelo todo por favor ¿Cuándo supiste que ella iba a nacer? ¿Qué ocurrió con Maximilliam? Te apoyaron o...

-Mía es lo más importante y valioso que tengo en el mundo. Es la adoración de su abuelo y también de sus tíos...- Nicole hablaba con lentitud. –Sé muy bien que tuve suerte de que mi padre me apoyara cuando les dije lo del embarazo. No estuvieron muy felices pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo en no decirte nada, al menos no mientras todo estaba en guerra. Yo presentía que estaba encita cuando tú te fuiste, pero tenía miedo y no estaba segura por eso no te lo dije ¿Recuerdas los papeles que te lleve para que firmaras antes de salir del país?- Severus asintió con la cabeza. El último día que había estado en San Francisco había estado terminando de empacar sus cosas cuando Nicole le dio una gran cantidad de papeles que él firmo sin revisar lo que decían. –Debía tener un seguro en caso de que si lo estuviera, y quería que tuviera tu apellido por eso... Metí un documento en blanco entre el montón.

-Y yo lo firme sin darme cuenta... Por eso estaba mi nombre en el certificado de nacimiento.

-El día que Mía nació había sido un día bastante normal.- continúo Nicole, como si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar. –Hasta que al medio día empecé a sentirme mal. Juro que fue el dolor más intenso que he experimentado, me habría desmayado si no hubiera sabido que mi niña tenía que salir. Tenía miedo y estaba tan confundida y aterrada... Le di gracias a Dios de que mis hermanos me hubieran convencido de regresara a vivir a casa de papá porque fue él quien me llevo al hospital. Unas horas después el miedo ya se había ido. Finalmente tenía a mi niña en brazos y la vi por primera vez. Me pareció tan bella, era tan parecida a ti y a mi padre y hermanos que fue una sorpresa ver lo bien que armonizaba. Ver lo perfecta que era...

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí...- De verdad le habría encantado estar ahí y ver a su niña por primera vez, tan pequeña y perfecta como sabía que había sido. Como Nicole la describía.

-Te la mostraré.- Nicole lo miro de pronto. –Te traeré todo lo que tengo de ella. Fotografías, videos, todo lo que tengo de cuando era más pequeña. A ella le encanta verse cuando era bebe.- Severus sonrió, Mía iba a mostrarle sus propias fotografías. Ya casi podía verla, encantada al enseñarle sus cosas y contándole lo bonita que se veía cuando era bebe...

De pronto los colores que envolvían a la niña se volvieron en rojo y se escucho una especie de alarma. En un segundo Poppy los había alejado de la cama y los medimagos ya estaban alrededor de Mía.

-¿Qué está pasando Poppy?

-Su corazón falló...- fue la respuesta de la enfermera, Nicole se abrazo a él y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Hola linda...- Mía abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su abuela que la saludaba.

-Hola abuelita.- la saludo la niña. Escucho voces y entonces miro a su alrededor. Estaba volando. Y debajo de ella estaba... ella. Un poco más allá estaba su papi, y su mami estaba abrazada a él ¿Por qué estaban llorando? Ella ya se sentía muy bien, ya no le dolía nada... –Abuelita... ¿Ya me morí?

-Bueno, no exactamente pero sí. Ahora estas muerta, justo como yo.

-Ahh... ¿Y tú me vas a llevar al cielo?

-Pues, sí. Pero antes de eso, quiero acompañarte y hablar contigo.

-Abuelita, si yo me muero entonces mi mami y mi papi van a estar muy tristes ¿Verdad? Y también mi primo Draco, y Hermione. Y mi abuelito Albus y mi abuelita Minerva. Y mi abuelito, y mis tíos... Como cuando tú te moriste.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero ellos ya saben que tienen que dejarte ir si tienes que irte ¿Los escuchaste?

-Sí, mi abuelito Albus y el tío Lucius me dijeron adiós. Y mi mami y mi papi también aunque no quería...

-¿Y no quieres irte?

-Bueno... ¿Y mi primo Draco?

--OoOoOoOoO--

Afuera el director ya había enviada a casi todos los alumnos a sus Salas Comunes. La profesora McGonagall había dicho que, en caso de una emergencia iba a ser muy difícil que una persona entrara a la enfermería con los alumnos estorbando en el pasillo. Harry Potter, Draco, Hermione, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Nest Lorenze, Millicent Bullstrod y Hannah Abbott fueron quienes pudieron quedarse, porque ninguno de ellos se acobardo a pesar de las amenazas de la Cabeza de Griffindor.

Draco estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, llevaba un rato cabeceando cuando se escucho una alarma en la enfermería. El chico la escuchaba a kilómetros y no pudo despertar para ponerle atención. Sintió a su padre tensarse y la mano de Hermione apretar la suya pero no fue hasta que vio algo frente a él que despertó del todo.

Su pequeña prima estaba frente a él y lo miraba curiosa, parecía preguntarle si iba a darle permiso de hacer algo. El rubio levanto la cabeza.

-Estaré bien...- susurro, todos se giraron a verlo. –Si es lo que tienes que hacer. Adiós...

--OoOoOoOoO--

-Ya escuchaste a tu primo ¿Vienes conmigo?- Mía miro abajo una vez más.

-¿Tengo que irme?

-Puedes quedarte, pero te va a doler un poco más. Si vienes conmigo conocerás a mucha gente linda, otros abuelitos que tienes y que quieren conocerte.

-Mmm...- sin dejar de ver a sus padres se dejo abrazar por su abuela. Se giro a verla antes de susurrar despacio. –Adiós...- y una luz blanca la envolvió.

* * *

**Bien, aquí el siguiente capítulo. No les digo más porque quiero que sea sorpresa. **

**Que pasen felices fiestas y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Adiós II

**Hola!!!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, quiero agradecer sus reviews a...**

**-Kimiko-sama: Hola!!! No pude contestarte a tu cuenta así que desde aquí te agradezco tu review. Gracias por seguir leyendo y alimentando al gran mounstro de mi ego xD. Que disfrutes muxo este capi!!!!**

**-Rianne Black: es la primera vez q me dicen algo como eso. Menos mal q ya estaba preparada psicologicamente para ello... snif, disculpen, debo llamar a mi psicologo otra vez, snif.**

**-Jean-Slytherin: pues si linda, me acorde de tu cumple. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo!!!!!!!**

**El siguiente capítulo ya esta con ustedes. Quiero decir que este es el más largo que he hecho hasta la fecha, más de 8,000 palabras, un nuevo récord para mi! ^^. Espero que lo disfruten, adelante...**

**Ah! y si dejan reviews no me enojo para nada ^^**

**Disclamer:**

**Estos personales no me pertenecen -no todos al menos- si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto... Además tampoco me gano un centavo con esto -no creo que alguien me pagara de cualquier modo-.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

**Adiós II**

No podía creer que su hija estuviera, muerta. Aquello era un mal sueño o un error de los medimagos, el corazón de Mía no había fallado. Su hija no se había ido. Severus miro con desesperación los movimientos que hacían todas las personas alrededor de su hija, no entendía que estaban haciendo y no le importaba siempre y cuando la trajeran de regreso.

Nicole seguía abrazada a él y sentía como su ropa se humedecía por el llanto. Madame Pomprey seguía sujetándolo del pecho, esperando que se moviera en cualquier momento y saltara sobre Mía. Pero no podía hacerlo. No sabía qué era lo que podía o debía hacer. Lo único que se le ocurría era esperar, confiar en lo que los medimagos pudieran hacer. Y eso no era algo que le agradara, quería hacer algo, odiaba sentirse un inútil. Un momento después sintió tensarse aún más el abrazo de Nicole y tomo una decisión. No era fácil pero en ese momento le parecía lo mejor. Tomó la mano de Poppy, que aún seguía en su pecho, y la estrecho.

-Poppy... Sí, si ya no hay nada por...- susurro, luchado porque su voz no se rompiera. -Por hacer, sólo... déjala. Que este tranquila.

Decir eso había sido lo más difícil de hacer en toda su vida, porque no quería hacerlo pero lo sabía necesario. La enfermera afirmo con la cabeza y se acerco a la cama para llevar las indicaciones de Snape.

Fuera de la enfermería la atención se centraba en Draco. El rubio había sido acribillado a preguntas en cuanto había dicho "adiós" y todos querían saber que era lo que había visto. Pero Draco no se sentía con ánimos para hablar o hacer algo. Pensaba en que castigo podría servir para los Carrow, porque lo que habían hecho con su prima no tenía nombre. Los dementores no le parecían suficientes y mientras escuchaba las voces como ecos a su alrededor trataba de adivinar que era lo que Severus iba a hacer con ellos. Lo único que sabía era que les iba a faltar vida para pagar lo que habían provocado.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-¿Estás segura linda?

-Si abuelita, te lo prometo que sí.

-Bien. Sé una buena niña y recuerda que yo siempre voy a cuidarte desde donde este. Y no me digas adiós, no es como si nunca nos volveremos a ver.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Annette Ebril, la pediatra que Lucius Malfoy había traído desde Asia y el resto del personal se alejaron un poco de la cama, luciendo derrotados. La alarma seguía sonando pero ya no podían hacer más que apagarla ellos mismo. Ebrill tomo su varita y la alzo, lista para apagar la alarma. El sonido cesó pero la mujer miro pasmada hacia Mía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Patrick James había sido traído de San Mungo por órdenes de Albus Dumbledor y se sentía mal por haberle fallado al director de Hogwarts.

-Yo no la apague...- susurro la pediatra y de nuevo todos se lanzaron sobre la niña. No fue hasta casi cinco minutos después cuando la doctora Ebrill se acercó a Severus y Nicole, ninguno parecía saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-No sabemos qué paso pero su hija está mejorando. Su corazón se re estabilizo y parece que se está recuperando rápidamente...- Ebrill volvió a respirar tranquilamente al ver la expresión de alivio de ambos. -Seguiremos observándola, pueden acercarse a ella si quieren.

La noche siguió más tranquila y pasó un poco más rápida ahora que Mía estaba estable. Lucius Malfoy consiguió hacer que durmieron una hora al menos, aunque no al mismo tiempo y en las camas de la enfermería. Cerca de las cuatro, Snape logro hacer que los alumnos regresaran a sus dormitorios y para cuando llegó la hora en que el sol debía empezar a brillar, una leve nevada recibió la mañana.

La doctora Ebrill les recomendó trasladar a la niña a San Mungo, así despejarían la enfermería para emergencias escolares. Nicole y Severus estuvieron de acuerdo y en unos minutos el doctor James tenía listo un traslador autorizado.

Mía paso el resto del día sedada. Severus no tenía idea de que había ocurrido con sus clases y aunque francamente no le importaba, esperaba que al menos no hubieran hecho un desastre con su aula. Por la tarde, Dumbledor llego a San Mungo junto con el padre de Nicole y los hermanos de ésta.

Maximilliam paso más de treinta minutos disculpándose con ambos por haber enviado a su nieta con Severus sin el permiso de Nicole y sobre todo, por convencer a la niña de decirle a su padre todo lo que él le había dicho que dijera.

El director envió a ambos al colegio para que pudieran asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Como ninguno quería irse primero, Dumbledor los obligo a ambos a irse.

-Pon atención al camino, en caso de que pases más tiempo aquí.- Nicole lo siguió de cerca, atenta a todo lo que veía. Ninguno decía nada, por lo que la sensación de incomodo silencio no tardo en aparecer.

-Desde que nos fuimos al hospital...- empezó la mujer. -No he dejado de pensar en la chica que me llevó a la enfermería. Quiero agradecerle, porque no recuerdo si lo hice.

-¿Recuerdas como era?

-Era rubia y actuaba extraño, como si... Bueno, como si se hubiera fumado algo ilegal. Creo que se llamaba Lovegood...- Severus sonrió de lado.

-Luna "lunática" Lovegood. La conozco, pertenece a la casa de Ravenclaw y va en último curso. Después te llevaré con ella.

-¿"lunática"?

-Así la llaman sus compañeros, porque siempre actúa como si se hubiera fumado algo extraño.

Llegaron a la habitación de Severus y Nicole fue la primera en usar el baño. Se aseo y cambió rápidamente, luego fue el turno del hombre. Antes de entrar, Severus le indicó donde estaba la habitación de Mía.

Nicole se paseo por la habitación de Snape un rato antes de entrar a la de su hija.

La habitación de Mía estaba aún más iluminada que el resto del lugar. Y eso que, cuando Mía había dicho que le daba miedo cuando estaba oscuro, Severus había agregado más luz a las habitaciones.

Se acercó despacio al centro y contempló la habitación. Las paredes eran de un color verde con algunas partes más oscuras, además de tener pintadas pequeñas hadas. Daba la sensación de estar en un bosque encantado. En el techo, varias nubes pasaban sobre un cielo despejado y azul. Había una pequeña mesa de color blanco con dos sillas adecuadas para la altura de la mesa. Sobre ésta había varios dibujos. Nicole se acerco y los tomo con cuidado. Le parecía tan extraño e irreal que temía romper o destruir algo, nunca imagino que Severus, el padre de su hija, pudiera tener una habitación especial para ella.

Algunos de los dibujos eran de paisajes del castillo; En uno estaba Mía sobre una escoba con un chico rubio, en un campo de quidditch. En otro, estaban ella y Suki, al lado de un hombre gigantesco y otro perro. Hagrid y Fang, respectivamente, como Mía lo había escrito. Y cerca de ellos había una especie de casa, una cabaña más bien. Siguió observando hasta que se topo con uno que las estremeció. En el estaban Severus, Mía y ella misma, sentados sobre el pasto y sonriendo.

-Mía lo dibujo copiando la fotografía que le regalaste.- le dijo Severus, Nicole asintió con la cabeza, no lo había escuchado entrar.

-Es una gran artista.- le respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. A su niña le había hecho falta su padre, y aunque le doliera mucho siempre había sido lo mejor para todos. -¿Sabes donde está Suki?

-Dobby, un elfo doméstico, me dijo que Hagrid la está cuidando. Descuida, está en buenas manos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Mía, el padre y los hermanos de Nicole ya estaban ahí, conversando con el director Dumbledor. Malthus era el único ajeno a la charla, estaba sentado al lado de la cama y acariciaba con cuidado el cabello de la niña. Como su llegada no altero nada la escena tomaron unas sillas y se sentaron juntos, un poco alejados de donde estaban los otros pero con una buena vista de su hija.

-¿Severus?- lo llamo Nicole. -¿Estás enojado conmigo?- le pregunto. Snape la miro y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

-Al principio si. Cuando Mía llego estaba muy confundido, no imagine que podría haber tenido hijos y ella apareció de la nada. Me moleste porque creí que me la habías enviado, luego dijo que habías muerto y me sentí mal por ello. Pero poco después... No lo sé, me encariñe tanto con Mía en tan poco tiempo que me olvide de todo, sólo quería que se sintiera feliz, amada.

-Y...- Nicole sonreía emocionada. -¿Qué tal se siente ser padre?

-Es horrible.- respondió sin dudar y Nicole rió con fuerza. -En serio. Mía me manipula a su antojo... Aunque, es increíble cuando veo lo orgullosa que esta de mí. O su sonrisa cuando me cuenta lo que ocurrió durante su día; sus juegos, sus amigos e incluso de sus deberes. Porque, permíteme informarte, me encargue de que siguiera aprendiendo a leer y escribir.

-Maravilloso, entonces no debo preocuparme de que haya perdido tiempo.- le dijo sonriendo todavía. -Siempre creí que serías un buen padre y no me equivoque. Y no te preocupes, nuestra pequeña es una experta manipuladora.

-Nuestra pequeña...- repitió en voz baja Severus mirando la cama. -Es curioso como suena. No imagine que pudieras darme este hermoso regalo Nicole.

-Yo tampoco creí que me dejarías tan lindo obsequio.- le respondió ella. -¿Crees que despierte pronto?

-Eso espero. Creo que sí, debe hacerlo pronto...

-Esperemos entonces... Pero ahora hay que organizarnos.- Severus la miro y alzo la ceja.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-A tus clases por supuesto. Debes impartirlas y ambos necesitamos descansar. Mi padre y mis hermanos van a quedarse aquí y creo que, entre todos, haremos que todo vaya bien.- Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?

-En primer lugar, necesitare tu horario.

Durante la tarde revisaron horarios y empezaron a asignar personas para cada uno, lo que fue fácil ya que Severus dijo que el sólo impartía clases y regresaba a San Mungo. Nicole fue obligada a regresar para dormir igual que Snape, el profesor tenía clases temprano al día siguiente. Maximilliam y Malthus fueron invitados al castillo y Max se quedo durante la noche, alegando que estaba acostumbrado a ese horario.

-Puedes quedarse en mi habitación si quieres, las cosas de Mía están cerca.- le dijo Severus cuando llegaron al castillo. Nicole agradeció el ofrecimiento y lo acepto gustosa. Paso un rato arreglando las cosas de la niña y cerca de la media noche decidió acostarse. Severus le cedió su cama y él se acostó en el sofá que estaba en la sala, frente a la chimenea. No era lo más reconfortante pero si más cómodo que dormir en sillas o en las camas del hospital o la enfermería.

Y aunque ninguno logro dormir más de dos horas seguidas si descansaron lo suficiente como para enfrentar el nuevo día.

Nicole salió temprano rumbo a San Mungo y Severus no tardó más de cinco minutos en abandonar las mazmorras para dirigirse a su aula. Pero antes de salir completamente de sus dominios recordó que no había impartido clases los últimos días por lo que, volvió sobre sus pasos y entro a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado con sus horas de clase.

-¡Severus!- Draco se levanto como un resorte del sofá donde estaba y se acercó a él rápidamente. El resto de los alumnos que ya estaban levantados centraron su atención en ellos. -¿Cómo está?

-Continúa sedada pero ya está fuera de peligro.- el rubio suspiro aliviado y luego, bajo la vista al suelo.

-Lo lamento mucho, yo, debí cuidarla mejor. Lo siento mucho, de verdad...- Snape lo tomó de un hombro y lo sacudió un poco. Draco levanto la vista y le basto una mirada para entender que su padrino quería hablar con él.

-¿Alguien sabe que ocurrió con mis clases en mi ausencia?- les pregunto a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Nos dieron horas libres a todos profesor.- le respondió una chica. Asintió con la cabeza y llevó a Draco a su aula.

-Hay mucha culpa que repartir Draco y créeme que la tuya es una parte muy pequeña. Estoy agradecido contigo y Blaise por haberla protegido y sobre todo, con que la hayan dejado atiborrarse de dulces. -el rubio lo miro sorprendido. -Eso fue lo que impidió que el veneno se expandiera del todo, lo que la salvó la vida finalmente.

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces, ya puedes respirar de nuevo. Hazme un favor y ve a avisarle a Granger de esto.

-Sí... ¿Puedo ir a visitarla?

-Ahora sigue sedada, te avisaré cuando despierte.

Lo siguiente que Draco supo era que estaba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y que ésta le pedía una explicación de porque estaba ahí o bien la contraseña para entrar.

-No. No lo sé. Sólo, busco a Hermione Granger ¿No puede decirle que necesito hablar con ella? Es importante.- el retrato lo miro con el ceño fruncido y salió de su cuadro. A los minutos regreso, refunfuñando y hablando entre dientes. Un instante después el retrato se movió y Hermione salió preocupada.

-¿Ocurrió algo? La Dama Gorda dijo que...

-No es nada malo.- la interrumpió Malfoy para no preocuparla más. -Severus me dijo que Mía está bien. Sigue sedada pero ya está fuera de peligro.

-¡Oh! Eso es excelente.- sin pensar la chica se arrojo a abrazarlo. Draco se sorprendió al sentir a Hermione tan cerca. No la había esperado, por lo que no reacciono a hacer algo más que quedarse quieto. -Yo... Lo-lo siento...- se disculpo la chica al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, tenía la cara completamente roja e intento separarse de él, cosa que no consiguió porque ahora Draco la sostenía contra su cuerpo. El chico la miro fijamente a los ojos y luego entrecerró un poco los suyos. -¿Qué?- le pregunto la Griffindor. Draco se encogió de hombros y la soltó. Al momento siguiente la beso rápidamente en los labios.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida e hizo lo primero que le paso por la cabeza: lo abofeteo. Pero el rubio simplemente alzo una ceja y acerco más su rostro.

Lo que Malfoy sintió después no fue un golpe en su mejilla, si no unos labios sobre los suyos.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Ya eran casi las cuatro cuando despachó a su última clase: Griffindor y Ravenclaw de primer curso. Salió de su aula y se encamino al despacho del director. Le había prometido al anciano avisarle cuando saliera para San Mungo.

En la oficina el director ya lo estaba esperando, junto con la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Sales ahora?- le pregunto la mujer. Severus asintió con la cabeza. -Perfecto, yo iré contigo.-declaro con firmeza.

-Pero Minerva...- el director no parecía muy feliz por eso.

-Ya lo discutimos Albus, hoy me toca a mi visitar a mi nieta ¿Nos vamos Severus?- el profesor no pudo hacer más que acceder y despedirse del director. Cuando a Minerva se le ocurría hacer algo, era mejor para los habitantes del castillo que hiciera lo que quería hacer.

Al llegar a la habitación se toparon con la doctora Ebrill que iba saliendo, sin embargo al entrar todo seguía igual. Nicole le dijo que sólo había ido a revisar a la niña y a decirle que debía despertar pronto. McGonagall aprovecho para presentarse con la madre de Mía y con Malthus. Severus por su parte se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla, lo más cerca que pudo. Tomó una mano de la niña entre las suyas y la contempló.

Su pequeña ya estaba recuperada de los golpes y le había regresado el color al rostro. Si calculaba bien, con los antídotos que les había entregado a los medimagos Mía debía estar recuperada en dos o tres semanas.

Acercó la pequeña mano a su mejilla y sonrió, estaba tibia. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio a Minerva a su lado. Sabía que la animaga se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer más para ayudar a su nieta pero él no le recriminaba nada. Su prioridad era proteger a los estudiantes, y eso era lo que había hecho.

Los siguientes treinta minutos se la paso sosteniendo la mano, hasta que la niña empezó a moverse un poco. Contuvo la respiración mientras los parpados de Mía empezaban a levantarse poco a poco. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que abrió los ojos, aunque no totalmente.

-¿Papi?- escucho que susurraba y finalmente, pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Hola enana.- la saludo sonriendo.

-Mami...

-Hola preciosa...- la saludo Nicole, no la había sentido llegar pero no le importaba ahora. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

-Si...

-Me alegro mucho. Te amo.

-¿Estás llorando?- le pregunto a la mujer.

-Es de alegría. Me siento muy feliz de escucharte.

-Nos asustaste pequeña.

-Papi ¿Estás llorando...?

-No sólo... Sí. Me alegra mucho escucharte, y verte despierta.

En poco tiempo la habitación se lleno de personas. La doctora Ebrill revisaba a Mía y le hacía preguntas de todo tipo. Dumbledor, Maximilliam y Max acababan de llegar y esperaban el final del chequeo para ver a la niña.

Ebril les dio órdenes de no dejar que se levantara y no agotarla, también que era probable que se durmiera en unas horas más y que era normal si dormía durante la tarde. Además, les aviso que estaría regresando cada hora para revisarla.

Los recién llegados se acercaron al mismo tiempo para saludar a la niña.

-Hola mi pequeña.

-Hola abuelito Max. Hola abuelito Albus. Hola tío Maxy.- saludo la niña.

Mía durmió toda la noche y de nuevo Max se encargó de velar su sueño. Nicole y Malthus lo reemplazaron en la mañana y Severus llegó a San Mungo al rededor de las dos de la tarde. Los hermanos le dijeron que Lucius había ido de visita por la mañana y había dicho que regresaría por la tarde.

La niña había estado despierta casi todo el día y lo recibió feliz en cuento llegó. Cerca de las cuatro Remus Lupin y su esposa llegaron a la habitación.

-Hola señor Lupin.- la doctora Ebrill aún no permitía que intentara sentarse pero podía estar recargada en un par de almohadas para estar más cómoda.

-Hola Mía ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya casi bien

-Me alegro. Mira, ella es mi esposa Nymphadora.- la mujer, que llevaba el cabello corto de color rosa chicle le sonrió.

-Llámame Tonks, nunca me gusto mi nombre.

-Yo creo que es un nombre muy bonito. Y su cabello también es muy bonito.

-Gracias. Me da gusto conocerte en persona, Remus me ha hablado de ti y también le ha llevado a Teddy todo lo que le has regalado.

-¿Y su bebe?

-Está con mi padre, no dejan entrar a niños pequeños al hospital, pero te prometo que cuando salgas iremos a visitarte al colegio ¿Trato?

-Sip.- Mía iba a conocer, finalmente, al bebe del señor Lupin y eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora pero te trajimos algo para que te recuperes.- Remus le acercó una bolsa de regalo y la ayudo a sacar su obsequio: Un oso de peluche de color marrón.

-Gracias señor Lupin, es muy bonito.- Mía sonrió contenta y sus ojos relampaguearon al ver a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- le pregunto su madre.

-Mmm... Señor oso.

-Le queda perfecto.- Remus le sonrió y se despidieron para partir. Las horas pasaron tranquilas después de eso. Mía tomo sus pociones y durmió durante la tarde, abrazando al señor oso. Faltaban ya cuarenta minutos para que terminara la hora de visitas cuando Lucius Malfoy y su esposa llegaron a la habitación. Narcissa se disculpó con Severus por llegar tan tarde, al parecer había estado en una reunión y no había podido salir antes. Lucius la había esperado para ir juntos.

También le dijo que Draco quería ir a San Mungo pero no había podido hacerlo porque tenía un examen en la mañana y, extrañamente, se había dedicado a estudiar y cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde por lo que no habría alcanzado a llegar antes de que terminara el horario de visitas.

La pareja saludó a la niña y se presentaron con Nicole, su padre y hermanos. Lucius ya había conocido a la madre de Mía pero no había tenido tiempo de presentarse adecuadamente y esa era una gran oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Mira tío Lucius, el señor oso. Me lo regalo el señor Lupin.

-Un oso... Es bonito.- dijo despacio al verlo, y cambió la conversación rápidamente antes de decir algo desagradable sobre el licántropo porque sabía que si lo insultaba frente a la niña de la manera en que siempre lo había hecho Severus iba a estrangularlo por su uso del lenguaje. -Yo también te traje algo ¿Quieres verlo?- Malfoy le entrego una pequeña serpiente con la lengua bífida fuera, sonriendo y se veía adorable de verdad. -Creo que también es bonita ¿No te parece? ¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle?- Mía miro fijamente a su nueva amiga la serpiente feliz. -¿Qué tal señora serpiente?- por el modo en que la niña lo miro se dio cuenta de que no era un buen nombre.

-Le hacen falta los colmillos...- notó Nicole al observarla de cerca.

-Así se va a llamar, Colmillos.- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Colmillos la serpiente y señor oso, el oso.- repitió Malthus. -No sé exprime el cerebro buscando nombres de eso no hay duda.

La rutina siguió igual que el resto de los días anteriores. Severus y Nicole regresaron a Hogwarts y Max se quedo en San Mungo haciendo guardia.

Nicole había dormido en la cama de Severus, y Snape continuaba en el sofá, claro que llevaba dos noches transformándolo en cama antes de acostarse.

-¿Por qué no regresas a tú cama? Yo puedo dormir aquí hoy.- Severus estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa del pijama cuando Nicole entro en la habitación.

-Está bien, estoy cómodo aquí.

-¿Seguro? Porque no me importaría...

-Descuida.- la interrumpió. -Ve a descansar.

-De acuerdo.- acepto al ver que no podía convencerlo. -Gracias.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer...- dijo por lo bajo, sin embargo Nicole alcanzó a escucharlo. La mujer se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

Severus sintió un vació en el estómago y un algo extraño cuando Nicole le tomó la mano. Deseó abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos. Aunque ella ya lo hubiera hecho antes no había reparado en las sensaciones que esos roces le provocaban, probablemente no lo había notado porque Mía había estado en peligro de muerte entonces.

-Deja de torturarte por eso, Mía está bien ahora y eso es lo que importa.

-Yo...- no podía articular palabra, la miro directamente a los ojos y sintió como ella se estremecía al encontrarse con los suyos y quedarse enganchada en ellos.

Nicole empezó a sentir como ese algo que Severus le provocaba había regresado y la recorría entera. Empezó a acercarse a él lentamente y Snape hizo lo mismo. Nicole estaba a nada de que su nariz tocara a la otra cuando un "CRACK" explotó a su lado.

-Winki trae la ropa de la señorita DeKnights.- se separaron como si el otro quemara al escuchar el sonido. Nicole se hacerlo a la elfina y tomó la ropa que le había llevado, le agradeció y Winky desapareció de nuevo, dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Me... me voy a dormir.- le dijo Nicole sin voltear a verlo y camino rápidamente al dormitorio. -Buenas noches.- añadió antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Severus plantado en medio de la sala y sin saber que pensar.

Había estado a punto de besarla y Nicole le había correspondido, de no haber sido por la tonta elfina de seguro lo habría hecho. Eso significaba que, Nicole no lo odiaba y que sentía algo por él. Ambas cosas eran buenas, pero la segunda le interesaba un poco más.

Anteriormente, cuando recién la había conocido, no sé permitió sentir mucho afecto por ella: "Es sólo por el verano, no durará más" se decía todos los días y lo repetía a sí mismo a lo largo de la jornada. Nunca había sentido algo profundo por ella y eso era porque él no lo había querido. Porque, ahora lo sabía bien, eventualmente se había enamorado de ella.

--OoOoOoOoO--

La noticia del noviazgo de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger era un secreto perfectamente guardado, por lo que, obviamente, todo Hogwarts y medio mundo mágico lo sabía. Y eso que apenas había pasado un día.

Cuando la noticia había llegado a Severus, y a todo el Gran Comedor, había escupido el café que estaba tomando. Era casi apocalíptico ver a Granger y Malfoy tomados de la mano y lanzándose miradas de cordero degollado así que no se sorprendió nada cuando su lechuza negra aterrizo derrapando sobre la mesa de profesores con un pergamino con el sello Malfoy colocado descuidadamente. Desenrolló el papel con cuidado, sabía de antemano lo que decía:

**_"Confírmalo inmediatamente o niégalo a costa de tu sangre"_**

Típico de Lucius, suspiro resignado. Con un golpe de varita un_ "_**Confirmado a costa de sangre"** apareció debajo de la letra de Malfoy, ató el pergamino de nuevo a su lechuza y con otro golpe de varita el sello cambió por el suyo.

-¿Lucius?- pregunto Dumbledor curioso, jamás había visto a la lechuza de Severus derrapar de esa manera, parecía que el animal tenía órdenes de hacer lo imposible porque su dueño leyera el pergamino de inmediato.

-Lucius...- susurro Severus mientras decidía si acabar o no con su tostada, al final se decidió por no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué Tenebrus estaba en casa de Lucius Malfoy?- le pregunto el anciano de nuevo.

-Porque Lucius quiere tener descendientes de Tenebrus como sus lechuzas personales.- explicó tranquilamente.

-Ah... Entonces no te molestará prestarme a Tenebrus un par de días ¿Verdad?- el anciano lo miro expectante por encima de sus gafas. Snape dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se giro a verlo disgustado.

-¿Por qué todos quieren tener hijos de Tenebrus?- le pregunto enojado.

-Porque Tenebrus es una lechuza muy inteligente, capaz de encontrarte hasta cuando usas hechizos ilocalizables y muy fiel, al grado de quedarse durante semanas fuera de tu ventana en San Mungo sólo para ver si ya te habías recuperado. Además de que es un ave muy hermosa.- le respondió Dumbledor con una sonrisa. Severus gruño.

-Bien, adelante.- la lechuza espero hasta que dejaron de hablar de ella para dejar de picotear la tostada que Severus había dejado en su plato, alzó las alas y se preparo para salir. -Quédate con Lucius un par de días, él te dirá cuando puedes regresar.- Tenebrus ululo y salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

Llevaba semanas sin pensar en Tenebrus. Desde que Lucius se lo pidió para ponerlo a tener crías con su lechuza lo había olvidado. La voz de Dumbledor resonó en su cabeza: "Es una lechuza muy inteligente... y muy fiel, al grado de quedarse durante semanas fuera de tu ventana en San Mungo sólo para ver si ya te habías recuperado..." Eso lo hizo sentir culpable de algún modo. Tenebrus había sido su única compañía durante la campaña de odio en su contra por haber "asesinado" al director, y la forma en la que le pagaba era olvidándose de que existía.

Eso le recordó también que había olvidado otra cosa, solo que no podía saber que era... ¡Claro! Suki seguía en casa de Hagrid. Debía ir a dar una vuelta por allá y darle al perro las gracias, a Hagrid también. Pero primero estaban las clases.

Antes de que empezara la tercera clase del día, Draco llegó a avisarle que irían a San Mungo. Granger estaba parada al lado de su novio, sonrojada hasta la mata de arbustos que llevaba por cabello y por primera vez, desde que llegara a Hogwarts, no tuvo nada que decir. Malfoy parecía cambiar un poco de las costumbres de Granger, y Granger debía hacer lo mismo con Draco. Eso explicaría porque se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde el día anterior.

Al terminar su última clase, dos horas después, se encamino a los terrenos del colegio. A lo lejos, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, alcanzó a ver al semi gigante y cerca de él estaban dos bultos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Le basto caminar un par de meros más para que Suki se diera cuenta de su presencia y fuera corriendo a recibirlo. Al llegar a donde estaba se arrojo sobre él, apoyo las patas delanteras en su pecho y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-Está bien, suficiente...- si el perro lo entendió o no, no lo supo pero de cualquier modo regreso las cuatro patas al suelo y agitó la cola contento. -Mía está bien, gracias a ti.- Suki ladró y movió la cola más rápido. -Nicole esta con ella ahora y como ya me mostró el cómo funcionan los espejos podrás verlas.

Ya casi se le había pasado la sensación extraña de hablar con un perro así que sacó el espejo de su túnica, lo tocó con la varita y el rostro de Nicole reemplazo a su propio reflejo.

-Hola.- lo saludo la mujer. Desde que se habían levantado Nicole parecía decidida a ignorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Suki está aquí.- anunció y escucho como Mía gritaba "Suki", el perro ladró al escucharla. -Quédate quieta.- le ordenó.

-¡Hola Suki!- colocó el espejo frente al perro y Mía y Nicole lo saludaron al mismo tiempo. -Papi dijo que tú lo ayudaste a encontrarme.- el perro movió la cola alegremente y le dio un lengüetazo al espejo. Severus rodó los ojos y lo limpió con un pañuelo, pero no dijo nada. -Gracias Suki, ya voy a ir al colegio otra vez para que juguemos juntas. Pórtate bien con Hagrid, te quiero, adiós.- y la niña desapareció. Draco debía seguir en San Mungo entonces, de lo contrario Mía se hubiera quedado horas hablando con el perro, como era su costumbre. Cuando Suki vio su reflejo se sentó frente a él, esperando a que le dijera algo.

-Hola profesor.- lo saludo Hagrid acercándose a donde estaban.

-Hagrid.- respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. -Debo agradecerte el que la cuidaras durante los últimos días...

-No se preocupe, está bien entrenada y es muy obediente, puedo cuidarla el tiempo que sea ¿Cómo esta Mía?

-Mejor. Los sanadores dijeron que la darían de alta a mitad de la siguiente semana.- la sonrisa de alivio de Hagrid lo sorprendió un poco.

-Esas son buenas noticias. He pensado en ir a visitarla, pero no sé...- Severus se estremeció ¿Estaba intentando preguntarle si podía ir a visitarla? Porque eso parecía... ¿Debía hacerlo? La verdad el semi gigante había sido muy amable con él desde que había ingresado como profesor. Ni hablar de cuando apareció Mía, Hagrid parecía encantado cada vez que su hija lo saludaba.

Además, le estaba haciendo un gran favor al cuidar a Suki por él todos esos días. También había cuidado a Tenebrus durante su breve período de director de Hogwarts, y eso que él era el asesino de Albus Dumbledor, en ese entonces su lechuza se había convertido en blanco de muchos ataques... Tomó una decisión, Hagrid lo había ayudado bastante. Podría ser un lento, incapaz de armar un argumento lógico demasiado largo aunque lo atara con una cuerda, pésimo para diferenciar entre criaturas un poco peligrosas y mortales pero era un hombre fiel. Jamás dudo de él porque creyó fielmente en lo que Albus le había dicho: "Apoya a Severus en todo, no importa lo que ocurra, apóyalo" Y le estaba agradecido por eso.

-Eres bienvenido. Las visitas son de 10:00 am a 4:00 pm, debes llegar dentro de ese horario o te prohibirán la entrada.- Hagrid sonrió agradecido. -Espero no te moleste cuidarla un par de días más, tengo que ir al hospital.

-Claro que no. Que tenga buen viaje, salude a su pequeña de mi parte.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Era miércoles por la mañana y se escuchaba el bullicio común en el Gran Comedor. Los días habían pasado lentamente para el profesor de pociones del colegio pero al final su hija se había recuperado totalmente.

-No lo entiendo. Sí Mía ya estaba bien ayer ¿Por qué no la dan de alta de una vez?- pregunto Filius a Minerva y Albus. Severus, que ya no tenía clases debido a las vacaciones de Navidad, había salido temprano al hospital junto con Nicole.

-Quieren asegurarse de que este totalmente recuperada por supuesto.- respondió la sub directora. -Y es comprensible.

-Y entonces ¿Cuándo la darán de alta?- le preguntó Sprout que estaba sentada al lado de Flitwick.

Durante el tiempo que Mía llevaba en San Mungo casi todo el personal docente había ido a visitarla. Además de un par de elfos domésticos que se habían colado por la seguridad del hospital y unos cuantos alumnos. Entre ellos Luna Lovegood, a quien Nicole pudo agradecerle su ayuda finalmente.

-Si todo continúa como hasta ahora, hoy por la tarde.- respondió Albus. -Pero Severus dijo que me avisaría de cualquier novedad.

Los profesores regresaron a charlar entre ellos tranquilamente mientras almorzaban y los alumnos hacían lo mismo. En la mesa de Griffindor, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estaban sentados juntos, mirándose fijamente mientras suspiraban a ratos. Ron Weasley y Hannah Abbott estaban igual que Harry y Ginny mientras que Hermione Granger miraba a la mesa de Slytherin mientras Draco Malfoy la observaba a ella fijamente.

Gracias al ruido que había en el Gran Comedor nadie escucho los pasos que se acercaban. No fue hasta que Dumbledor dejo caer el cuchillo sobre el plato y se levantaba, mirando la puerta de entrada que los alumnos se giraron a ver lo que había hecho reaccionar así al director.

Por la puerta iba entrando la hija del profesor Snape. Su padre le tomaba una mano y su madre la otra, no había que ser muy listo para ver que la niña estaba encantada de tener a sus padres cerca y poder tomarles las manos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Abuelito!- Mía dio un gritito al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo. Dumbledor la alzó en cuanto llego a su lado y el resto de los profesores se acercaron también.

-¡Mía!- Hagrid le arrebato la niña al director y la abrazo, haciendo que desapareciera unos momentos.

-Hola Hagrid. Hola señor Fifick.- saludo al profesor Flitwick que estaba en medio de todos los profesores y que, debido a su tamaño no era fácil de distinguir.

Dumbledor se acercó a Severus, el hombre parecía muy feliz por ver a su hija pasar de brazos entre sus colegas. Nicole estaba cerca de él y también parecía muy contenta.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya regresaban?

-Porque de este modo no tuviste tiempo de preparar nada extraño.

-Vaya, y yo que ya tenía organizada una pequeña fiesta...- dijo el director algo decepcionado.

-Primera razón por la cual no dijimos nada.

Nicole y Mía pasaron el resto del día en las habitaciones de Snape con Suki y Tenebrus de compañía mientras Severus iba y venía, poniéndose al día con las cosas que debió haber hecho. Durante la tarde Nicole salió cerca de una hora y cuando regreso se veía un poco preocupada. Severus no le preguntó nada y supuso que si ella no se lo decía era para no preocupar a la niña. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave... Maximilliam y los hermanos de Nicole habían salido de regreso a San Francisco esa misma mañana para arreglar sus asuntos antes de Navidad pero no creía que su preocupación fuera porque algo les había ocurrido. De haber sido así, se lo habría comentado de inmediato.

Acostar a Mía fue un trabajo mucho más sencillo gracias a Nicole; ella se sabía cientos de historias y el que Mía extrañara su habitación la hicieron dormirse temprano.

-Tenemos que hablar…- le soltó Nicole en cuanto salieron de la habitación. Severus se sintió extraño ¿Iban a hablar de lo que había ocurrido el otro día? ¿Finalmente? Luego de casi una semana le parecía que ya era tiempo de discutirlo ¿O no?

Fueron a la sala y la invitó a sentarse en un sofá. Severus se colocó frente a ella y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa que Nicole pudiera decirlo sobre lo que casi había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Hace unas horas me comunique con algunas personas en China. Personas con las que estaba trabajando y reemplazando a mi padre y según me dijeron me necesitan de regreso allá.- De acuerdo, para eso no estaba preparado. Nicole iba a irse, podía con eso, lo había hecho antes pero ¿Y Mía? Lo más probable era que se la llevara. Después de todo lo que había pasado era normal que Nicole no le permitiera tener a su hija cerca sin supervisión de algún tipo pero no quería alejarse de Mía.

-Entiendo... Entonces...

-Tengo que salir mañana, a más tardar a mediodía para poder regresar antes de Navidad. No serán más de seis días, así estaré de vuelta para la cena de Noche Buena, e incluso antes si salgo temprano y me apresuro.- Seis días... Eso iba a ser mucho tiempo, no podía estar tranquilo sin su hija. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a su nueva vida, donde Mía era el centro de todo.

-Si, lo entiendo pero... Yo quisiera que, Mía se quedara aquí. Pero se bien que después de lo que paso no confiaras en que pueda...

-Severus.- lo interrumpió Nicole. –Yo estaba suponiendo que tú podías cuidarla.- el hombre la miro fijamente. –Creo que Mía estaría mejor contigo que en China conmigo. Yo estaré en juntas y reuniones todo el tiempo. Y pude ver que aquí los quieren mucho, a ambos, y estoy segura de que ella estaría más tranquila en el colegio que allá siendo vigilada por extraños. Además, como ya no tienes clases podrán pasar más tiempo juntos y así Mía podrá contarte lo mucho que había deseado pasar Navidad con su padre.- termino sonriendo.

-La... ¿La dejarás conmigo?

-Si eso te molesta puedo buscar...

-¡No!- la interrumpió, Nicole lo miro sorprendida y parpadeó un par de veces. -No, gracias por confiar en mí.

-¿A donde vas a ir mami?- escucharon a Mía que salía de su habitación, frotándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra abrazando al señor oso.

-¿Por qué te levantaste linda?- le pregunto Nicole y se acercó a abrazarla. Regreso al sofá y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Tenía sed ¿A donde vas? ¿Te vas a trabajar otra vez?

-Si, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ahh... ¿Y yo me puedo quedar con mi papi entonces?- Severus sintió como si una descarga de algo cálido lo recorría entero. Mía quería quedarse con él, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido seguía queriéndolo igual que siempre.

-Justamente estábamos hablando de eso y tu papi me sugirió que te quedarás aquí con él. Creo que es una gran idea porque China es muy aburrido si no sales a divertirte.- Mía asintió con la cabeza y bostezó de nuevo. -Te llevaré a la cama de nuevo.

-Bien. Hasta mañana papi.- se despidió la niña.

La mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, estaban en el despacho de Dumbledor. Nicole se había despedido de todos y por supuesto, le había prometido al director y a Mía que iba a regresar para Noche Buena y que pasaría Navidad con ellos.

-Muy bien, sé una buena niña y obedece a tu papá en todo ¿Entendido?

-Sip.

-También obedece a tus abuelos.

-Sip.

-Y no olvides que te quiero mucho ¿De acuerdo?- Mía asintió. -Bien, adiós.

-Adiós mami.- Nicole se acercó a él y le entregó a la niña.

-Te la encargo mucho.- le dijo y lo abrazó. -Cuídense, los dos. Muchas gracias director Dumbledor, profesora McGonagall.

-No es nada, que tengas buen viaje.- le dijo la animaga.

-Espero que regreses lo antes posible, así podremos organizar la cena todos juntos.- le dijo el director.

-Lo intentaré.

-Ten cuidado...- No iba a dejar que se fuera sin decirle algo, aunque fuera algo tonto. -La cuidaré bien, lo prometo.- Nicole les sonrió y entro en la chimenea que ya estaba encendida con llamas color verde. En un instante desapareció entre el fuego, dejando la chimenea vacia. Miro a su hija y Mía le sonrió. -Parece que nos quedamos tu y yo otra vez ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora o esperamos un poco más?- la sonrisa de Mía se hizo más grande, Albus y Minerva se observaron confundidos.

-No, quiero ir ahora.

-De acuerdo.- Y con la niña aún en brazos salió del despacho, con la pareja de ancianos detrás de ellos. Cruzó el vestibulo y salió a los terrenos, donde todo estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve. A un par de metros de la puerta, Draco paseaba con su novia, tomados de la mano. Severus sacó la varita del bolsillo, hizo un movimiento rápido y una bola de nieve fue a parar en la cabeza rubia.

-¿Pero qué...?- cuando la pareja se giró, un grupo de bolas de nieve iban hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Apenas pudieron alejarse de su camino Draco buscó al gracioso que se las había arrojado: Parado en la puerta estaba su padrino, con su hija en brazos y la varita en mano, un movimiento del profesor y el rubio tuvo que correr a construir un fuerte. Hermione corrió a su lado para ayudarle a protegerse de las bolas de nieve que Snape y Dumbledor lanzaban, ya no solo a ellos si no también al resto de los alumnos que estaban afuera y se habían quedado por Navidad. -Buscas pelea ¿Eh Severus? Bien, pelea tendrás.- le gritó el rubio y una bola que había arrojado Dumbledor le dio en pleno rostro.

Pronto, la mayor guerra de bolas de nieve entre alumnos y profesores se había desatado en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capi. Aún tengo historia por delante así que de una vez les digo que, si esperaban ver algo entre Nicole y Sevvie tendran que esperar a que Mía resuelva ciertos problemas y se deshaga de ciertos estorbos que van a tener sus papás más adelante.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, miles de sevvie-besos.**

**Chao!!**


	13. Preparando terreno

**¡Hola gente bonita!**

**Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo y agradeciendo sus reviews a:**

**-Kimiko-sama**

**-Rianne Black**

**-Snapy_L**

**-Jean Slytherin**

**Como siempre mi amiga Jean tiene ideas muy acertadas sobre lo que planeo hacer, creo que me conoce mejor que yo (espero que eso no me arruine el robo al banco que tengo planeado para la próxima semana ^^). ****Bien, ya se los había dicho pero lo repito y sostengo, aún queda historia. Ya se enterarán de lo que van a tener que pasar Mía y sus secuaces xD.**

**Hasta ahora nadie ha muerto por no dejar un review pero ¿Para qué arriesgarse?**

**Ahora, yo a lo obligado y ustedes a leer que el capítulo esta fresquesito.**

**NOTA:**

**¿Qué fue lo que hice esta ves? Les di a Albus y Minerva una gran familia, así que, preparense...**

**Disclamer:**

**Estos personales no me pertenecen (no todos al menos) si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto... Además tampoco me gano un centavo con esto (no creo que alguien me pagara de cualquier modo ¬¬).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

**Preparando terreno**

Luego de la más grande pelea de bolas de nieve que, según Albus y el resto de los cuadros de directores, jamás se había hecho en el colegio, todos fueron al Gran Comedor. Los elfos habían preparado chocolate caliente y como muy pocos alumnos se habían quedado el director se deshizo de las mesas y dejó solo una en el centro del comedor. Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey y Azaha Kinnock eran de Griffindor. De su casa, sólo Draco Malfoy y un niño de primero, Linus Etheringe, se habían quedado. En Ravenclaw había dos chicos de séptimo; Faith Wren y Nethan Monroe. Uno de tercero, Jamai Kinnock (hermano de Azaha de Griffindor), y otro de segundo curso, Lucas Ludwick. Y de Huffelpuff había dos de sexto curso, Azeem Porter y Patrick Pace, tres de quinto curso; Emily Beaumont, Indra Braley y Reese Mackenzie. Así que eran 14 chicos, además de Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Flitwick, Poppy, Mía y él mismo.

Sacando cuentas había 21 personas en Hogwarts... 22 en realidad, Argus Filch también era invitado para cualquier cosa en esas fechas.

-Dime Severus...- comenzó Albus tranquilamente después de que termino de hablar con Minerva. -¿Crees que Nicole regrese antes de Navidad como dijo?

-Seguramente... Aunque, en realidad, dijo que estaría aquí la tarde del 24.

-¡Ahh! Excelente.- exclamó, como si eso estuviera dentro de algún plan suyo (cosa que no le extrañaría nada). -Y Maximilliam y sus hijos llegaran el mismo 24 por la mañana ¿cierto?

-Eso creo.- respondió extrañado. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno...- comenzó Albus con mirada inocente (lo que siempre era una mala señal para él). -Es que Minerva y yo pensamos en invitar a todos los muchachos para poder pasar este tiempo en familia, todos juntos.- pronto, su conversación se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa. -Tú sabes que a tus hermanos les encantaría pasar tiempo con nosotros y conocer a Mía y Nicole... Igual a tus sobrinos, el resto de mis nietos.- añadió mirando a Mía que sonrió feliz por saber que tenía más primos.

Excelente, el colegio iba a ser invadido por sus hermanos, hijos de Albus y Minerva que eran, por mucho, mayores que él. Sus "hermanos mayores" eran cuatro: Lachlan Albus, Wulfric Anacoth, Asnicar Percival y Keara Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledor. Y hasta el momento tenía siete sobrinos: Leen y Charlotte, hijos de Lachlan. Astrit y Percival, que eran hijos de Wulfric. Iris era hija de Asnicar y, Ethel y Lyon Donoughue, hijos de Keara. La única hija que Albus y Minerva habían tenido.

De esos sobrinos, Charlotte Baver (hija de Lachlan) era la feliz madre de una hermosa niña llamada Alessandra, de seis años de edad. Y Astrit, que tenía una pequeña de dos años llamada Ruby.

Sumando, iban a tener a treinta y nueve personas rondando por ahí.

No es que le desagradaran sus "hermanos", la mayoría lo apreciaban (excepto por Wulfric que siempre se había mantenido un poco alejado pero jamás le había hecho ningún comentario desagradable) y las hijas de Charlotte y Astrit podrían jugar con Mía así que no tenía ningún problema con eso. Claro, que no hacía mucho tiempo todavía se sentía un poco raro al estar rodeado por los hijos de Albus. Al principio se había sentido un extraño, un intruso.

No era algo difícil de imaginar realmente, porque eso era lo que era, un intruso. Pero las cosas mejoraron, cuando Albus se había convertido en su tutor ya todos sus hermanos tenían muchos años de haberse ido de la Mansión Dumbledor por lo que solo los veía en las reuniones o navidades, fechas importantes como cumpleaños, aniversarios y cosas así.

Y, si recordaba bien, era sólo dos años mayor que Leen. Así que, más que el hijo menor de Albus, parecía el mayor de sus nietos.

Pero a la pareja no le había importado así que él tampoco le había importado mucho eso ¿Lo había pensado? Si. Pero nunca le dedicaba demasiado tiempo, jamás.

-¿Tengo muchos primos papi?- le pregunto Mía que en ese momento tenía bigotes por la espuma del chocolate.

-Algunos, pero son mayores.- le respondió mientras le limpiaba el rostro con su pañuelo. -Pero dos de tus primos tienen niñas pequeñas así que podrás jugar con ellas.- Mía sonrió, parecía feliz con la idea de conocer a otros tíos y primos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con las miradas de todos los alumnos clavadas en él y Dumbledor ¿Qué había hecho? Nada que no hubiera hecho antes... Entonces ¿Por qué lo miraban así? Frunció el ceño, lo que siempre era una señal de advertencia y todos regresaron de inmediato a sus tazas de chocolate. Ya después se encargaría de averiguar qué los había sorprendido tanto.

A menos de cinco días antes de Navidad se despertó de improviso, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Aún no conseguía los presentes y se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Tenía que hacerse cargo de eso inmediatamente. Revisó el reloj y vio con pesar que eran las cuatro de la mañana, ninguna tienda respetable estaría abierta a esa hora y para su desgracia, necesitaba artículos para gente respetable.

Se levantó y ducho rápidamente. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa de mangas y cuello largo de color verde oscuro y salió de su habitación. Tomó un pergamino, tinta y pluma y se sentó frente a la chimenea encendida luego de revisar si Mía seguía dormida y estaba bien. Tenía que empezar con algo así que escribió en el pergamino el nombre de su hija, a éste le siguió "Nicole", luego "Albus", después "Minerva" y continúo con los de sus hermanos, sobrinos y el resto de la familia que iría al colegio. Reviso la lista varias veces según iba escribiendo para ver si no había olvidado a alguien y se aseguro de tener bien claros los nombres "Hagrid" y "Remus, Nymphadora y Ted". Además agregó a Kingsley, los Weasley e incluso a Potter, Moody, Ron Weasley, Granger y Longbottom.

Si bien jamás había tenido una relación con los últimos sentía que les debía algo por el apoyo que le habían dado cuando raptaron a Mía. Revisó minuciosamente la lista por última vez y se dio cuenta de lo hilarante que era ¡Incluso tenía a Moody y Longbottom! Si se descuidaba y Lucius la encontraba por error, Malfoy moriría de risa.

Solo aguardaría a que se hiciera más tarde para ir con Albus, esperaba que el anciano le ayudara a cuidar a Mía mientras hacía algunas compras. Cuando sonaron las siete despertó a la niña, la ayudó a vestirse y salieron a la habitación de los ancianos. Albus fue quien les abrió la puerta cuando llegaron, Mía corrió a la cama donde su abuela seguía recostada y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Déjame adivinar...- el director lo miro, sin sus gafas de media luna, y le sonrió indulgente. -¿Todas tus compras serán de último momento?- asintió con la cabeza en silencio y se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba cerca de la cama. Minerva, que acariciaba el cabello de Mía, lo miro severa mientras Albus se escondía en el baño.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado todo para último momento Severus Snape. Tú sabes muy bien que lo mejor es hacer las cosas con tiempo para prevenir inconvenientes de algún tipo. Cada vez te pareces más a este viejo que ya chochea...- le dijo enojada y apuntó la puerta del baño. –Y que si no le digo donde dejo sus gafas nunca las encuentra. Menos mal que no puede quitarse la cabeza sino también la olvidaría hasta que alguien se lo recordara. A tú edad creería que ya eres más responsable pero no, cada día te pareces más a Albus y eso que no llevas su sangre ¡Qué si la llevarás! Seguramente te pasarías el día tratando de hablar de filosofía con elfos domésticos y comiendo dulces mientras te peinas la barba... Esa horrible barba...- Y Severus, que escuchaba el regaño realmente extrañado, entendió porque Minerva estaba reprendiéndolo. No estaba enojada con él sino con Albus por haberse dejado crecer la barba otra vez, y es que a Minerva le desesperaba que su esposo llevara la barba tan larga porque cuando dormía se enredaba con ella. El culpable del mal humor de la animaga salió del baño ya vestido y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Yo también tengo que hacer algunas compras, este año me tocó a mí la peor parte...- por lo general la pareja hacía las compras juntos pero deducía que Minerva ya tenía días enojada por la barba así que debió haberle dicho que él hiciera todas las compras solo. –Pero Minerva no me quiere ayudar en nada. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no le importara cuidar a Mía.- se levantó y acercó a la cama para decirle a la niña que saldría un par de horas pero Mía estaba dormida otra vez.

-Creo que no debí despertarla tan temprano...

-Está bien Severus yo la cuidaré.- le dijo la mujer y le hizo señas para que se acercara. –Asegúrate de que algún accidente no mortal le corte las barbas. Te lo encargo mi niño.- asintió con la cabeza y salió con una sonrisa. Albus era quien más lo llamaba así, escucharlo de Minerva era algo extraño pero agradable.

Cuando regresaron al castillo aún no había conseguido ni la mitad de lo que necesitaban y Albus estaba igual que él, así que volvieron para descansar y organizar lo que ya tenían y, si era necesario, pedirle a algún elfo que lo envolviera. Además, ahora necesitaba la ayuda de Mía. No conocía a Alessandra ni a Ruby así que su hija podía decirle que le gustaba a ella y en base a eso conseguir algo para ellas.

Mía acepto a ayudarle gustosa pero realmente no necesito de mucha ayuda; Desde que Remus le obsequio a señor oso Mía no lo soltaba y tampoco a colmillos, su serpiente de peluche. Eso le soluciono el problema de inmediato. Sólo buscaría algún peluche de aspecto esponjoso y tierno y listo.

-Antes de regresar a las calles ¿Me acompañarías al cuartel? Necesito hablar con Arthur...- le pidió Albus. (Los Weasley seguían viviendo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place porque su nuevo hogar aún no estaba terminado) Acepto, después de todo necesitaba a Albus, no para los regalos (el anciano era aún peor que el) aunque sabía muy bien sobre cosas tiernas y eso, sino porque no le gustaba ir a las tiendas solo. Por desgracia Mía quería acompañarlo y luego de dejarla toda la mañana con Minerva le pareció justo que se quedara con él y Albus un rato. Lo complicado era que no podía llevarla a hacer las compras porque iría también por su regalo y no quería dejársela a Albus, él también tenía cosas que hacer. Al final decidió que lo pensaría después y salieron del castillo, fuera del área anti apariciones del colegio. Albus iba abriendo un camino en la nieve con un chorro de aire caliente que salía de su varita y Mía estaba encantada con lo que hacía su abuelito. Al salir de las barreras alzó a la niña y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Sujétate muy fuerte, vamos a Aparecernos.- Mía lo miro expectante. -¿No lo has hecho con tu mamá antes?

-Nop.

-Entonces... ¿Haz usado un traslador?- la niña intentaba recordar mientras hacía ruiditos de "mmm"

-Sip, mi mami uso uno cuando fuimos a visitar a mi tío Maxy.

-Bien. La Aparición es algo parecido, por eso necesito que te sujetes bien y no me sueltes por nada.- Mía se abrazó a su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza. -Listo.- le dijo a Albus. El director asintió con la cabeza y a la cuenta de tres salieron juntos de los terrenos del colegio.

Mía sintió casi lo mismo que cuando su mami la llevo con el tío Maxy. Todo le daba vueltas pero obedeció a su papi y no lo soltó para nada. Luego de unos eternos segundos sintió que ya no daban vueltas y su papi la llamo.

-Ya llegamos enana.- a la niña le pareció muy extraño el lugar donde estaban. Las casas eran muy feas y sucias, y algunas no tenían vidrios en las ventadas, otros estaban rotos...

-Ahora quiero que observes las casas.- le pidió su abuelito. Mía reviso todo, incluso los números y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Hace falta un número!- su abuelito le sonrió y Mía hizo lo mismo, al parecer había hecho feliz a su abuelito. -Falta un... doce.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué no miras lo que hará tu papá?- le sugirió el anciano.

-Creo que esto va a gustarte.- le dijo su papi mientras se acercaba un poco más a la acera. No había sacado su varita ni tampoco la había dejado en el suelo así que ya quería saber que era lo que iba a hacer su papi sin varita. -El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix esta en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.- terminó su papá y entonces una casa empezó a aparecer en medio de las que ya estaban ahí. Eso le pareció increíble y no le importo no saber que era la Orden de Fénix.

-¡Wow papi! Puedes aparecer casas.

-En realidad, ésta casa solo está escondida.- le explico. -Ahora escucha, no quiero que hagas mucho ruido cuando entremos. Ahí dentro hay un cuadro, como los que tiene tu abuelo en su despacho ¿los recuerdas?- Mía asintió con la cabeza. -Ellos son los antiguos directores de Hogwarts pero este que está aquí es el de una mujer y a ella le gusta... insultar a la gente, a gritos. Por eso necesitamos no hacer ruido o se despertará y empezará a gritar.

-Te prometo que voy a hablar bajito.- le susurro la niña. Albus se adelanto y tocó la puerta, un momento después ésta se abrió.

-¡Profesor Dumbledor! Lo estábamos esperando. Pase, pase...

-Gracias Molly.- Albus entro por la puerta y él camino detrás suyo, esperando que Molly no...

-¡Profesor Snape!- lo saludó la mujer. -Bienvenido, adelante, pase.- lo apuro. -Y esta pequeña debe ser la famosa Mía Snape...- Severus se extraño ¿famosa? ¿Desde cuándo Mía era famosa? ¿Y por qué lo era?

-Mi nombre es Jamie Madeline Snape.- le dijo la niña. -Pero me dicen Mía.

-Bueno, yo soy Molly Weasley, soy la madre de Ron Weasley ¿lo recuerdas?- Mía asintió con la cabeza.

-Es amigo de mi prima Hermione, y de Harry también. El me cae bien, es gracioso. Papi...- Mía se soltó de su cuello y en ese momento recordó que todavía la estaba cargando. La dejo en el suelo, entraron a la casa y pasaron al comedor.

-También soy la madre de Fred y George. Creo que te conocieron en el callejón Diagon ¿lo recuerdas? Fue el día que, tu papá tiro la puerta de una patada.- Molly dudo un momento al decir la palabra papá pero no dudo nada al sonreírle con aprecio al recordarle lo que había hecho en el negocio de sus hijos.

-¿Son los señores que son hermanos y son igualitos?- le pregunto Mía a la mujer que la llevaba de la mano al comedor.

-Sí, ellos son mis hijos.

-Mmm... Ellos también me caen bien. Me dieron un dulce cuando llegue y me hicieron reír mucho. Y me dijeron que me iban a ayudar a encontrar a mi papá, pero yo les dije que no porque mi papá no se había perdido y Suki iba con él. Suki es mi perrita, bueno es de mi mami. Mi papi la salvo de ahogarse cuando era chiquita y ahora ella me cuida a mi porque mi mami dice que yo soy chiquita pero no es cierto, yo ya soy grande, ya voy a cumplir estos...- Mía le mostró los cinco dedos de la mano. -Bueno, no soy grande como mi abuelito, porque mi abuelito Albus ya esta viejito y yo no pero cuando sea muy, muy grande también voy a ser viejita como él ¿verdad papi?

-Si.- le respondió simplemente. -Lo que no creo es que alguien llegue a ser mayor que Minerva...- dijo por lo bajo, no quería que Mía lo escuchara y le dijera eso a la animaga. Con un regaño suyo en la vida era suficiente. Cuando llegaron al comedor Albus estaba charlando tranquilamente con Arthur y con su hijo Bill, al entrar Molly saludo con un "Mira quien nos visita hoy" y todos fijaron su mirada en la niña que estaba en el salón.

Arthur sonrió ampliamente al verlos en, el que era ahora, su hogar. Su hijo mostro una suave sonrisa al verlo y miro a la niña expectante.

-Hola pequeña.

-Hola señor Weasley.- lo saludo Mía con una sonrisa. -Mi papi me dijo que usted lo había ayudado a salvarme. Gracias.- Arthur lo miro perplejo. Al parecer no había esperado que le dijera eso a la niña y mucho menos que se lo agradeciera. Arthur creía conocerlo bien pero eso era algo que no esperaba.

-No sabes cómo me alegra verte así ahora.- le dijo a la niña y la abrazo. Levanto la vista y encontró a Severus sonriendo levemente. Sin dejar de sonreír asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Hola, soy Mía.- en cuento el señor Weasley la soltó la niña notó al otro pelirrojo que estaba ahí.

-Mi nombre es Bill.

-¿Es su hijo?- le pregunto la niña al señor Weasley.

-Sí, es el mayor. De él sigue Charlie y luego...- mientras Arthur le contaba sobre su familia y el resto de los Weasley se acerco a la pared y espero ahí a que fuera hora de marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando llego la hora Mía no quería irse. Parecía muy feliz en medio de todos los pelirrojos, que ahora llenaban el comedor, y de Fleur que no dejaba de decirle lo bonitos que eran sus ojos.

-Vamos enana, es hora de irnos.- Mía lo miro con su mirada de cachorro apaleado.

-¿Por qué no la dejas aquí en lo que terminan sus cosas?- le sugirió Arthur. -Estará bien.- la niña se lo pidió con su mejor mirada de "Por favor papi". Hubiera podido negarse con un poco más de voluntad pero la verdad, aunque no le gustara dejarla sola y mucho menos molestar a los Weasley, era que necesitaba moverse rápido.

-Supongo...- Molly y Arthur había logrado criar a siete hijos así que una niña no debía suponer demasiado. Y menos con todo el clan reunido. No quería aprovecharse pero las compras eran lo que más detestaba y entre más pronto terminara mejor así que... -No tardare mucho ¿Seguros que...?

-Clago que sí, no se pgeocupe.- Fleur seguía sin poder quitarse el acento francés.

-Vamos muchacho.- lo apresuro Albus y salieron de Grimmauld Place.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Gracias a Merlín, Dios y demás seres divinos a los cuales se encomendó logro conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. Era la madrugada del 24 de diciembre y Lucius le envió una botella de vino de elfo de la mejor calidad, ahora si podía respirar con tranquilidad hasta que llegara la hora de recibir a sus hermanos y al resto de las personas que iban a llegar al colegio.

Paso casi toda la mañana ayudando a Albus con los últimos detalles, Mía se la paso con su abuela supervisando las cocinas y preparándose para la cena.

Durante la tarde los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Primero los Weasley más Potter, luego llegaron los Lupin y (por más extraño que pareciera) también llegaron Lucius y Narcissa, que se mantuvieron lo más separados posible de los pelirrojos. Poco tiempo después llegaron Maximilliam y sus dos hijos.

-Severus, necesito...- Albus llego de improviso para sacarlo de su charla con Lucius y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor. -Necesito que me consigas esto. Ahora mismo.- le ordeno el anciano. Reviso el pergamino que le había dado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar esto para el final?!- si no fuera un ex espía en forma habría recibido un manotazo en la boca por gritarle al director de Hogwarts.

-Lo olvide...

-¡¿Cómo se te puede olvidar...?!- la mirada de Dumbledor fue suficiente como para que dejara de hablar.

-No me discutas y ve por eso ahora mismo

-¿Dónde quieres que lo consiga si ya es...? Ya lo tienes listo ¿No es cierto?

-Así es, quiero que lo recojas y me lo traigas.- muchas frases pasaron por su mente para decirle pero al final se decidió por la que siempre les ganaba a todas.

-Si señor director.- y en un revuelo de telas negras salió del castillo. Minerva tenía razón, quizás algún día Albus dejara su cuerpo atrás olvidado, como lo había hecho Binns hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora tendría que aparecerse, caminar, evitar que la nieve ensuciara su túnica nueva, recoger el regalo, esperar que lo envolvieran, regresar por la nieve y volver a aparecerse en Hogwarts para volver a caminar por la nieve y todo eso en menos de media hora porque tenía que estar en el colegio para recibir a sus hermanos y a Nicole.

-Albus Dumbledor.- el director de Hogwarts se dio la vuelta asustado ¿Su esposa ya se había dado cuenta de que había dejado su regalo para el final?

-¿Si querida Minerva?- respondió lo más inocente que pudo.

-¿Dónde está la pulsera que me regalo Severus?- la mujer lo miraba acusadoramente y por una vez, el anciano se sintió traicionado ¿Alguien le había hecho a su esposa una broma y él no?

-La verdad no sé...

-¡No me mientas!- le grito la mujer. Albus había visto a su esposa alterada otras veces pero, por lo general, nunca por cosas triviales... -Tú sabes que, aunque este rota esa pulsera es muy importante para mí. Ahora responde ¿Dónde la dejaste?

-Minerva, querida Minerva, tranquilízate. No sé donde esta pero si tú quieres pondré a los elfos domésticos a buscarla. Además, no creo que Severus se moleste si no...

-¿Recuerdas cuando me la regalo Albus? Fue el día de las madres, y a menos que quieras dormir en las cocinas vas a encontrarla.- lo amenazó antes de reunirse de nuevo con sus invitados.

Dumbledor se quedo plantado sin saber que decir... ¿El había tomado esa pulsera? No lo recordaba... ¿Dónde habría dejado su bolsa de dulces de limón?

Cuando Severus puso pie en el Hall reviso su reloj, habían pasado 50 minutos desde que se había ido. Eso significaba que tenía que ir a dejar el presente a la habitación de Albus y luego regresar. De seguro sus hermanos ya estaban ahí... Quizás hasta Nicole ya estaba ahí... ¡Maldito Albus y su maldito principio de Alzheimer! Llamo a un elfo doméstico y le ordeno dejar el regalo del anciano junto a los demás que ya tenía preparados y salió corriendo rumbo al Gran Comedor. Apenas iba a entrando cuando una mujer algo mayor salía de ahí.

-¡Severus!- lo saludo alegremente.

-Ay no...- dejó escapar. La mujer lo miro con sus brillantes ojos azules y se puso las manos en la cadera.

-Esa no es forma de saludar a tu hermana.- le reclamo la mujer y luego le abrió los brazos.

-Lo siento Keara.- se disculpo y le dio un abrazo. -Tuve que hacer algo para Albus de último minuto y...

-Olvidó el regalo de mamá.- Severus asintió con la cabeza. -Veo que no ha perdido la costumbre con los años. Ya conocí a tu hija, es una niña preciosa. Vamos, hay que ir con los demás.

-¿No ibas a salir?

-En realidad iba a ver si ya regresabas, ya estás aquí así que no importa.

Al acercarse a saludar al resto de sus hermanos se dio cuenta de que Nicole aún no llegaba al colegio. Su mente se dividió entre la preocupación y el alivio; le preocupaba que no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo pero también se sentía feliz. Iba a poder recibirla.

Se encontró con la mirada de Albus y con la de Minerva al mismo tiempo. Asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y la pareja le sonrió, claro que cada uno por razones diferentes, razones que el otro no sabría hasta llegado el nuevo día. Un vistazo al Gran Comedor le confirmo que Mía ya charlaba alegremente con Alessandra y ambas cuidaban a Ruby. Parecía que se habían caído bien y eso le agradaba en verdad. Paso unos minutos con ellos y luego se disculpo para dejarlos y encaminarse al despacho del director. Keara no lo dejaba irse hasta que le diera una explicación y él había tenido que decir la verdad: Iría a esperar a la madre de Mía, que no tardaría en llegar. No podía mentirle a Keara, era la imagen de Minerva y a ella tampoco la podía engañar.

En el despacho de Dumbledor todo estaba muy tranquilo. Los cuadros de viejos directores estaban vacios e incluso Fawkes estaba fuera. Solo se escuchaban los ruidos que hacían todos los cachivaches que tenía Albus. Cerrando la puerta justo detrás de él se detuvo y observo la habitación en penumbras.

Esa había sido su oficina una vez, durante la segunda guerra, y ese aspecto lúgubre era el que siempre había tenido cuando era director. Ahora tenía esa apariencia porque estaba a oscuras. Albus podía tener oscuros y desagradables secretos pero siempre se había asegurado de parecer un amable y dulce anciano "Perfecto para un manipulador de su clase" se sorprendió pensado. Era cierto, Albus lo era pero nunca lo había aceptado en sí mismo.

Se sentó en una silla y siguió observando la oficina. Cuando Albus se fuera, Minerva tendría que tomar el puesto de director. Quizás solo durara un año como directora pero ocuparía ese puesto sin duda. Era necesario, según las normas de Hogwarts debía haber un número par de directores y directoras. Por cada varón en el puesto, el que le sustituía era una mujer, a ésta la reemplazaba un hombre y así continuaban mientras existiera colegio.

Después de que Minerva se fuera, Flitwick sería el encargado de tomar su puesto. A Flitwick entonces lo sustituiría Sprout como directora y, si tenía muy mala suerte, a él le tocaría después de Sprout.

No quería ser director de Hogwarts.

Su primera experiencia había sido horrible y ninguna de las habilidades que tenía Albus, como leerle la mente sin legeremens y saber de antemano quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, venía con el cargo. La verdad, estaba preocupado de que le tocara ser director. Aunque eso pasaría muchos años en el futuro realmente le asustaba la idea de convertirse en director nuevamente.

Un ruido en la chimenea lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Parecía como si algo estuviera bajando por ella. Era eso o... Llamas verdes aparecieron de repente, confirmándole que alguien estaba usando la red flú para llegar a Hogwarts.

Colocó la mano en el bolsillo sosteniendo la varita. Lo hizo instintivamente, dudaba que algún día perdiera la costumbre. Una figura delgada salió de la chimenea y se detuvo frente a él. Aún en la oscuridad, los ojos azules que lo miraban parecían brillar. La vio sonreírle y su cuerpo se paralizo ¿Ella sabía que él estaba ahí?

-¿Llego a tiempo?- le pregunto Nicole. Asintió con la cabeza y se dijo idiota después de hacerlo. Estaba oscuro, no podía verlo bien.

-Si.- agitó la varita y las luces se encendieron en el despacho. Al verla sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado un dragón colacuerno. Tantas sensaciones lo recorrieron en tan pocos segundos que temió no sobrevivir para llevarla al Gran Comedor.

El vestido que llevaba era de color turquesa y dejaba al descubierto el hombro y brazo derecho. Su brazo izquierdo, al igual que su hombro, quedaba oculto por la tela que lo cubría y caía libremente detrás de ella. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más oscuro y caía en rizos por su rostro. Y sus ojos... Esos ojos que lo miraban y parecían decirle que les gustaba como se veía.

-¿Verde?- le pregunto Nicole. Respiro nuevamente y recordó lo que llevaba puesto. Había comprado una túnica verde con una tela, que según Minerva, se veía "exquisita" (palabras de la mujer, no suyas) y tenía bordados con hilo de plata. La razón por la que la había comprado cuando Minerva le dijo "Te verías muy apuesto con ella" era porque quería que Nicole lo viera así. Apuesto. Asintió con la cabeza y Nicole le sonrió. -Te ves muy bien.

-Tú también.- Merlín, que todos los seres divinos y mágicos le dieran fuerza para no desmayarse. -¿Vamos?- le ofreció su brazo y Nicole lo acepto encantada. -Hay algo que debes saber. Los hijos de Albus y Minerva, mis hermanos, todos ellos, están aquí. Y quieren conocerte.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-Bien, son una perfecta combinación de sus padres así que...

-Debo preocuparme.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor con Nicole del brazo sintió que todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos y eso le preocupo. Nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención. Afortunadamente Mía llegó corriendo a su lado para saludar a su mamá y las cosas se normalizaron, para él al menos. Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar y luego de charlar un poco pasaron a la mesa para cenar.

Curiosamente, de todos los escenarios que imagino para esa cena, nada ocurrió. Cosa que lo extraño de verdad. A mitad de la cena miro en dirección a Minerva y ésta le guiño un ojo... Sonrió agradecido, le debía una a la animaga.

Esa misma noche, en cuanto apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, se pregunto qué pasaría la mañana siguiente. Nicole dormía en su habitación nuevamente y se pregunto por qué no le había pedido a Albus que le diera una propia... Quizás no había querido molestarlos, o quizás le gustaba quedarse ahí. Cualesquiera que fuera la razón, podía sacrificarse y transformar su sofá todo el tiempo que Nicole quisiera quedarse.

Aunque, realmente deseaba que la segunda razón fuera la que la hiciera quedarse en sus habitaciones.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana escucho pasitos acercarse a donde estaba y abrió los ojos pesadamente. Mía estaba parada a su lado con los ojos medio abiertos y con el señor oso y colmillos acompañándola.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Aún no llega Santa...

-Llegará, ahora duerme o cuando llegue no te obsequiará nada.- la niña se acercó y subió a la cama, se abrazo a él y sus peluches quedaron olvidados a un lado. Sin embargo no pudo dormir mucho después de eso, no sintió eso al menos. Casi acabadas de dar las seis sintió un peso extra en la cama, se despertó y al incorporarse vio a Nicole frente a él.

-Feliz navidad Severus.- le dijo la mujer.

-Feliz navidad.- respondió. Nicole llamó a Mía, que en unos segundos despertó y corrió a la sala, donde su papi había puesto para ella un bonito árbol de navidad, para ver sus regalos. Nicole le sonrió y ambos salieron detrás de la niña.

Mía miraba con ojos brillantes los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol. La verdad era que la niña estaba feliz, no solo por sus obsequios si no porque, finalmente, su papi estaba con ella y su mami en navidad.

-¿No vas a abrirlos?- le pregunto Nicole con suavidad. Mía soltó un gritito de "Sip" y corrió a destrozar el papel.

Luego de que Mía terminara con los regalos que había salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde Albus tenía a todos vestidos con pijamas y sentados alrededor del árbol. Paso cerca de treinta minutos discutiendo con Albus para impedirle ponerle una pijama como al resto y al final, como siempre, se salió con la suya. Minerva le ayudo bastante al pasarle al director un obsequio que tenía de remitente su nombre: Severus.

Albus observo el paquete con sus ojos brillantes y se dispuso a abrirlo de inmediato. Al levartar la tapa se llevó un susto de muerte, una gran rafaga de aire le pego en la cara y durante unos segundos el director quedo desorientado. Cuando se recupero, su esposa le estaba agradeciendo el obsequio a Severus. Eso lo confundió aún más, no comprendía que había pasado hasta que vio las caras de los presentes. Todos intentaban aguantarse la risa. Se reviso de pies a cabeza y casi le dio un ataque al ver una gran cantidad de pelo blanco tirado a sus pies.

Lentamente recorrió su barba, desde donde nacía y no grito sólo porque era el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. La sonrisa de Severus le confirmo sus peores temores. Su hijo y su esposa confabularon para cortarle la barba hasta el ombligo.

-Feliz Navidad Severus.

-Feliz Navidad Minerva.

* * *

Weno, como ustedes saben soy un poco torpe a la hora de imaginar cosas asi que andando navegando por la red me encontre con el vestido de Nicole y ahi esta la dirección si quieren verlo porque sigo pensando en que no lo describí como queria.

www . andorraning. com / andorra / ca / luxe / noticia / 42015 / vestidos- de- noche- mango -otoo-invierno 2009 2010


	14. Sobre eso de compartir

**Hola gente del globo terraqueo! (y uno que otro extraterrestre descarriado XD)**

**Que alegría volver. Con esto de los finales como que a uno se le seca el cerebro y ya esta medio apagado para pensar en otras cosas. Espero poder acabar los trabajos finales porque me quedan tres semanas de clases y luego a la calle hasta el proximo semestre.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora, he tenido unos meses muy complicados pero ahora estoy feliz de decir que soy soltera (de novio, aún no llegó al matrimonio gracias a Dios) otra vez! **

**Ok, basta de dramas. Quiero agradecerle sus reviews a:**

**-SaraKem: Gracias por tus porras, sigue alimentando al mounstruo de mi ego para subir capis mas seguido XD**

**-Jean-Slytherin: Pues si, como siempre nuestro Sevi-pooh muestra su lado Sly**

**-cami: y yo te extraño a ti tambien, no me habias visitado T_T pero te perdono XD Aqui un nuevo capi dedicado especialmente para ti, con mucho cariño.**

**Vamos a lo que me obligan a poner en cada capi y luego a leer.**

**Disclamer:**

**Estos personales no me pertenecen (no todos al menos) si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto... Además tampoco me gano un centavo con esto (no creo que alguien me pagara de cualquier modo ¬¬).**

**Y como dice mi amiga Yatta:**

_Made in Lupita´s brain_

Que da lo mismo si dijeramos

_100% Hecho en México_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Sobre eso de compartir...**

El día de navidad había sido, sin duda, uno de los mejores de su vida. Si no que el mejor. No recordaba haberse sentido tan dentro de algo, menos de una familia, como ese día. Y la verdad le había gustado mucho esa sensación.

Sin embargo, las cosas buenas no solían durarle mucho y a la mañana siguiente Nicole le dijo que volvería a San Francisco con su padre y hermanos. Y en esa ocasión, Mía se iba con ella. Cientos de cosas le pasaron por la mente, listas para impedir que Nicole se llevara a la niña pero se obligo a morderse la lengua y asentir con la cabeza.

Según Nicole, no podrían volver a Inglaterra hasta después de un mes pero había insistido en que haría todo lo posible para que siguieran en contacto. Le entregó el espejo de mano y cuando empezó a hablar sobre llamarse vía flú se limitó a asentir de nuevo con la cabeza.

Él ya había pasado mucho tiempo con su hija y era normal que Nicole también la extrañará. Además, ellas ya tenían una vida en California y su aparición en esa vida solo la había complicado. Después de todo ¿Nicole, alguna vez, había dejado de ver a su hija durante meses? ¿O había tenido que esperar un tiempo para verla? No dudaba que ella lo quisiera cerca de Mía, pero entendía muy bien que ambas estaban acostumbradas a estar solas. Su presencia, aunque buena para su hija, le había modificado mucho el estilo de vida a Nicole.

Al menos, Mía ya se había adaptado a la vida en Hogwarts y lo extrañaría un poco. Lo que no sabía era si Nicole también lo echaría de menos.

-...Y entonces vendremos a molestarte un par de semanas ¿Estás de acuerdo?- No había escuchado lo que Nicole le estaba explicando pero no hacía falta, ya lo intuía.

-Sabes que son bienvenidas aquí, todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Bien, lo prometo entonces. Mía estará aquí...

-Dije "bienvenidas" Nicole, me refería a ambas.- eso le había salido impulsivamente pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Nicole lo miro extrañada unos segundos y luego se recupero y le sonrió.

Por la mañana estaba despidiéndose de nuevo de Nicole, y de Mía también. Albus, con su nuevo corte de barba, lo miraba sobre sus anteojos y parecía transmitirle calma. Mía había insistido en que Suki se quedara con él, para no dejarlo solo y no había podido decirle que no. Tenía miedo de que Mía se olvidara de él y si Suki se quedaba, tendría otra razón para querer regresar.

-Parece que esta vez nos quedaremos tu y yo ¿Qué tal?- le pregunto a Suki. El perro lo miro y meneo la cola. -No parece preocuparte mucho... Bien, porque nunca he tenido mascotas y menos a las que tuviera que cuidar tanto como a ti.

Convivir con Suki no fue tan complicado como había creído que sería. El perro se comportaba igual aunque Mía no estuviera ahí. Había tenido que sacarla a pasear casi todos los días y eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente; salir a los terrenos, respirar aire fresco. Y aunque se sintiera algo tonto, podía hablar con ella todo el tiempo, sin preocuparse de que Suki revelara algo de lo que le dijera.

Su vida se había reducido, prácticamente, a esperar la llamada de Nicole y hablar con ella y Mía.

Iba a impartir clases, vigilaba al equipo de quidditch, intentaba resolver los problemas de sus alumnos... Todo lo que llevaba años haciendo había pasado a un bajo nivel de importancia. Lo que necesitaba era escuchar la voz de su hija y poder verla, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Albus había insistido en que le ayudara a Minerva con la preparación del baile de graduación. Había aceptado a regañadientes porque ya sabía que Albus seguiría insistiendo durante días o semanas, persiguiéndolo a todo momento por todo el castillo y no se sentía con humor de ser perseguido.

En un principio se había extrañado de que el anciano los hubiera dejando solos luego de lo que había pasado con su barba pero se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no pasaban mucho tiempo solos. Albus se daba una vuelta de tanto en tanto y los habitantes de los cuadros no les quitaban los ojos de encima, asegurándose de que hablaran sobre la graduación y no confabularan en contra del director otra vez.

Al regreso de vacaciones, los alumnos ya estaban enterados de la razón del corte de cabello y barba del director (nunca entendería como es que las noticias viajaban tan rápido). Aunque no faltaron algunos que creían que la verdadera razón del corte era que el director había descubierto que afectaba el flujo de magia (tampoco entendería el por qué de la estupidez de sus alumnos).

Al regreso de vacaciones también había algo, una ocasión especial, por así decirlo; Era su cumpleaños. Y aunque esa fecha ya tenía mucho tiempo sin parecerle importante, ahora estaba provocándole una sensación diferente.

Era cierto que su cumpleaños nunca había sido una fecha especial, hasta que había llegado a la vida de Albus y Minerva, sobretodo porque la pareja tenía la costumbre de avergonzarlo año con año. Pero ahora, era diferente. Quería pasar su cumpleaños de una manera especial, como Albus y Minerva lo habían querido siempre, quería pasarlo con su familia: Quería estar con Mía y Nicole.

Sabía que no era algo posible ya que ambas estaban en San Francisco haciendo Dios sabe que cosas pero aún así no podía quitarse esa idea de la mente. Le hubiera gustado mucho escuchar a Mía decirle "Felicidades papi". Incluso podía imaginar su carita alegre al saber que era su cumpleaños... aunque, ahora que lo pensaba... No sabía cuando era el cumpleaños de su hija. Debía averiguarlo para celebrarlo junto a ella.

Debía ser un día en el mes de mayo, sacando cuentas, o cercano a éste. Después de todo, solo había estado con Nicole durante las vacaciones de verano.

El día anterior a su cumpleaños, el viernes más específicamente, había pasado todo el tiempo casi rogándoles a la pareja de ancianos que por ningún motivo fueran a intentar hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa o cualquier otra cosa que estuvieran planeando, porque sabía bien que estaban planeando algo. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Los ancianos aceptaron de inmediato, lo que no era una buena señal. O iban a ignorarlo o había algo más grande ya planeado. Y para averiguar si era lo segundo tuvo que usar sus técnicas de interrogatorio, legales no mortifagas, en Draco quien no resulto ser tan buen informante desde que estaba con Granger porque no parecía tener idea de que día vivía, menos de la fecha que era.

Demasiado inocente, muy sospechoso. Pero era Draco a fin de cuentas, así que tampoco era que esperara mucho de él. Así eran los Malfoy. La siguiente en su lista fue Hermione y la chica negó hasta el hartazgo estar involucrada o tener conocimiento de lo que fuera que las cabezas de Hogwarts planearan. Le creyó, Granger era una muy mala mentirosa.

Al final del día se recosto sabiendo que, lo que fuera que planearan, no iba a participar de lo que hicieran en su honor. Llevaba años evitandolo y no iba a empezar ahora.

Solo esperaba que Mía lo felicitara por la mañana, cuando Nicole lo llamara temprano.

...

Sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda que le recordaron mucho a los que Mía le hacía cuando no despertaba. La ausencia de su hija ya lo estaba afectando, imaginaba cosas. O tal vez era Suki que ya quería que la sacara a pasear. Pero no lo haría, era temprano, o eso sentía.

Se acomodo de nuevo en la cama e intento dormirse otra vez pero de nuevo sintió esos golpes leves en la espalda. Se quedo quieto, Mía estaba con Nicole, en otro país. En otro continente, no podía ser que ella...

-¡Papi!- un grito y al mismo tiempo un peso cayendo sobre él fue lo único que necesito. Abrió los ojos de golpe y Mía estaba encima de él, besándolo en la cara. -¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! Mi mami dijo que te iba a gustar que estuviera aquí hoy ¿Te gusta que este aquí con mi mami?

-¡Mía! Si, me da gusto que estén aquí.- Se sentó en la cama con la niña en sus piernas y vio a Nicole a su lado. -Gracias por venir hoy.

-Pensé que ya debías extrañarnos.

-Lo hacía.

-Espera papi, te trajimos algo, no te vayas a ir...- Mía bajo y salió de la habitación corriendo y Nicole fue detrás de ella. -Cierra los ojos, lo no veas.- le advirtió la niña. No tenía intención de cerrar los ojos pero al ver a su hija asomar la cabeza y fruncir el ceño al ver que no lo hacía lo convenció. Era extraño ver sus propios gestos en alguien más. -¿Ya los cerraste bien?

-Si.

-¿No ves nada, nada?

-No, no veo nada de nada.

-Mmm...

-Mía, deja que tu papá vea lo que le trajimos de una vez.

-Pero quiero que sea una sorpresa mami.

-Mía, no veo nada, lo prometo.

-Está bien.- escucho los pasos acercarse y luego detenerse a un lado suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio un pastel de chocolate frente a él. Tenía dos velas encendidas y un "Feliz cumpleaños" con la letra de Mía. -Lo hicimos yo y mi mami ¿te gusta?

-Creo que, es hermoso, gracias a las dos.

-Pide un deseo y sopla las velas.- le dijo Nicole. -Y recuerda no decirlo para que se cumpla.

Un deseo. La gente siempre pedía cosas en sus cumpleaños, la mayoría imposibles pero los pedían. El también podía hacerlo. Su deseo era... Tener una familia de verdad, unida, con Mía y Nicole a su lado.

-Listo.

-No se lo digas a nadie papi.- Mía lo miraba con sus ojitos brillantes, eso significaba que quería algo.

-Supongo que estoy listo para el paste.

-¡Sí! Pastel, pastel, pastel...- su hija comenzó a cantar mientras Nicole aparecía algunos platos y le pasaba un cuchillo. -Queremos pastel, pastel, pastel...- lo corto y aparecieron vasos de leche. Miro a Nicole y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es temprano y tu hija tiene que tomar leche ¿O prefieres explicarle porque ella si toma leche y nosotros no?

Era preferible beberla que pelear con Mía.

Paso casi toda la mañana recostado en la cama, con Mía saltando de aquí para allá y Nicole recargada en su pecho. Hasta ese momento todo iba perfecto.

Un poco más tarde, Nicole salió de la habitación y lo dejo con Mía. Sin duda, pasar tiempo con su hija era lo que más había extrañado. No lo diría en voz alta pero le encantaba saber lo que Mía pensaba sobre él, le gustaba que se sintiera orgullosa de su papá, que lo viera como a una especie de héroe por hacer lo que, normalmente, siempre hace: Como preparar las pociones de Madame Pomprey (Mía le decía que él le ayudaba a la enfermera a curarlos a todos), preparar la matalobos para Remus, ser profesor (ella creía que lo sabía todo), y por ayudar a su equipo de quidditch. Su hija creía que no le temía a nada y muy probablemente creyera que podía hacerlo todo. Estaba decidido a disfrutarla todo el tiempo que pudiera, sabía que cuando la niña creciera muchas de esas cosas iban a cambiar. Lo sabía muy bien, por experiencia propia.

Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts, Albus había sido su imagen de héroe. Era el mago más poderoso que existía, director del colegio al que iba a asistir, muy amable y extrañamente le había caído bien a Dumbledor, a pesar de ser Slytherin. Su primer año había sido bastante bueno y gracias a que su madre, que ya descansaba en paz, le había enseñado mucho sobre magia antes de ir a Hogwarts era el mejor alumno de su generación. El regreso para su segundo año sin embargo no había sido ni remotamente bueno. Los recuerdos de lo que su padre había intentado hacerle un día antes de entrar al colegio se habían borrado casi por completo de su mente, cosa que agradecía a Merlín con toda su alma. Lo que si recordaba era que Hagrid había llamado a los prefectos de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, para informarles lo raro que se había comportado al bajar del tren. No sabía si en realidad había actuado extraño pero cuando Lucius y Narcissa fueron por él no dejo que el rubio lo tocara. Se escudo en Narcissa y no confió para nada en Malfoy que termino sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a la mujer con una expresión dolida. Ambos lo habían llevado con Dumbledor y el anciano, con toda la paciencia y ternura del mundo logro que dijera lo que había pasado.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan protegido como cuando Albus lo había abrazado y Minerva se acercaba para hacer lo mismo. "Jamás dejaré que alguien te haga daño mi niño, nunca más" le había prometido el anciano y desde el día siguiente, Albus Dumbledor se convirtió en su tutor y creo en él una imagen de lo que debería ser un padre. Minerva había sido como su madre y a pesar de nunca haberlos llamado así, eso era lo que siempre había sentido.

Pero la vida continúo y él creció. Empezó a tener amigos, la mayor parte eran malos amigos pero eran personas que lo aceptaban, comenzó a ver los fallos que tenía Albus. A su mentor se le escapaban muchas cosas, era demasiado amigable con todos, demasiado confiado y algunas veces, demasiado débil. Y él no quería ser así, quería ser fuerte, poderoso. Se dejó seducir por la idea de un poder mayor, por ser superior y se había dejado arrastrar al infierno. Y tiempo después pasó lo inevitable, lo que tenía que ocurrir al ser criado por un hombre con defectos pero con un gran corazón; se había arrepentido. No sólo de entrar al círculo de Voldemort, sino también por haber lastimado a Albus. Y había regresado, arrastrándose y pidiendo perdón, sabiendo que no lo merecía y creyendo que no lo recibiría, había regresado por propia voluntad, como se había ido.

Y Albus lo había perdonado, Minerva lo recibió aliviada y lloro con él toda la noche.

Benditos Griffindors tan tontos, nobles y sentimentales que lo habían convertido en un buen hombre.

...

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- Mía llevaba dormida casi una hora pero aún así era temprano y Nicole se había encerrado en una habitación por lo que él se había sentado a leer frente a la chimenea un rato. La voz de Nicole lo sorprendió un poco pero no tanto como verla. Estaba vestida como si fuera a ir a una cena o algo así... -Vístete, vamos a salir.

-¿A salir? ¿A dónde?

-A cenar y a algún lugar un rato, para festejar tu cumpleaños ¿Quieres?

-¿Y Mía?

-Dumbledor dijo que enviara a alguien a cuidarla.- Bien, nadie lo llamaría idiota por desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa así que entró a su habitación y se arregló lo más humanamente rápido posible. -¿No te molesta ir a un lugar muggle, verdad?- Si le hubiera dicho que irían a cenar al bosque en medio de una manada de hombre lobo furiosos no le hubiera molestado tampoco, de verdad, quería estar a solas con ella.

Apenas salió de la alcoba Dobby apareció en medio de la sala. Y por lo que entendió, el elfo iba a cuidar a Mía. Cosa que no era difícil porque la niña seguía dormida.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant, luego de varias apariciones, ni siquiera se molesto por ver de que clase era o como se llamaba, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa reservada. Algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser especial.

Y todo había ido muy bien en la cena. Habían hablado sobre lo que habían pasado cuando él estuvo en San Francisco, algunos recuerdos, cosas graciosas que habían compartido juntos. La comida... había estado bien, suponía, no había prestado mucha atención. Lo que si había notado era que el vino era delicioso, y un poco fuerte. Pero no importaba mucho, eran dos magos poderosos y adultos después de todo. No había mucho a lo que temer en una ciudad muggle.

Habían regresado al castillo un poco tarde, y no en muy buenas condiciones. No estaban ebrios, solo un poco... entrados, sí, eso. Y no, el que se hubiera tropezado al llegar al castillo y tardado un poco más en pasar sus propios hechizos de seguridad no era señal de que se hubieran pasado con la copas. Solo estaban un poquitín alegres. Escucho la risa de Nicole en su espalda y se giro a verla.

-¿Qué?- Nicole negó con la cabeza y volvió a reír.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda con eso?- Intentó fruncir el ceño pero no lo logro, ya tenía algún rato riendo junto con ella.

-El que tarde un poco más no significa que no pueda abrirla...

-Claro ¿Quieres que detenga la puerta para que puedas meter la llave?

-Yo no veo moverse la puerta. La pared por otro lado...

-Ya... Déjame a mí- Nicole intento hacerlo a un lado pero él no iba a permitirlo; esas eran sus protecciones, eran sus aposentos. Era su dignidad y la prueba de que no estaba ebrio.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo, solo dame espacio.- Ahora era su turno de hacerla a un lado. Nicole lo empujo con su cuerpo de nuevo.

-Si sigues terco en esto no entraremos hoy y ya es muy tarde.

-Lo haremos y no es tarde, es muy temprano.- Intento empujarla de nuevo pero esta vez Nicole se negó a moverse por lo que no le quedo opción más que pegarse a su cuerpo para acercarse más a la puerta.

-La última vez que peleamos así con una puerta era porque teníamos una prisa más urgente para entrar...- Nicole no lo había dicho con intención pero le recordó esa vez; los dos estaban tan excitados que también les había costado mucho trabajo abrir la puerta del departamento de Nicole.

-Yo espero que hoy se repita...- Se pegó más a ella, hasta atraparla entre su cuerpo y la puerta. El sonido que escucho de ella no lo esperaba. Se había escuchado como, un gemido.

Nicole se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara pero sin la intención de alejarlo. Con su mano, lo tomo del rostro y acercó el suyo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- le preguntó. Nicole sonrió como respuesta y lo besó.

Al minuto siguiente los besos eran hambrientos y la puerta comenzaba a querer dejarlos entrar.

-Dentro...- la escucho decir. No sabría explicar que había hecho pero no era lo que normalmente hacía para abrir sus habitaciones, probablemente no pudiera repetirlo jamás, pero finalmente la puerta cedió.

-Buenas noches señor profesor Snape, Dobby cuido bien a la señorita, la señorita no despertó mientras Dobby la cuidaba.

-Bien. Largo.- No tenía tiempo de ser amable, no con Nicole a su lado empezando a quitarse el abrigo. La abrazo con fuerza y casi le arranco el vestido. -Vamos.

Entraron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse, por lo que no notaron a un ojo azul que brillaba al observarlos juntos.

Cerraron la puerta antes de comenzar a desvestirse. Nicole le quito la camisa sin dejar de besarlo y él hizo lo mismo con el vestido. A tropezones, alcanzaron a llegar a la cama y cayeron, Severus sobre Nicole.

-Mía...

-Está bien.- Dobby no era un mentiroso por lo que tenía la certeza de que estaba bien, y dormida.

-Nos escuchará...- le dijo Nicole al mismo tiempo que peleaba con su pantalón.

-Hay hechizos para eso, y para esto también.- Con un movimiento de varita la habitación quedo cerrada e insonorizada; ningún ruido es escucharía salir de ahí. Con otro movimiento el resto de la ropa que llevaban desapareció, dejándoles sentir por completo el calor de la piel del otro.

Sentirla tan cerca y así otra vez le recordó lo mucho que había extrañado a Nicole y el tiempo que llevaba sin estar con alguien. Acarició la suave piel con sus manos y también con sus labios. Había olvidado el sabor de su piel. Nicole recorría su cuerpo con las manos y besaba cada trozo de piel que encontraba.

-Eres igual a como te recuerdo...- se susurro al oído. -Pero no se si tendrás el mismo... aguante.- Severus abandono su vientre y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Hay una forma para averiguarlo.- le dijo con una sonrisita.- Abre las piernas.

Nicole obedeció al momento. Escucho un gemido largo cuando entró por completo en ella pero no supo muy bien de quien había salido. Comenzó con un vaivén suave y lento. Quería escuchar su nombre. Quería que Nicole dijera su nombre.

Los sonidos que hacía lo alentaban a continuar pero se contuvo y continúo igual.

-Por favor...- A-já, eso le gustaba.

-Quiero oír mi nombre... Lo prometo, ahora, solo...- Nicole lo miro profundamente y sonrió. Sabía lo que venía ahora...

-Severus...- ¿Había dicho que lo prometía? Estúpida boca... Embistió con más fuerza u un poco más rápido. Al haberle pedido que dijera su nombre le había dado el control del ritmo a ella. Lo único que Nicole debía hacer era repetirlo para acelerar más... La verdad no estaba arrepentido, desde el principio ambos se habían complementado muy bien y habían llegado a ese acuerdo sin discutirlo, sin planearlo, solamente ocurrió y ya. No lo cuestionaron, lo aceptaron y funciono.

-Te extrañe...-

-Mmm... Severus.- agregó más velocidad. No era fácil contenerse. Si seguían así, no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. -¡Oh!- ¿Había escuchado un...? Eso esperaba, no podría soportarlo mucho más, necesitaba hacerlo... Un instante después la escucho. -¡Severus!

-¡Sí!- adiós control. Empezó a embestir con más fuerza, más rápido...

La necesitaba. Necesitaba a Nicole y lo peor era que apenas ahora lo sabía.

-Severus yo no...

-¿Podrías decírmelo mañana?

Cuando despertó noto que Nicole ya no estaba en la cama, por alguna razón eso le dio mala espina. Sin embargo se vistió y se preparó para salir a dar sus clases.

-Hola papi

-Hola... ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

-Vamos a salir a San Francisco.- Nicole no lo miro, estaba ocupada revisando su bolso. -Solo vinimos porque era tu cumpleaños y creí que te gustaría que Mía estuviera contigo.- Eso no le estaba gustando nada. Nicole no lo veía y se escuchaba extraña... Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Adiós papi. Mi mami me va a traer pronto ¿Sí? Te quiero mucho.

-Adiós enana... ¿Nicole?

-Mía lleva tus cosas con tu abuelo Albus yo voy detrás de tí.- Bien, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que... Nada debió pasar Severus. Todo estuvo mal. Yo no debí...

-¿Por qué no? Sé que no estábamos muy sobrios pero...

-Tengo novio Severus.- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, lo lamento tanto.- Ella no podía estarle haciendo eso. Jamás dijo que tuviera pareja ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? -Lo que paso ayer, fue un error.- La culpa en el rostro de Nicole no lo calmaba, ni siquiera las lagrimas que quería dejar salir. Estaba enojado, furioso, decepcionado... -Lo lamento.

-No.- Había regresado a la época en la que había conocido. –Solo fue una noche. Solo por diversión ¿Verdad? Bien. No lo lamentes. Yo ya lo estoy haciendo por los dos.

-Severus...

-Tráeme a Mía cuando puedas.- abrió la puerta. Quería golpear a alguien ¿Donde estaba Black o Lucius cuando los necesitaba? Ah ya. Uno estaba muerto y el otro puliendo su colección de objetos extraños.

-Severus.

-Sólo vete. No tenemos nada en común más que Mía, por lo demás no te preocupes, tu novio no se enterara por mí. Buen viaje.

Nicole salió de la habitación y él se quedo. No fue a decirle adiós a su hija, no se despidió.

Albus iría a buscarlo pronto y no quería darle explicaciones de nada.

-¿Tú sabías que ella tenía a alguien más?- Suki lo miro y giro la cabeza, como si no lo entendiera. -¿Sabías que Nicole tenía pareja y no me lo dijiste?- el perro ladró. –Debiste hacerlo Suki. Debiste hacerlo.

Dio sus clases lo mejor que pudo y termino el día sin haberse presentado en el Gran Comedor ni a la reunión que Albus había calificado de "urgente" y aún así nada pasaba. Su metiche jefe no le había hablado ni preguntado obsolutamente nada.

Eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Ya ni siquera le importaba a Albus.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?- el anciano director lo miraba desde la puerta

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno, cuando Mía llegó sola a mi despacho y me dijo que le dio mucho gusto el ver que anoche ustedes dos se estaban abrazando me alegre, pero después Nicole llegó con lágrimas en los ojos y tú no llegaste jamás.- Así que había estado a punto de llorar... Al menos no era el único que se sentía miserable.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que pasó o a darme un sermón o algo así?

-Mmm... No. Sólo voy a sentarme aquí a tu lado, ofreciéndote mi hombro y mi botella especial de Whisky de fuego el cual nunca existió, en caso de que Minerva te pregunte si alguna ves lo viste.- Y ese loco jefe suyo era también su anciano padre... Odiaba mezclar lo familiar con el trabajo, a veces no sabía con cual Albus estaba tratando.

-Tiene pareja y no me lo dijo. Yo creí que... No importa.

-Lo que sea que hayas creído Mía también lo pensó, y creo que ella estará tan lastimada como tú cuando sepa que sus papás no van a regresar a estar juntos.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Nicole ya decidió las cosas...

-Severus, Severus. Mi muchacho ¿No has aprendido nada de este viejo? Al tiempo hay que darle tiempo, nada más.

-Odio esperar... Y odio esa botella de Whisky.

-Yo también. Hay que darle un escarmiento y dejarla vacía.

-Tal vez así aprenda...

-Que nadie se mete con nuestra familia.

* * *

**Bueno, yo hasta aquí los dejo. Espero que Sevvi no se pase de copas esta vez.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	15. Un revés

**Hola!**

**Aquì yo de regreso con ustedes, antes q nada quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

**cami:  
**Si, regrese ^-^ Gracias x ser fiel a mi XD No te preocupes por Sevvy, ya tendrá lo qe se merece, lo prometo :D Muxxas gracias por seguir conmigo! Y muxxa suerte con tus examenes!

**SnapyL:  
**Ya tenì muxo sin saber de ti, me alegra q sigas leyendome ^.^ Tienes razon en q Albus tiene razon... Sabes? Casi siempre, Sevvy odia que el tenga razòn.

**Kimiko-sama:  
**Vaya, parece q te afecto tanto como a Sevvy lo q hizo Nicole. Me encanto tu comentario, eso de q esperabas cualquier cosa de ella XD. Pero no hay q ser tan crueles con ella, todavia no vemos q va a pasar (pero para mayor seguridad, hay q tener las antorchas y los trinchetes listos para lincharla XD) Graxxias por tu review!

**Jean-Slytherin:  
**Pues si, esta loca Nicole... Pero ella ya tenìa novio antes de reencontrarse con Severus. Yo lo hubiera mandado a volar si Sevvy me hubiera volteado a ver al menos pero no se q piensa esta mujer, de verdad que no.

**Misnky:**  
Hola! Gracias por leerme, bueno, por leer mi fic XD Aqui esta el siguiente capi, espero q te guste y q sigas con la historia.

**FELICIDADES A MI!**

**ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS ^.^**

**20 AÑITOS**

**Y COMO MI ABUELITO ME DECIA: **

**"SE RECIBEN REGALOS DE 9:00 AM A 2:00 PM SIN EXEPCIONES"**

**ASI QUE, ESPERO SUS OBSEQUIOS DENTRO DE ESE HORARIO **

**XD**

**Bueno, aquì los dejo para q empiezen a leer, luego de q yo ponga lo obligado:**

**Lupita fuera, paz.**

Disclamer:

Estos personales no me pertenecen (no todos al menos) si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto... Además tampoco me gano un centavo con esto (no creo que alguien me pagara de cualquier modo ¬¬).

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15**

**Un revés**

Nicole y Mía acababan de llegar a San Francisco. Había sido un viaje largo y agotador y el no haber tenido descanso no ayudo mucho por lo que ambas estaban exhaustas. Sobre todo la niña. Pero eso no la molestaba, después de todo había pasado un bonito día con su papá en su cumpleaños y por lo que había visto, también sus papas habían pasado un lindo día.

-Mía... Quiero que me prometas algo ¿Está bien? No le digas a nadie lo que viste mientras estábamos con tu papá ¿Sí?

-¿Qué mi papi y tú se abrazaron? ¿Por qué?

-Porque... Porque te lo estoy pidiendo ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sip, te lo prometo mami.

-Bien, ahora ve a descansar.

No podía permitir que alguien se enterara de lo que había pasado. No debían saberlo. Primero debía averiguar ella misma que era lo que había ocurrido.

Bien, habían tenido sexo. Eso ya había pasado antes y hubiera podido con eso si solo hubiera sido eso, pero no lo fue. Había algo más, podía sentirlo. Por la forma en que Severus la había mirado, por la manera en que la había tomado... Había algo más.

Y también había algo más en ella. Lo había necesitado, lo había extrañado y sin duda había muchas emociones involucradas... Pero no... Ella, lo quería, eso era todo.

No, no era así. También quería a Aiden pero no sentía lo mismo al verlo, al sentirlo cerca como a Severus. Pero no podía amarlo... Quizá era solo el hecho de que tuvieran a Mía... Y entonces ¿Por qué le había dolido en el alma ver en los ojos negros lo mucho que la odio? Pero no podía amarlo, apenas había pasado un poco de tiempo con él. Eso era muy poco para estar enamorada.

Además, no podía amar a ese hombre sarcástico y egoísta que odiaba a más de medio mundo solo por existir. Al hombre que se había convertido en Mortifago y había cometido Merlín sabia cuantos crímenes...

Al mismo hombre al que le costaba tanto sonreír y se mantenía siempre distante, frío y... triste. Ese hombre que necesitaba tanto afecto y por el que había aprendido a dar amor a pesar de lo difícil que fuera que otra persona aceptara que lo necesitaba. Al hombre que odiaba ver sufrir a los demás...

Era tan estúpida ¡Amaba a ese hombre! Y lo había lastimado mucho. Tal vez demasiado.

Paso el resto de la tarde en su habitación. Al parecer Mía también estaba molesta con ella. Lo de Severus lo merecía pero ¿Por qué Mía? Eso no era justo. Acababa de meterse el sol cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hermosa ¿Por qué no me avisaron que ya habías regresado?

**...**

Gracias a lo que había pasado con Nicole había aprendido dos cosas importantes: Uno; que las mujeres eran los seres más extraños del mundo y que el amo apestaba. Dos; que la resaca no era mucho mejor.

Lo segundo lo descubrió por culpa de Albus y la botella de whisky y también por culpa de Minerva que lo despertó en la mañana con un sol en miniatura sobre su punzante cabeza... Lo repetía: Las mujeres eran los seres más extraños del mundo.

Luego de una casi perfecta mañana de entrenamiento de Quidditch iba camino a la enfermería con su mejor guardiana que parecía tener una muñeca rota. Madam Pomprey lo miraba como si él fuera el responsable de la lesión de la niña. Aunque si era responsable de la niña no había tenido nada que ver con la herida. Podía jurarlo. Después de todo tenía prohibido lastimar físicamente a los niños, de manera directa o indirecta.

-Muy bien Severus ¿Que ocurrió?- Ese "¿Que ocurrió?" Sonaba más a un "¿Qué hiciste?"

-No fue mi culpa. O suya. El golpe ni siquiera parecía tan grave...- la enfermera lo miro de un modo bastante feo.- Bajaron de las escobas, empezaron a caminar, se tropezó, cayó y uso su mano para detener la caída. Cuando me acerque ya tenía la muñeca así.- Curioso, últimamente Poppy le creía mucho más que antes.

-Pasara la noche aquí, por la mañana estará como nueva.- Bien, ahora podía desocuparse de Garris. -Severus...- Poppy se acercó cuando estaba por salir, lo miro feo de nuevo y adopto el pasatiempo favorito de Minerva: Amenazarlo. -Tendré una pasante por un tiempo, te lo advierto desde ahora; déjala tranquila.- Alzó la deja, ya tenía la respuesta lista. -Y dejarla tranquila incluye todo lo que estás pensado: No la molestes, discrimines, maltrates; física, psicológica o verbalmente, tanto por acción como por ignorarla ¿Entendiste?- Poppy se había vuelto muy específica. De seguro había tenido una charla larga con Minerva. Y además no le había permitido responderle... Empezaba a caerle mal esa mujer.

-Bien.- respondió de mala gana pero eso pareció bastarle a Poppy.

-Bien.

Por la mañana regreso por Garris, tenía que ir a recogerla y llevarla a su primera clase para intimidar al profesor en turno y evitar castigos que no le permitieran jugar quidditch. La ayudante de Poppy ya estaba ahí. Era una mujer de unos, 26 años, castaña y de ojos marrones. No era muy alta.

-Vamos Garris.- apresuró a la niña. La mujer se acercó y lo miro muy raro.

-Es un gusto conocerlo profesor Snape, mi nombre es Alanna Sandell...- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Odiaba las enormes sonrisas. Y Albus ya le había advertido que algo así podía pasar. Alzó la ceja, en señal de que se aburría.

-Severus...- Poppy entró a la enfermería, probablemente al escuchar tantas voces, y empezó a amenazarlo de nuevo con la mirada. Quizá Minerva estaba entrenando a su reemplazo...

-Vine por Garris. Me voy.

-Que tenga un buen día profesor.- se permitió ignorarla.

Dio sus clases normalmente hasta medio mañana. Un niño de primero había tenido un accidente con la llama del caldero y aunque ya lo había curado tuvo que enviarlo a la enfermería para que Poppy le diera el visto bueno.

Alanna llevó al niño de regreso, con la falda más corta y otra sonrisa.

Durante la tarde Albus lo llamó a su despacho y, básicamente, le repitió lo que Pomprey le había dicho solo que con Albus, no te dabas cuenta de que te amenazaba hasta una hora después.

Al menos Voldemort iba al grano, con Dumbledor había que descifrarlo.

**...**

Había notado algo extraño que llevaba casi tres semanas ocurriendo... Muchos varones tenían accidentes. Prácticamente desde primero hasta séptimo terminaban heridos de dos a tres estudiantes cada día y más comúnmente en Defensa, Transformaciones y Pociones. Suponía que las hormonas estaban provocando todo eso porque los accidentes múltiples empezaron a ocurrir cuando Alanna llegó al colegio. Era otra de las desventajas de lidiar con adolescentes.

Durante esas semanas también había hablado con su hija, e ignorado en lo posible a Nicole. Mía le había dicho que estaba enojada con su mamá y aunque Nicole lo merecía, la niña no debía enterarse de los problemas que hubiera entre ellos así que, había pasado un par de días explicándole a Mía que su mamá ya estaba con alguien y que eso no era algo malo.

Otra cosa que notó también era que a Mía no le agradaba mucho el novio de Nicole. Le había dicho que era un presumido.

Tal vez debía decírselo a Nicole pero era probable que ella lo supiera ya. Y la verdad, no podía hablar con ella.

-Quizá la razón por la que no le agrade a Mía ser porque piense que, si no fuera por él, ustedes estarían juntos.- eso le había dicho Albus. Y creía lo mismo que su hija. De no haber sido por eso Nicole se hubiera quedado con él luego de su cumpleaños. Para intentarlo al menos. -¿Has pensado en buscar a alguien más?

No lo había hecho. No quería hacerlo. Pero lo de Nicole le había dolido mucho y mentiría si dijera que no le dolía ahora pero aún así no quería pensarlo. Lo más importante para él debía ser su hija. Por desgracia, la llegada de Alanna no lo ayudaba mucho a mantenerse en esa idea.

Podía estar con ella, para desquitarse por lo de Nicole... Pero realmente dudaba que a ella le importara lo que hiciera.

Albus también le había pedido prestado el espejo que usaba para hablar con Mía y, como normalmente no se comunicaba con ella mas que en las tardes, no vio inconveniente en dárselo por un rato.

-Hola Nicole...

-Director Dumbledor.- la mujer parecía algo confundida cuando lo vio.

-Me preguntaba si podía hablar con mi nieta.

-Claro, a Mía le alegrara verlo.- Pero antes de que la mujer se alejara el viejo director la llamo de nuevo.

-Oh ¿Nicole? Dime ¿Piensas traerla pronto?- Nicole lo miro unos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando la situación, antes de responder.

-Supongo que en un par de semanas más.- Al momento desapareció su imagen y luego de un rato el rostro de Mía apareció.

-Hola abuelito.

-Hola pequeña... ¿Tu mamá no está cerca?

-Nop, esta fuera con Aiden.

-Excelente. Dime por favor ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo sin que nadie lo supiera?

-Ahh... Yo no quiero que mi mami este con Aiden. Y mi abuelito tampoco. Yo quiero que mi papi este con mi mami y conmigo, no Aiden.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea...-la niña sonrió. –Dile a tu mamá que quieres venir a vernos, y cuando estés aquí quizá podamos hacer algo.

-Sip, gracias abuelito.

**...**

Una de las cosas por las que podía sentirse muy orgulloso era que su equipo de quidditch, hasta ese momento, había ganado todos sus partidos. Eso y que, de nuevo, Slytherin estaba aplastando a Griffindor en puntos. Se seguían así, ganarían la Copa de las Casas y el torneo de quidditch.

Sandell se iba de Hogwarts, esa era otra cosa que le causaba alivio. Poppy la había tenido ahí un par de meses y durante ese tiempo la mujer había hecho casi de todo para llamar su atención. Realmente llegó a preguntarse si Sandell podía acortar su falda un poco más. Y siempre lo sorprendía.

Honestamente si agradecía que la hora de su partida estaba por llegar. Sabía que con un poco más de tiempo y la carne iba a vencer a la mente. Y odiaba que eso pasara. Sobre todo porque ya no era un adolescente.

Aunque, últimamente había recordado y soñado mucho con la noche que había pasado con Nicole y eso no era bueno para su cuerpo. Casi en todas las ocasiones había "evidencias" por la mañana. O tenía que darse un baño helado a primera hora. Estaba empezando a odiar el frío de las mazmorras. Ahora entendía por qué Suki no se apartaba de chimenea y le gruñía cuando no estaba encendida.

Mía le había dicho que Nicole tenía pensado llevarla a Hogwarts pronto pero no le había dado una fecha y como seguía sin hablar con la mujer no sabía si eso era cierto. Esperaba que lo fuera, ya extrañaba mucho a su pequeña.

-¿Severus?- la cabeza de Poppy aparición en la chimenea luego de un fogonazo verde.

-Madam Pomprey.- contestó tranquilamente. La mujer no se oía alarmada así que no debía ser una emergencia.

-Necesito un poco más de poción pimentónica ¿La tendrías lista pronto?

-Tengo un poco en mis reservas, te la llevare de inmediato.

Eso era lo malo de ser profesor de pociones, aunque no era su trabajo tenía que prepararle a la enfermera lo que necesitara porque Poppy no confiaba mucho en las pociones que le enviaban de San Mungo. Y no la culpaba, luego de su estancia en el hospital se había dado cuenta de que no tenían buena calidad. Ni en pociones ni en medimagos.

Cuando entró a la enfermería no había ni rastro de Poppy, pero Sandell si estaba ahí e iba cargando varios pergaminos enrollados.

-¿La enfermera?- Sandell dio un respingo y se giro a donde estaba.

-Salió con la profesora McGonagall pero me dijo que iba a traerle un par de po...- la mujer había empezado a caminar hacía el pero al dar un par de pasos resbalo. Los pergaminos salieron volando en todas direcciones y Sandell, al caer, le dio una perfecta visión de sus piernas. Y de su ropa interior.

Se acercó rápidamente, no la iba a dejar tirada ahí. Alanna lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y completamente sonrojada. Viéndola así no podía dudar de que era bastante atractiva... Se acerco un poco, más y al momento siguiente, ella lo beso. En un principio se sorprendió pero finalmente se dejo llevar. Empezó a besarla también y la levantó del suelo para colocarla en la primera cama que encontró. Tras todas esas veces de haber soñado la noche que paso con Nicole lo habían afectado y necesitaba liberar la tensión. Con las manos le acarició las piernas y subió hasta alcanzar sus bragas, que quedaron abandonadas en el suelo.

-Profesor...

Sabía que era probable que Poppy regresara pronto o que algún alumno entrara en cualquier momento y, por alguna razón, lo morboso de eso lo excitó más.

Con poco trabajo se abrió la bragueta y sacó su miembro. De una sola estocada entró completamente en ella y empezó a embestir.

Si era sincero, Sandell no le interesaba realmente pero él no era de los que desaprovechaban oportunidades. La mujer grito algo sobre ir más rápido y supo que no duraría mucho. Pero en algún momento, dejo de ver a Alanna y era Nicole la que estaba bajo el. Era ella la que se lo pedía, ella lo necesitaba. Sintió que se acercaba al orgasmo rápidamente y al momento de correrse, supo que en verdad estaba completamente muerto...

-Nicole.- se había enamorado...

Alanna lo miro espantada y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¡Ay no! Yo no sabía... Esta comprometido y yo...

-Lo siento. Debo...-¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? "Tengo que salirme de ti porque debo ahogarme el alcohol ahora que sé que estoy enamorado de ella". Por alguna razón no le parecía muy buena idea. Escucho que la puerta se abrió y agradeció no haberse desvestido por completo, si era Poppy de seguro iba a matarlo lentamente, mutilarlo y enterrar sus restos bajo en sauce boxeador. Pero no era la enfermera quien entro. Era ella.

-¿Nicole...?

**...**

-¡Abuelito!- una niña pequeña salió de la chimenea del despacho del director Dumbledor.

-¡Mía! Bienvenidas, bienvenidas.- Nicole salió detrás de ella y saludo al viejo director. –No las esperaba tan pronto...-Nicole lo miro extrañada.

-Creí que Mía les había dicho que vendría...

-Bueno, Severus dijo algo pero no estaba muy seguro ¿Le ocurre algo a Mía?- preguntó al ver que Nicole cargaba con varios frascos de pociones en su bolsa.

-No es nada grave, solo una pequeña infección... Necesito decirle a, Severus cuando debe tomarlas...

-Creo que está en la enfermería. Madam Pomprey necesitaba algunas pociones pimentónicas. Si quieres...- Nicole asintió y salió del despacho. –Muy bien ¿lista para escuchar mi plan?

-Sip

-Bien. Debemos convencer a tu mamá de que traiga a Aiden y luego, nos encargaremos de él.

Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, Nicole se encamino a la enfermería. Había pensado que lo mejor era hablar con Severus. Sincerarse y explicarle todo. Quizá así pudieran arreglar algo y no seguir haciéndose daño.

Estaba cerca de las puertas cuando escucho un sonido extraño que venía de adentro. Era algo como un ¿gemido? Pero no parecía que fuera de dolor... El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho y se petrifico. Severus estaba ahí y, obviamente, con alguien más. Una parte de su cerebro de dijo que se alejara, no tenía porque saber o querer explicaciones. Otra parte, con mucho más fuerza que la otra le ordeno entrar y defender lo que quería. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y sintió que el corazón se le detuvo un momento.

Severus estaba ahí, si. Vestido, bien, medio vestido. Encima de una mujer, sobre una cama de la enfermería y con claras señales de que acababan de tener sexo.

-¿Nicole...?- Salió corriendo. No podía verlo, no quería saberlo. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y lanzarse un obliviate.

Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que estaba en las mazmorras, muy cerca de las habitaciones de él. Claro, era el único camino que conocía. Se quedo parada frente a la puerta, luchando para no llorar y apretando la bolsa con las pociones para Mía. Debía entregárselas y luego saldría de ahí.

-Nicole.- Ahí estaba, con el ceño fruncido. De seguro estaba molesto porque los había interrumpido.

-No quise... Mía está enferma, sólo te dejare esto y me iré.- Nicole colgó una bolsa en el picaporte de la puerta.- Tu novia debe estar molesta conmigo también.- Severus frunció el ceño aún más ¿Su novia? ¿Acaso ella creía que, igual que ella, le había ocultado que estaba con alguien? Él no era un mentiroso y mucho menos hacía cosas tan, bajas como esas ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo sentirse mal por ello si había sido por su culpa que estaba siempre metida en su cabeza?

-Ella no es mi novia y no tengo absolutamente nada con ella. Sandell fue lo mismo que fuiste tú, solo alguien cualquiera con la que pude acostarme.- Al momento se arrepintió de decirlo, ni siquiera lo había pensado, solo había salido de su boca. Pudo ver como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y luego se encerró en la siguiente habitación. Albus la había acondicionado para que ella se quedara ahí cuando Mía había estado en el hospital.

Se movió detrás de ella hasta que le cerró la puerta en la cara ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de terminar con cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para arreglar las cosas.

Sacó la varita y murmuro un hechizo para ver a través de las cosas. Esperaba que no hubiera lanzado algún hechizo de protección porque no funcionaría. Pero no lo había hecho. Nicole estaba sentada en el suelo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Se arrodillo frente a la puerta y pudo ver que estaba deshecha en llanto.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo estupideces?

-¿Papi?- se giro y vio a su hija que se acercaba corriendo. No iba a dejar que viera su madre así. Anulo el hechizo y se levanto para recibirla. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo recogía algo que se me cayó.

-¿Por qué estas triste papi?

-Porque, hice algo muy malo...- la alzó y tomo la bolsa con las pociones que seguía colgando de la puerta.

Al haberle dicho eso a Nicole, se había llevado a Mía de calle también porque ella era su madre. No había querido decir eso pero estaba tan molesto por lo que había pasado y luego ella llegaba y creía que Sandell era su novia... Se había asustado, no quería que Nicole pensara que no quería estar con ella. Y por no querer que creyera eso, había terminado insultándola.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui los dejo. Creo que Severus le dio a Nicole una probada de su propio chocolate. Aunque no le salió tan bien como hubieramos esperado...**

**Nos vemos luego, chao!**


	16. El plan

**Hola a todos!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a...**

**Kimiko-sama: **Gracias por tu review. Creeme que no eres la única que esta enojada con la enfermera esa, pero ya paso, tranquila. Bueno, creo yo que ya paso, la verdad quien sabe si regrese...

**Cami: **Hoola linda! Que alegría leerte, la verdad ya me habías preocupado pero no te preocupes, te agradezco que sigas conmigo en esta historia. Pues si que las cosas se pusieron algo turbias, y seguiran asì un rato entre ellos aunque ahora Nicole va a tener que ser la del autocontrol, ya lo veras en este capitulo. Sevvy puede ser realmente malvado cuando quiere. Ahora, yo la verdad no recuerdo haberte dicho que terminabn juntos (muajajajja XD que soy mala...)

**Jean-Slytherin:** Menos mal que pudiste descansar un rato (y leerte mi fic de paso, se agradece, se agradece ^^) Creo q todos estamos de acuerdo con q Nicole se merecía algo así, y que la enfermera esa es una ofrecida... Aunque, como dices, quien no lo sería teniendolo a él de compañero de trabajo. Espero que ya estes mas desahogada de trabajo y que descanses y sigas leyendo mi fic XD. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo linda ^^

**En este capítulo Sevvy y Albusin intercambian papeles sin proponerselo; Sevvy esta feliz con la idea de ser más maduro (culpa de Albus que le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él por haber madurado al fin, no se si recuerden) y Albusin intentara darle a su pequeño una familia, y más especificamente, la familia que él quiere así que usara su lado Slytherin para eso.**

**¿Alguien más presiente que Minerva sufrirá un colapso?**

**Bueno, les aviso que el fic ya casi termina. Creo que unos dos capitulillos más y se nos acaba la historia así que, vayamos despidiendonos de estos personajes que cree para este fanfic. Pero no se preocupen, procurare darles un bonito final feliz. Lo intentare, que los personajes se rebelen contra mi y los castigue con un final triste es otra cosa asì que, a pedirles se comporten bien conmigo.**

**Ahora viene navidad!  
!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16**

**El plan**

-Papi ya no estés triste.- Mía estaba preocupada por él y temía que también empezara a sentirse mal por su culpa así que le sonrió como mejor pudo.

-Tal vez con un abrazo me sienta mejor.- la niña le sonrió y curiosamente sí se sintió mejor con su abrazo. Se quedo dormido un par de horas con la niña en brazos y paso el resto de la noche dándole vueltas a lo que había hecho. No iba a solucionarlo fácilmente, si era que lo podía arreglar, pero debía intentarlo. Y para ello debía hacer lo que jamás ningún Slytherin hacía: Pedir perdón. Quizás no sirviera de mucho pero, seguramente ayudaría.

Con cuidado dejo a Mía en su habitación y salió al pasillo. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la habitación de Nicole a esperar. Era lo único que se le ocurría que podía hacer. Luego de un poco más de una hora escucho como giraban el picaporte y la puerta se abría. Se levantó de un saltó y Nicole casi salta también del susto. Se veía muy mal, con la nariz algo roja y los ojos hinchados.

-Nicole...

-Déjame en paz.- le espetó e intento escapar de nuevo pero esta vez alcanzo a tomarla del brazo y la pego a su cuerpo. No ib a permitir que se fuera sin escucharlo antes. -Suéltame, no me toques.- Nicole estaba muy molesta, le gritaba y se removió en el agarre intentando zafarse pero no podía hacerlo. Finalmente siguió gritándole mientras lloraba.- ¡Suéltame! ¿No te desagrada tocar a una ramera como yo?- No iba a responderle, dejaría que se desahogara y luego le hablaría. Además necesitaba tiempo para reunir valor... Esperaba poder hacer eso. -Eres un imbécil, maldito, cerdo...- Bien, si el coraje lo había impulsado antes tenía que hacerlo también ahora. La sacudió ligeramente, cerro los ojos, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo lamento. Yo jamás quise decir eso de ti, o de Sandell, pero lo que hiciste antes aún me dolía y me dio miedo que no quisieras estar cerca por creer que ella y yo teníamos algo. Por eso quise explicártelo pero no me resulto y me explique muy mal. Lamento haberte dicho eso, lamento no haber sido más razonable la última vez pero tu sabes que no se mucho de estas cosas. Tú me conoces, mejor lo que me conocen muchos aquí y lo único que se es que, tú no me gustas solamente... creo que yo, te quiero...

-¿Así le demuestras a la gente que la quieres? Tú, maldito idiota, lento e imbécil... ¡No sé como pude enamorarme de ti si sabes bien como dañar a la gente con pocas palabras!- ¿Había escuchado "enamorada"?

La soltó de inmediato y retrocedió. Nicole lo miraba sorprendida, había dejado de entender lo que había pasado. Pero él apenas lo comprendía. Nicole había estado enamorada de él y no lo había visto. Y después de todo lo que había pasado seguramente ya no lo estaba y jamás iba a poder recuperarla.

-Debí poner más atención y haber aprovechado esa oportunidad, cuando me amabas. Supongo que ahora ya es tarde y lo único que puedo pedirte es que me perdones, no quiero estar mal contigo porque te quiero. Y porque Mía no se merece que nos llevemos mal...- Se sorprendió al sentir como Nicole lo abrazaba y más aún cuando la sintió besándolo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué no le había dicho que...?

-Sigo enamorada de ti lento.- le susurro, no podía verla porque había enterrado la cabeza en su cuello. -Pero a estas alturas ya no hay nada por hacer. Di mi palabra Severus, tengo que casarme. Aiden me espero por muchos años y estuvo siempre ahí para mí, ahora no podría desecharlo simplemente...- le dolía sí, pero entendía que tenía razón en eso. Si el otro había esperado tanto por ella... Pero no podía aceptarlo, quería pelear por ella.

-¿Y si él rompiera el compromiso?

-No vas a hacerle daño Severus.- lo reprendió con un tono severo. -Pero si es Aiden el que decide entonces...

-¿Entonces...?

-Tal vez...- Ahora que tenía una oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla. Y lo que Nicole no supiera no le haría daño. Tal vez no pudiera hacerle daño directamente al tipo pero había otros métodos para acobardar a alguien. -Severus, prométeme que no le harás daño. Nada de maldiciones ni encantamientos por favor.- la tranquilizo con una media sonrisa.

Sí, había formas de alejar a alguien sin usar maldiciones ni hechizos.

Cuando Nicole llegó al despacho del director sabía que de una u otra manera Severus iba a hacer algo, y no era nada bueno si lo conocía bien. Y vaya que lo conocía. La única persona en la que podía confiar para evitarle daños a Aiden era el director Dumbledor, así que se lo pediría como un favor especial.

El director parecía estar esperándola y la recibió con su sonrisa de siempre. La invito a sentarse y le ofreció un caramelo de limón. Al parecer quería hablar con ella antes de que saliera.

-Mía me dijo que vas a casarte...- le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa amable. Asintió. -Me alegro por ti, no es sencillo encontrar el amor y cuando lo encuentras lo más razonable es no dejar que se vaya...- Sintió un nudo en el estomago, ella estaba haciendo justo lo contrario. -Nicole, seguramente no te importara cumplirle un capricho a un viejo como yo. Cuando uno llega a ser abuelo, busca lo mejor para los nietos. Aunque eso no siempre sea lo mejor para los hijos.- Nicole lo miro fijamente ¿Qué era lo que quería? -¿Por qué no traes a tu novio contigo cuando recojas a Mía? Creo que ¿Aiden? no tendrá inconveniente en pasar tiempo contigo y mi nieta. Después de todo, todos seremos familia luego de que ustedes se casen.- término con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a San Francisco, tenía la vaga idea de haberle dicho que sí al director. Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Severus tantas cosas raras... Pero no podía hacer nada más, ahora solo tenía que convencer a Aiden de visitar Hogwarts.

...

Severus jamás, jamás, había dudado de Albus Dumbledor, en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando lo usaba de peón para sus planes o lo enviaba a una muerte casi segura y muy dolorosa, jamás lo había hecho. Pero desde hacía un par de días las cosas se estaban poniendo muy raras con Mía y Albus... No era que dudara del anciano, Albus adoraba a Mía y eso era precisamente lo que le estaba preocupando. Si Albus quería hacer feliz a Mía iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo, y Mía... Esa niña tenía ideas algo raras últimamente. Apenas unos días antes le había preguntado si todavía quería mucho a su mami, bien eso no era lo raro pero si como habían comenzado las demás preguntas raras. También parecía que su hija estaba confabulando con el director de Hogwarts. Sí, no era fácil pensar en una niña de cuatro años creando planes con el mejor mago de los últimos tiempos pero el sí podía verlo, y Minerva estaba empezando a darse cuenta también, lo que era un alivio (¡No estaba loco!), y ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que tramaban...

-Papi... ¿Mi mami y yo vendríamos a vivir contigo si mi mami no se casa con Aiden?- la segunda pregunta incómoda de Mía fue durante el desayuno y casi le hace escupir el café.

-No lo sé... ¿Por qué quieres...?

-¿Puedo comer otra galletita?

Mía cambio el tema tan rápido que lo dejo pasmado ¿Estaba jugando con él?

-Papi ¿Tú quieres que yo me vaya a vivir con Aiden?- la tercera pregunta incómoda, esta vez en la biblioteca, frente a media escuela y la señora Pince.

-No, yo no quiero que te vayas Mía.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Entonces qué?- no entendía lo que le quería decir, podía jurarlo, no lo entendía.

-¿Puedes leerme otro cuento para dormir? Mi abuelito dijo que había uno muy bonito en los cuentos de Beedle...

Y de nuevo la enana le había cambiado el tema. Eso lo estaba frustrando.

-Papi...- eran las cinco de la mañana, Merlín ¿Es que su hija no dormía?

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, ve a dormir.- Eso había sido raro ¿Por qué lo había despertado a las cinco para decirle que lo quería mucho?

-Papi...- la última de las preguntas incómodas había sido esa misma tarde y su niña había logrado lo que ningún otro había hecho y (estaba casi seguro) haría jamás: Lo había dejado sin palabras y sonrojado por completo. Además de haberlo hecho escupir el jugo de naranja y casi ahogarse con el.

-¿Mi mami y tu pueden tener otro bebe?- ahí se había atragantado, podía jurar por la tumba de su madre que por casi un minuto entero no había podido respirar...

-Coff... ¿Qué diab...?

-Quiero tener un hermanito o hermanita para jugar...- le había respondido inocente mientras él seguía tosiendo incontrolablemente. Minerva se había levantado a golpearle la espalda y Hagrid lo miraba como si fuera a morirse ahí mismo. Pero Albus y Mía... Esos dos confabuladores malvados estaban tan tranquilos como si nada... ¡Casi moría por el amor de Dios!

-¿Estas bien ahora?- Minerva lo miraba aterrada, la pobre mujer estaba más blanca que la nieve. -Por Merlín, creí que... Cuando te pusiste todo azul... ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te golpe demasiado la espalda?- Apenas estaba recuperando el aliento y por eso no sentía nada. Albus lo miro preocupado un momento y luego regreso a su charla con Mía. -Severus...

-Estoy bien, gracias.- Hubiera sido realmente vergonzoso sobrevivir una guerra tan larga y acabar muriendo por atragantarse con la comida...

Por desgracia Mía paso todo el día con Albus y no había encontrado un momento durante sus clases para hablar con ella, porque tenía que hacerlo. No era bueno que su hija empezara a aprender todos los defectos y actitudes raras de su abuelo a tan corta edad. Por la tarde sin embargo logro llevar a Mía a su habitación a pesar de que Dumbledor fue a recogerla, aunque ya le había dicho que no iba a salir con él ese día, no consiguió llevarsela y terminio cerrándole la puerta en la cara al anciano, cosa que lo divirtió mucho debía admitirlo.

Sentó a su hija en el sofá y finalmente pudo hacerle las preguntas que quería. Mía no parecía querer contestarle y eso lo preocupo; le explicó que necesitaba saber la verdad y que no era nada bueno decir mentiras, y menos a sus padres.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Por qué has estado haciéndome todas esas preguntas?

-Mi abuelito Albus me dice que tengo que preguntarte...- Sabía que el anciano estaba detrás de todo ese plan de... ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabía que planeaban.

-Pero... ¿Para que necesita tu abuelo eso?

-Es que...- Mía se quedo callada de nuevo pero al animó a seguir. Si algo le preocupaba a su hija lo resolvería de inmediato, sin importar lo que costara. -Yo no quiero que mi mami se case con Aiden, él es malo.

Escuchar eso hizo que se pusiera en alerta ¿Que podría haberle hecho Aiden para que Mía lo considerara malo?

-¿Por qué dices que es malo?

-Porque es malo... él no me quiero, sólo quiere a mi mami y a mi me va a mandar aun internado en Suiza.- Apenas iba a preguntarle de dónde habías sacado eso cuando la niña siguió hablando. -Aiden me dijo eso papi, mira: "Mejor te vas despidiendo de tu mami porque cuando yo sea el señor de la casa te enviare a un internado en..."

-Suiza.- terminó la oración. -¿Se lo dijiste a tu mamá?- Mía negó con la cabeza.

-Aiden dijo que mi mami no me iba a creer, por eso no se lo dije...

-Tienes que hacerlo. Se lo diremos los dos.

Espero hasta que la niña se fue a dormir para llamar a Nicole, tenía que decirle lo que Mía de había contado. Ahora no le importaba tanto lo de la boda; tenía que asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien.

-Hola Severus.

-Nicole... Necesito hablar contigo, es algo serio.- la mujer lo miro preocupada. -No es nada urgente sólo, necesito decirte algunas cosas, es sobre Mía ¿Regresarás pronto por ella?- Nicole asintió.

-El director Dumbledor me pidió que regresara pronto.- la mujer pareció dudar un momento. -Y que llevara a Aiden conmigo cuando lo hiciera...

Por un segundo todo el complot del anciano y su hija se apodero de su mento. Podría decirselo a Nicole pero no tenía caso hacerlo; Albus y Mía se habían esforzado haciendo, lo que se que estaban haciendo y además, no iba a meterse en esas cosas. Nicole debía saber lo que hacía y los problemas que tuvieran ella y Aiden debían resolverlos ellos mismos.

Había decidido hacer caso a lo que Minerva le decía: "Si quieres a alguien..." Iba a dejar ir a Nicole. Si la retenía a la fuerza no tenía caso que estuvieran juntos. Y si ella decidía quedarse entonces iba a esforzrse para que pudieran quedarse juntos todo el tiempo posible.

A propósito de Minerva, ella ya se había dado cuenta también de lo que planeaban Mía y Albus (más bien, de que estaban planeando algo), y lo sorprendió cuando, de camino al Gran Comedor se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de tí.- le había dicho. Ya estaba decidido: Continuaría con su plan entonces. Si Minerva lo aprobaba era porque estaba bien, y debía seguir por el mismo camino.

Nicole y su novio llegaron al colegio dos días después. Tuvo que ir a recibirlos porque Minerva sospechaba cosas de Albus, y a el le preocupaba que Mía se metiera en problemas por hacerle caso a su abuelo así que _tenía_ que estar ahí.

Finalmente, luego de pasar tanto tiempo odiándolo sin verlo conoció a Aiden. Era un hombre alto (un poco más alto que él mismo). Rubio y con ojos azules, igual que Nicole. Bastante más musculoso y tenía una sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer de su cara. Frente a Aiden, él no era... no representaba ninguna amenaza. El otro era tan encantador y amable... Hata cuando Nicole le presento al novio nuevo el ex-novio se comporto tan tranquilo y atento que por un segundo no notó nada extraño. Pero nadie era tan buen actor como lo era él mismo (Albus tal vez lo era). A Aiden no le agradaba. A pesar de que no lo consideraba una amenaza estaba incómodo con su presencia en esa habitación.

-Vamos Severus, no puedes llevarte a Mía... Seguramente Aiden querrá pasar algo de tiempo con ella después de todo, pronto ella también será como hija suya.- lo hubiera mirado sorprendido si no estuviera acostumbrado a que el anciano lo usara de excusa constante. No tenía intención de llevarse a Mía, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza, se disculpó y salió del despacho junto con Minerva que dijo necesitarlo para ayudarle con los preparativos de la graduación de los alumnos de último año.

-No sé que este planeando Albus, Severus, pero por la expresión de ese hombre te diré que no se esperaba que le dejaran a cargo de Mía...- Minerva parecía molesta por algo.

-¿Sabes algo?- la mujer lo miro y apretó los labios hasta que no fueron más que una línea fina.

-Tal vez... Dime si notas algo extraño ¿Esta bien? Ahora ven a ayudarme a escoger el vals,

-Pensé que esa una excusa para salir...- odiaba escoger vals, ya tenía suficiente con enseñarles a bailarlo como para además tener que escuchar decenas de discos diferentes.

-Claro que lo era, ahora vas a ayudarme.- y lo tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo a su despacho. Iba a tener una larga tarde.

La mañana siguiente se los había topado (a toda su "gran familia feliz") en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, apenas había entrado había querido dar la vuelta pero Albus lo estaba esperando y le grito cuando apenas pensaba en una excusa para salir de nuevo.

-Había estado pensando en pasar los siguientes dos días de campamento con Mía, Nicole, Aiden, tú, Minerva y yo ¿Que te parece? Es mejor comenzar a convivir como familia ¿No te parece?- Algo le decía que si lo negaba el anciano iba a torturarlo hasta la muerte.

-Supongo que...

-¡Excelente!- lo interrumpió. -Entonces hay que prepararnos para salir esta misma tarde.- y nadie dijo nada. La fama de Albus Dumbledor debía trascender fronteras porque ninguno tuvo el valor de opinar algo contrario.

Por la tarde ya tenía empacado todo lo que podía necesitar y se estaba preguntando quien iba a quedarse a dirigir el colegio si sus dos cabezas salían de campamento. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se dio cuenta de que no era necesario buscar a nadie. Minerva y Nicole estaban ahí, pero no tenían sacos ni maletas ni nada.

-Tendré que quedarme para atender unos asuntos del Ministerio que acaban de llegar.- le dijo la cabeza de los Griffindor. -Y Nicole va a quedarse porque uno de los juguetes de Albus le causo alergia. No es grave pero Poppy dijo que empeoraría con el polvo y el pasto así que tendrá que acompañarme.

Ahí había gato encerrado, podía olerlo. Albus lo había planeado estaba seguro, y Minerva parecía estar de acuerdo. Cuando Aiden llegó también parecía extrañado de que Nicole no tuviera nada listo y ella le explico de nuevo lo de la alergia.

-Si tú no vas entonces yo tampoco iré. No tengo nada que hacer allá ¿verdad?- le preguntó a él, buscando apoyo. Iba a decirle que sí, que el no tenía nada que estar haciendo en el castillo y mucho menos en su familia pero de nuevo sintió la mirada de Albus clavada en su ser diciéndole: "Si dices que no, te mato"

-Creo que _mi padre _tiene razón, pronto serás parte de la familia y no hay nada mejor que convivir todos juntos.- se oía a si mismo y se le figuraba la cosa más extraña que había hecho en su vida. -No te preocupes, Albus Dumbledor no muerde, _demasiado_.- había hecho un énfasis especial en "mi padre" y "demasiado". Esperaba que Aiden captara la indirecta y saliera huyendo mientras aún podía. Pero el otro no lo hizo, lo que le pareció muy Griffindor y, por lo tanto, muy estúpido.

-Vamos Mía.- Albus tomo a la niña de la mano y salieron detrás de él. La idea de tener al ex durmiendo al lado del actual mientras la novia estaba a Dios sabe cuantos kilómetros le pareció horrenda, típica del pensamiento Slytherin que tenía Albus a veces. Se adelantó fácilmente (Aiden _parecía _estar en forma, pero no lo estaba) y alcanzó a Albus. Alzó a Mía y la niña se abrazo con fuerza de su cuello. Aún no salían del colegio y Aiden ya estaba resintiendo la caminata.

-Pagaría una enorme fortuna por ver a ese hombre acampando en el bosque prohibido.- se burlo. Albus lo miro con los ojos centelleantes y sonrió.

-Estas de suerte, lo verás gratuitamente.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo esta vez. Ya viene Navidad y esperare a ver si Santa me trae lo que tengo años pidiéndole: A Sevvi-pooh debajo de mi arbolito con solo el moño encima *¬*

Si no me lo trae este año voy a tener que demandar a ese panzón mentiroso, he tenido que portarme bien todo el año con la esperanza de que me traiga regalo y nada de nada ¬¬#


	17. Sobrevivencia

**Hola!**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas y yo les deseo un muy Feliz Año nuevo lleno de deseos cumplidos y muchas más cosas lindas por vivir.**

**En este capi vamos a ver lo que Mía y Albus estaban planeando hacer con Aiden. Además, Sevvi sigue siendo dueño de su auto control, aunque eso no signifique que no lo guste darle un par de sustos al que le esta quitando a la madre de su hija y darse un pequeño gusto de vez en cuando.**

**Y también veremos uno de los regalos navideños de sus hermanos, que parecen conocer el futuro igual que Albus. **

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

**-Kimiko-sama**

**-camiii-snape: **

**-Veyita Snape: **Hola! Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic, y tambien por decir que te gusto. Al monstruo de mi ego le encanta que lo alimenten XD. Espero que el viejo panzón te haya dado el ragalo que qerias, porque a mi no me trajo ni una bolsita de dulces :S Esta decidido, lo demandaré...

Bien, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que el fic te siga gustando, aunque ya no le quede mucho.

**Estoy trabajando arduamente en otros dos fics, pero no quiero publicarlos hasta que tenga una parte terminada, así no los dejare sin capitulo durante tanto tiempo como en este fic. Ya veré cuando los publico... Ojala sea pronto, me encariñe mucho con esto de escribir.**

**Ahora, vamos con lo obligado y a leer.**

**Disclamer:**

**Estos personales no me pertenecen -no todos al menos- si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto...**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Sobrevivencia**

Habían llegado a un pequeño claro dentro del bosque. Albus buscaba señales de animales salvajes cerca, Aiden se dejó caer en el suelo apenas llegaron y Mía intentaba ayudarlo a colocar las tiendas pero no hacía más que causarle líos. A pesar de eso, se sentía extrañamente feliz. Apenas y había pasado tiempo así con Albus desde que tenía ¿16? ¿17 tal vez? Y ahora compartir eso con su pequeña hija lo estaba convirtiendo en algo aún más especial. No le molestaba que Aiden estuviera cerca porque, en medio de ese bosque y de esa familia él no era más que un intruso. Y eso, Aiden lo sabía muy bien.

Finalmente, desesperado por no haber sido un niño muggle (según sabía los muggles llevaban a sus hijos a campamentos para que aprendieran a sobrevivir en un bosque, solos, sin magia... ¡Bárbaros!) hechizo las dos tiendas que en un segundo, ya estaban armadas y habitables. Entro a revisar cada una para cerciorarse de que no hubiera problema y cuando termino Albus ya estaba hablando con Aiden. El anciano le decía que tuviera cuidado y no se alejara del campamento porque en ese bosque habitaban hombres lobo, centauros obsesionados con la propiedad, gigantes, acromántulas, boggarts, testrals, dementores hambrientos de almas, alguno que otro vampiro extraviado, asesinos prófugos, hipogrifos salvajes y algunas otras cosas demasiado oscuras para decirlas. Aiden ya estaba pálido cuando Albus llego a la parte de los gigantes y para cuando el anciano termino, el pobre hombre parecía querer vaciar el estómago.

Y las cosas solo se pusieron peor. Albus sugirió que fueran a conseguir leña para hacer una fogata, además les dijo que no podían hacer que ésta levitara hacia ellos porque eso interferiría con el campo de protección que el anciano había puesto alrededor del campamento. Salió del campo de protección con Aiden detrás de él, no decía nada pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca y sobre todo, cómo temblaba al más mínimo ruido que los rodeaba.

-Mantente cerca.- le dijo. Tampoco era que quisiera que los centauros o las acromántulas lo encontraran por accidente, y de paso a ellos también. No se le antojaba nada ponerse a discutir con ninguno a esa hora. Aiden hizo un sonido que le pareció un resoplido. Ahora entendía porque eso le molestaba tanto a Minerva. Sin embargo, sonrió tranquilamente y empezó a buscar. Si el otro metía en problemas sería culpa suya, ya le habían advertido.

Lo perdió durante unos quince minutos, luego regreso bañado en sudor y cargando la leña en las manos.

-¿Por qué diablos estás usando magia?- le pregunto al verlo acercar las varas con un simple _accio_ mientras estaba recargado cómodamente en un árbol.

-Albus dijo que no podíamos usar magia dentro o cerca del círculo. No dijo nada acerca de no usarla aquí fuera.- le contesto con simpleza y escucho como las manos de Aiden crujían. Dejo caer la leña y regreso por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. De nuevo lo perdió durante unos siete minutos pero esa vez Aiden no regreso solo. Escucho como corría y otro sonido detrás.

-¡Muévete!- le grito y se puso detrás de él, usándolo como escudo humano. Pero no le preocupo que lo hiciera, ya había reconocido el sonido que venía detrás de Aiden. Eran cascos.

-Buenas noches.- saludo con respeto, mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Buenas noches. Supongo que viene con ustedes. Dumbledor dijo que iban a pasar algunas noches aquí.

-En efecto. Él es Aiden...

-Whitmore.- contestó atropelladamente mirando al centauro que estaba frente a ellos.

-Aiden Whitmore. Se quedara un par de días.

-Debes tener más cuidado, poco más y te atrapa una acromántula.- el rostro del hombre perdió el poco color que había recuperado. –No te hubiera traído hasta aquí si Dumbledor no me hubiera pedido que los cuidara, en caso de que se extraviaran...- a pesar de que hablo en plural, miro fijamente a Aiden. El centauro sabía que Snape, a pesar de no vivir en el bosque como ellos, conocía tan bien los terrenos como Hagrid. Además, tenía un excelente sentido de la orientación.

-Te lo agradezco Ronan. Creo que con esa será suficiente por ahora Aiden.- le dijo apuntando a las varas que había reunido. -¿Alguna nueva que haya llegado hasta los bosques?- le pregunto al centauro mientras el otro resoplo de nuevo, dijo algo entre dientes, tomó un puñado de leña y se alejo de ellos.

-No muchas, los últimos que se habían escondido aquí ya fueron atrapados por el Ministerio o sirvieron de comida a las acromántulas.- sabía que se refería a los mortífagos que quedaron sueltos luego de la Segunda Guerra. –Dile a Dumbledor que no puedo convencer a los demás de cuidarlo si vuelve a perderse o a ponerse en peligro.- asintió y se despidió con otra pronunciada inclinación de cabeza. Tomó la leña que quedaba y camino hacia el campamento.

Aiden no dijo ni hizo mucho durante la noche. Él le paso el mensaje a Dumbledor, sin preocuparse por si el otro lo oía o no. Mía empezó a preguntarle que eran los centauros y pasaron el rato asando malvaviscos. A su hija le encantó.

Durmieron con el sonido del agua del lago golpeando suavemente la orilla. Mía había insistido tanto en estar con él que termino durmiendo con ella y Albus en la misma tienda. Por la mañana, estaba terminando de vestirse cuando escucho un grito no lejos de donde estaban. Se echó el abrigo encima y corrió rumbo al lago con la varita en mano.

_-¡Protego!- _llego apenas a tiempo para evitar que el calamar bañara a Aiden con agua helada.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- le preguntó espantado mientras el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos y chapoteaba alegremente.

-El calamar gigante.- le respondió.- ¡Oye cefalópodo! Es temprano para jugar, ve a buscar a algún estudiante que este cerca para molestarlo.- el calamar se alejó despacio con dirección al castillo sin dejar de chapotear. -¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tan temprano?- le pregunto pero no le dio tiempo para responder. -Mantente cerca del campamento.

Se estaba empezando a molestar. No le gustaba nada tener que correr como demente por el bosque cuando apenas se había levantado y mucho menos, medio vestido como estaba. No le importó si Aiden lo seguía o no, sólo quería regresar, desayunar, asearse y aterrarlo hasta la locura.

Bien, no podría hacer eso. Las primeras sí porque no era nada del otro mundo pero lo último rayaría en lo que Nicole había mencionado como "hacerle daño" utilizando hechizos y maldiciones que ya le había prohibido. Además, no iba a arruinar el plan que Albus y Mía tuvieran.

-No mencionaron nada sobre el calamar...- le recrimino Aiden cuando estaban por llegar.

-Debe ser porque no teníamos pensado que se te ocurriera ir a nadar al Lago Negro apenas saliera el sol. Y ahora te advierto, por si quieres regresar, que se le conoce como Lago Negro porque hay más criaturas viviendo ahí. Incluyendo a las sirenas.- Esperaba que no fuera de los idiotas que creían que lo que se contaba de las sirenas eran cuentos muggles.

-Ahí están ustedes dos...- Un Albus muy sonriente los saludo desde la entrada de la tienda. -¿Qué les parece si vamos a nadar un rato al lago?- Disfruto al máximo cada instante, ver como el otro se ponía pálido no iba a aburrirlo muy pronto.

-Creo que ya tuve suficiente de agua por hoy.- le respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo, y fallando miserablemente.

-Oh no seas bobo, anda, mejor vístete y vámonos.

Y no se pudo negar. Tenía que admitir que Albus era más Slytherin que muchos estudiantes que había tenido antes. Porque estaba seguro de que Albus sabía que Aiden iría al lago solo, y también que no les haría caso cuando le advirtieron sobre el bosque y las criaturas que lo habitaban. Aún se seguía preguntando como el anciano lograba saber todo eso de antemano. Ese si era un don realmente valioso, y la única clase de adivinación en la que creía.

Para cuando regresaron al campamento Aiden tenía pinta de no querer acercarse ni a un charco jamás. Y no lo culpaba, si el calamar se hubiera puesto a jugar con él y esos peces enormes hubieran intentado comerlo vivo no se acercaba al lago a menos de cinco metros. Como logro Albus que los animales hicieran eso era un misterio para él.

Luego el anciano dijo que les haría falta leña pero esta vez el se ofreció para acompañar a Aiden, porque era menos probable que las criaturas del bosque se acercaran a él para intentar hacerle daño. Eran alimañas pero no eran estúpidas. Y Mía se fue a acompañar a su abuelo. En resumen, lo habían dejado vigilando las tiendas. Realmente dudaba que de un momento a otro les salieran piernas y decidieran huir pero tenía que obedecer a su jefe.

-Tu alergia mejoro supongo.- Nicole se acercaba tranquila. Le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza y entró al campo de protección.

-Un poco, Madame Pomprey dijo que podía salir un momento y Minerva me pidió que les trajera esto.- le entrego unos pergaminos. -Dijo que necesitaban ser firmados por el director.

-Tendrás que esperar a que regresen, como ves estoy solo.- Nicole lo miro con reproche. -No estamos haciendo nada malo. Ayer fuimos a recoger leña... Sí, Aiden y yo, y el logró que una acromántula casi se lo comiera y que un centauro tuviera que rescatarlo. Y todo por no hacerle caso a Albus que le dijo que no se alejara demasiado. Y esta mañana casi logra asustar al calamar gigante. Y tú no sabes lo agresivo que se pone cuando se asusta... Tú flamante novio es todo un encanto.

-Yo nunca dije que no tuviera defectos...

-Tampoco que tuviera virtudes. Mejor entra a la tienda, no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte mal ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer entonces con él?- le pregunto cuando entraron a la tienda que compartía con Albus y Mía. A pesar de que ella le había dicho que no podía aceptarlo en su vida de nuevo Nicole parecía estar cada día más indecisa. -Porque, tal vez podría... ayudarte a cambiar de opinión.- le dijo mientras se acercaba despacio a ella.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo harías para... ayudarme a cambiar de opinión?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo. Severus se agachó y comenzó a gatear hasta donde estaba.

-Pues... podría empezar con esto.- le dijo casi en un susurro mientras tomaba con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja. Nicole se recostó sin pensarlo y el hizo lo mismo.

Empezaron a besarse despacio al principio, al mismo tiempo que acariciaban el cuerpo del otro por encima de la ropa. Luego los besos se fueron haciendo más hambrientos y las manos se colaban debajo de la ropa, buscando más piel que tocar. Abrió las piernas de Nicole y se colocó entre ellas, haciéndole sentir su erección. La mujer gimió y se restregó contra él, y él hizo lo mismo. Era delicioso estarse tocando de ese modo, aún por encima de la tela. Pero la diversión no les duro mucho, escucharon pasos y voces acercándose y no pudieron hacer más que separarse para evitar que Albus o Mía los encontrarán así. Aiden había pasado al último nivel de las cosas que les preocupaban.

-Albus, Nicole vino a traerte algo.- lo llamó en cuanto escucho que entraban al campo de protección. Aiden entro en la tienda antes que el anciano y se sentó al lado de la mujer, tomándola de la cintura posesivamente. -_Si supieras lo que estábamos haciéndo antes de que llegaras pedazo de idiota cornudo_.- pensó. Mía también entró en la tienda y se sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo. -¿Qué tienes enana? ¿Te cansaste?- le preguntó, la niña asintió con la cabeza y bostezó. -Duerme una siesta.

-Pero yo quiero asar malvaviscos...- le dijo somnolienta.

-Te despertaré apenas encendamos la fogata ¿Está bien?- eso pareció bastarle porque cerró los ojos y se dejo abrazar.

Nicole lo miraba con una expresión extraña en los ojos. La misma expresión que había tenido Minerva cuando lo saco del despacho de Dumbledor. No podía descifrar esa mirada porque no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes... Pero su tuviera que describirla sería algo como, _mirada de mujer_. Era tonto pero eso le parecía, en especial porque sólo la había visto en las mujeres. Más concretamente en las que eran madres así que sería _mirada de madre_... ¿Que podría significar eso?

-Tengo que irme.- Nicole se levanto sin más y Aiden, igual de sorprendido que el, la siguió fuera de la tienda.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto al anciano. Albus lo miro y se encogió de hombros, como si de verdad no supiera todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Cosas de mujeres supongo. Espero que hable con Minerva...

-¿Acerca de qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Tal vez...- pero Albus lo ignoro y empezó a murmurar para sí mismo. Sabía bien que una vez que empezaba a hacer eso no lo iba a poder sacar de su trance hasta que acabara con su razonamiento así que lo dejo por la paz. Era lo más saludable para el mismo.

El sol había empezado a caer y el cielo tenía un color naranja, Aiden había salido a dar una vuelta y Albus y él guardaban las tiendas. Mía estaba sentada en una roca y jugaba con el señor oso. Había recogido una ramita y se la había pegado en la mano al peluche, lo hacía girar y mover la mano como si fuera una varita mágica. Cómo veía que ellos lo hacían con las suyas.

De nuevo escucharon pasos acercarse rápidamente, y por el ruido supieron que era Whitmore de nuevo. Y otra vez traía a alguien persiguiéndolo de cerca.

-¿Centauros otra vez?- le pregunto al anciano. Albus se giro para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Se quedaron quietos y el sonido creció y creció. Era como si todas las criaturas del bosque se hubieran unido para perseguirlo.

-¿Estampida?- los centauros pasaron volando a su alrededor, los pájaros pasaron como rayos sobre sus cabezas, se escuchaba como las criaturas se arrastraban veloces en torno a ellos y todos seguían la misma dirección: Hogwarts. Aiden apareció finalmente, más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto y corrió hasta donde estaban. -¿Sería una estampida?

-Es algo peor...- detrás de donde estaba Mía (justo por donde Aiden había llegado) una inmensa masa negra se acercaba a ellos. Justo delante de la masa, como si preparará su camino, iba extendiéndose una fina capa de hielo. -¡Dementores!- se lanzó hacia adelante y alzó a su hija, tenían que salir del bosque.

-_¡Expecto patronum!_- Albus lanzó su hermoso fénix plateado y echaron a correr siguiendo a las demás criaturas.

Aiden se había quedado un poco atrás, cuando vio a los centauros y a las acromántulas correr hacia donde estaba se había llevado un susto de muerte, pero no tanto comparado como cuando vio la razón por la cual huían. Había corrido de regreso al campamento, si lograba que los dementores se entretuvieran con Snape, Dumbledor y la niña entonces el llegaría a salvo al colegio. Y sin esos tres en el camino, Nicole no tendrías más distracciones y sólo se ocuparía de él. Cuando Snape se lanzó al frente para levantar a la niña vio como algo se le caía. Era una especie de reloj de bolsillo. Lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una brújula, pero lo curioso era que no apuntaba hacia el norte. Sintió unas marcas en la parte de atrás y con la luz que se produjo cuando el anciano lanzo el _patronus_ pudo leer lo que decía:

_"Confía y encontrarás el camino"_

Si la brújula le mostraba el camino, entonces no tenía de que preocuparse. Iba a poder salir del bosque. Ahora sólo tenía que separarse de ellos para que no lo siguieran.

-¡No se separen!- les grito el anciano y sujeto a Whitmore por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tengo miedo papi...- Mía estaba abrazada con fuerza de su cuello y temblaba.

-No lo tengas, no dejaré que nada te pase ¿Entendiste? No lo permitiré. Ahora, esfuérzate en recordar. Piensa en algo feliz.- Se giro para ver si Albus tenía intención de lanzar más patronus pero el director ya no estaba, y tampoco había señales de Aiden en ninguna parte. Sintió que el corazón se le congelaba ¿Se habrían quedado atrás? El miedo empezó a crecer dentro de él. Si Albus se había quedado, si su padre había caído... El frío que se acercó a su espalda y el sollozo de Mía hizo que sacudiera la cabeza. Albus Dumbledor no podía haber caído. El hombre que peleó tres batallas contra magos oscuros no podía caer con eso.

Se esforzó por recordar el momento más feliz que había tenido jamás. Si quería alejar lo suficiente a los dementores como para proteger a su hija tenía que ser el recuerdo más poderoso que tuviera... Y comenzó a recordar. El día que Mía lo había mirado con cariño por primera vez, cuando la había escuchado llamar abuelos a Minerva y a Albus, cuando hizo que Draco y Granger terminaran juntos, cuando lo había llamado papá por primera vez... Cuando Nicole lo había besado en su habitación, el día de su cumpleaños que ambas se habían quedado con él y había sentido que tenía, por fin, su propia familia.

-_¡Expecto patronum!_- lanzó el hechizo y sintió un calor intenso que lo recorría por entero y que paso a través de su varita mágica, pulsando, como un corazón latiendo. Un águila real inmensa salió volando hacia los dementores y regreso hasta donde estaban trazando un circulo a su alrededor, protegiéndolos. Debía tener más de tres metros de envergadura y los miraba con sus enormes ojos plateados, como si supiera que estaba admirándola desplegó aún más las alas y se dio cuenta de que tenía como tres metros y medio de envergadura.

-Que bonita papi.- Mía sonrió y lo miro de nuevo con sus ojitos azules, y se sintió orgulloso de que su hija creyera que él era tan bueno y fuerte como su abuelo. El águila brillo aún más fuerte y siguió observándolo. Supuso que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y echo a correr de nuevo. Mía ya no tenía miedo y observaba encantada como el patronus seguía trazando círculos a su alrededor a medida que avanzaban. Y no podía culparla, él también observaba encantado al ave. Estaba realmente sorprendido, su _patronus_ siempre había sido una hermosa cierva plateada y ahora había cambiado por una enorme y aún más hermosa águila real. Si su patronus había cambiado significaba que algo dentro de él también había cambiado. Y sabía bien que era.

Antes, para convocar a su _patronus_, pensaba en Lily Potter. Ella había sido su primer amor y también tenía un _patronus_ con forma de cierva. Pero el de ella tenía esa forma porque el _patronus_ de su esposo, James Potter, era un ciervo.

Y momentos atrás, había utilizado otros recuerdos y otros sentimientos más fuertes para convocar a su _patronu_s para protegerlos. Era por eso que había cambiado, porque él ya no estaba enamorado de Lily, ahora amaba a otras dos mujeres. Y a una de ellas, la que estaba abrazada de su cuello en ese momento, había jurado protegerla a cualquier costo.

...

Cuando Albus se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su muchacho y a su nieta comenzó a preocuparse, pero se obligo a recordarse que Severus era tan fuerte como lo era él mismo y que podía salir de eso. No podía dejar que el miedo se apoderara de su mente o sería su fin. El fénix plateado seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor y se aseguro de no perder a Aiden también. En el camino encontró a un par de centautos, Ronan y Bane, y a pesar de las protestas del segundo se acercaron a ellos, para que su _patronus_ los protegiera.

Aiden reviso de nuevo su brújula, iban por buen camino, ahora solo tenía que alejarse del anciano y de esas bestias y regresar lo más rápido posible al castillo. Calculaba que ya no podía estar muy lejos. Aprovechó el descuido de Dumbledor al escuchar al centauro quejarse y se escabullo. Empezó a correr con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y luego de unos minutos alcanzó a ver las luces del colegio. Escucho al anciano llamarlo a gritos pero no se molesto en contestar, ni siquiera en mirar hacia atrás.

-Espero que pueda regresar por si solo al castillo... Será mejor que nos demos prisa.- no quería pensar en lo que podía ocurrirle a Aiden. Cualquier cosa que le pasara, sería responsabilidad suya. Y ahora lo había perdido igual que a Severus...

Avanzaron un poco más y alcanzaron a ver las luces del castillo y a un bulto que caminaba, casi corría, a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Tú amigo encontró el camino Dumbledor.- Había encontrado a Aiden, ahora solo le faltaban su hijo y nieta. Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y no le paso desapercibida la mirada de decepción de Whitmore. El hombre de verdad había esperado que no salieran del bosque. Quiso pensar que Severus ya podía haber llegado al castillo y siguió adelante, los centauros se quedaron cerca de la cabaña. Las protecciones del colegio no permitían que los dementores pasaran a menos que el director permitiera que lo hicieran. En el vestíbulo alcanzó a ver a Minerva y a Nicole, con las varitas en ristre y sintió que el estómago se le iba al piso. Severus no había regresado todavía.

-Albus...-Minerva lo llamó apenas llegó a donde estaban y se volvió para ver lo que había sorprendido a su esposa. Un patronus enorme con forma águila real se acercaba hacia donde estaban, planeando elegantemente y detrás de ella...

-¡Severus!

-¡Abuelito! Mira que bonita, y mi papi la hizo salir de su varita.- Mía se veía perfecta y Severus aún estaba algo pálido pero con una sonrisa en los labios que no hubiera podido ocultar aunque lo deseara.

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- les preguntó Nicole asustada.

-Yo te diré que paso...- Aiden se acercó y parecía realmente enojado. -Estos...- dijo apuntándolos. -No hicieron más que torturarme desde que llegue. Me obligaron a salir del campo de protección y a enfrentarme a acromántulas y centauros y a peces y calamares gigantes. Por poco y me succiona el alma un dementor y si no hubiera sido porque encontré esto...- y le mostró la brújula de Severus, Nicole la reconoció de inmediato, lo que hacía la brújula era mostrarte la dirección del lugar donde querías estar. Severus se la había prestado un par de veces para guiarse en el castillo. -Me habrían dejado atrás en el bosque.

-¿Qué nosotros...? ¡Tú dejaste atrás a Mía cuando huías para protegerte detrás de nosotros!- No podía creer que Whitmore estuviera diciéndole esas cosas a Nicole. Era cierto que lo habían tratado algo mal pero jamás pensó en dejarlo solo en el bosque. Mientras, el águila se acercó a Nicole y le rozó la cara con el pico para luego desaparecer. La mujer sintió una punzada al mismo tiempo que el ave la tocaba y vio el torrente de recuerdos que Severus había usado para crearla.

-No vas a creerle a este criminal, hermosa ¿No ves que no es una persona de fiar?

-Tú maldito pedazo de...- y lo apuntó con la varita.

-¡Lo ves!- gritó Aiden. -Esto es lo que he tenido que soportar durante días... Éste no es más que un criminal y esa pequeña rata...- y miró a Mía con desprecio. -No es mejor que él. Se la pasó molestándome sin descanso.

-No hables así de ellos...- le advirtió Nicole en voz baja.

-¿Qué no...? ¿Cómo puedes...? Desde ahora te lo advierto, cuándo nos casemos enviare a esa cosa a un internado lo más lejos posible de nosotros. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlos o a hablar siquiera de ellos.

-Tú ¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste, hermosa, decide ahora: Son ellos o yo.- Aiden se cruzó de brazos y miro a Severus, que aún llevaba a Mía en brazos, con suficiencia.

Nicole lo miro sorprendida, parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su novio como si lo viera por primera vez. Luego giro la cabeza para ver a Severus y a su hija y regreso a ver a Aiden. Finalmente sonrió, y Aiden lo hizo también.

-¿No era tan difícil verdad?

-No, no lo es...- le dijo aún sonriendo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? El patronus de Sevvie cambió ¡Yes!**

**¿Cuál sera la decisión de Nicole? ¿Se quedará con Sevvie o con Aiden?**

**¿La brújula que le regalaron a Sevvie sería la misma que tenía Jack Sparrow?**

**¿Jack Sparrow regresara a buscarla?**

**¿El calamar gigante será el mismo calamar que salió en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte?**

**¿Dumbledor le pedira su autografo cuando lo sepa?**

**¿Hagrid se dedicará a entrenar animales para actuar en películas gringas?**

**Las respuestas de las primeras dos preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.**


	18. Tu, ella yo

**Hola!**

**Bienvenidos queridos lectores al penúltimo capitulo de este fic. Solo quiero decir que esto de ver a Sevvie como papá me dejo un buen sabor de boca y estoy trabajando en algunos fanfictions más.**

**Espero acabar tambien los demás fics que tengo abandonados, así que durante un tiempo me dedicaré a desenpolvarlos un poco pero pronto tendrás mas noticias mías, así que atentos ¿eh?**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

-Kimiko-sama

-AsukaEvans

-Camiii-snape

-valitos

**Por sus lindos reviews ^_^**

**Y ahora sí, con el Disclaimer obligado :S**

_Disclaimer:_

_Estos personales no me pertenecen -no todos al menos- si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, sería inglesa y no estaría escribiendo esto..._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Tú, ella y yo**

Aiden seguía mirando a todos con suficiencia, estaba seguro de que no había nada de que preocuparse. Snape no era ni remotamente tan atractivo como él. Y la niña era igual de molesta que todos los niños así que ¿Por qué no habría de elegirlo a él sobre ellos? Además, Nicole le sonreía, eso era bueno.

-¿Entonces?

-Los eligo a ellos.- Mía soltó un gritito de emoción.

-¿Qué?

-Los eligo a ellos, a ambos ¿Entiendes?

-T-Tú... Tú no...

-Yo sí Aiden, los eligo a ellos.- el hombre saco su varita y la apuntó con ella a la cara.

-Tú no puedes dejarme... Nadie jamás... ¡No lo harás!- pero Dumbledor ya estaba a su lado y lo apuntaba al cuello.

-Me parece que Nicole ha dejado las cosas bastante claras. Te sugiero que lo dejes por la paz, salgas de mi castillo y que no vuelva a verte jamás... O entonces lamentarás haberme conocido.- Whitmore lo miro congelado. Ver un Albus Dumbledor enojado y apuntándote con la varita era una de esas cosas que estás seguro sólo verás justo antes de morir. Finalmente, en opinión de Severus, hizo algo inteligente y salió del castillo.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña...- Nicole se acercó hasta donde estaban y abrazo a Mía. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Mía? No me importa que Aiden se vaya ¿Sabes? Porque a él no lo amaría nunca como te amo a ti.- Verlas a ambas juntas y tan cerca de él hizo que sintiera el deseo de no dejarlas ir jamás. Iba a acercarse pero Minerva se lo impidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Será mejor que entremos todos, aunque los dementores no pueden entrar no me siento cómoda aquí.- Y así lo hicieron, Minerva tenía el poder de ser tan... Dumbledor a veces, que lograba que hicieran lo que les pedía, aunque no lo pidiera con guiños y sonrisas perturbadoras. Eso era lo que más le agradaba de ella, que era firme y directa, incluso cuando daba consejos o te reprendía por algo. Como en ese momento.

Apenas la subdirectora había dicho que fueran a descansar lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo a parte. Básicamente le dijo que no podía presionar a Nicole, que la dejara sola un par de días y que, sobre todo, no intentara nada con ella. Que era Nicole quien iba a darle a entender cuando podía acercarse. Obviamente eso lo molesto mucho, pero no podía negar que los consejos de la mujer siempre resultaban acertados, y más cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, así que (aún con el coraje) decidió hacerle caso. Su hija y Nicole durmieron en la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya, la misma en la que Nicole había pasado la noche llorando por su culpa semanas antes. Solo esperaba que eso no fuera a atraerle mala suerte.

Realmente no había podido dormir mucho. Un par de horas seguidas y luego al extraño modo de dormir que había obtenido gracias a su trabajo como mortífago: dormía una hora a lo sumo y pasaba despierto treinta minutos para volver a dormir cuarenta y cinco minutos y luego estar despierto la misma cantidad de tiempo, luego dormía treinta minutos y estaba despierto una hora... Y así hasta que no dormía para nada y se quedaba despierto la mayor parte de la noche. Odiaba dormir así. Era más cansado que relajante.

Mía tocó su puerta desde temprano para despedirlo antes de irse a sus clases, Nicole solamente lo saludo. Eso no era buena señal, aunque no podía esperar que ella corriera a sus brazos en cuanto Aiden saliera de los terrenos. Eso había dicho Minerva. No lo entendía ¿Por qué no? Pero no se lo pregunto, había aprendido que muchas de las cosas sobre mujeres que no entendía podía enfurecerlas si se los preguntaba directamente. Por la tarde su hija estuvo con el y Nicole se desapareció durante un par de horas con Suki, por lo que supuso que había salido a caminar a los terrenos o a los jardines.

Esperaba que Nicole decidiera pronto que era lo que iba a hacer, porque faltaban cuatro semanas para que terminara el curso y una semana más para que dejara el castillo. No sabía que iba a ocurrir si la mujer seguía sin decirle algo ¿Qué pasaría con Mía? ¿Tendría que pasar la mitad del verano con él y la otra mitad con su madre? ¿Y que pasaría con la escuela? No podía pasar el año escolar en dos escuelas diferentes... ¿Y si Nicole solo lo dejaba verla durante las vacaciones? No podría con eso, se había acostumbrado a tener a Mía cerca.

El día siguiente fue igual al anterior, con una excepción. Albus había ido a recoger a Mía porque quería que los acompañara al Hogsmeade par comprar los últimos adornos para la ceremonia de graduación.

Había esperado que Nicole saliera de nuevo o que se quedara en su habitación pero, honestamente, no espero verla con una expresión decidida parada frente a su puerta cuando intentaba salir a espiarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada?

-Iba a tocar. Entra, siéntate y cállate.- alzó la ceja ¿Qué se creía? –Ahora.- y lo golpeo en el pecho con el dedo hasta que se sentó en el sofá.  
–Bien, seamos honestos. Yo te quiero y tu a mí. Sé que me has dado espacio y se lo agradeceré a la profesora McGonagall cuando la vea. Pero ahora necesitamos hablar sobre esto.

-¿No quieres sentarte tu también?- Nicole caminaba frente a él de un lado a otro y eso lo ponía nervioso, y lo mareaba a partes iguales.

-Dije callado.- lo reprendió. Nicole parecía muy nerviosa, por lo que decidió no hacerle ningún otro comentario. A menos que fuera necesario. –Las cosas han estado algo complicadas desde que nos volvimos a encontrar. Lo que paso en tu cumpleaños fue un error. Mí error en realidad. Pero no me arrepiento completamente porque me abrió los ojos. Sé que tú también tuviste tus aventuras por ahí y decidiste no continuar, creo que fue porque te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mí ¿Verdad? ¡Contesta!

-Dijiste que no hablara.

-¡Severus!

-Lo siento, tienes razón.

-De acuerdo. Ahora callado otra vez.- Nicole cerró los ojos e inspiro con fuerza. –Lo que tuvimos hace tiempo fue muy diferente de lo que podríamos tener ahora. No había compromiso total, no estoy diciendo que no te fui fiel porque si lo hice, pero no había nada más que atracción que nos uniera. Esta vez, sin embargo, tenemos sentimientos involucrados y si algo sale mal no seremos los únicos lastimados. Ahora hay alguien más metida en esto y queramos o no cada cosa que hagamos, para bien o para mal, terminara afectándola a ella también ¿Quieres agregar algo?- le sorprendió que lo dejara hablar de nuevo.

-Er...- no esperaba que le preguntara. –Sé que si intentamos algo debemos esforzarnos, porque no se trata solo de nosotros. Y creo que, si empezamos a salir, debemos decirle a Mía lo que estamos intentado lograr...

-Que ella sepa que sigue existiendo una posibilidad de que todo sea color de rosa, para no esperanzarla demasiado y luego lastimarla en caso de que...

-Todo estará bien.- la interrumpió. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro. –De verdad deseo que esto funcione, y tener a mi familia conmigo.- Nicole sonrió.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que hablarás de nuevo...

-Mi error, me disculpo.

-Mejor ¿Qué tal un beso?

Hablar con Mía fue más difícil de lo que había pensado que sería. Para su hija no existía razón por la cual no podían estar juntos y darle un hermanito o hermanita para jugar. Pero para ellos sí, porque querían ir con calma (a diferencia de la primera vez). Pasaban las tardes juntos y Nicole empezó a besarlo para despedirlo en las mañanas y recibirlo en las tardes, igual que Mía. Nicole le había pedido que pasara vacaciones con ellas en San Francisco y, como las cosas iban bien entre ellos, acepto de inmediato.

Aunque antes de planear su viaje tenían otra cosa más importante y urgente que hacer... Preparar el cumpleaños de Mía. Nicole le había dicho la fecha de nacimiento de su hija (14 de Mayo) y le había sugerido pensar que iban a hacer para festejarlo. La niña también sabía que su cumpleaños estaba cerca y se aseguro de informar a todos de eso.

Albus llego con cientos de ideas de fiesta, muchas de ellas involucraban usar el castillo y llenarlo de personas. Pero ellos querían algo más pequeño... Que solo las personas que de verdad la conocían estuvieran con ellos. El anciano pareció algo decepcionado al principio pero luego volvió a sonreír y comenzó a invitar a los miembros de la Orden y a algunos profesores.

Para cuando llego el gran día su hija sabía bien que personas iban a ir a visitarla por su cumpleaños: Sus primos Draco y Hermione, los señores Weasley, los profesores Flitwick, Hagrid y Sprout, la enfermera; el señor Lupin, su esposa y su bebe... Y sus tíos Max y Malthus y su abuelito irían a verla también. Y sus primos (los hijos de Albus y Minerva) le habían enviado regalos por la mañana.

Mía parecía muy contenta de tener a tanta gente a su alrededor... Y se alegró aún más cuando pudo conocer a Teddy. Remus y Tonks pasaron mucho tiempo con ella y con su hijo.

La ceremonia de graduación fue horrible (igual que cada año). Chicas llorando por todos lados, chicos despidiéndose hasta de las armaduras... Si hasta le decían "Te extrañaré" a Peeves. Hipócritas...

Nicole y Mía se quedaron con él hasta que pudo salir del colegio para disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Lo malo de todo eso era que Nicole y él habían tenido muy poco tiempo para estar solos, porque Mía estaba revoloteando alrededor todo el tiempo. No podía culparla, la niña estaba extasiada con la idea de que sus papas estuvieran juntos pero eso no les dejaba tiempo para disfrutar del otro como querían hacerlo.

Finalmente, en el último día que tenía que pasar en el castillo su hija y Nicole se despidieron del resto de los profesores y prometieron visitarlos el año escolar entrante. Lo que sería en un par de meses más.

Albus y Minerva lo miraban con brillos y centellas en los ojos mientras terminaba de reducir las maletas y Nicole y Mía se preparaban para usar la chimenea.

-Que pasen un buen verano, diviértanse mucho.-les dijo Minerva mientras le daba unos besos de despedida a su nieta.

-Tengan cuidado, y no olviden no sobrepasarse con las copas.- Albus le guiño un ojo antes de despedir a su nieta.

-Muchas gracias, por todo. Nos veremos luego, Albus, Minerva.- Hasta escuchar a Nicole llamarlos por sus primeros nombres parecía decirle "Va a funcionar, va a funcionar"

-Les avisare cualquier novedad.- les dijo en voz baja cuando ambos lo abrazaron. –Que tengan un buen verano.

-Lo tendremos, lo tendremos. Minnie y yo iremos a Los Cabos.- Eso era bueno, tal vez así no estuvieran encima de él todo el tiempo y no tendría que presionarse por contarles algo cada dos o tres días como querían que lo hiciera.

Las vacaciones en San Francisco estaban siendo muy agotadoras. Mía y Nicole lo llevaban de aquí para allá mostrándole todos los lugares a los que solían ir. Además de que se estaba estresando un poco con tanto terremoto que había en esas tierras. Para el siguiente fin de semana, le rogó a ambas quedarse en casa a descansar. Nicole acepto quedarse pero Mía quería que fueran con su abuelo a visitar al tío Malthus. Al final, Maximilian logro convencer a la niña de ir sola con él, y les dio un poco de tiempo a solas.

-¿Cómo te has sentido con todo esto?

-Estresado.-Nicole lo miro ceñuda.

-No es para tanto, no hemos peleado como para...

-Me refiero a los terremotos.- la interrumpió. –No estoy acostumbrado a tanto movimiento de tierra.- Nicole le sonrió aliviada. –Creíste que hablaba de ti ¿Verdad?

-Claro ¿Qué esperabas?

-No lo sé... Lo que espero ahora es que podamos pasar un buen rato en la cama. Hacer que grites mi nombre ahora que no hay nadie cerca...- la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Empezó a besarla y a tocar y acariciar todo lo que alcanzaba.

-¿Acaso crees que podrás hacerme gritar Severus?- le pregunto con algo de burla. -¿De verdad lo crees?

-Te lo demostraré...

Subieron a la habitación que Maximilian le había dado. Habrían llegado más rápido si no se hubieran detenido a besarse y manosearse en el camino, pero no importaba. Ahora podían hacerlo sin preocuparse por que alguien los descubriera. En cuanto cerró la puerta empujó a Nicole contra ella y la aprisiono con su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirla así. La mujer lo besaba con hambre y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, pero al final se desespero y de un tirón la abrió por completo, haciendo que varios botones salieran disparados en varias direcciones.

-Alguien esta ansiosa.- le susurró en el oído antes de atraparlo con la boca. Nicole jadeo al sentirlo y sintió como su mano serpenteaba hasta que alcanzó su miembro.

-No soy la única.- Sonrió al escucharla. Tenía razón. La tomó por la cintura y le rompió la blusa. Nicole gimió al escuchar la tela desgarrarse y volvió a besarlo con pasión mientras colocaba una pierna en medio de las suyas y la frotaba contra su miembro ya erecto.

-Desesperada.-gimió. La llevó hasta la cama y se giró para arrojarla. Nicole cayó y lo miro con lujuria. Le estaba gustando tanto como a él.  
–Desvísteme...- le mujer se acercó y le quitó el cinturón. Abrió el pantalón, lo dejó caer y se dedico a masajear su erección por encima de la tela del boxer. Luego acercó su cara y la froto contra su miembro antes de bajar lentamente la prenda. Su erección saltó gustosa al verse liberada y dejo que Nicole lo masturbara y lamiera un rato. –Ven.

La mujer se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Llevaba una falda blanca y el cierre estaba en la parte de atrás. Apartó el pantalón y el boxer de una patada y pego su erección contra el trasero de Nicole. Ella gimió y se apretó más a él. Le quito el sostén y acarició sus senos mientras chupaba su oreja y seguía frotándose contra ella.

-Seve...- gimió.- Por, favor...- le quito la falda y las bragas al mismo tiempo y volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo. Nicole jadeaba y eso lo estimulada aún más. – ¡Severus!

-Te dije que gritarías mi nombre...- su voz se escuchaba más ronca pero no le importo. Nicole se giro y volvió a besarlo. Luego se dejo caer sobre la cama y el se colocó encima de ella, disfrutando la sensación y el calor de la piel sobre piel. Le abrió las piernas y entró lentamente. Le encantaba sentirse dentro de ella, era como si Nicole lo abrazara pero, ahí.

-Por favor...- comenzó a embestir despacio, disfrutando el momento. De verdad quería hacerla gritar, así aprendería a no dudar de lo que dijera. Poco a poco agrego más velocidad y siguió acariciando toda la piel que podía, y siguió besándola. –Oh... Seve...- podía sentir que estaba cerca. Casi sentía el orgasmo creciendo en su interior.

-Vamos, vente... conmigo...- la sintió abrazar las piernas a su cintura y continuó gimiendo, animándolo a continuar. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, ya no tenía un ritmo solo quería alcanzar la cima. Quería sentir el orgasmo explotar y escuchar a Nicole cuando ella lo alcanzara. Necesitaba llegar... quería correrse...

-Oh, Seve... ¡Seeev!- por el grito estrangulado de Nicole supo que ya había llegado, y eso fue suficiente como para que el mismo alcanzara el orgasmo luego de un par de embestidas más. Se dejó caer a un lado de ella y espero a que su respiración se tranquilizara nuevamente.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso de Sev...- le dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Nicole le sonrió y se abrazó a él.

-Se oye muy lindo.

-Nicole...

-Esta bien... Creo que debo tener más cuidado amor, tú si cumples tus amenazas.- la abrazó más cerca y suspiro feliz. Era lindo escuchar a alguien llamarte amor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tuve problemas para escribir este capi. Espero que con el otro me vaya mucho mejor ahora que me falta poco para acabarlo.**


	19. Deseo cumplido

**Bienvenidos pues al último capítulo de este fic.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes mis queridos seguidores por estar conmigo. A todos los que me dejaban review y a los que no lo hacen también, su apoyo es importante para mí, igual que para cualquier autor.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice. Estoy feliz con ella y con este capítulo final.**

**Así que, para terminar, quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior:**

**-Kimiko-sama**

**-Luty Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tu observación, lo voy a arreglar de inmediato :D Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Deseo cumplido**

Las vacaciones habían pasado con una velocidad alarmante, al menos así le había parecido a Severus. Ya estaba a semana y media de volver al colegio y apenas había tenido tiempo para hablar con Nicole sobre lo que harían cuando tuviera que volver a dar clases.

De lo que estaba seguro era que, a pesar de que tenían pequeños problemas (igual que el resto de las parejas), estaban muy bien juntos. Le había hablado a Nicole sobre la posibilidad de que ellas fueran a vivir a Inglaterra, con él. Ella había aceptado casi de inmediato, no solía pensar las consecuencias de las cosas que hacía y como prueba de eso tenía a su hija, y luego de un par de días recordó que trabajaba para su padre. Eso significaba que tenían que hablar con Maximilian, no sabían si el anciano estaría de acuerdo o sacaría a Nicole de los negocios familiares... Sabía que a Nicole le gustaba trabajar; valerse por si misma y conseguir lo que quería por su propio esfuerzo. Por eso mismo temía que Maximilian la echara fuera por aceptar ir a vivir con él. Sería un golpe duro para ella, aunque no dudaba que pudiera conseguir un trabajo en Gran Bretaña o en Escocia pero esos trabajos no serían tan flexibles en lo referente a la disponibilidad de horario que ella tenía con su padre. Maximilian entendía bien que Nicole necesitaba pasar tiempo con su hija.

Habían acordado hablar con él juntos pero, a pesar de saber que eso le causaría problemas con Nicole después, le pidió a Maximilian una cita a solas.

-Supongo que quieres hablarme sobre mi hija y mi nieta...- le dijo el anciano. El padre de Nicole no era como Albus que sonreía y guiñaba a cada minuto. Tenía un rostro tranquilo y parecía un abuelo cariñoso pero podía ser intimidante y mortalmente serio cuando quería. Y justamente ese día había decidido ser intimidante.

-Sí, se trata de ellas, y de usted también.- a pesar del parentesco jamás había perdido el trato hacía DeKnights. Había sido su jefe después de todo. –Nicole y yo hablamos sobre algunas cosas y le pedí que fueran a vivir conmigo, y ella aceptó.

-Y tú vienes aquí a sus espaldas...- los ojos azules lo atravesaron como un viento frío. El hombre sabía bien que Nicole quería hablar con él, y que iban a hacerlo juntos. –Debes tener una razón poderosa para arriesgarte a pelear con ella por eso.- sus ojos parecían decirle _si das un solo paso en falso le diré que viniste y ella te matará por actuar a sus espaldas_. Suspiro internamente y se preparo para exponerle todo lo que había pensado. Albus le había dicho que para tratar a Maximilian debía ser brutalmente sincero con él.

-Quería saber que era lo que pensaba sobre esto.- sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, además de Albus nadie lo había escuchado hablar del modo en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. No le gustaba hablar así, lo hacía parecer... humano. Y vulnerable. Como se sentía de verdad. –Honestamente me preocupa que esto vaya a causar problemas entre ustedes, que quiera que Nicole se aleje o que crea que yo quiero alejarla de usted. No es así. No quiero que nada cambie y si pudiera haría todo para que ninguna de las dos tuviera que dejar las cosas a las que ya se acostumbraron. Pero no puedo hacer nada, porque las necesito conmigo. Y se que ustedes también.

-Entiendo...- paso un buen rato hasta que el anciano volvió a hablar. Él no le había quitado la vista de encima a una pluma color rojo que se le antojo muy Gryffindor. –Sí, entiendo... –no tenía muchas ganas de verle la cara otra vez, temía ver algo que no querría ver. Pero era necesario, y la pluma era de verdad muy Gryffindor. –Severus, hay algo que quiero que sepas... Para mí, igual que para todo padre, lo más importante es la felicidad de mis hijos. Cuando Nicole vino a mí hace muchos años diciéndome que estaba en cinta y que tu eras el padre no dude en ir a buscarte y lanzarte durante al menos una hora cuantos _Avada_ pudiera. Pero había algo en los ojos de mi hija que me hicieron reconsiderar eso.- lo miro fijamente y el también hizo lo mismo. –Ella te quería y yo supe bien que, aún con la distancia y los silencios ella acabaría enamorándose de ti y no me preocupe. Tú no eres de los que cambian fácilmente.- sintió un calorcito agradable asentarse en su estómago al escucharlo.

"Cuando te envíe a Mía lo hice pensando en ellas. Sabía que Nicole aún te quería y mi nieta deseaba mucho conocerte. Además nunca me fié de Aiden, sabía que era demasiado presuntuoso pero hizo feliz a mi hija un tiempo. Espere a ver lo que pasaba y planee ir a confrontarte y obligarte a darle una oportunidad a Mía si no lo hacías por ti mismo. Albus me había dicho que a pesar de lo que parecía no podías dejar a un inocente sin protección, así que no me sorprendí mucho cuando Mía me dijo que tú la querías."

"Yo estaba conciente de que acabaría por dejarlas ir contigo, pero para un padre no es fácil dejar ir a una hija... Ya lo verás cuando Mía comience a salir con chicos. Empezamos a recordar nuestros años de juventud y tememos que esos chicos hagan con nuestra hija lo mismo que nosotros hicimos con las hijas de otros..."

-Es horrible...- ya estaba temiendo que Mía llegara a esa edad ¿No podía hacer algo para evitar que creciera? La risa de Maximilian lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo es. Y lo peor es que es la ley de la vida... No podemos evitar que pase.- el hombre lo miro con una sonrisa triste. –Tú la quieres ¿No es verdad? A ambas...- se quedo un momento en silencio y luego agregó casi en un susurro –Cuídalas mucho Severus, ámalas y adóralas como yo las quiero y amo. Porque del mismo en que te las estoy entregando ahora puedo ir a robártelas si no estas siendo un caballero con ellas.- Y él lo entendió. Y Maximilian lo supo. Tal vez antes no lo hubiera entendido pero ahora que él mismo era padre podía comprender lo duro que sería dejar ir a su hija. Y sabía que él iba a hacer lo mismo, podía dejar ir a Mía pero no permitiría que sufriera por culpa de nadie.

-Papá. Malthus quiere que... ¿Qué están haciendo?- Nicole entró con unos papeles en la mano y los miro, sospechando lo que su novio pudiera estar haciendo en la oficina de su padre.

-Severus vino a pedirme unos consejos para seguir dando cátedra en la universidad y que tú no intentaras matarlo con tus celos de enferma.

-¡Papá!- le grito Nicole completamente sonrojada. Se acercó furiosa y puso los papeles en la mesa con un golpe. Luego tomó a Severus del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. Él la miraba divertido.

-No te enfades...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo papá? ¿Qué era peligrosa? ¿Qué a pesar de parecerlo no debías tratarme como si fuera una loca?- Nicole estaba a nada de gritar. La detuvo del brazo y la beso.

-Me pidió que las cuidara mucho.- ella lo miro extrañada, un momento después le sonrió nerviosa y lo abrazó.

-Él sabe que quiero ir contigo... Para eso te llamó ¿Verdad?- el simplemente asintió.

...

Apenas habían llegado a su casa Nicole empezó a revisar muebles, decoración, ubicación, vista... Estaba emocionada con el que iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Menos mal que había conseguido una casa en Hogsmeade, no dudaba que Nicole se hubiera molestado con la idea de estar lejos del colegio. Mía también estaba emocionada y no paraba de decirles como quería que decoraran su nueva habitación. Aunque al llegar a Inglaterra recibieron una sorpresa impactante. Al menos para Severus.

Draco y Hermione se presentaron en su casa un par de horas después de que llegaron. Aún no habían terminado de desempacar pero ambos chicos parecían demasiado emocionados, lo que le dio mala espina. Sin embargo los dejo entrar y Nicole no tardó en llevar té para todos. Mía disfrutaba de la atención que su primo y Hermione le daban pero a él no se lo engañaba fácilmente.

-Me alegra que vayan a vivir aquí, es una gran noticia. Supongo que estas feliz ¿Verdad Mía?- le pregunto Draco, la pequeña asintió con una sonrisa.

-Todos lo estamos...- le respondió. -Draco, no es que me moleste que estés aquí pero no creo que hayas venido sólo para cerciorarte de que haya regresado con bien a casa.- el rubio lo miro algo sorprendido y le sonrió. Hermione lo miro también con una sonrisa y el rostro de un delator color rosa.

-Es cierto. Lo que ocurre es que, Hermione y yo vinimos a pasear a Hogsmeade y yo... Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, para que me apoyaras cuando se lo diga a mi padre. No quiero enfrentarme a él solo.- ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa. Y ya podía sentir la furia Malfoy desprenderse de Lucius cuando su heredero hablara con el.

-¿Por qué tendrías que enfrentarte a tu padre?- le pregunto Nicole.

-Bueno, porque... Esta mañana Draco me pidió que fuera su esposa, y yo acepte.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mía corrió a abrazar a la chica y dijo algo sobre llamarla prima y demás. Nicole lo miro sonriendo, parecía feliz con la sola mención de una boda. Él también estaba feliz con la idea de que su ahijado estuviera enamorado y fuera correspondido, pero eso no quitaba que también estaba preocupado, no solo por Draco, por ambos.

-¿Qué te parece?- el rubio lo miro esperando una respuesta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que a Draco le importaba más lo que él pensara sobre su compromiso que lo que su propio padre dijera.

-Si esto es lo que ustedes dos quieren, entonces es lo correcto. Los felicito a ambos. Si pudieron superar todo lo que pasaron en el colegio lo que sea que les este esperando en el futuro no podrá hacerles daño.

Y como se lo había prometido a Draco tuvo que acompañarlo cuando hablo con Lucius. Y fue exactamente como lo imagino. Magia desatada, gritos de furia; objetos, insultos y nombres fueron lanzados por todas partes mientras ellos y Narcissa lo miraban ligeramente aburridos. Ya estaban acostumbrados al drama que corría por las venas de Lucius. Finalmente el hombre se canso lo suficiente como para hablar civilizadamente con ellos. Draco le dijo que sin importar lo que dijera no iba a cambiar su opinión y que quería que fueran a una cena que habían preparado para que las dos familias se conocieran. Pero primero iba a hablar con los padres de Hermione, y aclaro que lo haría solo.

Además la cena sería en la casa que Lucius y Narcissa habían puesto a su nombre. Se recordó felicitarlos por optar por un terreno neutral para poner a ambas familias a convivir.

No acompaño a Draco cuando fue con los Granger pero según le habían contado la reacción del padre de la chica fue básicamente la misma que la de Lucius, exceptuando lo de la magia descontrolada, e igual que con Draco fue su madre la que no demostró sorpresa al anunciar el compromiso.

Con sus amigos fue casi lo mismo, si hubiera sido su anuncio se habría aburrido, Potter y Weasley se dedicaron a lanzar insultos por todas partes. Molly parecía algo triste (supuso que la mujer tendrías esperanzas de que Ron y Hermione regresaran algún día) y en esa ocasión fue el turno de Arthur de no sorprenderse. Escucho decir algo sobre el lazo "de hermandad" que tenía el Trío Dorado y fue testigo del amor que le tenía Draco a su novia porque le dio la mano a cada uno de los Weasley que le permitieron acercarse.

Y entre desempacar y preparar planes de boda para su ahijado el resto de las vacaciones se terminaron.

El día que regreso al castillo Nicole y Mía iban con él. Paso gran parte de la tarde saludando colegas y dejando que su hija corriera de un lado a otro presentándole a su madre a toda la gente que conocía.

Albus y Minerva se alegraron al saber que ambas iban a vivir con él. Pero no podía negar que Minerva lo miro con algo de reproche cuando les dijo que sólo iban a vivir juntos. Aprovechando que Nicole estaba alejada de ellos la mujer lo llevo a parte.

-Sabes bien que te quiero Severus, y por eso no quiero que te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir. Si fuera mi decisión yo...

-Querrías una boda, lo sé.

-¡OH!- "Oh" era la expresión que esperaba. Minerva tomo la caja que le había tendido y observo encantada el anillo. -Es muy hermoso ¿Donde lo compraste?

-Como fue Draco quien me animo, decidí usar el poder Malfoy para conseguir uno que fuera perfecto para Nicole. Menos mal que Cissy tiene ojo crítico para las joyas, fue ella la que me dijo que anillo le quedaría bien.

-Entonces ¿Vas a...?

-Sí. Quería hacerlo esta noche pero no sé si...

-Nosotros podemos cuidar de Mía si quieres.- eso era exactamente lo que buscaba. Le agradeció el gesto y consiguió sacar a Nicole del castillo un par de horas después.

La llevo a caminar por los terrenos, justo por donde estaban los rosales que Sprout cuidaba como Fluffy había cuidado la Piedra Filosofal. Le había preguntado como se había sentido con el cambio y si estaba cómoda con él. Necesitaba hacer tiempo para encontrar el momento adecuado...

-¿Vas a decirme porque me sacaste del colegio? Sí querías que hiciéramos el amor en los jardines solo tenías que decírmelo, no era necesario tanto misterio.- Nicole le paso los brazos por el cuello y pego su cuerpo al suyo. Eso no era lo que había planeado pero no iba a desaprovechar el momento. La beso y se dejo llevar. Nicole comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa pero no se lo permitió.

-Algún profesor podría venir para acá en cualquier momento.

-¿Y? Quiero estar contigo ahora.

-Quiero hacértelo con la ropa puesta...

-Si es por eso...

Agradeció a todos los seres que confabulaban en el universo que a Nicole le gustara usar faldas. Recorrió sus piernas con las manos, levantó la tela y le quitó las bragas. Se contuvo de arrojarlas como siempre lo hacía, si Sprout se enteraba... Abrió su pantalón y bajo los interiores los suficiente como para que su erección estuviera libre. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra y Nicole se coloco a horcajadas sobre él. La escucho gemir cuando se dejo caer sobre su miembro erecto. Nicole comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo una y otra vez... Deteniéndose de vez en cuando solo para torturarlo.

Sí, a ella le gustaba tener el control.

No duró mucho... Y eso se debió mucho a lo excitante que era el que alguien los encontrara de un momento a otro. Terminaron de vestirse, lo que tampoco les llevo mucho tiempo, y regresaron al castillo.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones la detuvo antes de que entrara.

-Le pedía a Minerva que cuidaran a Mía esta noche.

-¿Solo tú y yo? ¿Por qué presiento que no es solo para tener sexo?

-Porque no lo es...- nunca había sido romántico, no podía serlo. Eso estaba en su naturaleza. Así que, simplemente le entrego la cajita y espero.

-Es un anillo de compromiso.- le dijo Nicole. Parecía realmente extrañada.

-¿No lo esperabas?

-Yo... Honestamente, no.- entraron y se sentaron en la sala. Nicole seguía observando el anillo como si fuera lo único que existiera. -Severus, tú ¿Sabes bien lo que significa esto?

-Es un anillo. No es más que un objeto que anuncia al mundo que ya no estás disponible.

-Es un compromiso... Eso significa que tendrás que implicarte en situaciones que, si recuerdo bien, jamás quisiste tener.- Nicole lo miro finalmente, en pocas ocasiones la había visto tan seria como en ese momento. -Significa deberte a una sola persona, apoyarla, estar a su lado cuando te necesite, respetarla (y eso incluye muchas cosas, no solo el serle fiel físicamente). También te comprometes a una vida de familia, con Mía y quizás otros bebes... Te estás metiendo en una vida compartida. Ya no habrá secretos, ya no habrá más "Ese es mi problema, no te metas en esto" Ya no habrá más de tus...- la detuvo antes de que terminara.

-Lo sé. Créeme. Ya pensé en todo lo que me dijiste y en varias cosas más. Y lo más probable que me cueste mucho abrirme totalmente (es probable que nunca lo haga al cien por ciento), pero estoy seguro de que quiero intentar esto. Contigo. La pregunta ahora es ¿Tú quieres hacer esto?- Nicole regreso la mirada al anillo y se sumergió en un silencio expectante. Luego de un momento que le pareció eterno la mujer alzo la cabeza, como si saliera de un sueño...

-Sí quiero...

-Bien. Quiero que la boda sea lo más pronto posible, no te daré la posibilidad de huir como lo hiciste antes.- Nicole se río con alegría y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Ni lo intentaría. No ahora que cuentas con el apoyo de Dumbledore y la influencia Malfoy de tu lado...

-Me he vuelto muy influyente.- afirmó con descaro, podría sonar estúpido pero apenas se daba cuenta de que de verdad tenía contactos muy influentes en el mundo mágico.

-Ya lo creo, mucho... ¿Y ese apoyo tuyo dijo que cuidaría a Mía toda la noche?

...

A pesar de que Draco había anunciado su compromiso mucho antes que ellos, su boda iba a realizarse antes que la de su ahijado. El rubio iba de aquí para allá, compartiendo su tiempo entre su prometida, la universidad, su boda, los quehaceres de heredero y los preparativos de la boda de su padrino. Además de que los preparativos para la boda más próxima incluían tener que soportar a su padre que, si bien ya no lo molestaba demasiado por su compromiso, era realmente agotador como organizador de eventos.

Gracias a Merlín que había dicho que sería "algo pequeño", solamente familiar. Pero eso no detenía a Lucius Malfoy, no, el padre de Draco parecía tan excitado con la idea de ayudar a Narcissa y a Nicole a preparar la boda como un elfo doméstico cuando oye la palabra "desayuno". Incluso el mismo Severus se preocupó cuando Lucius lo interrumpió a mitad de una clase doble Gryffindor & Slytherin de cuarto curso para preguntarle de que color quería que fueran las servilletas...

-Crema, hueso, blanco o blanco más claro o quizás más oscuro...

-No lo sé, pregúntaselo a Nicole.

-Ella me envió contigo. Te sugeriría un color más claro...

-Blanco entonces.

-Bien ¿Qué tipo de blanco?

-Pues, blanco.- ¿Era obvio, no?

-Severus...- Lucius lo miro como si fuera un fenómeno extravagante. -¿Qué tipo de blanco? Hay más de 68 tonos diferentes de blanco...- el era pocionista por Salazar, no decorador de interiores ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber eso?

-No lo sé, decídelo tú...

-Claro que no, es tu boda no la mía.- ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? No podía soportar a un Lucius tan demandante como ese, apenas y podía con el normalmente dramático.

-Confío plenamente en tu elección en lo que se refiere al color de las servilletas Lucius.- y con eso el rubio se fue extasiado. Probablemente se pasaría el día restregándole eso en la cara a Cissy.

Afortunadamente, el problema de las servilletas era el último relacionado con su boda. Así que Lucius volvió a tranquilizarse un poco, pero estaba realmente atento a que Hermione hiciera un movimiento en falso para encargarse también de organizar su boda.

Debía admitir que, aunque su amigo fuera estresante y agotador, sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer para que las cosas salieran perfectas. Se había esmerado hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Desde la decoración del salón (que era una de las salas más espaciosas y con mejor vista de Hogwarts) hasta el anillo de las servilletas. Tal vez ser organizador de eventos también estaba en su sangre "limpia".

El día de la boda Lucius se había encargado de que Nicole no pudiera huir de ninguna manera. No es que no confiara en ella, pero Nicole ya tenía experiencia cancelando compromisos casi a último momento. Así que no se preocupo cuando se colocó al frente del mago que fungía como juez (el sacerdote estaba terminado de vestirse en una habitación contigua. Lucius también había insistido en que usara colores que combinaran con la decoración) y espero a que la novia llegara.

De pronto, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y se giro hacia la puerta. Mía entraba con un precioso vestido azul cielo y arrojaba flores al suelo mientras caminaba. Y Nicole estaba justo detrás de ella, sujetada del brazo de Maximilian.

Vio un destello de luz extenderse por la puerta de entrada y un par de cabelleras rubias platinadas se giraron a verlo luego de sellar la puerta para evitar que alguien saliera antes de que fuera hora de hacerlo.

Sonrió como no lo había hecho en público nunca. Estaba realmente feliz, con su preciosa hija caminando hacia él y con Nicole luciendo hermosa con su vestido de novia.

Ese estaba resultando ser otro de esos días que seguramente recordaría como los mejores de su vida.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Hola interneteros!**

**Hemos llegado pues al final de la historia (ya puedo escucharlos: "Duh! Eso lo supe yo cuando vi que ponía fin")**

**Mis queridos lectores, seguramente creyeron que después de este fic se librarían de mi ¿Verdad? Pues me apena mucho tener que decirles que no es así, ya estoy trabajando arduamente en otros proyectos.**

**Asi que, por el momento, solo me queda agradecer a todos los que me han estado leyendo y a los que leen y leerán este fic...**

**¡MIL GRACIAS!**


End file.
